Draco's Redemption
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Draco finds himself reliving a significant part of his life and in so decideds to make a few changes. During his redemptive journey he finds true friends, a hopeful future, and love he never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1 Delusion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or Draco in anyway.**_

_**This is a Draco redemption, time travel story. I started writing it quite a while ago but never got around to posting it, at least until now. It is my first story where Draco is the main character, so I hope I do his character justice. Also this is a DM/HG pairing but not until later chapters.**_

_**Special thanks to my new BETA KR1571AN**_

_**Thanks for reading and enjoy.**_

_Draco's Journey_

**Chapter One**

**Delusion**

Draco lay in his bed. Alone. Dying. His grey eyes gaze blankly at the decorated ceiling above his bed bearing the Malfoy and Slytherin crests. He hated that ceiling, among other things: his ex-wife, his father, the Dark Lord. Everything that turned him into the man he currently was.

It was a rather embarrassing way to die and not in the least bit dignified. What was worse was that he suffered alone, with only his house elves to keep him company. Even the healers would not visit him anymore. He was too contagious at this point.

He had needed to pee for over an hour, but he lacked the strength to stand, or even call for a house elf. So, he wet himself, and unfortunately, it wasn't the first time since his illness had hit the final phase of the disease.

He wished for his son, Scoripus, his only child. He had turned out better than his father, at least in some regards. Draco had raised his son in much the same way his father raised him, with one exception: he refused to allow his son to grow up a bigot. He may have been a pampered, spoiled brat, and at times a bit of a bully, but he was not a blood purist. His boy had gone into Magical Law, and was currently the head of the department, replacing Granger after she retired. He married a beautiful, refined, muggleborn French girl, and together they have twin sons, Andre and Louis, neither of which Draco had met.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of his short life, of his mistakes, his regrets. He had so many, too many in fact. He wished for his mother. She had been the only one who cared, who at least tried to let him be the boy and then the man he truly wanted to be. She had died of breast cancer just after Draco married. His father had called her weak for succumbing to a Muggle illness.

He truly hated his father.

He could smell the urine now, the warm liquid still running down his leg. His eyes turned to the clock on his bedside table. It read 4:15; an elf would be in at 4:30 to give him his potions, potions that did nothing but delay the inevitable.

When Draco Malfoy pictured himself dying, it was not from an advanced case of Dragon Pox.

How utterly humiliating.

Closing his eyes another silent tear fell. He knew he did not have long. He would most likely be gone by nightfall, and finally he could put his regrets behind him. He would see his mother, and the baby girl Astoria aborted, and even Severus, and finally he would be at peace.

At four thirty precisely, Dobby the Second, so named by Draco, entered into his Master's bedroom to give him his potions. After several failed attempts to wake him, the elf felt for a pulse. There was none.

XXX

There was a light. It was dim at first, but slowly it began to brighten, and then, a form appeared, a woman. "Draco," the woman said, "It's time to get up lazy bones."

A gasp escaped Draco's lips as his mother suddenly came into view. "Come on," she said pulling her wand from her pocket, "You wouldn't want to miss the train for your first day at Hogwarts." With a swish of her wrist, the green duvet pulled from Draco, folding and neatly placing itself on the end of the bed.

Her words hadn't really registered, simply the fact that she was there. His wonderful, loving, amazing, mother, who looked nothing like the woman who had been taken by cancer, stood in front of him. Her long blond hair hung in lose curls down her back, her bright blue eyes shown a look of proud elegance that he had not seen from her in many years. She was adorned in a set of white robes with cream and gold trim, and Draco thought she looked at least twenty years younger than when she passed.

"Mother, wh…what happened?"

She turned to her son, he looked distressed. Had he had a nightmare, was he ill?

"What do you mean?" She sat down on the edge of her son's bed, and her hand instinctively went to rest on his forehead. There was no sign of a fever, she then checked his glands, they were normal.

"I…"

Draco's eyes moved to the ceiling above his bed, only the Malfoy crest adorned it. The Slytherin emblem had been added after his sorting.

"Draco, are you feeling okay. Should I summon a healer?"

Draco's eyes turned back to his mother, her worry very much apparent. "No, I'm…okay, just…confused."

"Confused?"

Yes. Confused. His mother was dead. He was dying. Alone. He was alone. Perhaps he was delusional. That was a symptom in the end stages. Well, if it all was a delusion, it was a rather nice one. He was with his mother and he was…young, only eleven apparently.

"I guess I'm just not…fully awake."

Narcissa gave a small chuckle as she rose from the bed, "Well, you best hurry up about it. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes and then we will apparate to Kings Cross."

As his mother left his room, Draco slowly rose from bed. He found himself able to walk, and felt no pain in his bones as he took step after step on the hard wood floor. Yes, he was definitely delusional.

He had almost forgotten how small he was at eleven, how small all eleven year olds were. Making his way into the bathroom, he quickly pulled off his pajamas, changed into fresh pair of underwear, washed his face, and ran a comb through his hair, parting it to the left. He then dressed himself casually in a pair of grey trousers and black T-shirt, as well as a pair of black sandals. He knew his father would say he was underdressed for the occasion, but Draco could care less what his father thought. With any luck he wouldn't be in his delusion anyway. He grabbed a cloak from the hook on the back of his door, clasping it around his neck, and then his wand from atop his dresser which he placed in his pocket. He then headed downstairs for breakfast.

To his dismay his father was indeed there, sitting at the far end of the table, reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Ignoring him, Draco smiled as he sat beside his mother.

"May I remind you, Draco," Lucius spoke up, lowering the paper to the table, his cold grey eyes boring into his son, "that you will not have your mother to wake you at Hogwarts."

Draco opened his mouth prepared to give a rather flippant remark, fearing no repercussions. It was his delusional after all. However his mother spared him the task.

"Really, Lucius, there is no need for that. We all sleep in from time to time. He's up now and as soon as he finishes eating, we'll be off."

"Not wearing that," he sneered taking in his son's sloppy appearance.

"I'm comfortable," Draco said plainly.

"I don't give a damn how comfortable you are. After you eat, you will go back up stairs and put on what Dobby picked out for you."

"No!" Draco yelled jumping from his seat. He had never raised his voice to his father, not even as an adult.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius was quite shocked, as was Narcissa. Draco never disobeyed his father. Never.

"This is my late stage, Dragon Pox-induced delusion, and I will not have you be a part of it. I hate you! I hate everything you stand for, you sick, twisted, bigoted, inbred, good for nothing wanker."

Oh that felt good; years of bottled up hostility had just exploded from his mouth. Though looking at his father's reddening face, he was suddenly starting to regret it.

Without a word Lucius rose from the table, made his way over to his son, clamped a hold onto his shoulder and drug him into his study.

Narcissa had no idea what had gotten into Draco. He was normally so respectful of Lucius. She was starting to think her son truly was ill. She could hear her son screams echo into the hall. Lucius did not hold back when he disciplined. She had no doubt Draco would be standing most of his ride to Hogwarts.

By the time it was over, tears were streaming down Draco's face, his eyes puffy and swollen, and his throat sore from crying. Adult mind or no; pain was pain and he was still very much able to feel it.

Perhaps it wasn't all a delusion at all. Perhaps he had died, and this was hell. Maybe, living though another lifetime of his father's demented, sadistic idea of discipline was his punishment for a lifetime of evil. He now stood in the corner of his room; it had been warded so he couldn't leave until his father came to retrieve him. Though, he supposed, at this point, it was better than sitting. He had used his cane. His bum really stung; Draco was sure that he had left welts and that he would, no doubt, be sore for a very long time.

"Master Draco."

He turned just slightly to see Dobby standing nearby. He was ringing his left ear with hand, a habit he had gotten into when he was worried or nervous.

"Are you, okay?"

Draco gave a small smile and patted the elf on the head, "I'll live. It was my own fault for…defying Father."

"I think what you did was very brave, Master Draco. I mean, to stand up for what you believe in."

"Maybe, though I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon," Draco gave a snorted laugh and then a sniffle. Reaching for the tissue box on his dresser, something shiny and gold caught his eye. "My pocket watch," he all but whispered as he gently picked it up.

It had been Severus', and he had given it to Draco on his eleventh birthday. It wasn't new, or fancy, or even magical, but a plain gold watch with an eagle, a sword in his talons, engraved into the front cover. It had belonged to his muggle grandfather, who had left it to him when he died. When he was young and foolish, Draco thought of it as nothing more than muggle rubbish, and it wasn't until after his godfather's death that he saw the true value in it.

He had eventually realized that Severus had given the watch to him because… he saw the boy as his own son.

Snapping the clip onto his belt loop, he placed the watch in his pants pocket, and the gold chain hung loosely from it.

"Would Master Draco like Dobby to pack his rucksack for the trip?"

"Oh, yes Dobby, thank you."

The small elf's face lit up in a grin. The young master had said thank you. Maybe he would be a better, kinder man than his father.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucius re-entered the room and instructed him to change. Lucius warned him that if he ever talked to him that way again, the next punishment would make the Dark Lord look like a saint.

Draco simply nodded in agreement. He supposed the best thing to do was to simply keep his mouth shut, at least until his child-like body was strong and powerful enough to defend himself.

He pulled on a vest over his shirt and changed his shoes, though Dobby had taken the young masters favorite sandals and placed them in his rucksack so that if he desired to change back into them on the train he could. He also packed a jar of cream to help with Draco's bottom, as well as a bottle of pain reliever.

Draco kept his eyes on the floor as he made his way downstairs. Narcissa put a gentle arm around her son, before bending down and whispering in his ear, "Are you okay?" Draco gave a small nod. "Good, now please refrain from such foolishness in the future, especially around your father.

"Yes, mother."

_**A/N: Next up Draco makes an unlikely friend. Please let me know what you think, if I should continue or any other suggestions you may have. Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2 The delusion is dead

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter…damn it!**_

_**Thank you to all of my reader and reviewers. Here chapter two. I already have half the story written and plan to post a chapter a week, suggestions are always welcome.**_

_**A thousand humble thanks to my BETA**__** KR1571AN.**_

_Chapter Two_

_The Delusion is Dead_

After a hug good bye to his mother and a curt nod to his father, Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express. He did not look for Crabbe or Goyle, but instead found an empty compartment. He missed his old friends: Crabbe he had lost in the war, a victim of his own spell, and Goyle had run off to America where he became a professional wrestler. No one had seen that one coming.

Opening up his rucksack, he pulled out his sandals as well his sketch book and pencils. He never went anywhere without them. Pulling off his vest, he placed it, along with his shoes, back in the bag. He then gulped down the bottle of pain reliever before slipping on his sandals and stretching his legs over the seat. Resting his sketchbook on his lap, he began to draw. It was only twenty minutes later when the train lurched forward did he put away his drawing, replacing his attention with a spy novel Dobby had packed.

He had to do something in which to occupy his mind. He didn't want to linger on what he did not know: Was this all truly a delusion? Was he in some sort of hell or purgatory doomed to relive his mostly miserable existence as repentance for his lifetime of wickedness?

He supposed, in time, he would figure it out, or at least he hoped he would.

It was ten past two when his compartment door slid open, and there she stood, in all her bushy haired, buck toothed glory: Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry, have you seen a toad, Neville has lost his."

Draco smirked as he pulled his wand from his pocket. "No, but I'll fetch him _Accio Neville's Toad"._ Seconds later a slimy, bumpy, croaking toad floated into Draco's outstretched hand. Hermione was looking at the boy in utter awe.

"H-how did you…I don't recall reading…can you show me."

Draco was incredibly tempted to laugh. He had almost forgotten how excitable Granger was back then.

"I can show you but…well it's normally an OWL level spell. Then again you…you never let that stop you before, did you," He had said the last sentence under his breath and she hadn't been able to hear most of it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Ignoring her question, Draco moved his feet off the seat, pulling himself to a sitting position, he placed Neville's Toad on the seat across from him. "Well, if you want me to teach you, you'll have to pull out your wand."

"Oh, right, sorry," Hermione pulled out her wand as she sat down beside the blond boy.

"Now, you have to move your wand up and then to the left, but use your wrist and not your arm for the motion, like this," Draco demonstrated the movement without the words, she copied it. "Perfect. Now, do it again but this time add the word Accio and then add whatever you want."

Hermione smirked. Draco couldn't think of a time when he had ever seen her do that before. Her bright brown eyes looked as if they were calculating, and dare he think it, mischievous.

"_Accio Harry Potter's glasses."_

Draco didn't hold back a laugh as a pair of black framed circular glasses made their way into Hermione's hand. _What the bloody hell,_could be heard a few compartments down.

"Did Harry Potter do something to upset you?"

"No," She said calmly placing the spectacles on the seat beside her. "I just…thought I would be…a bit daring, I guess."

"Ah, a future Gryffindor, huh?"

Hermione giggled and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"How about I return his glasses and you return the toad?" Draco suggested.

"Alright," Reluctantly, Hermione took the amphibian carefully into her hands, "Oh, I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you for your help Draco and…and teaching me that spell."

"You're welcome," Draco took that as a true complement because he knew that in a few years time she would be mastering spells he couldn't even dream of.

Picking up Potter's glasses, Draco left his compartment and went to find the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It's probably someone playing Jokes," Draco heard Weasley say, "maybe Fred and George, or even Lee."

"I need them back, Ron," Harry said sounding almost panicked, "I can't see more than two feet in front of me without them."

"Maybe you should get a spare pair, just in case something like this happens again."

Harry and Ron turned to the voice to see a blonde boy with a pointed nose standing in the door way, Harry's glasses in his hand.

"I caught these as they floated by my doorway," he then politely and without further comment, which was incredibly difficult for him to do, handed them to Potter.

"Thanks," after placing them back on Harry suddenly recognized the boy. "Wait, I met you in Madam Malkins, right?"

Draco nodded as he extended his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook his hand, though his attention quickly averted back to Ron when he heard the boy snicker.

Draco had been incredibly tempted to make a rude remark concerning his family, in fact several rather good ones concerning their near destitute state floated to the forefront of his mind. Despite this he refrained. He would not give into childish taunting. Not this time.

"Well, it was nice to have formally met you, but I should be getting back." He then left the compartment without even so much as a word to Weasley.

Though he did hear Harry mutter a 'that wasn't very nice,' to Ron.

Draco spent the remainder of the train ride reading, though he did make a quick trip to the loo to apply the cream Dobby packed to his backside, as well change into his robes.

It was only a matter of seconds after exiting the train that he heard the voice of his once long departed friend. "Crabbe," Draco smiled at the chubby boy who was waving him over.

"There you are," Crabbe said once Draco had reached his two best friends.

"Where were you?" Goyle asked, "We were worried."

"Sorry, I…I just needed some time to think, but… it's good to see the both of you." It took much of his strength not to pull them both into a tight hug.

The boat ride across the Black Lake evoked a lot of old memories, pleasant memories, and he relished in them, knowing they were few and far between. He remembered the very first time he rode across the cool black waters, the magnificent castle that is Hogwarts illuminating in the distance. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, at least up to that point, and even now, very little could contend with the experience.

Once inside his eyes wondered from the moving portraits, and to the ghosts that floated past; it had been so long since he had been inside the castle, since he had seen the wonders within the ancient walls. With the rest of the first years, Draco followed Professor McGonagall though the door and down the center of the Great Hall until they reached the very front where rested the famed Sorting Hat upon an old wooden stool.

He watched as his friends were once again sorted into Slytherin, Granger into Gryffindor, and then…

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco looked up at his godfather, giving him a small smile before sitting on the stool. Unlike last time, the hat did not shout Slytherin the moment it touched his head but after quite a bit of deliberation finally announced a house.

"_Hum, well, well what do we have here? Reliving part of your life are we?"_

"To be honest I'm really not sure. I thought it was all a delusion, a dream, but now…"

"_Yes, I can see why you would think that…Dragon Pox, what a horrible way to go."_

"Tell me about it."

"_You are indeed a model Slytherin and I can see why I placed you there last time but now…you have changed a great deal, haven't you?"_

"Yes, I suppose I have, though I would like to stay in Slytherin."

"_Yes, you have missed your friends and value them greatly; also you wish to make Severus proud. Your cunning and ambition does still stand out, though…your courage has matured greatly, yes…yes indeed."_

"Don't you even think about putting me in Gryffindor. My father would kill me. Probably literally."

"_Yes, I can see that he probably would. You would stand up to your father if need be, to protect yourself or someone you love but you still have an underlining fear of him. Very well Mr. Malfoy, I will put you where you desire but know this, you could have been great in Gryffindor. SLYTHERIN."_

With a sigh of relief Draco headed over to the table of green and silver. The rest of the sorting went the same as it had before, including Harry who was cheerfully welcomed to his parent's former house.

Draco slept quite peacefully that night, not even Crabbe's earthquake-sized snores bothered him. It was the first night in many where he was not woken up by pain.

The following morning at breakfast Draco chatted with his two best friends, as well as Daphne and Pansy. Draco had always liked Daphne; she was a complete 360 from her younger sister. She had become a children's author and married an American wizard she met while at a signing of one of her books. Pansy never married or had children, but she opened a day spa in Diagon Alley and made quite a lucrative living from it.

Of course his friends had issues, they all did: Pansy dank too much, and Daphne couldn't have children. Draco himself had gotten into Muggle drugs for a while, after his mother had died.

"Your schedule, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smiled at his godfather as he took his timetable. "Thank you Professor," Snape gave a small nod and continued passing out schedules.

Draco would have to see about spending more time with Severus. He had missed him almost as much as he missed his mother.

After breakfast, there was a gap of nearly an hour before his first class. So Draco, much to the dismay of his not-so-studious friends, headed to the library. When he arrived, he wasn't at all surprised to find a bushy haired Gryffindor, already neck deep in tomes.

"Hello, Hermione."

Her head instantly snapped up, a small smile graced her lips at the sight of the blonde Slytherin.

"Oh, hello Draco."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

He sat down just across from her and pulled out his sketchbook, and she went back to reading. He had almost forgotten how awkward Hermione looked at that age. He knew, however that she most defiantly would not stay that way and in fact would grow into a very beautiful woman.

Hermione quickly became so engrossed in her books that she was oblivious to the fact that Draco was drawing a sketch of her.

Classes were, well boring for the blonde. He had thought that perhaps when he got to his sixth or seventh year, he may have a bit of a challenge in some of the subjects he hadn't used much after graduating such as Transfiguration and Arithmancy. He was never much at either of those subjects to begin with, but his father insisted he continue to take them after OWL's, so he did. As far as his spellwork, he attempted not to seem too advanced for his age, he didn't need anyone getting suspicious after all. Oh, he made sure he was still at the head of his class, neck in neck with Hermione in fact, but didn't demonstrate any abilities too over the top.

Flying lessons went, well, differently. This time Draco had no desire to steal Neville's Remembrall, and even, out of the kindness of his heart, placed an anchoring spell on the boy's broom so he wouldn't fly off and break his wrist. Oddly enough he managed to do it anyway, later on in the lesson, along with his left foot.

It would seem however, he hadn't been as clever with his spell casting as he thought and when Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing both Harry and Ron confronted him.

"I saw you, Malfoy," Ron sneered, "I saw you jinx Neville's broom earlier. Harry and I both did."

Draco simply crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you evil little Snake," Ron continued.

"I saw you pull out your wand Dra…Malfoy," Harry put in, doing his best to back up his friend.

"I didn't do anything to Longbottom. He's a clumsy oaf; it's his own fault he fell."

"We meant when you made his broomstick stick to the ground," Harry said.

"But you probably made him fall off it too. My dad's right: Malfoy's are all a bunch of evil, no good, dark wizards," Ron sneered, his face hot with anger and hate.

Suddenly, Draco's face began to burn red. He would not be judged based on his families reputation, especially that of his father.

He opened his mouth fully prepared to verbally thrash the daylights out of the ginger haired wanker when…

"You have no right to say that Ron," This came from Hermione. Both Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had just said she hated to read.

Draco simply smiled, well it was more of a smirk, but it was a good smirk.

"I heard you two talking and all you said was that you saw that Draco had his wand out when Neville's broom became stuck. You didn't see him wave it or say an incantation, you just presumed and that's not right. I know what you think, _Weasley:_that all Slytherins are evil and hate muggle-borns, but Draco's not like that. It seems to me that _you're_ the prejudice one."

"What!" Ron screamed, the color of his ears now closely resembling that of his ginger hair.

"You said it yourself; you are basing what you think of him on what your dad thinks of his dad. How is that fair? It's not, it's completely bias. You-Ron Weasley-are a bigot!"

Draco had never been more tempted in his life to pull the know-it-all in for a hug. She had defended him. Him. Draco Malfoy, a member of a known dark family. The son of a Death Eater.

Holy Merlin.

The other Slytherins were shocked as well. No one defended Slytheins, no one except each other and their Head of House, and especially not some bookworm Gryffindor Mudblood.

But she had. And they couldn't help but respect that.

And then, suddenly one Slytherin in the group had to put her words to shame.

"He didn't ask for your help, you filthy mudblood," Pansy spat.

Hermione's face fell.

"Pansy!" Draco hollered. "You idiot, she just defended me."

"Why do you care, she's just a-"

"Don't! Don't even finish that," But it was too late. Hermione had run off towards the castle, crying. With a quick almost menacing glare at Pansy, Draco dropped his broom stick and ran after Hermione.

XXX

It took Draco over an hour to find her. Finally, in a small covering of trees near Hagrid's hut, he spotted her. She had he knees tucked to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, she was still crying.

"Hermione."

The young Gryffindor looked up at the tear-blurred vision of her Slytherin friend. At least she hoped he was a friend. He was the only one she had.

"Hi," She said in a near whisper as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I…I'm sorry for running off. I…

"You don't have to be sorry, Mione," He said sitting beside her softly beside her. "It's Pansy that should apologize. It…it's the way she was raised, you know."

She nodded sadly, "Yes. Ron says most Slytherins come from families like that."

Draco sighed but nodded his head in affirmation, "Many do, unfortunately, but not all, and even those who do don't have to follow their parents. They can make their own choices."

"You mean, like you?"

"Yes," then, deciding to be a bit daring, he placed his arm over her shoulder in a comforting manner. She didn't resist his touch but leaned her head softly on his chest.

"When I was in primary school…no one understood me," Hermione said with a sniffle. "I was always the geek, the bookworm, the teacher's pet and…and plus all that weird stuff that would happen around me…accidental magic. No one wanted to be my friend. When I found out I was a witch and was coming to Hogwarts I thought, for once, people would understand me, but…they don't. It's only been a week and people are already starting to avoid me. I feel so…alone."

"You're not alone, Mione," Draco assured her, "I know we're a bit of an odd couple to form a friendship, but…I can see what a good person you truly are."

Wiping the tears from her eyes she lifted her head and looked to her friend, "Thanks…Dragon."

Draco laughed. "Dragon?"

"What? You can call me Mione, but I don't get to give you a nick name too?"

Again he laughed, "Alright, but only in private, okay?"

"Alright, in private."

Later that evening, Harry apologized to Hermione for jumping to conclusions about Draco and admitted that she was probably right about him. Ron, didn't exactly apologize, but he did say it would seem that Malfoy wasn't as much of a git as he had originally thought. However, he then quickly added that Pansy was a bint, as well as several other choice profanities.

Draco, as he expected he would be, was confronted by several Slytherins asking what was up with him and 'the mudblood'. His response was simply that she was a good ally, and that he believed she demonstrated her loyalty to him earlier that day. They couldn't argue with that.

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: So another chapter down, please let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…or Draco.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. This chapter is a little shorter than the previous two, so I apologize for that, but I really couldn't see to lengthening it, however I do plan to post the next chapter by Wednesday as compensation, or at least try to.**

**Special thanks to my BETA **_KR1571AN_

**Now on with chapter three…**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Fate**_

Draco thought it rather funny how twisted fate could be. Potter, by some miracle that only he could pull off, once again ended up on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Seeker. The team had apparently been so desperate for players they were given permission to allow first years to try out. With Ron's encouragement, Harry gave it a go, and like flying, quickly found he was a natural at the game.

The rest of September, as well as October, flew by. Hermione spent most of her free time with Draco. She had even been introduced to his friends Vincent and Gregory, who for some reason, insisted on being called by their surnames. They were a little leery around her at first, and she suspected it was her blood status that bothered them. After a while, they seem to get used to her, more rather her willingness to help them with their homework.

She had begun a tentative friendship with Harry and Ron- well mostly Harry- Ron still had a tendency to tease her. He was being particularly nasty on Halloween Day. She had simply been trying to help him with a spell and he mocked her and said she had no friends. But she did, she did have friends, at least she had Draco. So instead of letting his taunts get to her as she often did, she gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Excuse me for trying to help you, _Weasley_," she hissed his surname like it was a dirty name, "next time I will simply leave the task to your minuscule brain that for some reason, up to this point, has only able to hold information pertaining to Quidditch and crude jokes."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, though he was quickly silenced by a glare from his best friend.

"And for you information I do not need or want your friendship, and for the life of me I'm still trying to figure out why Harry does."

And with that she flipped her bushy hair over her shoulder and stalked off.

The troll incident went without confrontation and Dumbledore and Hagrid were able to lure it back into the Forbidden Forest.

XXX

It was a Saturday morning when Draco received his weekly letter and package from her mother. She had, for some unknown reason, doubled the usual amount of sweets she sent him. He passed the majority of them out to Crabbe and Goyle, and tucked the Sugar Quills away for Severus knowing that he likes them. He then pulled out a Chocolate Frog from the remaining sweets and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, Mione."

Hermione smiled at her friend as the majority of the Gryffindor students glared or looked uneasily at the Slytherin.

"My mum sent me more sweets than usual. I gave most of them to Crabbe and Goyle, but I thought you might like a Chocolate Frog."

"Thank you," she smiled as she took the chocolate. Normally she wasn't much for sweets, it came from being raised by dentists; but Draco had offered it, and so she happily took it.

"No problem. Well, I've got to go see Professor Snape before class, but we're still on for studying for Transfiguration later tonight, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. See you then."

Just as she placed the chocolate in her bag a voice called out to her from down the table.

"You may want to test that before you eat it," Percy Weasley said as soon as Draco was out of listening range, "You never know what he put in it. Can't trust a Slytherin, you know."

Hermione's eyes instantly narrowed.

"I wouldn't insult Malfoy in front of Hermione, if I were you," Harry spoke up, "she's rather…protective of him."

Percy scoffed, "What on earth for? He's a Malfoy. He's no good, rotten to the core."

Those were the last words the prefect spoke for twenty-four hours, his lips having been magically glued together.

Hermione had learned the hex from Draco. He had actually taught it to her to use on Ron, but Percy was a Weasley too, so…close enough.

Severus raised his head at the knock on his office door, "Come in." A small smile pulled to his lips as his godson entered.

"Hello Severus. How are you?"

"Well enough. Please sit," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk where Draco then sat, "You know, I have been hearing some very impressive things from your teachers about your skills."

Draco smirked knowingly, _I bet you have._

"You are consistently receiving the top marks in your year in most all your subjects; that is very impressive."

"Thank you. Hermione's a good study buddy, I think we help each other out pretty well."

"Ah, yes," Severus leaned back in his chair, his folded hands moving to rest in his lap. "Miss Granger. You have been spending quite a bit of your time with her."

"She is my friend, and one of the few who can keep up with me…intellectually that is," he quickly added.

"Which is quite extraordinary, considering her… heritage," Severus was attempting to be careful with his words. He was quite curious about his relationship with this Muggleborn know-it-all.

"Yes, well, she is an exceptional witch, despite her…unfortunate birth status."

Severus leaned forward, moving his hands to rest on his desk, he cocked his head slightly, his dark eyes focused intently on his godson.

"Draco, if you don't mind me saying your… views towards blood purity seem to be…swaying a bit."

Draco knew how his godfather truly felt about blood status, that he had loved Potter's Muggleborn mother so deeply that he gave his life to protect her son and avenge her death; but he had to act his part, the part of a double agent. He would never be able to let Draco know the truth which lies deep within his heart, and would, regrettably, carry his true feelings to the grave.

"I…Hermione is an exception to the rule."

Severus gave a small laugh and leaned back in his chair once again, "I see. Well, as long as you don't end up making friends with Potter and Weasley, I don't see a problem with it."

Draco gave a snorted laugh, "You don't have to worry about that. Weasley's a git and Potter, well, I think…I think he has trust issues. Anyway, I guess he'll grow out of it as he matures."

"Let's hope."

Draco never did understand Potter. He was always so reactive, even more so then the average Gryffindor. He supposed his unfortunate upbringing, which had been less than ideal, had a major part in his odd personality. Although he had tried to keep his past quiet from the public, it was later revealed that his Muggle relative had all but used him as a House Elf until he received his Hogwarts letter, and even after that they were less then friendly with them. Shaking his mind from thought of Potter's depressing upbringing, he turned his attention back to his godfather.

"Oh, I brought you something," the blonde pulled out the two Sugar Quills, which he had wrapped in a napkin, and handed them to Severus, "Mum sent me extra sweets, and I know you're fond of these."

"I am, thank you," he said taking the sweets.

"You're welcome. Well," Draco stood from the chair before pulling his pocket watch from his pocket and checking the time, "I better get going. I have Charms in ten minutes."

"You…you brought your watch," Snape's gaze focused on the gold pocket watch which still rested in Draco's palm. When he had first given it to him, his reaction had not been what he had hoped. He didn't think he had cared for it, that it wasn't special enough.

"Of course I did. You gave it to me. It…it belonged to your grandfather and you gave it to me, of all people. It's a family heirloom and you…"

Draco slowly ran his thumb over the engraving of the eagle.

"…sometimes when I look at it, I…I don't feel like I deserve it. It should go to your own son…I mean if you have one, one day."

He knew he never would.

Severus rose from his chair, slowly making his way over so his godson, who he then wrapped his arms around in a hug. Snape rarely hugged, but when he did, it was always Draco.

"To me…you are my son."

With the onset of November so came to cold weather, as well as the fist Quidditch match of the season: Slytherin verses Gryffindor. Of course Draco already knew what the outcome would be: Gryffindor would win, despite Potter almost being thrown from his broom and practically swallowing the Snitch. If he wasn't worried about his housemates hexing him if they found out, he'd place a substantial bet on Gryffindor.

With the help of his binoculars, Draco gazed over to the Gryffindor stands, he quickly located Hermione: she was sitting next to Weasley and Hagrid, waving a gold and crimson banner proudly.

As the game began, his attention was drawn back to the air as he watched the two teams play.

Hermione didn't want to believe that Professor Snape was jinxing Harry's broom, he was after all Draco's godfather, but she knew a curse when she saw one, you have to make eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking. So, quietly she left the Gyffindor stands, crept around the stadium to the Professor box and lit the tail of his robes on fire.

This of course caused pretty much every Professor in the stand to draw their attention away from the game momentarily, including Quirell.

When the game was over, Gryffindor cheered with exuberance, while Slytherin grumbled about the unfairness of it all.

XXX

Several days later while Hermione and Draco studied in the Library, he hinted to his Muggelborn friend that he was aware of what she had done. He didn't say it outright, but he didn't need to.

"Funny thing during the game, one minute you were sitting next to Weasley, the next Potter's broom started going mad, and then…you were gone."

"Uh…"

"Oh it's okay. I'm sure you were in the loo or…practicing conjuring Bluebell Flames."

Hermione bit her lip, and ducked her head, "Yes, I…I was in the loo."

"Sure you were," Draco gave a small laugh before quickly going back to his reading. He never brought it up again.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I could see putting much more in. Next up the Christmas Holidays begin. Thank you for read and please feel free to leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Holidays

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe…wish I did.**

**So here is chapter four, by Wednesday as promised. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Thanks you to my BETA _KR1571ANfor all of your hard work_**

**Chapter Four**

**The Holidays**

The following month all but flew by, and Christmas break was now upon them. Part of Draco didn't want to go home for the holidays for the simple reason that Lucius would be there. However, he very much desired to see his mother, and he knew Severus would be spending some time with them as well. On the train ride back home, Hermione sat with Draco and his friends. They talked a bit about their families and their usual Christmas traditions.

Crabbe had explained that his family-which included not only his parents but four younger sisters-would have a snowman building contest, which his grandfather would judge. Usually his mum won. The Goyles would make homemade cider (his family owned a small apple orchard), and pass bottles out to friends and family.

"We usually decorate the Christmas tree together," Hermione explained, "And mum will play the piano and we'll sing a few Christmas carols. Oh, and I always make gingerbread snaps with my grandmother."

"Oh, I love gingerbread," Goyle said, just as he popped a peppermint into his mouth.

"Is there honestly a food you don't love?" Draco asked jokingly, to which they all laughed in response.

"As a matter of fact, I don't like kippers, or that spicy mustard they serve at school," Goyle corrected his friend.

"Oh, my mistake," Draco chuckled.

"Come now, his mum's a professional cook. He grew up learning how to truly appreciate food. There's nothing wrong with that," Hermione defended him.

"Thank you, Hermione. Just for that I will bring you back a bottle of cider."

Hermione smiled at the offer. She didn't know if she could consider the two beefy Slytherins her friends as of yet, but she knew she would like to.

"What about you, Draco. What do you usually do for Christmas?"

The blonde sighed as he thought of what to say. In all honesty, they didn't do much. They had a holiday ball, and it was tradition. Though it was beyond boring and mostly consisted of the 'adults' trying to one-up each other in dry conversation.

"Well, I usually go shopping with my mum, and sometimes Professor Snape comes too, and we all open presents together Christmas morning, but…that's about it."

It was at that moment that the train lurched to a stop. They had arrived at Kings Cross. Crabbe and Goyle were the first to exit the compartment, but Draco had purposely held Hermione back.

"I have to say good bye here," the young witch tilted her head confused. "My father."

"Oh…right."

Draco had told Hermione a little concerning his father and his belief on blood status. She felt so sorry for her friend and what it must be like to grown up in such a way. To be taught, from infancy, to hate those different from you. They left the compartment together, but exited out of different doors.

Hermione watched as her friend was cheerfully greeted by his mother with a hug, while a tall, blonde, intimidating man was scowling down at the tender scene. She saw the man say something, though she was too far away to hear what. Draco simply nodded before all three of them disappeared on the spot. She then quickly made her way through the barrier where her parents were waiting on the other side.

**XXX**

Joanne Granger had always known her girl to be quite the chatterbox, continuously spouting the gallons of information her photographic memory had stored away. She wasn't, however, used to her going on about a friend, or, more specifically, a boy.

"He's very intelligent; he's at the top of the class, just aside me," she explained as her family sat down on the back patio sipping on afternoon tea, "He's a very good on a broom as well, he plans to try out for Quidditch next year."

"I see," Joanne said a small smile on her lips. It was rare to see her daughter this excited over something besides books. "And is this Draco in Gryffindor with you?"

Hermione shook her head as she took a sip from her tea. "Slytherin," she said, gently placing the cup back on its saucer.

"You said that house was for the ambitious and cunning, didn't you?" Jacob Granger entered the conversation.

"Oh yes, which fits Draco to a tee. I've met two of his friends that are also in his house, Vincent and Gregory. They're nice enough- Draco and I have taken to tutoring them."

"That's nice of you dear," her mother said.

"I'd like to get Draco a Christmas gift, if that's okay."

"Of course sweetie, that's fine. We had planned to do some shopping tomorrow. Do you want to get something for the other two boys as well?"

"Oh yes, and Harry too. Though, if I get something for Harry, I should probably get something for Ron too," she had said the red-headed boys name with a slight grumble.

"Who are Harry and Ron?" Jacob asked, noticing the slight irritation in her voice.

"They are in my year, in Gryffindor. Harry's nice enough, though he usually goes along with everything Ron says and…well Ron…he's okay I suppose, but he teases me," Hermione frowned at the thought of his constant remarks about her hair, teeth and intelligent mind.

"Well, then he gets nothing," Jacob said plainly, "Sometimes you have too good of a heart sweetie."

"He's not all that bad, just…immature I guess."

"Well until he grows up, I will not be spending my hard-earned money to buy a gift for a boy that insults my perfect daughter," he then kissed his daughter atop her head. Jacob was very protective of his little girl-his only child.

**XXX**

Draco smiled as he read through the letter from his friend; she was enjoying her time with her family so far, and in a few days she would be heading to France to visit her grandmother. She promised to send him his present before she left. Draco still hadn't decided what to get the Gryffindor know-it-all, books would be the obvious choice, but everyone got her books, he remembered her telling him that once. He would have to think on it a bit. In the meantime, the blonde had been attempting to stay as far away from his father as possible, but close to his mother, which at times proved difficult.

Narcissa was a busy woman, especially during the holidays, and rarely at home. He couldn't recall what he had done that time during his first life. This time, he had taken to visiting their stables. He had never learned to ride, though his mother had tried on several occasions to convince him to allow her to teach him. His father had thought the activity was too 'muggle' and so strongly discouraged it, though he never did flat out refuse.

Perhaps, this time he would learn.

Draco had been mulling over what, if anything he would attempt to change regarding the return of Voldemort. After all, The Dark Lord dies, Potter is proclaimed the hero and life went on, at least it went on for some. But he knew if he did nothing, he would end up losing Hermione's friendship, and that truly wasn't something he wanted to do.

**XXX**

Hermione had decided on a personalized Gobstone set for Draco. He had taught her to play on Vincent's set, and had mentioned that he had always used his mother's set at home. The stones were silver and green colored glass to go along with his house colors and the box was made of a polished black wood with his name, Draco Lucius Malfoy, engraved across the surface in silver. It was actually quite pricy and she had to use some of her savings to pay for it, but she didn't mind.

She got Vincent and Gregory sweets, and also planned to send them some of her grandmother's gingerbread. She bought Harry a book on wizarding customs; it was actually Draco's suggestion. Although all Muggelborns are given a pamphlet on the new world they are entering, Muggle-raised students do not. Poor Harry was clueless about so many things. She didn't understand how Harry, being The-Boy-Who-Lived, could not only be placed with people who knew next-to nothing of the world his parents were a part of, but he had not even been informed that he was a wizard until the day he received his Hogwarts letter. It just seemed so…wrong.

Even though she still didn't like him very much, and against her father's wishes, she bought Ron a small bag of Muggle sweets- a cheap bag that was on the clearance shelf.

**XXX**

Draco had spent the afternoon with his mother and Severus Christmas shopping; they had made most of their purchases in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, but they had also made a trip to Muggle London. The gift he had wanted to get for Hermione wasn't magical. It was, in fact, quite simple and didn't cost that much, but he knew how much their friendship meant to her and so he knew she would love it.

It was later that evening, while Draco was in his room, that he, with the assistance of Dobby, wrapped the gifts he had purchased earlier that day. As he did, his mother and godfather talked over tea and cakes in the study.

"Severus," Narcissa looked up at her friends as he delicately placed her cup on its saucer, "Have you noticed anything…different about Draco lately?"

Severus gave a knowing grin before finally nodding, "Yes, he seems to be…maturing, I believe."

"Hum," the beautiful witch gave uncertain look, and nodded her head slightly, "In some ways yes, but…did he tell you what he called Lucius the morning he left for Hogwarts?"

The Potion Master's brow rose, "No."

"I believe, and I am shortening this a bit, his exact words were, 'I hate you! I hate everything you stand for. You sick, twisted, bigoted, inbred, good for nothing wanker.'"

Severus stared blankly at the woman across from him, slowly tying to process not only the words but the implications behind them. He had a feeling Draco's ideals were changing, but he assumed it was from being around other children his age aside from purebloods; that he was noticing that people, such as Miss Granger for example, could have no magical heritage and still be incredibly gifted at magic. However, if he had basically told off his father before even heading off to Hogwarts, it must have been something burning inside the boy for a while now.

"How did Lucius react?"

Narcissa sighed and shook her head, "Not well. He used his cane." Her eyes then quickly fell to her lap. Gently leaning towards her, Severus placed his hand under her chin and gently raised her head until their eyes met.

"You have raised a good boy, with a good heart, and a strong will. Lucius will not destroy him."

**XXX**

Hermione had tears of joy in her eyes as she beheld the gift Draco had gotten for her. It was a necklace, a gold locket in the shape of a book. Engraved on the front were the words BEST FRIENDS, and as she opened it, it contained two moving pictures: one of her smiling while performing a levitation spell, the other of Draco waving at the camera as he flew in and out of the frame on his broom.

It was the most precious gift she had ever received. She just hoped he liked his present just as much.

**XXX**

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as he gently ran his hand over the black polished wood. Not only was it the beauty of the gift that surprised him, but the thought behind it. She had known how much he liked the game and that he didn't have a set of his own. Father never allowed Draco to have games he considered 'childish'; he always had to play in secret with his mother. She had also customized the set in his house colors, and had even had his full name engraved on it.

It was the most precious gift he had ever received.

"That's beautiful, Draco. Who is it from?"

Draco looked up at his mother, a smile pulled to his lips, "My friend, Hermione. I…I mentioned that I didn't have my own set so…"

Severus looked at the expression on his godson's face, and then at the game which he held gingerly in his hands, as if holding something as precious as a newborn. He had never seen Draco react to a gift that way. It was amazing to see this boy, who is used to getting the very best on a regular basis, take such a personal feel towards such a simple gesture.

"May I see?" Narcissa asked, extending her hand. Draco nodded, and gently handed it to his mother.

As she examined it more carefully, she could see that it was indeed a high quality set-not top of the line but definitely higher quality than most. Draco had mentioned the girl Hermione, as had Severus. She knew she was a Gryffindor and a Muggle-born. Although she didn't particularly care to have her son make friends with children below his status, she had to admit that this girl, despite her deficiencies, was good for her son.

She had looked past his Slytherin robes, past his surname, and past their family's dark reputation, and befriended him, and defended him, according to Severus on more than one occasion. She had even hexed a Gryffindor prefect who had spoken ill of her son. Plus, a good ally was a good ally after all, despite status.

"It's very nice, dear. You should send her a thank you card."

"I will be sure to do that."

Just then, Lucius re-entered the room, a glass of brandy in hand. Draco quickly put the lid back on the box and placed it in the pile of his other already opened gifts.

**A/N: So there is chapter four hope you loved it. Please leave me a little note letting me know you care. Also please feel free to visit my profile and check out my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Thank you to all of you who will read and reviewed the last chapter so many of you are enjoying this story and I love it. Please feel free to check out my other stories as well. Special thanks to my BETA **_**KR1571AN**__._

**Now, on with chapter 5...**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Decisions**_

The Christmas holiday soon came to a close, and once again, it was time for Draco to head back to school. He gave a quick hug goodbye to his mother, his father had decided not to join them, and he boarded the train. He wasted no time in finding Hermione who was sitting with, of all people, Neville Longbottom. Not that the boy was completely useless, but still…he was Longbottom: clumsy, nervous, overly shy, afraid to death of his grandmother.

"Oh, Hi, Draco."

"Hello, Hermione," he smiled taking the seat beside her. "Longbottom," he said politely, nodding at the Gryffindor. Neville squeaked a tiny 'hi' in return.

"Thank you so much for the locket, Draco," she said placing her palm over the gold book pendent which lay delicately on her chest, "it was my favorite gift by far."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for the Gobstone set. I brought it with me, actually. Would you like to play?"

"Sure, um… Neville, do you mind?" Hermione didn't want him to feel left out.

"No, it's fine".

Draco carefully opened his set, and began to arrange the pieces.

"You know there's a spell that will set up the pieces for you," Neville added, hoping that he actually knew something the two smartest kids in their year didn't.

"I know, Neville", Hermione said, "but using spells wears on the magic ingrained in the stones, they last longer if you do it by hand."

The young Gryffindor's face dropped in disappointment, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, most people don't. I only did because Draco told me."

Draco smirked. He couldn't help it, it was a sort of ingrained reaction, though Hermione was constantly telling him it made him seem arrogant, which he knew was true.

They played a few sets while Neville seemingly immersed himself in a Herbology book; the rest of the ride Hermione pulled out a book of her own, and Draco took out his sketchbook. He had gone through several since arriving at Hogwarts, drawing everything from landscapes of the surrounds Hogwarts grounds, to the castle itself, to his friends and fellow students, and when he had been home for the holidays of his mother and Severus and even one of Lucius. He didn't recall participating in his hobby nearly as much during his first childhood; then again he had been too busy being a pompous ass to do much of anything constructive.

By the time they had arrived, twilight had set in; the darkened sky was overcast and littered with dark, almost ominous rain clouds.

"Burr," Hermione shivered pulled her winter coat tighter around her small frame, "It's freezing tonight."

"It sure is," Draco pulled his Slytherin scarf from inside his coat, "Here," He then wrapping it around her neck, tucking it inside her own jacket.

"You sure you don't need it?"

Draco just shook his head and smiled, "You're the one shivering, Mione."

"True," she giggled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's catch a carriage so we can get out of this weather."

"Good idea."

XXX

Harry had seen Draco give his scarf to Hermione. It was a kind gesture, and not the first time he had done something like that for her. Ron still didn't trust him, he figured even if he wasn't as bad as his father he was still most likely a dark wizard, but Harry just couldn't see that. Yes, he could come across a bit portentous at times, but not mean, or cruel and defiantly no dark or evil. There were things about the blonde Harry didn't understand: like how when he met him in Madam Malkin's before the term had started, he had said he didn't think people like Hermione should even be allowed at Hogwarts, but he hasn't shown an ounce of animosity towards any Muggle-borns while at school, at least not any that he had seen. Not to mention the fact that he's pretty much Hermione's best friend.

Draco Malfoy was most certainly a mystery, one Harry was curious enough to try and solve.

XXX

As the year progressed, Hermione slowly began to spend more time with Harry and Ron. Draco pretended not to let it bother him. He knew what she was helping them do, and as dangerous and as stupid as it was, he knew it would work out in the end. Plus, it was the way things were supposed to be, so he said nothing. Though, when one afternoon Harry and Hermione came up to him while he was studying in the library and asked for his help, he flat out refused. He wouldn't stop them from facing the disembodied form of the Dark Lord, but he sure as hell wasn't going to help them do it-not yet, anyway.

"Hello Draco," Hermione sat down beside her friend and smiled, Harry stayed standing.

"Hey Hermione, I was just reviewing for our transfiguration quiz tomorrow. Do you and Harry want to join me?" he asked hopeful, missing his time with his bushy haired friend.

"Um, not today, but," the young Gryffindor began to chew on her bottom lip, which she regularly did when she was anxious about something, "Harry and I were wondering if you could help us with something?"

Draco looked up at Harry who gave a small smile in response. "What?" His tone was curious as he gazed back at Hermione.

"Um, do you know anything about a wizard name Nicholas Flamel?"

Draco took a deep breath as he gently put his quill on the table. Folding his hands, he placed them atop his book, he then looked intently back at Hermione. "Does this have to do with what you two have been whispering about the past few weeks?"

Draco, the natural Slytherin that he was, wanted to see if he could get an admission out of Hermione before he refused to help her.

"I-uh, don't know what you're talking about," she ducked her head before the words even left her mouth and Harry suddenly found his worn sneakers rather interesting.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair and down the bridge of his nose. "You know, it really hurts that you've been sneaking around with your Gryffindor friends and making excuses why we can't hang out anymore. Then, to come up and ask me to help you with something that you're purposely keeping from me, really Hermione, what do you expect me to say?"

He knew he was being a tad harsh, but in truth, it was exactly how he felt at the moment. If she had come to him at the very beginning, he may have been more inclined to help.

"It's not like that, Draco." Her eyes, which were now slightly watery, turned back to her first real friend. "If I could tell you I would, but…it's…complicated."

"To complicated to trust your best friend, Mione?" Shaking his head in frustration the Slytherin quickly began to pack his things into his rucksack. "I thought you trusted me," he said standing, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"I do." A guilty tear fell to her cheek.

"Obviously not enough." And then, without so much as a glance back, he walked away.

XXX

For weeks, Draco refused to talk to Hermione. He knew he was being childish and he still felt bad for making her cry, but he couldn't hold onto the fact that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what they were up to. Not only that, but why did Potter and Weasley suddenly decide to befriend her anyway? In his previous life, they had started to hang out more after the whole troll incident, but this time there was no near-death experience. So what, they decided to let her join their little duo when she suddenly became useful to them? As much as his pride stopped him from admitting it, at least consciously, he felt as if he was being replaced. It was as if the friendship they had begun to build just couldn't compete with the Boy-Who-Lived and his groupies.

Draco had been a good acquaintance of Hermione's in his previous life, at least in later years. They had run into each other at Florish and Blotts, and started talking. There was too much animosity in their past to ever become friends, but they occasionally met for tea, talked about their families and jobs, never the war or their years at Hogwarts. The past was still too painful for both of them and it was just simpler to pretend it never happened, at least for a while. She had been the one to recommend Scorpius replace her when she retired. Even after he had become infected with Dragon Pox, she wrote him at least once a week, and he had always looked forward to reading her letters.

Draco missed his friend.

XXX

Severus had noticed his godson had seemed somewhat downtrodden as of late. He also noticed that he was no longer hanging out with the Granger girl, and that she had been seen spending much of her time with Potter and Weasley. He felt bad for the boy; he had lost a friend, a good friend. The only thing he could say was that it was better that he saw her for what she was now and not in five years when his feelings for her may have grown into something more. He knew those three were up to something anyway, always sneaking about the castle, talking in whispers, bloody Gryffindors!

XXX

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Ron said she was better off without him; Harry didn't say much of anything. She knew he had the right to be mad at her: she had been keeping things from him because the boys had asked her not to tell him. Ron didn't trust him at all, but Harry's reasoning was that he was Snape's godson and even if he didn't mean to, he could accidently let something slip. Personally, she thought Draco was much too smart to do something like that. She had pretended it didn't bother her; she busied herself in her school work and trying to figure out more about the Philosophers stone, but in the back of her mind, he was always there.

Hermione missed her friend.

XXX

It was late, well past curfew, but Draco lay awake, staring blankly at the ceiling as dozens of images floated though his mind: His mother-her sad, lonely existence as a pureblood society wife, never receiving any true, real love and affection from her husband; his godfather, just as equally lonely, never able to let go of his lost love. He also thought of his father: angry, hateful, never caring to see that there was more to the world than what he was taught. Unsettled by such thoughts, as quietly as possible he left the dungeons, hoping a walk would clear his mind.

The evening crisp, and he could see his breath in the air as he walked along the pathway between greenhouse 3 and 4. Just as he reached the end of the path, a muffled whimpering sound caught his attention. As he rounded greenhouse 4, the sound came clearer: someone was crying. He figured it was probably some homesick Hufflepuff crying over missing their mummy. The old Draco probably would have either turned and left or, if he was in a particularly nasty mood, make fun of the 'cry baby.' Instead, he slowly made his way over to the child who was hunched over, crying into her lap, her black cloak enveloping her almost entirely.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Draco almost gasped in shock when a bush of brown curls snapped up. "D-Draco," She sniffled, wiping her tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her robes.

"Oh, Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kneeling beside her he used his thumb to wipe away her remaining tears.

"I…I…Ron and Harry." He chocolate brown eyes closed, her nose scrunched as she will away further tears.

"Were they picking on you?" He asked, moving to sit beside her.

"No, they…they just don't understand me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I try to talk to them about something besides…well something that interests me, they completely tune me out. I…it feels like they're using me. I don't want to be used, Dragon."

Draco's heart warmed at the use of the nickname she had so lovingly given him. "Oh, Mione," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest as she gave another short sniffle.

"I miss you, Draco."

"I miss you too, Mione."

"I don't like not being able to talk to you."

"I don't like it either."

Pulling her head slowly from his chest, her watery eyes now filled with hope; hope that maybe their friendship wasn't lost after all.

"Draco, can we be friends again, please?"

Draco, smiled, nodding, "I'd like that very much."

"Good." Snuggling back into his chest Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her. It felt good to hold her again. "I'm sorry I can't tell you what we're working on. I truly am."

"I know. Maybe one day you can."

"I hope so. I hate keeping things from you."

**A/N: Well there is your weekly chapter for you. I will try and update again by next Friday but unfortunately my lap top fell off of the kitchen counter thanks to my stupid dog, and cracked the screen. Since I don't have 400 dollars to get it fix I will be using the family computer and I have to share it with four other people. Also I noted in the last chapter that Draco will meet an unlikely friend, I hinted at it in this chapter can you guess who?**


	6. Chapter 6 Loyalty

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of HP…drat!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short but I will try and make the length up to you next chapter.**_

_**Thanks to my BETA **__**KR1571AN**_

Chapter Six

Loyalty

Severus had been both relieved and bothered by Draco's renewed friendship with the Granger girl. If she left him once, she was more than likely going to do it again. In truth, he was quite tempted to tell his godson just that, but instead he decided to stand back and simply observe. There was no need to be hasty after all. He would simply continue to watch the interaction between the two and if there came a point where he felt he needed to step in, he would.

XXX

Draco was glad to have his friendship with Hermione back on the right track, though she still hadn't told him what she and the future Golden Trio were up to-not that he had asked. Instead, they spent their time together studying, playing Gobstones, or just simply talking. Hermione had always been a talker, and Draco was all too willing to let her jabber on. She talked about her home in Wilshire and her parents who were dentists. He knew that they had a dog named Bulldozer-because he apparently snored like one, though Draco did have to clarify as to what a bulldozer was exactly. He also learned that she was proficient in several musical instruments, including the piano.

"My mum's always finding me new things to learn-I get a bit restless if my brain sits idle for too long." Draco had to bite his lip from laughing when she said that, but only because he knew how true of her it really was. "So mum signed me up for piano lessons; after mastering it, the others were easy enough to pick up."

"Only for you, Mione," Draco gave a small laugh as they continue to walk along the shore of the Black Lake.

"What about you, do you have any hobbies? I know you can play Gobstones and draw, anything else?"

Draco shrugged, "Not really." Sighing deeply the young Slytherin's feet slowed to a stop, his eyes scanned out across the calm, cool lake. "My mum offered to teach me how to ride horses; I was thinking about taking her up on it."

Hermione gasped in excitement, "You should. I rode a horse once—well it was a pony—for my six birthday, but you see I had had too much cake and… well, I sort of got sick on him and he bucked me off."

Draco couldn't help it, he just couldn't, and almost instantly broke out in laugher. "Oh… my… God," he said, now bent over in a fit of giggles. "I can picture it now. The poor pony."

Hermione scowled, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "It wasn't funny! My dad lost his deposit on that stupid thing because of it." That just caused him to laugh even louder.

"Oh, you're such a brat, Draco." She then playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

"S-sorry." Slowly his laughs died down, and taking a deep cleansing breath he turned his grey eyes back to his friend. "You know, I broke my collarbone at my fifth birthday party."

"You did?"

"Yep. Dad got me a real racing broom. My mum was pissed at him for buying it at all, said I was too young."

"You were."

"Yes, and being too young, or maybe I should say too stupid, to realize that I shouldn't be riding such an advanced broom, I snuck out in the back garden with Crabbe and Goyle when the adults were talking, and attempt to take it for a spin. I say attempt in that I only got about two feet off the ground before I lost control and slammed into the side of the house."

Hermione winced and hissed at the mental image.

"I know, it was pretty nasty, bone was poking through the skin and everything. My mum was completely freaking out."

"I bet she was."

"I was okay though, eventually. Though I do recall my father being forced to sleep in one of the guest rooms for quite some time afterwards."

Hermione gave a small laugh before her eyes focused back on that of her best friend. He was such a wonderful person, so kind and caring, not to mention incredibly intelligent, as well as much more mature than most boys his age and…and she had hurt him. She had gone behind his back to help Harry and Ron with the mystery of the Philosopher's stone, and then actually had the audacity to ask for his help while still attempting to leave him in the dark; and why? Because Ron didn't trust Slytherins, because Harry hated Professor Snape and, in his opinion Snape, was too close to Draco, and she hadn't even tried ague with them about it. Draco had forgiven her, and she appreciated it, but still she felt awful for what she did, for what she was still doing.

She had to make it right.

"Draco, do you remember at the beginning of the year, during the opening feast, the headmaster mentioned staying away from the third floor?"

Draco cocked and eye brow, "Yes, why?" he asked.

"Because…because that's where they're hiding the Philosopher's Stone."

He blinked, and blinked again, "I beg your pardon?"

He had resolved himself to the fact that she wasn't going to tell him and that at the end of the year when she almost gets killed because of her impetuous Gryffindor nature, he would come to her bedside in the hospital wing while she recovered and lecture her long and hard about following dim witted dunderheads off on life-threatening adventures, and then reminder her, several times, that she was lucky she wasn't dead!

It would seem he didn't have as much faith in her as he should have.

"The Philosopher's Stone turns everything to pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life," she stated plainly.

Draco took a long deep breath running a hand through his neatly parted hair. "I know. That's why you asked me about Nicholas Flamel, isn't it?"

The busy haired twelve-year-old nodded, grinning, "I knew you would know. I told the boys you would!"

"So that's what you three having been doing, figuring out what's on the third floor?" He questioned her, curious as to what further information she would reveal to him.

"Yes, but well it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Oh course it is," he sighed, knowing that it was more complicated then she even knew, at least at the moment.

"Perhaps we should sit?" She suggested, motioning to a nearby boulder that was large and flat enough for both of them to fit comfortably.

"Okay, sure."

Hermione crossed her legs under her robes, dropping her rucksack to the ground as she sat on the rock. She knew Ron and Harry were going to be mad at her, furious even, but she didn't care; she trusted Draco to keep their secrets, and he had shown her more loyalty than her Gryffindor friends ever had.

So, with a long deep breath, she began her tale. She told him everything-from the article in the Prophet about the vault being broken into at Gringotts, to finding the trap door and Fluffy, to believing Snape was trying to kill Harry by throwing him off his broom and that he was after the stone for Voldemort.

Draco listened patiently, without interruption even when she was insinuating such horrible things about Severus. When she was done, she apologized once again for keeping everything from him and then, she promised from now on, despite what Ron and Harry thought, she would always come to him. In response, he did the last thing she expected: he hugged her.

"Thank you for telling me, Mione. Really, thank you."

"You're welcome, I just wish it didn't involve your godfather."

Draco gave a small laugh as he loosened his arms from around her. "I think you're wrong on that part. If Uncle Severus had wanted to kill Potter, he would have done it already, but you're entitled to your own theories, of course."

Hermione said nothing but gave Draco a look of pity.

"Come on, Mione; it's getting dark, and dinner is going to start soon."

And so they headed back into the castle, Draco more than delighted that his friend finally confided in him.

XXX

"I can't believe you bloody told him!" Ron fumed, his face rapidly changing colors to match his ginger hair.

"I almost lost my friendship with him because of it!" She yelled back.

"So what? You were better off not knowing the slimy git, anyhow," he screamed.

Hermione sighed, running her fingers over her eyes and through her bushy hair. "Ron… I honestly don't know what it is with you and him. He has been nothing but polite to you, and you continue to hate him. I understand that your dad and his have some sort of rivalry going on, but really, you're being childish about this."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron continued to rant. "He. Is. A. Malfoy. They're dark wizards, all of them."

The young Gryffindor threw her hands up in frustration. "I give up," she said with an exasperated sigh, then, grabbing her book from the table, she headed up the stairs to her room.

Ron just rolled his eyes, plopping himself on the couch next to Harry. "She's barmy. I'm telling you."

Harry, who normally tried to stay neutral on the whole Hermione/Draco thing, felt that he had no choice but to say something to his short-tempered friend. "She's right Ron, you're not being fair."

"What?"

"I'm not saying that she should have said anything to Draco but…well, overall he's not a bad guy. He doesn't seem to dislike Muggle-borns; Hermione's his best friend after all. I mean, don't you think your being a little hard on him?"

"But his father-

"He's not his dad, Ron. No one is. Everyone is their own person—capable of their own decisions, and the sooner you realize that the better." The Boy-Who-Lived then turned his eyes back to his Transfiguration book, he really was having trouble understanding the subject. Hermione suggested he re-read the theory, so that was exactly what he was doing.

XXX

_A/N: So there you go, chapter six, and I managed to get it to you by Friday. It's not that long and I apologize for that, but I think it turned out well enough. Up next: the end of the year and into the summer months. Please leave a review and let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7 Occupational Hazard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed chapter six and to my wonderful BETA **_**KR1571AN**_**.**_

_**Now on with the show…**_

_Chapter Seven_

_Occupational Hazard_

As the year continued by, Draco did as promised and did not mention anything to Severus or anyone else concerning what the future golden-trio was up to, though he would admit he had been sorely tempted. He knew that Hermione ended up hurt during the encounter with the Dark Lord. Even though it didn't have any lasting effects on her, it still bothered him to think of her being injured. The thought of his Hermione harmed in any way unconsciously drifted his mind back to being forced to watch his deranged aunt torture her with the Cruciatus curse—something he planned to make sure would not take place a second time.

Ron was still throwing him suspicious glares, and continued to attempt to convince his friends that he was dangerous—though he didn't seem to be making much progress, Hermione mostly ignored him, but Harry had actually, on a few occasions, told him to 'shut his trap' about it. The Boy-Who-Lived, having grown up with emotionally abusive family members who did nothing but spread wild and completely false rumors about him to the neighbors, was not about to judge Draco simply based on what Ron's family thought of the Malfoys.

Harry liked Ron—he was his best-mate after all—and (aside from Hagrid and Hedwig) his first real friend, but he couldn't help but think that the boy had some serious growing up to do. Then again, most boys his age acted like Ron. Harry had never really been allowed much of a childhood—not a normal one anyway. Hermione was also mature for her age, but that was just how she was; Harry suspected it had—at least in part—something to do with how smart she was. Draco, on the other hand, Harry was still trying to figure the Slytherin out; he had actually taken to studying with him and Hermione on occasion, which, not so surprisingly, helped boost his marks a bit, even in potions, and that was saying something.

**XXX**

Draco sat at a small oval table in the corner of the common room, his eyes staring blankly at the piece of parchment in front of him, nervously tapping the tip of his quill, leaving tiny ink marks all over the page. He had been attempting to write an essay for Charms, but so far, he had gotten as far as his name and the date. His mind was far too occupied to concentrate on homework: that night was the night that Hermione, Potter and Weasley traveled down the trap door. Hermione hadn't told him, but he remembered the date, how could he forget, how could anyone forget. It was the day Potter, for the second time in his young life, faced the Dark Lord and came out of it alive and relatively unscathed.

"Alright there, Draco?"

The blonde Slytherin looked up and smiled at his good friend Crabbe, Goyle was just beside him. "I'm fine," he lied, "Just not in the mood for homework."

Goyle gave a snorted laugh, "I know what you mean. We were just about to play a game of Exploding Snap. Care to join us?"

"Sure," anything to take his mind off the dangers his Gryffindor friend was currently facing. Draco put away his school things, and his two friends pulled up two chairs from an unoccupied surrounding table, and a two hour marathon of the wizarding card game, began.

**XXX**

Hermione lay in her hospital bed, a smile pulled to her young face. They had done it—well Harry had—but she had helped. They had been wrong about Professor Snape, and she felt bad about that, but someone _had_ been after the stone, and they stopped him. She had been surprised at the teachers' reactions, especially that of the Headmaster. She had thought they would have been punished, or at least severely reprimanded, but they weren't; in fact, they were praised. In all honestly, she didn't know how she felt about that—what they did was dangerous and foolhardy. If she had been the adult in the situation, she had no doubt that she would have been quite displeased, regardless of the positive outcome.

This, of course, raised the question, why did she agree to go in the first place? Her smile faltered as she concluded the answer. She wanted them to like her, she had wanted to help and stop… well, Quirrell as she now knew, from getting the stone, but also she wanted Harry and Ron to like her, to see her as useful and appreciate her cleverness.

She frowned as Draco suddenly came to her mind. He was her best-friend, and once again she had left him in the dark. She had suggested to Harry and Ron that he come with them, but she knew what their reply would be before the words even escaped her lips.

An unequivocal no.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Hermione's brown eyes turned to the very friend she had been thinking of, she gave him a small almost sad smile, "Hi Draco."

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed, "You could have been killed."

Ashamed, her eyes drifted to her lap. "I know," She whispered.

"Did you care if you died Hermione?" The question had surprised her, more his tone then the actual words, it was quite serious. "Did you think so little of your life?"

"That…that wasn't…"

Her eyes slowly moved back to his, she could see the mixture of frustration and worry swirling in his blue-gray orbs.

"I'm sorry, I…I just wanted to stop You-Know-Who from getting the stone."

Draco sighed once again, running a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair, "You should have gotten help."

"We tried to talk to the Headmaster but he was out and McGonagall, well she didn't believe us when we told her that the stone was in danger," She weakly defended their actions.

"I see. So the other thirteen teachers in the castle weren't an option? Not even…me?"

She knew he was right, and she would admit part of her interest was merely curiosity. She wanted, no needed, to know what was down there. "I was being foolish again, wasn't I?"

"An occupational hazard of being a Gryffindor, I think."

Hermione gave a small laugh, but soon her lips turned back into a slight frown. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, well at least you now know my Godfather isn't quite as evil as you had hoped."

Hermione snorted, brushing a stray curl from her eyes with her fingertips. "I never_hoped_ he was evil, I was simply led to believe it; besides, you have to admit, he's not…well, he's not very nice, especially to Gryffindors."

Draco smirked and shrugged. He knew she was right, Severus was quite biased, but he knew firsthand how deep bitterness could run. "He can be nice…when he wants to be."

"Yes, well I'll believe it when I see it."

Draco smiled softly but quickly his expression turned somber again, "You mean a lot to me, Hermione. If something happened to you…"

The pure-blood wizard closed his eyes as he took in a long deep breath; they slowly reopened when he felt her soft hand slip into his own.

"Thank you for being my friend…even when I'm foolish."

Draco gave a soft smile and nodded. What else could he do? Yes, what Hermione had done was beyond foolish, but he had done things far, far worse.

**XXX**

Hermione didn't feel right about being awarded points for what she did. Yes, the outcome had been favorable, but still they broke so many school rules. She felt like she should be put in detention for the rest of her educational career. Not only that, the amount of points they were given put them over the top, effectively stealing the House Cup from Slytherin. It almost felt like the Headmaster had done so deliberately, but no, he would never do that. Plus, as Ron pointed out, the amount of points Snape unfairly had taken from their house evened out what they had been given, and as much as she didn't want to admit he was right, she did see his point.

Although Harry and Ron offered to let her sit with them on the train ride back, she declined, wanting to spend her last few hours with her best friend. She knew that although they would write, because of his father's views, she wouldn't be able to see Draco over the summer. So she sat with her best friend and Vincent and Gregory, and they talked about what their plans were for the summer, and played a few games of Gobstones and Exploding Snap. Before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express had pulled into Kings Cross.

**XXX**

Draco had been surprised to see only his mother standing on the platform waiting for him as the train pulled into the station. Though honestly, he couldn't recall which times his father had accompanied to pick him up and which ones he hadn't. No doubt he was 'working', and business always took precedence over family.

"Hey, Hermione, looks like my father is a no show so…would you like to meet my mum?"

The bushy-haired Gryffindor instantly broke into a grin, "I'd love to."

"Great. Here, I'll help you with your trunk."

Although Hermione was an absolutely brilliant witch and could do all of the first year spells, she hadn't yet mastered the Locomotion Charm, which frustrated her completely. Draco did, however, point out to her that it was a fourth year spell, which he hoped would have nullified her concern. It didn't. "If you can do it, then I should be able to as well," she had said stubbornly. Not wanting to debate it further, Draco decided it was best just to drop the subject.

So casting the spells on both of their trunks, they exited the train, their belongings floating just behind them.

Narcissa had been a little surprised when, after being greeted by her son with a tender hug, her son had publically introduced her to his muggle-born friend, Hermione Granger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

She could tell the girl was truly delighted to meet her, but also somewhat nervous. Though that's not surprising considering their families overall views on Muggle-borns.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Granger. Draco speaks very highly of you."

Hermione blushed at the complement.

"Well, I do hate to cut this meeting short," she said looking at her son, "but we have to meet your father in Diagon Alley in a little less than half an hour."

"Oh, well, very well." Draco sighed; he had hoped to be able to meet Hermione' parents as well but perhaps that was best left for another day.

The two friends parted with best wishes of a wonderful summer holiday and promised to write.

After watching Mrs. Malfoy take her son's hand and apparate away, the twelve-year-old was just about to make her way through the barrier when she hear he name being called. She turned to see Harry waving her over to where he was standing with Ron and several other ginger headed people. She really would have rather declined, but not wanting to be rude, she made her way over.

A plump woman, who Hermione quickly realized was Ron's mother, smiled broadly at the young Muggle-born. "Hello, there, you must be Hermione. Ron's told us a bit about you, of course. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Thank you, it's wonderful to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"She quite something, mum," George Weasley spoke up suddenly.

"Hexed Percy good," Fred said with a grin.

Hermione blushed nervously. "Yes, well, I lost my temper." She glanced up at Percy whose lips were pressed together in a tight thin line. He hadn't said a word to her since the incident.

"Well, it gets the best of us all once in a while." Molly said reassuringly.

"Yes, well, it was lovely to meet you, but I shouldn't keep my parents waiting: they're on the other side of the platform."

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sure Harry needs to be getting to his relatives as well."

Hermione looked to Harry, whose small smile suddenly flattened. She didn't think he liked going home much. She had asked him why he had stayed at school for the Christmas holidays and he simply responded that he'd 'rather not deal with them.' It was quite vague and, overall, he never brought up his family, unless to make a joke about his cousin or uncle's weight. Apparently, they were the size of three Crabbe's and Goyle's.

After another quick good bye, Hermione rushed through the barrier and into the waiting arms of her loving parents.

**XXX**

_**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! So sorry I didn't get this posted last Friday but with having to share the family computer and working on my other stories not to mention the overall busy holiday season it just didn't get done on time. If anyone's interested I just finished a Lily/Sev story called Sam, it's on my profile page if you want to check it or any of my other stories out.**_

_**Next up Draco tries to reason with his eccentric house elf.**_

_**Please review. I do so love them!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Bloody House Elf!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends…or enemies.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and to my BETA **__**KR1571AN.**_

_Chapter Eight_

_Bloody House Elf!_

Only days into returning home for the summer, Draco asked his mother if she would be willing to give him horseback riding lessons. She happily agreed, excited that her son was interested in participating in a Black family tradition. She had even gone as far as canceling her reservations to the annual _Witches for the Preservation of a Pureblood Society_conference. Not that she had really had any interest in going in the first place; she went more out of obligation, representing both the Black and Malfoy family lines. That year however, they would simply have to do without her.

Draco thought he looked quite dashing in his riding gear—it was defiantly different from what he was used to but it had a respectable gentleman appearance to it; Narcissa also donned an equestrian uniform—it was the closest thing to muggle clothing Draco had ever seen his mother wear.

Draco blinked as a rather bright light went off directly in his eyes. "Mother, please," he groaned, rubbing his eyes as he recovered from the blinding flash of the camera.

"Oh, stop fussing. This is a memorable moment; I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to take a few pictures," the pureblood witch smiled as she placed the camera atop a nearby fence post. "Now, first we will get you acquainted with the riding equipment, and then we will saddle Poseidon."

All of their horses had been named after Greek Gods.

Inside Malfoy Manor, Lucius was rushing around his mood quite surly. "Where is that bloody elf?" e grumbled under his breath. "Dobby!" There was no response, which meant one of two things; either it was dead or ignoring him. "When I get a hold of that elf, he'll wish he'd never been born."

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Having no choice but to answer it himself, Lucius sneered as he yanked open the front door. Whoever it was best have good reason to be there, he was in no mood for idle visitors.

"Oh, Severus." The potions master gave a slight nod as he stepped into the entryway. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, I came to talk about Draco. I received his end-of-year exam marks and I thought you and Narcissa would like to know them before the owls went out."

"Oh, yes, of course. Narcissa and Draco are out at the stables." The Pureblood frowned slightly but made no comment concerning his dislike of his wife teaching their son about those filthy beasts. "Normally, I would call Dobby to fetch them; however, the little vermin seems to have disappeared."

"Hum," Severus instantly felt pity for the punishment the elf would surely receive.

The two wizards made their way out into the courtyard via the sun room and headed down the gravel path that led to the horse stables. The surrounding grounds of Malfoy Manor were as opulent as the inside; growing up nearly destitute, Severus never had gotten used to the lavish surrounding. Peacocks, really! Off in the distance they could see mother and son; Draco had just mounted his horse, Nacissa holding onto the reigns. As the men grew closer they both quickly noticed that neither Draco nor Narcissa were wearing robes, but rather typical Muggle horse riding gear. Lucius looked both upset and pleased by this; he had never seen his wife in such… form fitting attire, and he couldn't help but react…physically…to the sight. Thank Merlin, he was wearing loser fitting robes that day.

Severus too was caught off guard by her appearance, but, thankfully, he was able to control his emotions much better than his former classmate.

Nacissa smirked in satisfaction as she watched her husband's eyes rake her form. It had been a while since he had looked at her with such longing.

Draco hadn't missed his father's sudden change in expression and was seriously tempted to break out in a fit of laughter. His stoic, emotionless, and incredibly detached father, was gawking at his mother like a teenager boy who had just seen a pair of tits for the first time. Knowing the outcome would not be good if he showed any type of humor in the situation, he bit his lip-hard, before turning his eyes to his godfather. Severus too, had his eyes on his mother, and although his face was impassive he thought he saw something swirling in those black tunnels of vision, something far more pure than simple lust.

"Did you need something, dear?" Narcissa spoke as she gently stroked the muzzle of the horse.

Lucius cleared his throat, pulling his back straighter. "Um, yes, well, no. Severus though we would like to know Draco's end-of-term school marks."

"Oh, yes, of course."

Without a word, Severus reached into his pocket pulled out a slip of parchment and handed it to Narcissa; the blonde's eyes widened in both shock and awe. She glanced at Draco, who was more curious than anything else, and then back at Severus. "You are sure these are accurate?"

Severus grinned, "One hundred percent."

"What?" Lucius asked his wife, who then handed the grades to her husband; his reaction was quite like his wife's. "This is…incredible." His eyes then look to his son, who, in turn, saw something shining in them he rarely ever had…pride.

"Did that bad, did I?" Draco joked, causing small chuckles to escape all three adults.

Lucius then handed the parchment to his son. Draco assumed he did well, it was first year curriculum after all, but he had never expected what was written on that parchment. He blinked-twice, before finally turning to Severus. "I…I didn't know they kept track of first year scores. I mean, OWLs and NEWTS yes, but…first years…"

"Every child that has ever attended Hogwarts has a permanent record, Draco."

"Yes, but…the highest first year score in Charms…ever." Draco had always been good at the subject, but it hadn't been his best, then again he did have an unfair advantage didn't he; still...the recognition was nice, and it would look good on a resume in later years.

Suddenly, he wondered what Hermione had gotten in Charms, or in every other subject for the matter.

"You do realize that you out scored all of the most powerful and influential leaders throughout the last thousand years in Great Britain; including…Albus Dumbledore."

Draco couldn't hold back a smirk. Despite deep down knowing the praise was undeserved, he was enjoying it, he always did. He knew he had an arrogance problem, and although he was far from the bratty little terrorist he once was, he still was quite full of himself, and in all honestly he doubted he would ever grow out of it completely.

"Well, I think that this calls for a celebration, don't you, Lucius?" Narcissa smiled up at her husband who simply nodded in response. "Wonderful. How about, after I finish giving Draco his lesson, we all go out for dinner. You're invited as well," she said turning her gaze to Severus.

Severus smiled softly and with a nod added, "I would like that, thank you."

XXX

Dobby lay on his cot nearly motionless; his body ached too horribly for movement. His right eye was swollen shut and he was pretty sure his ribs were broken, as well as his left foot, but he didn't care. He had ignored his master's call and suffered the consequences, but he had kept Harry Potter safe.

XXX

Draco had been forced to watch his father throw their small house elf around like rag doll. They had gotten back from the celebratory dinner, which had actually been quite nice; however, as his father stepped out of the floo and into the main hall, his eyes narrowed as they instantly focused on Dobby who had been dusting the hearth. Draco had asked his father to stop, pleaded with him, even trying to reason with him. "Father, please you'll kill him." It was at that point his mother forcefully pulled the boy from the room.

"Draco, I know you like Dobby but you cannot involve yourself when you father is disciplining him." He could see the underlining fear in her eyes, and he understood completely why. Lucius could have easily turned his wrath on one of them.

So he waited until late in the night, when his parents were sleeping and snuck down to Dobby's room in the servant's quarters. It was small, and dark, and no bigger than a boot cupboard. Draco forced himself not to gasp at the sight the tiny creature's battered body; if he hadn't seen his chest slowly rising up and down, he would have thought him dead. "Oh Dobby," he sighed sadly, kneeling down at his bedside. "What could you have possibly been doing that was so important that you ignored father's call?"

The small elf gave a tiny squeak in his sleep, followed by a mumble that sounded something like 'pudding'. Draco gave a quiet laugh, as he opened the small bag of medical supplies he had brought with him, and just as Draco placed a gentle hand on the elf's shoulder, needing him to be awake in order to mend his wounds properly, Dobby suddenly rolled on his side causing a bundled stack of mail to fall from inside his pillowcase and onto the floor. Draco's brow wrinkled in confusion as he reached down and picked up the letters. _Why would Dobby have mail? _He wondered, but quickly had his question answered as he gazed upon the name written on the first envelope.

"Harry Potter_,"_Draco sighed at the sudden discovery. "Well, this certainly explains things, doesn't it?"

Draco had known that Dobby had been in contact with Potter during their second year, which eventually led to Harry tricking his father into giving the eccentric house elf his freedom, but he had no idea that he had sunk to stealing the boys post.

"Dobby, Dobby, wake up." Draco softly shook the frail creature's shoulders as he said his name.

Dobby gave a snort before his large eyes popped opened. "Master Draco." His instantly jumped up from his cot. "Ahh," Dobby cried out in pain at the pressure suddenly placed on his left foot, immediately falling back onto his bed. "I…I am sorry Master Draco, it seemed I cannot walk….at the moment."

"I know Dobby," Draco sighed as he pulled out a bottle of Wound Cleaning Potion, "I'm going to heal you."

Dobby's already wide eyes suddenly doubled in sized. "Oh Master Draco," the elf cried, "such a good young Master, so kind, too kind. Dobby doesn't deserve to be healed; Dobby ignored Master Lucius' call."

"I know, and we will talk about that in a minute, but first we patch you up. Besides you're not much good to us if you can't even walk, right""

"No, I suppose not. Thank you, Master Draco."

"You're welcome; now let's heal that gash first, shall we?"

Draco went about cleaning the cut on his forehead as well as several other small scrapes and bruises, he then mended his ribs and foot with an Episkey spell. When he had finished putting the potions and pastes he used back in the medical bag, the young-in-body blonde sat cross-legged on the floor. With a long deep sigh, his eyes moved back to Dobby's.

"Do you want to explain to me why you have been stealing Harry Potter's post?" He then pulled the mail from under the cot where Draco had placed it before waking him.

Dobby pulled his bottom lip under his teeth, his eyes diverted to his lap where he was wringing his hands nervously. "I…Dobby cannot say. Dobby is sorry not to tell young Master the truth, but I cannot. I must save Harry Potter."

Draco blew out a frustrated breath. Draco had a feeling this was going to be a difficult conversation. "Dobby…you know Harry is my friend, right?"

The elf's eyes shot back up to Draco's, surprise written all over them. "Harry Potter is…your friend?"

Draco smiled and nodded. Now, Draco liked Dobby, he always had, despite how…well odd he could be at times, but he knew he was going to have to bring out his Slytherin side if he was going to get anywhere with the stubborn creature. Besides, he truly was trying to help Potter, at least he would be saving the bloke from having to endure Lockhart vanishing all his bones on the right side of his body and then spending the night in the hospital wing having them painfully grown back.

There had been all sort of rumors surrounding what had made that bludger chase after Potter, many of them directed at Draco himself, and at the time he had actually taken them as a complement. There wasn't many second years that could have pulled off a hex like that. It was only by chance that he heard Potter and Weasley reminiscing one day at the Ministry that he had known Dobby had been involved in the incident at all.

"Yes, Dobby, Harry is my friend and…I don't know if you know much about his home life, but he and his relatives don't get on well." Dobby frowned and nodded, sadly.

Most people knew Potter didn't care for his Muggle relatives; it was far from being a secret, it just hadn't been known why.

"He has the right to his post Dobby, to know that his friends still care about him."

Dobby took in a shaky breath his eyes turning back to his Master's, "But if he goes to school he will be in danger."

Draco nodded, "I know, as will I and every other student, but…I know what my father is planning, and Harry and I have a plan to stop him."

It was a lie, Draco had no plan, at least as of yet, and Potter certainly wouldn't be involved in it when he did, but he needed the elf to believe that Harry _had_ to be at Hogwarts.

"Y-you and Harry Potter have a way to stop the evil?"

Draco nodded, as he reached over and gently patted Dobby's hand. "Yes Harry and I will stop my father's plan, but _you_ have to stop interfering in his life."

The nervous elf looked into his young Masters eyes, eyes that seemed so different lately and he could see the kindness within them. "You promise to keep Harry Potter safe."

"Yes, Dobby," Draco grinned, "I promise I will keep Potter safe."

"Okay, then Dobby will not interfere with Master Draco and Harry Potter's plans."

"Thank you, Dobby. I promise you, you won't regret this."

Draco was very aware that having Dobby refrain from 'helping' Harry would hinder his appending freedom, something he knew meant quite a lot to him. He would have to see about granting it to him one way or another, or at least a suitable substitute, perhaps a different master. He would have to think on it.

**XXX**

_A/N: Hello all, I know I'm 2 days late on my posting. No really big excuses, just busy with life. Hope you enjoyed the chapter despite its slight lateness. Next up Draco does what Slytherin's do best and schemes._


	9. Chapter 9 Letters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…wish I did though.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. Please feel free to do it again. Now on with chapter 9. Also, Special thanks to my BETA **_**KR1571AN**

_Chapter Nine_

_Letters_

Draco sat at his desk finishing up a letter to Hermione. He had received one from her the previous day in which she went on and on about France and how much she loved the country, its history and language. She had plans to learn it more fluently; currently, she understood most conversational French but was unable to speak much herself, let alone read or write it. Draco had visited France himself many times throughout his years; however, he never took the time to actually learn the language. In his reply, Draco made sure to mention his end-of-the-year exams—excluding the part about the highest Charm score in history of Hogwarts; he wanted to tell her that in person. Signing his name, he folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope, sealing it with a wax seal. Grabbing a second letter he had composed earlier from his desk, he placed both in his coat pocket before leaving his room to go and find his eagle owl.

**XXX**

Hermione plopped herself down on her bed as she opened up the letter she received from Draco. He had nearly been the only one to really write to her all summer. She hadn't gotten a single note from Harry and all she had gotten from Ron was a single sentence written on a napkin which read, _No I haven't heard from Harry either. –Ron._Draco, however had written her four times already; she knew deep down, as much as she wanted to be friends with Ron and Harry, that Draco was the only true, real friend she had. Unfortunately, she had to go about learning it the hard way.

Her parents were not at all happy when they found out what she had done. They weren't exactly thrilled with the Headmaster for having a teacher possessed by an evil dark wizard, either. They had actually considered pulling her from Hogwarts; thankfully Professor McGonagall, her head of house, was able to talk them out of it. She had briefly wondered if she had used magic to help persuade them but, no, that would have been incredibly unethical.

Scooting herself against her pile of pillows and stuffed animals at the head of her bed, she began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I glad to hear you had a great time in France, I've been there myself a few time to visit family, but I have yet to learn the language, perhaps you can teach me? As for what I have been doing, my mother has been giving me riding lessons; it's actually quite enjoyable, though I had a bit of a sore bum the first few times I rode on our stallion Poseidon. Mother says it takes some getting used to. As for Potter, no I haven't heard anything from him, but I hadn't expected to. I can send my house elf to check on him if you'd like. Dobby can be discrete-at least when he wants to be, and I'm sure he can check on him without anyone being the wiser._

_Well, I must be going; mother has insisted on taking me shopping; apparently I had a growth spurt. I will talk to you soon._

_Your best friend,_

_Draco_

Hermione wrapped her small hand around the locket that hung from her neck. Draco was such a kind boy. To offer to send his elf to check on Harry just to pacify her worries, what a thoughtful thing to do. Opening the locket she smiled as she looked upon the picture of her best friend. She had really missed him, and as much as she loved spending the past couple months with her parents, part of her wished the summer was over so she could see Draco again.

**XXX**

With a 'pop' Dobby transported himself into Master Draco room. "You called Dobby."

Draco grinned as he patted the empty spot beside him on his bed, the little elf quickly climbed up. "Dobby, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Master Draco. Dobby is happily in your service."

Reaching behind him Draco picked up a medium sized package and placed it on his lap. "I need you to take this to Harry Potter."

The elf's eyes instantly widened."I do not think Harry Potter will be pleased to see Dobby." He rang his ears nervously.

Draco gave a small laugh, "Maybe, but I think he will forgive you once he sees what's inside, and also, please ask him if he has any messages for me, okay?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically as he took the package. "Dobby will do that." And with another 'pop' he was gone.

**XXX**

Harry's eyes narrowed instantly at the sight of the small, grayish blue house elf. "What are you doing here? You've caused me enough problems," he hissed pointing to the bars that now hung outside his window.

"Yes, I know, and Dobby is sorry. Dobby brought a package from my young Master Draco." He then held out his arms offering the gift.

"Wait, Draco, as in Malfoy?" Dobby nodded. "The house you serve is the Malfoy's?" again he nodded.

"Yes, Master Draco found your letters and he was very disappointed in Dobby. He told me I should stop pestering you."

"He got that much right," Harry huffed taking the package from Dobby and sitting down on the edge of his bed. "What's in it?"

"Food. He said he did not think the Muggles fed you much. He said his friend, Hermione, said you are too small for your age, and he blamed it on your family."

Harry sighed, moving his fingers under his glasses he rubbed his eyes. He was very confused. Dobby said his family had an evil plot to make terrible things happen but here he was with a gift from Draco. What if it was some kind of trick, and a poison or something was inside. No, that didn't make since, why would Dobby warn him from harm only to give him something dangerous, even deadly. Then again, Draco could have tricked the elf. No, the very idea sounded stupid. Hermione says Draco can't stand his father or his beliefs, and despite Ron's insistence that she's barmy for thinking that, he was actually inclined to believe it.

"Dobby?"

"Yes."

"Draco…he's not like his father at all, is he?"

"Oh no," He shook his head vigorously, his floppy ears flapping against his head, "Draco is a good boy. He called Master Malfoy a sick, twisted, bigoted, inbred, good for nothing wanker; it was quite funny," Dobby was ginning at the memory, but it quickly faltered, "at least it was until he was punished."

"Punished?"

"Master Malfoy used his cane. Dobby had to give Master Draco creams and potions for the welts and pain."

Draco, beaten, he would have never in a million years guessed something like that. Perhaps he had more in common with the blonde Slytherin then he realized. Suddenly Dobby's squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Draco asked Dobby if Harry Potter had a message for him."

"Oh, um, yes. Can you tell him that my relatives have locked me in my room and don't plan to let me return to Hogwarts. Tell him I need help, to contact Ron and Hermione if he can."

"I will do that. Is there anything else Harry Potter would like Dobby to tell Master Draco?"

"Yes…Thank you."

"I will tell him. And good luck Harry Potter." And with another 'pop' the tiny elf was gone.

Cautiously, still not knowing what could be inside, Harry opened the lid of the box. As he peaked inside the first thing that caught his eye was a slip of parchment, picking it up he read through it.

_Potter,_

_Sorry about Dobby, his intensions were good, his methods on the other hand…anyway, don't worry, he won't bother you anymore. As for the plot he talked about, he was actually spot on. My father is not a nice man, but don't worry I have a plan to stop him. Inside are some provisions, mostly sweets. I also took the liberty of putting in a couple books that I thought you might find interesting, and yes they are yours to keep. I have also put in all of the letters Dobby had taken; again I apologize for my house-elf's actions._

_Best Regards,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Harry was surprised to say the least, not even Ron had sent him snacks; then again Harry was pretty sure Ron's family didn't own a house-elf that could just pop up out of nowhere. Digging though the box, he found not only the snacks, but the lost letters as well as two books, one _Quidditch through the ages,_he had already checked it out from the library more times than he could count but it was nice to have his own copy. The second, _101 useful potions._ Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy knew good and well he was rubbish at Potions, but then again maybe that was why he gave him the book. Curious, he found himself opening the front cover, inside was a hand written note.

_Thought this might come in handy living with the Muggles. When you can't use your wand, potions are the next best thing. Now you just need to learn to brew decently._

Harry gave a snorted laugh, "ha, ha, Draco", though he knew he had a point. It wasn't that Potions wasn't interesting, but Snape throwing insults at him every five minutes made it really rather difficult to concentrate. Closing the potions book, he opened back up _Quidditch through the ages_, and happily skimmed through it while he snacked on a chocolate frog.

At least now he had some extra food—at least for a while—and if he was lucky, Draco would get a message to Ron or Hermione and hopefully they would figure a way to get him away from the Dursley's.

**XXX**

"Bars? You're not serious?"

Dobby nodded as he pulled on his right ear. "Harry Potter's family did not like having pudding fall on their house guest. They locked him in his room as punishment".

"Pudding?" Dobby opened up his mouth to explain, but Draco raised his hand to silence him. "You know what, never mind, I don't think I want to know."

Dobby drooped his head, ashamed. "Dobby is sorry."

"I know, Dobby." Draco gave the elf a small smile and patted him on the head. "Well," Draco exhaled deeply as he rose from the edge of his bed where he had been sitting, "I suppose we should rescue him."

Dobby's face lit up. "Should Dobby get his friends?"

Draco slowly shook his head, a mischievous grin pulled to his lips. "I have a better idea."

_**A/N: Sorry you'll just have to wait 'till next chapter to see what his idea is as well as what he plans to do with Voldemort's diary. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if so please feel free to leave a note to let me know.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Escape from Privet Drive

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…why the hell not!**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed chapter nine, and to my amazing BETA ****Special thanks to my BETA**__**KR1571AN****.**

_Chapter Ten_

_Escape From Privet Drive_

The problem wasn't getting Harry away from Privet Drive; the real issue came when deciding where to take him afterwards. Obviously, Draco couldn't take him to Malfoy Manor; that would have been nothing but a death wish and students weren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. He considered taking him to the Weasley's—he knew that was where he usually spent the last couple of weeks of the summer holidays—but he wasn't sure what the ginger haired family's reaction would be at receiving a surprise guest, even if it was Harry Potter, and especially if he was accompanied by a Malfoy. He had a couple of other ideas swimming around in his head but decided ultimately that the decision should be up to Potter.

**XXX**

It had been three days since Harry had received Draco's care package and he couldn't have been happier about it; although he was basically living off of sweets, he at least had a full stomach—or at least a satisfied one. He hadn't heard a thing from Ron or Hermione as of yet. He had hoped once Dobby told Draco of his situation and notified his friends, that someone, anyone would come to his rescue; as of yet, that wasn't the case.

Harry had been immersed in his potions book when he was suddenly startled by a loud pounding on his bedroom door, followed by the sound of several clicks—the locks outside his door. The door flung open, and there stood his aunt. "Use the restroom, and be quick about it."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry wasted no time in dashing out of his room and into the loo.

Five minutes and fifteen seconds later Harry emerged, showed, teeth brush and having emptied his bladder and bowels of its contents. His aunt was waiting outside his door, as soon as he entered his prison, the door slammed shut and locks refastened.

"Jesus, Potter, your room is an utter pig sty," Draco had a pair of Harry's old, graying, holey underwear pinched between his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe you should consider investing in a house-elf." The pureblood said tossing the underwear onto a pile of clothes at the end of Harry's bed.

Harry snorted a laugh, "No, they're too much trouble." His eyes moved to Dobby who was standing dutifully besides his Master. The house elf simply smiled, happy to be helping free Harry Potter from the nasty, unpleasant Muggles.

"True enough, though they can be quite helpful as well. It's Dobby that brought me here and he will be able to apparate both of us out."

Harry's eyes doubled in size. "They can do that?"

"Oh yes. House-elf magic is highly underrated".

Harry looked at Dobby who was still smiling happily and then back at Draco. His first reaction was to grin at the sight of the Slytherin and thank him for coming, but then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Did Hermione or Ron not want to help?" He asked, his brow furrowing, his lips turned to a small frown.

Draco sighed as he sat down on the edge of Harry's unmade bed. "I didn't contact them, but I have a good reason."

Harry's frown deepened as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "Oh yeah, what?"

Draco had perfectly good reasons as to why he left them out of his plans, at least they seemed perfectly good to him. He didn't want Hermione to worry; plus at that point in time the young witch had a disposition not to break rules and most likely would want to contact an authority figure immediately. At the moment, Draco didn't see that as the wisest idea. As for Ron, well he simply didn't like the git. Yes, he knew he wouldn't always be an immature idiot, and eventually there would be something about him that Hermione would end up falling in love with, but for now he had no plans to deal with weasel in less he absolutely had to.

He knew telling Harry this would do absolutely no good and could possibly even have a damaging effect on his plan, so…he lied.

"Hermione's in France visiting her grandmother, so she wouldn't e able to do anything anyway," Yes, she had already come back from France, but Potter didn't need to know that, "As for Weasley, do you honestly think he would listen to me, or Dobby for that matter? He still doesn't trust me or my family. More than likely, he'd think it was a trap."

Harry's arms dropped to his sides, his scowl faded away; he supposed Draco did have a point.

"Well, Potter, you best get to packing."

Scratching the back of his neck Harry nodded, "Yeah right, but…my trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs."

Draco sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. Potter's relatives were a perfect example of why so many wizards simply did not trust Muggles; not all of them were blood purists, but the Wizarding World in general was all but stuck in the 1700's for a reason. Change, can be frightening, especially when it's coming from people like the Dursley's.

"It's fine. Dobby," he said turning to his ever-loyal house elf, "retrieve Potter's trunk."

"Yes, sir, Master Draco," and with a pop he was gone, less than three seconds later he was back, Harry's trunk along with him.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry smiled at the elf as he popped open the lid of his trunk.

"Dobby is happy to serve."

Harry wasted no time in tossing his meager belongings into his trunk. Eager to get as far away from Privet Drive, and as fast as humanly possible, he didn't bother folding or organizing and crammed it so full he had to sit on it to be able to close and lock it.

"So," Harry sighed, still sitting atop his trunk, "where are we headed. Hogwarts?"

"No, students aren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer."

Harry's eyes drifted to his lap, his chest rising as a long deep breath of air filled his lungs. It was the same thing that Dumbledore had said. Hogwarts was his home, the only place that truly felt like home at any rate. Where was he going to go if not to Hermione, Ron's or Hogwarts?

"Harry."

Harry's eyes rose to meet Draco's. The young Slytherin held a look of pity, Harry hated that.

"I have a couple of options as to where you can spend the rest of the summer."

"Oh?"

"I could have Dobby take you to the Weasley's and you could leave my name out of it completely, or if you're interested, you could stay at the Potter Estate. I don't know the last time it's been lived in so it may be a bit neglected, but no one will bother you there."

Harry didn't reply, he was too busy trying to wrap his very confused mind around what he had just heard. Potter Estate? What? Was there even such a place? No, Draco had to be wrong; it's a mistake. Someone would have told him, they would have had too, right?

"Potter, you okay?"

Harry turned to Draco's confused gaze. Was he okay? No, not really. "What do you mean… Potter Estate?"

Draco's blinked, and blinked again, his hands fell limp at his sides, his mouth gaped open in pure shock. No, he couldn't possibly_not_ know about his family's estate, his ancestral home, but then again, living with Muggles… He didn't really have anyone to tell him did he?

"Harry… The Potter's… your family is one of the oldest and wealthiest wizarding families in Great Britain. How could you not know this?"

"I… I… no one told me," He had known he had money—his vault was loaded with gold—but he had no idea he owned real estate.

Dobby gasped in shock, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry Potter should have been taught how to be a proper wizard. He vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was a powerful wizard, a hero to their world.

Draco sighed, running his hand down his face and through his hair. "This explains so much," he whispered. During his first life, Draco never understood why Potter acted the way he did half the time. Even being a half blood, he should have been educated on the customs and behaviors of proper wizarding society through his father's side. Potter's conduct was far from that of a boy having been molded by years of pureblooded traditions and expectations. For years Draco thought that Harry simply didn't care, that his status as the Boy-Who-Lived entitled him to abandon and ignore his pureblood roots; he couldn't have been more wrong.

Merlin, this was unbelievable.

"Look, Pot… Harry, I don't exactly know what to say here. I know _of_ your family home—it's fairly common knowledge. Although there more than likely blood wards surrounding it, because you are a Potter, Dobby should be able to apparate us both inside the grounds. That is, if that's what you want?"

Harry nodded, still rather numb from finding out he not only had a home, but an Estate.

"Alright, but once inside I suggest you do some research. I don't know your family's assets or anything but I'm sure you could find out. If you can't find records inside your home, you could write to Gringotts".

"The wizarding bank?"

"They would have a list of all your vaults as well as any additional assets."

Slowly standing from his trunk, Harry nodded. Grabbing Hedwig off his dresser, he turned back to Draco and Dobby. "I'm ready."

"Okay, but before we go, I think we should leave your caring relatives a little farewell gift," Draco lips turned into a smirk, his face suddenly became ominous. It was definitely not a look Harry had seen on the normally passive boy before.

"Draco… you can't use magic… I already got a warning for underage magic because of Dobby."

"Warning?" Draco looked down at his elf, who was now wringing his hands together nervously. The blonde just shook his head, not in the mood to deal with Dobby's erratic behavior at the moment. "Never mind. Actually, I hadn't planned to use magic at all." He then pulled out to small black balls that Harry recognized as dung bombs from his pocket.

"Wicked," Harry grinned at the thought of the Dursley's house suddenly filled with the smell of…well, shit.

"We'd have to let them off in here, but they will saturate the entire house."

"Do it."

Harry grabbed his trunk in one hand, Hedwig in the other. Dobby then grabbed onto Harry's arm with one hand and Draco's with the other. "Okay, on the count of three I activate them. As soon as they go off, Dobby, you get us out."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay...1…2…3," Draco threw the dung bombs against Harry's door. As soon as they hit the wooden surface, they exploded in a screen of smoke and stink. The two young wizards were gone from the room before the stench hit them.

A loud, ear piercing scream could be heard from a woman as she quickly began to open windows and turn on fans in desperation. A few moments later, the stairs rumbled as a large man rushed up them, his face purple in anger. "POTTER"! He screamed as he quickly worked the locks on the boy's door. Opening it, he found the room empty. He screamed, pulling at his hair in frustration. The boy had escaped!

**XXX**

**A/N: With Draco's help Harry is now away from his sadistic relatives and will soon be reunited with his family home. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and so I hope you had fun reading it. Up next: Draco aids the assistance of two of his friends to help spoil his father's plans for Riddles diary.**

**Accio Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11 Crabb and Goyles Triumph

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is quite a shame because I could really use the money.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter, and also a special thanks to my fabulous BETA **__KR1571AN_

_Chapter Eleven_

_Crabbe and Goyle's Triumph_

Draco turned his head so as not to watch Harry lose the contents of his breakfast all over the neatly manicured lawn.

"Disgusting," Harry groaned wiping the left over vomit from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Sorry, about that. I probably should have mentioned most people get sick after apparating for the first time."

"Can't imagine why?" The sarcasm was obvious.

"It takes some getting used to but after a while it becomes as easy as walking."

"Let's hope."

Draco gave a small laugh as his eyes turned forward instantly focusing on a large Colonial Style Mansion off in the distance.

"Welcome home, Harry."

The blonde's eyes turned to the Boy-Who-Lived, who expression was one of utter disbelief.

"Th-this can't be…mine," Harry's emerald eyes scanned the beautiful large house—no mansion—several yards in front of him, as well as the surrounding grounds. He had never seen anything so…magnificent.

"It is, Harry. It is the home of your father and your grandfather, and several generations before that. The Potters' blood and magic is embedded into the very soil your feet now stand on."

His look of disbelief slowly faded and was filled with complete and utter awe. This was his home: not the Dursley's, or even Hogwarts, but a real honest-to-God family home.

"Okay," Harry nodded, the realization finally hitting him completely, "okay." He then began to walk toward his home, Draco and Dobby trailing behind.

XXX

Draco crept into the library just after breakfast; it was one of the few room with a floo he knew his father wouldn't enter. If he ever needed a book, which was rare, he would either Accio it or had Dobby fetch it. Normally, he wouldn't care if Lucius overheard his calls to his friends; more than likely he wouldn't have paid much attention to it anyway. However, what he needed to discuss with Crabbe and Goyle was of a sensitive nature.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder from the bowl on the mantel, he tossed it into the gate and called out "Crabbe's house." A second later, Draco's head was poking through the fire, his eyes set on his large friend who was lounging on the sofa reading a comic book.

"Crabbe!"

Crabbe, startled at the sudden shout of his name, jumped slightly, his comic book dropping from his hand. "Merlin, Draco, give a guy a heart attack why don't you," Crabbe huffed as he made his way closer to the disembodied face of his friend.

Draco just laughed and shrugged, "So, what's up?"

Draco sighed, "I need your help."

Draco had a plan, and if it worked to his advantage, Ginny Weasley would never end up carting a piece of the Dark Lord's soul off with her to school. However, he would need a distraction to make it work, and he knew Crabbe and Goyle would always be up for a bit of deliberate chaos.

"Sure, with what?"

"It's complicated, but before I explain, we need to get Goyle."

"He's here now, he's just in the loo. We were going to stun some garden gnomes and tie then to some fireworks." If there was one certain thing about Crabbe and Goyle, it was that their stupidity was always good for a laugh.

Draco gave a snickered laugh, and shook his head, "Perhaps you can put your little project off for another day."

"Sure, Draco. Whatever you need, we'll help you out."

Draco smiled in gratitude at his once lost friend, "Thanks, that means a lot, really." And with a step forward through the floo, he made his way into his friend's living room.

XXX

Hermione had been relieved when she finally received a letter from Harry. He didn't go into a lot of detail-just that he had been having some problems getting his mail but that Draco had helped him out. She had known her best-friend had sent his house elf to check on Harry and as such figured that whatever the problem was, is now resolved. Still she was curious of the details. It was obvious that Harry didn't want to explain anything, but perhaps Draco would tell her.

XXX

Ron ripped open the letter from his best mate as soon as he had taken it from Hedwig's beak. He had been seriously getting worried about him; he and the twins had been contemplating hijacking their father's flying car and springing him from the Dursley's. The ginger haired boy let out a sigh of relief as he read through the letter.

_Ron,_

_I know you're probably freaking out about not hearing from me all summer. I was having a little trouble with my mail, but it's been taken care of. I was hoping to meet up with you and your family to get school supplies. If it's okay, just let me know when and I can meet you at Diagon Alley._

_Your friend,_

_Harry._

Ron wasted no time in finding his mum and asking when they were headed to Diagon Alley.

XXX

Crabbe and Goyle stood aside a stack of Gildaroy Lockhart's books near the front window display. They spotted Potter and a few of the Weasleys near the self marked '2nd Year Hogwarts Text Books'.

"I hope this works," Crabbe sighed uneasily.

"Draco planned it, so it will," Goyle said confidently.

At the sound of the door chime, their eyes turned to see who had entered the shop.

Draco spotted his friends out of the corner of his eye as he made his way into Flourish and Blotts with his father. After giving a discrete nod in their direction, his gaze then drifted to the crowed of people gathered around that fake flout Lockhart, and then to a group of redheaded Weasleys, Potter and Hermione among them. He noticed his father's normal look of arrogance suddenly turned hard as his cold, gray eyes focused on Harry Potter—the boy that brought the fall of his Lord.

The pureblood turned his gaze down to his son, giving him a look of warning. His father may have been a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew Draco was swaying in his beliefs of blood purity but there was still time to rectify his naivety. Draco simply nodded making sure to keep his face impassive. Straightening his back and pulling himself to full height, Lucius, looking as pompous as ever, strode over to the group of Gryffindors, his stare settling on The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco made sure to stay several step behind his father.

Draco forced himself not to laugh when he saw Potter sway under the weight of Lockhart's entire collected works that had been all but shoved into his arms. He saw Harry say something to Ginny, then tipped the books into her Cauldron.

Harry looked up, and upon seeing Draco gave him a small smile, which Draco then returned, thankfully out of the view of his father.

Lucius was now looking at his rival, who had just joined up with his children. "Come on children, it's mad in here, let's get outside," Arthur said, wanting to avoid a confrontation with the pureblood. Malfoy, however, simply took that as his cue.

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the ministry, I hear," said Malfoy. "All those raids…I hope they are paying you over time?" He then reached into Ginny cauldron and pulled out one of her ratted, second hand books. "Obviously not. What's the use being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

With that final insult, Draco turned toward Crabbe and Goyle, who were now only a few feet behind him, and winked. They nodded in return.

"Take it back!" Goyle shouted shoving his friend in the chest—hard, causing Crabbe to stumble back a few paces.

Several heads turned at the outburst.

"No! It's true. Don't even try and deny it," he yelled—a little too loudly, but it served its purpose, people were starting to notice.

"You bloody git! And to think I called you my friend."

"Why would I ever be friends with the son of a filthy mudblood?"

Goyle honestly looked shocked that he had said that - Draco realized it must have been impromptu on Crabbe's part, not that Draco was complaining, the more drama the better.

"Oh, that's it," Goyle hissed, and pulling back his arm, he curled his chubby fingers into a fist and plummeted them directly into his friend's nose.

Crabbe screamed in pain, bringing his hand to his now bleeding nose, wiping some of the blood to the tip of his fingers he looked back up Goyle, who was smirking arrogantly. Ignoring the cries from the adults to stop, he charged, barreling into his friend with a loud thump.

The chaos was instantaneous. Half the store was suddenly gathered around the fighting boys who were rolling around on the floor continuing to punch and kick at each other like a couple of muggles. The kids and some of the adults began to chant fight, fight, fight, fight, while other adults were either too shocked at the sight to do anything, or they were scrambling to escort their own families out of the store.

The Weasleys seemed to be quite enjoying the sight of the two Slytherins beating the crap out of each other, Draco had heard one of the twins yell, 'go for the jugular'. Harry too was watching the scene, though his expression wasn't matching those around him. He didn't look at all entertained by the display of barbaric bravado, but was frowning slightly, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

Lucius look over at his friends sons in disbelief, their father would be hearing of their appalling behavior, he would see to that. At the moment however, he decided to use the distraction, and slowly made his way towards Ginny Weasley's cauldron which had been discarded several feet away from the red-head who was watching the fight alongside everyone else.

"Father."

"Not, now," Lucius hissed.

"Father, let me, help…please," Draco eyed the small black journal in his father's hands and then Ginny's cauldron. "No one will suspect a child, innocently picking up a cauldron."

Lucius could see his point; it would be far more suspicious if someone was to notice himself near the Weasley girl's things, than just another child gathering their school supplies. Still, he was surprised by his son's willingness to help; he had been so distant with him lately. Perhaps it was all some sort of phase, and the son he had raised to be a proper Pure-blood heir had returned. Nodding, the tiniest smile pulling to his lips, he handed the book to his son before quietly exiting the shop.

Once Lucius was out of his sight, Draco pulled out a bottomless pouch from around his neck and shoved the diary inside. He then picked up Ginny's cauldron and brought it to her.

"Oh, thank you," the girl smiled at the Slytherin. She had heard from the twins and Harry that Draco didn't seem much like his father at all; Ron on the other hand, simply didn't trust him on principle.

"No problem. I saw it just sitting there and I didn't think you would want anyone stealing your books," he then looked over to his two beefy friends who had been pulled apart by two men; one he recognized as Crabbe's father, the other was Hagrid.

"I can't believe you two," Crabbe senior said, grabbing both boys by the arms and pulling them out the front door, "Fighting like disgusting muggles."

Draco felt bad for his good friends, who were now both extremely bruised and bloodied, and who would no doubt suffer further punishments from their fathers, but they played their part. He planned to reward them for their help, and reward them well.

"Hey, Draco," Harry smiled as he made his way over to the boy he now considered a good friend.

"Hey, Harry. New robes?" Draco was surprised to see Potter wearing a pair of burgundy robes with gold trim.

"Yeah, they were at the house, actually. I have already found several closets full of clothes, wizarding and muggle. This one even had a size adjusting charm woven into it."

"Well, it suits you."And it did, Harry was actually starting to look like the powerful wizard he truly was.

"Thanks. Hey, did you see that Hermione's here?" He grinned motioning to a bushy hair girl a few feet away, standing next to a couple dressed in muggle clothes, obviously her parents. They were currently talking to Arthur Weasley.

"Oh, right, thanks."

"No problem." His grin seemed to broaden as he turned and headed back over to where Ron was talking adamently with the twins.

"Well that certainly sounds, painful," Draco heard Mr. Weasley say, "I can't imagine allowing someone to fuse metal to my teeth."

Hermione bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh. It really did amaze her how little the wizarding world knew about muggles, especially considering that witches and wizards made up less than one percent of the entire human population.

Mr. Granger simply smiled and replied with a kind reply of, "We make sure to give the patient medication to block the pain."

"Are you talking about braces?" Draco asked, hoping it was a good way to introduce his presence.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed instantly wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Hey there, Mione."

"I'm so glad you're here. I can introduce you to my parents."

"Great."

Arthur Weasley looked uneasily at the young Malfoy boy, who looked quite like his father. The twins had said he seemed alright, and in fact Harry was rather adamant that Draco was nothing like his Death Eater father, still…politely excusing himself he went to join the rest of his family.

"So this is the famous Draco Malfoy," Mrs. Granger said, "Hermione has told us quite a bit about you."

Hermione blushed slightly at her mum's comment.

"All good, I hope," Draco said.

"Yes, in fact, I don't recall her saying a single negative thing about you."

Hermione blush deepened. "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said extending his hand.

"And you," she said accepting his hand, "I'm Joanne by the way, and this is my husband Jacob."

"It's good to finally meet my daughter's best friend," said Jacob, shaking the boys hand firmly. "You mean quite a lot to Hermione."

Draco tuned to Hermione, smiling softly, "She means quite a lot to me as well."

_**A/N: Okay A nice long chapter for you. Crabbe and Goyle beat each other bloody to help out their friend. Now that's loyalty, isn't it folks? Next chapter back to Hogwarts for year 2.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Year two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe…damn it!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks to my fabulous BETA **__**KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Year Two_

Draco placed his bottomless pouch, with the diary horcrux still inside, at the very bottom of his trunk; he planned to keep it there until he figured out how to destroy it. He knew Basilisk venom did the job, but he honestly preferred not to go anywhere near the deadly monster that lurked within the depths of the school. He planned to sneak into the Restricted Section and see if he could find another way to destroy it. Perhaps a very potent poison would do the trick; he knew of some that had snake venom infused into them, but whether or not they would be strong enough to destroy a piece of the Dark Lord's soul, he wasn't sure.

He remembers his father ranting about Potter and how he destroyed the diary for months after the fact. It wasn't until after the Dark Lord's return that they had found out what the diary truly was. He also knew it could be destroyed by Fiendfyre; he had learned so during the final battle and the tragic loss of one of his closest friends. It was an incredibly powerful spell and, in truth, he didn't know if he could yield it correctly—very few wizards could and he wasn't about to take the chance and risk his life, or anyone else's.

He had received a letter from Goyle—apparently he had been grounded for the rest of the summer. Draco felt bad about his punishment, but he did warn them going into it that there would be consequences. He wasn't sure what exactly happened with Crabbe but he would make it up to both of them when they returned to school—starting with a fifty galleon gift certificate to Honeydukes, each.

He had also received mail from Harry and Hermione, both of who seemed to be enjoying the rest of their summer. Hermione had mentioned how much her parents enjoyed meeting him, and although their chat had been brief (knowing his father could re-enter the bookstore at any moment), Jacob and Joanna had suggested that perhaps he could visit their home the following summer. No matter how much Draco loved the idea, he didn't see it as feasible.

Harry spent his final weeks at the Weasley's and mentioned de-gnoming, flying, and Quidditch. He also mentioned Ginny, who was so infatuated with him—at that point she was having trouble stringing two words together in his presence. As interesting as all of that was, it was the last part of Potter's letter that really caught Draco's attention.

_As big as Potter Estate is, and the fact that I was technically alone (aside from Hedwig), I never felt the slightest bit lonely. I found a room on the second floor and it was filled with portraits of my ancestors. For the first time in my life I was able to talk to wizarding members of my family, even if it is just a picture infused with their memories; it was still __my family.__ I talked to my grandfather Charles for hours about my dad. He sounded like a great man, if not a bit egotistical—I suppose Snape was right about that part—but don't you ever tell him I said so!_

_I only wish there had been portraits of my parents as well, but they didn't have one made before their deaths. I was thinking of having ones made from some pictures I've found. Even if they won't be able to talk to me, they'll still be there, in the hall of ancestors, where they rightfully should be._

Draco, as much as he came to hate his father later in life, still had family that loved him. Potter never had that. Not until he married and had his own children was he able to give and receive the type of love and affection one can only get from their family. Severus had said Potter was weak, and that he would never be able to have full reign over his magic until he learned to control his emotions and discipline his mind. Draco thought with Harry's difficult past, it would have been next to impossible for him to gain the control to organize his thoughts, feelings and memories the way Severus had expected him too. And in all honestly, with everything Potter suffered at his family's home and at Hogwarts, Draco was surprised the boy didn't end up an emotional cripple or worse…like the Dark Lord.

Narcissa had been quite happy with her son; he had been turning into such a fine young wizard. He was powerful, obviously, mature, making overall good decisions, and most importantly he was happy. He had spent the past summer engaging in several of his hobbies—which she was now proud to say included horseback riding. He had made sure to keep in contact with his friends, though what had gotten into Vincent and Gregory lately was beyond her.

Gregory's mother had said she had caught the two boys trying to tie garden gnomes to fireworks, and this was before their little outburst in Flourish and Blotts, there was defiantly something odd going on with those two. Not that they weren't always a bit, well, special. Still, Draco counted them among his close friends and had even promised to have a talk with the lads to see if they would confide in him what was behind their peculiar behavior.

She gave her son a warm hug, reminded him to write soon and watched as he boarded the Hogwarts Express to begin the journey of his second year.

**XXX**

Draco wasted no time in finding Crabbe and Goyle in a compartment toward the back of the train, it was where most of the Slytherins converged. The first thing he noticed was Crabbe's left arm was in a sling.

"Crabbe, is that from the fight?" He immediately went to sit besides his friend, his eyes filled with pity and guilt. He hadn't thought they had ruffled each other up that bad.

"Nah, my dad did this." He responded casually with a shrug.

"What! Why?"

"Well, his words were something along the lines of 'if you want to fight like a disgusting Muggle then I'll give you a proper show of it.'"

Draco paled, "Oh Merlin, Crabbe! I'm so sorry. I never would have thought… I wouldn't have asked you to…I'm so sorry."

Crabbe just laughed. "It's alright, mate. I'd rather have a busted arm than deal with the dark curses he usually uses on me when I screw up."

A knot slowly began to form in the pit of Draco's stomach. How could he have not seen this coming? He knew Crabbe's father was much like his own when it came to discipline: ruthless, unforgiving.

"I'll make it up to you, to both of you," the blonde Slytherin looked to Crabbe and then Goyle, and then back to Crabbe. "Anything you need, just ask."

"Well, there is one thing." Crabbe grinned before lifting up his left butt-cheek from the seat, his face scrunched up slightly before an earth shattering fart exploded from underneath him.

Goyle broke out in a fit laugher while Draco immediately went for the window, opening it. He then pulled out his wand and preformed an air freshening charm—it really didn't do much to help.

"Christ Crabbe, that's not right. Maybe you should have a healer take a look at your bowels. That was worse than a Hippogriff with diarrhea."

"Now we're even," he said leaning back into his seat, still ginning, not the slightest bit affected by the horrendous scent that just came from his body.

XXX

Hermione could smell it from down the corridor; she was guessing someone let out a stink bomb, though this one must have been pretty potent, it was starting to make her eyes water. Rising from her seat, she went to the window and opened it, perhaps a little fresh air well help.

"You're just lucky you didn't get the full blast of it."

Hermione laughed as her eyes immediately turned to her Slytherin friend who was now standing in the door way.

"Someone let off a stink bomb I'm guessing."

Shaking his head he replied, "No, it was one of Crabbe's."

She gave him a look of unbelief. "I know the boy has some issues containing his body odors at times, but to blame that on him… that's just cruel."

Draco laughed and shrugged, "It's the truth, must have had some bad kippers for breakfast," he joked sitting down besides his best friend.

"I'll say," she said with a laugh, but then suddenly the grin on Hermione face faded, concern and worry filled her chocolate brown eyes. "I saw him boarding the train earlier—his arm was in a sling. Did he tell you what happened, is he okay?"

Draco's smile quickly flattened as well, "Yeah…um, well his father…let's just say he didn't take well to the commotion he and Goyle caused in Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione gasped in shock. "His father did that to him?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Draco rubbed his eyes then rubbing his thumb and forefinger down the length of his nose. "He's okay, the bones already healed, he just has to keep it still for a few days."

Hermione knew that some families in the wizarding world, like Lucius Malfoy, gave their children harsher punishments then most, Draco had been very clear on that; as well as the fact that most cases are never reported and those that are, are often conveniently lost. Much of the wizarding world was, in Hermione opinion, utterly backward in so many ways, including how they dealt with child abuse. There were no such agencies as family and social services, and no one seemed to be in a hurry to change that.

**XXX**

Draco's mind wondered as Dumbledore went over the start of tern announcements, including introducing the new DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. What a ponce. Honestly, what was the Headmaster thinking when he hired some of these people? Then again, the position was cursed; there probably wasn't much of a waiting list. Draco remembered future Hermione once telling him that McGonagall had asked her and Harry to teach the class on several occasion; of course they always respectfully declined. Despite the curse being supposedly lifted after the Dark Lord was vanquished, most professors still didn't last more than a few years at a time.

After the Headmaster finished his speech, Draco's eyes drifted back to the Gryffindor table, Hermione was talking to Ginny Weasley, who had once again been sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of her red-headed family. He gave an inward smile as he thought of what he had done for her, for the whole school really. The youngest Weasley wouldn't have to endure being possessed by a piece of the Dark Lord's soul, no one would have to deal with a deadly snake roaming the corridors petrifying people, and most importantly Potter wouldn't have to deal with battling a Basilisk and would hopefully be allowed to have a relatively calm second year.

**XXX**

Severus sighed as he plopped how on his back leather couch which rested directly in front of the fire in his private quarters. With a flick of his wrist he summoned a glass and bottle of Ogden's Finest from the small mini bar hidden behind one of his bookshelves.

"Honestly," he grumbled, pouring the brown liquor into the glass, "Dumbledore's choice for Defense Against the Dark Arts gets worse every year." Bringing the glass to his lips, he quickly downed it. "Why not hire a Leprechaun to teach the bloody class, or better yet Hagrid, at least that would be entertaining. But no, he had to go with pretty-boy Lockhart," He continued to complain as he refilled his glass. "The smiling fool. I bet he wouldn't smile so much if I hexed those pearly whites coal black, maybe added a nice fungus to them as well. Ha. Let's see what Witch Weekly would say about his most handsome smile after that."

"Someone's bitter."

The Potions professor/spy was rarely taken by surprise so when the sound of Narcissa's voice seemingly came out of nowhere he could help but jump slightly.

"Sorry to startle you, but do you have a minute?"

Snape nodded at the floating head which hung in the dancing green flames, "Might as well, come on through."

"Thank you." Narcissa stepped through the flames, quickly taking a seat beside her friend.

Severus took a final swing of his drink before placing the now empty glass down on the table beside his couch. "So, what is it that I can do you this fine evening, Narcissa?"

The blonde pureblood took a long deep breath, her blue eyes moving to focus intently into his black. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Lucius is up to something."

Severus snorted, "Lucius is always up to something."

"Yes, but…now I don't know exactly what's going on, but I accidently over head him on a floo call to Vincent Crabbe Sr. and he said something about finally paying back Arthur Weasley for all his unexpected raids and…he said it involved his daughter."

"That's…interesting."

"Now you know firsthand I'm no fan of the Weasleys, but this is an innocent eleven year old girl we're talking about."

"Hum."

Severus," She had reached out her hand, gently placing it atop his. His eyes turned to meet hers, he had always thought then beautiful, like the sky on clear day. "Please, try and keep an eye on the girl."

He simply nodded as Narcissa rose from the couch. "Thank you," she said smiling softly before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You are a good friend." And with that she swept back through the floo.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the weekly chapter. Next up a little Snape/Draco interaction, Harry has a heart to heart with Ron and Draco does his best to reward Crabb and Goyle.**

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13 Beaver Face

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP…why the hell not!_

_Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed so far, I am absolutely loving the response I'm getting from this story. Also special thanks to my awesome BETA __KR1571AN_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Beaver Face**_

Ron didn't really understand what was going on with Harry. He seemed… different somehow, not in a bad way really, just different. When they had met up with him in Diagon Alley, Ron had been shocked to see Harry no longer wearing his fat cousin's hand-me-downs, but wizarding robes, and expensive looking ones at that.

"Where did you get those?" It had been the first thing out of Ron's mouth when he had met up with his best friend. Harry's response had been to frown slightly and sigh.

"I got them before you all got here," was his only response.

Ron knew Harry had money, but he didn't think he was the type to flaunt it like that. Then again, if he could afford robes like that, he would be showing them off too. He had also noticed Harry had on a ring. On closer inspection, he noticed it was a signet ring made of a square onyx stone, four small diamonds embedded in each corner, a P engraved with silver in the center. Harry said it had been in his vault, but for some reason Ron didn't believe him.

As they boarded the train and settled into a compartment, Ron's mind had wondered back to their trip to Diagon Alley, or more specifically Flourish and Blotts. While watching Crabbe and Goyle beat the snot out of each other was fun, he thought about Malfoy's reaction to it all. He just stood there; in fact he seemed kind of bored with it all. Ron had thought those two oafs were supposed to be his friends but he just let them go at it. Then again, he was a Slytherin; they didn't care about anyone but themselves. He probably just didn't want to worry about getting in trouble, the git.

"Hey Ron," The redhead looked up at Harry who was smiling and holding a stack of Exploding Snap cards, "Wanna play?"

Ron shrugged, "Sure."

XXX

For the first time in his second life, Draco was seriously considering skiving on class. He had almost forgotten how useless of a teacher Lockhart truly was. Did Dumbledore actually expect them to learn anything from this hack? The Cornish Pixie incident repeated itself once again. Though this time Draco helped Hermione and Harry get the annoying little creatures back into their cage, and Ron stood by and 'supervised'.

It was later that evening, when Draco had gone to visit his Godfather, that the blonde Slytherin expressed his dislike for the, in his opinion, grossly under qualified, new DADA teacher.

"He didn't teach us a bloody thing, Severus. He had us answer a bunch of personal questions about himself and then set lose a cage of pissed off Cornish Pixies."

Severus snorted through his nose as he took another bite of his sugar quill. He couldn't have agreed more with his godson; unfortunately there wasn't a single thing anyone could do about it. The ponce had signed a one-year contract and short of committing an actual crime, there simply wasn't a way to get the man removed from his post.

"I understand your frustration, Draco, believe me." There is nothing he would have liked more then to take those piles of fiction he calls biographies and shove him up his frilly little ass. "I did notice he seemed to taken an interest in Mr. Potter."

Draco watched his godfather's lips pull into a smirk; a menacing glint filled his dark eyes. Draco hadn't outright told Severus that he and Harry had been becoming…well, friends. In truth he was having a hard time believing it himself. The Potions Master had mentioned to his godson that he noticed Draco 'around' Potter more often, though he never outright asked him why. Draco thought perhaps he was in denial about his budding friendship with Harry, but he understood why. Draco knew how James Potter had treated him in school, that he had bullied and belittled him thought his entire seven years and that it was because of his antics that Severus forever lost his friendship with the only girl he ever truly loved.

But Harry Potter was not his father.

"I know," Draco replied, "Harry's been trying to avoid him as much as possible, but Lockhart seems to have some sort of radar on the poor bloke."

Severus huffed, rolling his eyes, "Come, now Draco. Don't pretend Potter doesn't enjoy the attention. He's an egotistical brat, just like his-"

"Father?" Draco finished his godfather's sentence.

"Yes, exactly."

Shaking his head Draco stood from the couch, grabbing his bag which lay near a side table. "I've got to go. I promised I'd meet Hermione in the library to study Transfiguration at seven." Pulling his watch from his pocket he saw that it was already a quarter 'till.

"Very well." Severus smiled softly at his godson, "thank you for the visit, I always welcome your company."

"As do I."

Draco had just turned to leave but was halted by the sound of Severus calling his name. "Draco, did your father happen to mention anything to you about the Weasley's before you left for school, particularly Generva Weasley?"

Draco's brow rose in curiosity? Had he known of his father's plans as well? No, he was pretty sure he didn't, he hadn't during his first life…had he? No, he remembered him and Lucius having an argument about it shortly after his return for the summer during his first life. He had never seen his godfather so angry.

"_What if it had been Draco, Lucius, what if he just so happen to be walking by Miss. Granger when the Basalisk attacked her. He could have been killed! Was your son's life worth your desired to discredit Arthur Weasley! Was it?"_

_Severus' face was red with angry, his fists clenched at his sides._

"_I had no idea what it was." Lucius had said weakly, his face pale and filled with guilt. He would never wish to harm his son, his only heir._

"_But you knew it had belonged to Our Lord, and you knew it was dark, potentially fatal. You would have risked the life of an innocent, eleven-year-old girl. A pureblood child!"_

"_Blood traitor." He said his voice stronger than before, his confidence returning to his cold, grey eyes._

_Severus took a long deep breath, shaking his head in unbelief. He had gone too far in his hatred for the Weasley's, but he also knew there was no way of convincing him otherwise. Instead, he took a step closer to the man that he called his friend, his dark eyes boring into him. Lucius gave an inward shutter. Severus could be quite unnerving at times._

"_Draco is everything to me. He is the closest thing I will ever have to a child of my own, and if you put his life in danger again, believe me, Lucius, you will suffer the consequences."_

"Draco, are you alright?"

The young Slytherin was once again pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his godfather's voice. "Oh, uh…sorry, my mind drifted for a moment."

Severus gave Draco a concerned look, placing his hand gently on the boys shoulder. "Did you hear my question?"

"Oh, um, yes. He…he said something about finally putting Arthur Weasley in his proper place, but that's all. He didn't mention Ginny."

"Okay."

Draco could tell Severus wasn't buying it, he knew he knew something, which of course he did. But he didn't press the subject, at least not at that point.

XXX

Draco made it to the library on time, but after waiting for nearly a half an hour for Hermione he was about to give up and head back to his dorm room. He knew it wasn't like her to forget a designated study meeting, so he assumed she had lost track of time studying another subject. However just as he got up from the table, he saw a bush of curly brown hair.

"There you are." Draco smiled as he made his way closer to his friend, his grin however quickly faltered when he grew closer enough to see her soft brown eyes, which were currently red and puffy. She had been crying. "Mione, what's wrong."

She simply sniffled and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it," and walked past him and towards the nearest table. Draco followed.

"Hermione," he said softly taking the seat besides her, "why were you crying?"

"It's doesn't matter. Can we just get to studying please?" As she turned to look at Draco, a tear she was unable to fight back began to slowly roll down her cheek.

"Hermione, you're still, crying," Draco gently wiped away the tear that had fallen with his fingertip.

"I'm f-

"Do not say that you are fine, because you know you're not."

With a deep sigh, Hermione gently leaned her head on the shoulder of her best friend. "Why does he have to be so mean?"

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Ron. I just don't understand him. One minute he's inviting me to play chess and the next he's calling me beaver face."

Draco knew how Ron Weasley was at this age: immature, insecure, and jealous of most everyone for one thing or another. With Harry, it was his fame and fortune. With Hermione, her intellect. He knew he would mature over time; though Hermione, even after thirty years of marriage, still called the man an overgrown child.

"It's not my fault I have a large overbite." She added, rubbing her watery eyes with the palm of her hand.

"No, it's not."

A pain of guilt struck Draco as a memory resurfaced of their fourth year when he had cast the Densaugeo spell at Potter which he blocked and then reflected onto Hermione, causing her teeth to grow at a raid rate. He had thought it hilarious at the time, and he hadn't even gotten in trouble for it. Severus had told him to stop being so brazen when it came to his animosity to Potter, and reminded him that he would not always be there to get him out of trouble, nor would his father.

"You know, there is a spell that can help."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked up at him. "What spell?"

"It's a shrinking charm. Would you like me to do it?"

Nodding, a small smile pulled to her lips, "Please", she said.

Pulling his wand from his pocket he pointed it at her mouth. "Smile." She gave a small laugh before giving a bright smile showing her pearly white, and aside from her overbite, perfect teeth. He said the spell, which worked immediately, canceling it as soon as her front two teeth were even with the rest. Pulling a small mirror from his rucksack, he handed it to his friend who wasted no time in checking out her new and very un-beaver-like smile.

"Draco it's perfect, thank you so much." She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I don't know what to do to thank you."

"Your happiness is thanks enough," he said putting his hand mirror back in his bag. "Though I wouldn't mind hexing Weasley for making you cry."

Hermione laughed, but shook her head. "No, leave the git alone. He's not worth your effort."

Draco just shrugged, "If you say so."

"So, do you always carry a mirror around with you?" She asked as they began to pull out their books.

"Of course. Why?"

"I don't know, it seems sort of…girly." She said, unable to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah," he said giving a small laugh of his own, "I suppose it does, but it's necessary. The humidity in the castle messes with my hair, so I need the mirror to be able to see that I comb it right."

Hermione bit her lip forcing herself not to laugh. He sounded just like Lavender, though she wouldn't dare tell him that. She knew he couldn't stand her, and truthfully neither could she.

XXX

Ron looked up from his Quidditch magazine at the sound of the doom room door opening. "Oh, hey mate," he said giving Harry a small smile.

"Hey, Ron," he gave a small smile in return, though it soon vanished. He wasn't exactly happy with his best friend at the moment.

He tried not to interfere when he and Hermione squabbled; only if it got out of hand did he say anything. When he had talk to his family's portraits over the summer and they had asked him about how he was settling in at Hogwarts and if he had made any friends, he had of course mentioned Ron and Hermione. Harry had mentioned that it was kind of annoying how they were always bickering and that he felt like he should do something, but he honestly didn't know what. He didn't like to take one friend's side over the other because then the other friend would be mad at him. Many of the portraits gave him advice, though it was something his grandfather Charles said that really made him think.

_I know firsthand how difficult it can be when people you care about argue, and sometimes it's best just to let them work it out for themselves, but Harry, there are times when you simply have to say what you know in your heart is right, even if that means one of your mates is going to be upset at you for a while. _

He had been there when Ron had made fun of Hermione's teeth and he watched her run out of the portrait hole, desperately trying to hide the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. And then he had watched Ron, who rolled his eyes, call her mental and huffed as he stomped up the stairs to their room. Harry had decided he needed to clear his head and so he took a walk down by the Black Lake, and as he did, the words of his grandfather played in his mind.

He knew what he needed to do.

"Ron, we need to talk."

Seeing the worry in his friend eyes, Ron asked, "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry nodded as he sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. "It's Hermione."

Ron laughed and rolled his eyes, "What is it now? Is she getting onto you about setting a study schedule too?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes drifting to his lap briefly, but with a long deep breath, they rose back to his friends. "You have got to stop tormenting her, Ron. You made her cry, again."

"Oh come on, Harry. She's a bloody nuisance, and it's not my fault she can't take a joke."

"She is not a nuisance," his voice rose slightly, though he was doing his best to stay calm. He didn't want to yell, or be yelled at; he got enough of that at the Dursley's. "Hermione is my friend, Ron. She helped us out a lot last year. She even risked her friendship with Draco to help us out, and that's saying a lot."

"Draco's a git. I honestly don't know why she's still hanging out with him anyway," he said scooping up his pet rat Scabbers off his lap, placing him delicately on the floor.

"Draco is not a git. He's a nice guy, and he's been a hell of a lot kinder to Hermione then you have. Seriously Ron, it's like you look for things to fight with her about."

"I do not."

"Oh, is that so? Then what was the little comment about her teeth? Are you saying she did something to deserve that?" He stated adamantly his arms now crossed firmly over his chest.

"Really Harry, it was just a joke."

"A joke huh? Do you think it's just a joke when someone makes fun of your wand because it's so old and worn that there're feathers poking out the wood? Or that your robes are faded and too short because they once belonged to your brothers? Do you find that amusing, Ron?"

Ron paled, he didn't like where this was going.

"It's not her fault that she has an overbite, just like it's not your fault your parents couldn't afford you a new wand. It's just the way things are, no it's not fair, but that's life and we deal with it; but that doesn't mean we like having our deficiencies pointed out to us on a regular basis."

Ron's head drooped, his eyes now focused on his hand which rested in his lap, "You don't understand what it's like to be poor," he said quietly.

"Oh yes I do, Ron. Before I came to Hogwarts, I lived in second hand clothes too. I may have money in the wizarding world but I sure didn't living with Muggles. And do you think I liked it when people pointed out that my pants were three sizes too big for me, or that my trainers had duct tape around them to keep the sole from coming loose? Believe me, Ron I understand. It hurts, emotionally; it hurt me, it hurts you, and it hurts Hermione. I know you two don't agree on everything, and that's fine, but every time you're about to lose an argument you get insulting, and to be completely honest, it just makes you look stupid."

Ron took a long deep breath, his eyes once again meeting his friends, "Am I really that bad?"

Harry nodded. "You have a wicked sense of humor Ron, and I like that about you, but you got to lay off on the insults, at least when it comes to Hermione. Even if you don't consider her a friend, I do, and I don't like it when people pick on my friends."

Ron gave a small smile and nodded. Harry had defended him a few times since they started school and he had always greatly appreciated it.

"Alright, Harry, I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut around her."

Harry gave a small laugh though his nose before clapping his friend on the shoulder, "Thanks mate."

"No problem. So, fancy a game of chess."

"Oh Ron, no, I'm tired of losing."

Ron laughed, "Okay, exploding Snap?"

"I'll get my deck."

XXX

A/N: Okay so hope you enjoyed the nice long chapter. Please, as always let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14 Perception is Everything

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Though sometimes I dream I do.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and a special thanks to my BETA **__**KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Perception is Everything_

Draco had received word from his father by owl that he would be donating the new Nimbus 2001 brooms to the Slytherin Quidditch team and suggested that he try out for the team. He had known this was coming, and as much as he would love to play competitive Quidditch again, the problem was, that although Draco was an excellent flyer and a good Seeker, he knew for a fact that if he joined the team people would believe that he bought his way onto it, and in a way, they would have been right. During his first life he hadn't even been given a try out, just told he was the new Seeker. At the time, he took it with pride believing that the Malfoy name and money could get him anything and everything he ever wanted.

Aside from Quidditch, Draco also had Horcruxes on his mind. He had taken several trips to the Restricted Section and so far he'd found no concrete way to destroy the piece of the Dark Lord's soul. He still had no plans to face the Basalisk. He was also pondering when he should retrieve Ravenclaw's diadem. For the meantime, he decided to leave it where it was until he could come up with a way to destroy them.

"Draco, have you found an answer to Professor McGonagall's essay question about the properties of liquid to solid transformation? I can't seem to find it in the assigned chapter, or in the following three. Am I missing something?" she asked all of this while continually scanning her Transfiguration book.

"I believe it is a trick question. As far as I know, it's next to impossible to transfigure a liquid into a solid, or vice versa. I know you can change the properties of a liquid—for example, turn a cup of tea into a glass of pumpkin juice—but even then although the texture and taste of the liquid changes, the basic properties are the same; so even though you are tasting a cool glass of refreshing pumpkin juice, your actually drinking a plain cup of Earl Gray."

Hermione's mouth dropped open just slightly as she stared at her brilliant best friend. The things he knew absolutely amazed her.

"How did you know that?"

Draco gave a cocky grin, "I'm just brilliant."

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him on the shoulder with her notebook. "You're so full of yourself, Draco."

"I know, it comes from being perfect." He joked.

Hermione just snorted and shook her head, though truthfully she did think he was pretty close to perfection.

"In all honestly, Mione, it comes from being raised in a magical family, you just pick these things up."

"I suppose that's true." It was a disadvantage that always played on her mind, even though she was at the top of all her classes, she still couldn't complete with Draco. Mr. Best Charms score in Hogwarts History. Not that she was jealous; in fact she was extremely proud of him.

"So, I heard the Slytherin Team is holding try-outs this Saturday." Draco just nodded, his eyes on the essay he had gone back to writing. "So..."

The young Slytherins gaze drifted back to the Gryffindor across from him, smiling softly, he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'll give it a go." In truth he still hadn't decided, as ambitious and competitive as he was, he knew most of his teammates wouldn't play fair, and he wasn't completely sure if he wanted to get caught up in that.

"Maybe? Draco, you love Quidditch. I know you're not as obsessed with it as Ron and Harry are, but I know it's important to you. You were all set on it last year, so what changed?"

Draco took a long deep breath, shaking his head slightly, "My father."

"Your father?"

"He…donated brand new brooms to the team…"

"Ooooh, I see, you're afraid people will think you bought your way onto the team."

"I know they will, and not that I care what they think, but…maybe I should just wait another year. Besides, I wouldn't want my studies to suffer." Yes it was a weak excuse, but one he knew grade-obsessed Hermione would buy into.

"Yes, well, I suppose I can understand that, still…if I was you, I would try-out anyway." She said this with a shrug, her eyes drifting back to her book.

Draco gave a loud burst of laughter, "Mione…if you were me? You can't stand Quidditch."

"I stand it well enough," she said evenly her gaze still fixed to the words on the page, "and I said if I _was_ _you,_ not if I was in _your place_."

As much as he appreciated Hermione opinion, he still wasn't sold on the idea. Besides, he still had a few days to think it over.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore was curious. He knew young Draco was very different from his father—his befriending a Muggle-born Gryffindor was proof of that, but he also noticed that lately he and Harry had begun to form a friendship as well. He thought at first that the two boys spending time together was simply because of their affiliation with Miss Granger. However, as weeks passed he had noticed the two boys talking and even laughing without the escort of their female companion. He most certainly felt the friendship was to be encouraged, believing they would both benefit from the union. He had mentioned his thoughts to Severus, once, briefly. He did not take to the idea well.

"I will be in my cold, cold grave before my godson is friends with that arrogant, dim-witted, trouble making brat," he fumed. "Draco is so much more then that dunderhead will ever be!"

If only he could see Harry as simply himself and not the young James Potter that he so resembles. There was no doubt the son of Lily and James possessed a great amount of courage. However, he also saw him as shy, and somewhat insecure, which was not like his parents at all. He suspected it had to do with his home life, he was quite positive that the boy was unhappy with his relatives, but regardless, he was safe. And so he would stay living at the Dursley's until his 17th birthday, by which time he hoped and prayed Voldemort would be vanquished forever.

XXX

Lucius knew he needed to bide his time, and wait for things to play out. Many dark objects, whether cursed, hexed or even poisoned, usually took their time in destroying the victim completely, and considering the diary once belonged to The Dark Lord, he had no doubt that whatever the girl would suffer would be long and painful. An evil smile crept to his lips as he pictured Arthur Weasley's devastated expression when he not only finds out that his only daughter is deathly ill or dead, but also when he is brought up on charges of ownership a dark artifact and endangering a minor with dangerous materials.

Oh yes, vengeance would finally be his.

"Lucius, your mother is on the floo." The malicious pureblood was pulled from his thought by the sound of his wife's voice.

Lucius groaned at having his daydream interrupted, especially with news that his mother was calling him. "Very well," slowly rising from is leather arm chair he exited his study, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Narcissa." The beautiful witch turned to her husband with a curious glance.

"Yes."

"Go put on your riding gear and wait for me in bed."

A smile pulled to the witches face, "Of course, dear."

"Oh and Cissy, don't forget the whip."

XXX

Severus sat at the very top of the Slytherin Quidditch team as he watched the hopeful student try out for the three positions that were available, Seeker, Chaser and Beater. His eyes drifted to Draco who was talking with Marcus Flint, the Captain of the team, and one of the best Chasers the team had ever seen. His godson had come to him the previous evening, concerned that if he did make the team that everyone would believe be had bought his way onto it because of his father's donation, and Severus completely understood his concern.

Lucius had been very adamant that Draco be given the position of his choice in exchange for the brooms. Severus didn't see a problem with this in that he knew his godson to be an excellent player, and readily agreed. When he told this to Draco, his expression wasn't at all what he had expected—he honestly looked angered at the prospect.

"I want to earn my way onto the team, not have it handed to me on a silver platter." And so Snape instructed Flint to allow him to try out, but also insisted that regardless of his performance he would be given the position. He didn't tell this to his godson of course, he had no desire to have the boy angry at him, but he also wanted the advantage of the new brooms.

The potions master's dark eyes continued to focus on his godson as Draco mounted his broom and flew up into the clear, blue sky along with the rest of the students trying out.

XXX

Hermione sat beside Harry in the Gryffindor stands as they watched their Slytherin friend try out for the position of Seeker.

"Do you think it would be weird," Hermione asked, "if Draco makes Seeker? You two would be in direct competition with each other."

Harry just shrugged. "It's wouldn't bother me. Besides, it's just a game."

Unable to refrain Hermione snorted, "Oh, please. Quidditch in the wizarding world is how football is in the Muggle world. People go completely mad over it. Take Ron for example, half of his vocabulary is made up of Quidditch terms."

Harry laughed, "Good point, still…it won't bother me, and honestly I don't think it will bother Draco either."

"Maybe you're right. He looks good up there don't you think?" She asked her eyes closely following his form as he glided through the air.

"Yes, he is defiantly one of the better flyers."

Harry had no doubt Draco would be a worthy opponent-something he was actually looking quite forward to. He found that most of the Seekers he had played against watched him rather than scanned the eyes for the snitch themselves. Once he had located it, they followed, hoping to simply out fly him, but they never did. Harry always caught the snitch, always.

XXX

After several hours of flying and drills, and having to catch the snitch over and over again, Draco was tired, hungry, and utterly exhausted, but aside from his sore and depleted body he knew that he knew he played well, and pretty much squashed the competition. Captain Flint would post the new team roster in the common room after dinner, including reserve positions, and he had no doubt he would be on it.

"You did great, mate," Goyle said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you'll make the team for sure," Crabbe added.

"Thanks guys," Draco eyes drifted to the left as two figures walked across the field towards him. He smiled at the sighted of his two Gryffindor friends.

"You did wonderful, Dragon," Hermione said pulling him into a tight hug. He was really starting to enjoy that nickname.

"You really did do fantastic," Harry said, "I'm looking forward to having some decent competition this season."

Draco laughed, "You better believe it, Potter. Gryffindor's winning streak is about to end." Crabbe and Goyle laughed, nodding eagerly in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to see about that. Though I do have a feeling my teammates are going to be a little annoyed that not only does the Slytherin team have new brooms," he said eyes the shiny black Nimbus 2001 that rested in Draco hand, "but a capable Seeker as well. "

Draco's grin quickly vanished as he was reminded of his father's 'kind donation.' That's, right," Goyle added, "Some people had even tried out for the team just so they could get a chance to fly a Nimbus 2001."

Draco rolled his eyes, "A pretty desperate act if you ask me."

His friends laughed, Harry the loudest. "It's one of the best models currently out; I think I would have done the same thing in their place."

All the boys gave snickers of laugher, while Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head. "Pathetic, truly pathetic."

Draco simply smirked at his best friends words, "pathetic huh?"

"Absolutely, it's like brooms are some sort of aphrodisiac to males, it's ridiculous."

"Yes, well I only think your saying that because you've never been on a boom as magnificent as this." Draco said raising the broom in his hand. And then, with expert agility and taking her by complete surprised, Draco scooped Hermione in his arms and onto the broom, wrapping his left arm around her waist while holding onto the boom handle with his right hand.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you put me down right this minute."

"Merlin, Mione, you sound like my mother," and then before his friend could respond, he had kicked off and slowly began inclining into the sky.

Harry laugh as he watched Draco fly happily around the pitch, Hermione's arms wrapped around his waist, gripping on to him for dear life.

"I think Draco has a crush on her." It was Goyle who said this, he was smiling slightly, though his eyes showed his worry.

Crabbe and Harry nodded in agreement, "I don't think he's admitted it to himself yet, though."

Harry was surprised by the astuteness of the two large boys, who, for the most part, came across as being as daft and dimwitted as Dudley. Admittedly Harry line of thought were had thought quite similar to the two beefy Slytherin—Hermione was always talking about how wonderful Draco was, and the way she looked at him with such, fondness…not that he had much experience with such emotions, but it was quite obvious that the two best friends were developing feelings that would one day take their relationship to a much different level.

A/N: Up next Draco rewards his best friends, I had planned to put it in this chapter but ran out of space. Hope you liked the chapter and I will try and get the next one up by this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15 Lockhart the Creep

**Disclaimer: I down not own Harry Potter or any part of his universe, just the bits I make up.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA**

**XXX**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Lockhart the Creep_

Draco hadn't been the least bit surprised that he had made the Slytherin team as Seeker, and he knew wholeheartedly that he had been the best candidate for the position by far. Despite this however, he knew there would be some that would be unwavering in their determination to believe that he had bought his way onto the team. It wasn't that he really cared what people thought of him, it was simply the principal of the matter. Then again, in the long run was it really that big of a deal?

There were bigger things on his plate besides Quidditch house rivalries—the most crucial consisting of gathering and destroying the Dark Lord's horcruxes; he had, of yet, not found a way to destroy them. He decided that over the holiday, he would sneak into his father's study and look through his private collection of books and journals on dark and black magic. If he rendered nothing from Lucius' collection, he would have no choice but to get Severus involved.

The young-in-bodied Slytherin had given both Crabbe and Goyle rather large gift certificates to both Honeydukes, and Zonko's joke shop, but he still wanted to do more. He knew both of his mates were into Quidditch, much like the rest of the wizarding world, and they were actually both pretty decent Beaters—more than anything because of their size, it was usually big blokes that got that position. So he pulled out a quill and piece of parchment and began to compose a letter.

His father had donated money to a variety of interests—yes it mostly involved padding politicians back pockets, but he also gave to charities and on occasion to his favorite Quidditch team. The Falcon's pitch wasn't named Malfoy Stadium for nothing. So Draco decided to write the owner of the team and ask if he could possibly send over a few jerseys and maybe some autographed pictures of the team for him and a couple of his friends.

He found it very unlikely that he would be refused.

XXX

Narcissa had never had what you would call a close loving relationship with her husband, but most arranged marriages never did reach a very high level of personal intimacy. Lucius never even pretended to take notice in his wife's interests, and why would he, she was there to please him not the other way around. He expected her to play the part of any proper pureblood society witch, to raise their heir, and to warm his bed and for the most part she was fine with what was expected of her. It gave her a certain amount of freedom that allowed her to peruse her hobbies, such as horseback riding and doing charity work as long as it didn't conflict with what Lucius wanted.

It was at night, when her mind was forced to sit idle that Narcissa suffered. Since Draco went off to school, she had no one to spend her evenings with and so she suffered along. She would read or talk to the portraits, but after awhile it grew old and tiresome. And so she had found herself often floo calling the one person besides her son who actually took the time to ask how she was doing.

Severus.

Severus had begun to enjoy the spontaneous floo calls from Narcissa; it distracted him from the monotony of his life, at least for a short time. He had always found her to be an amazing woman, beautiful yes, but unlike many society witches she had a spark about her, which made her more than just incredibly attractive, it made her enchanting. If only Lucius could see this of his wife, she would be so much happier.

XXX

"Sir, please, I'm trying to study."

Draco had walked into the library to meet Hermione and Harry to study and as he rounded the corner to where their usual table was, his eyes were greeted by non other then the very flamboyant Gilderoy Lockhart.

The showy wizard was leaning casually against the edge of the table, so he was directly facing Harry.

"As well and good as your studies are, there are more important things, at least in your case. You see Harry fame is a fickle friend and you need someone with experience, someone to direct you a down the best path when it comes to dealing with the life of a celebrity. _Someone_ like me." He gave one of his patented 'Witch Weekly's most handsome smile award' grins, it was so wide and bright it was almost blinding.

Draco wanted to gag. The man was beyond fake and even during his first life time Draco had gotten a creepy vibe around the guy.

Hermione was looking at the Defense teacher in utter shock; she had been awed by his experience with dark creatures (or at least what his books had claimed) as well as his overall handsome and charismatic nature. But he had basically just said that being famous was more important than Harry's schooling.

_How dare he! How dare he sprout such-such blasphemy. _Her mind seethed with anger as he watched the newest Professor continue to carry one.

"Um, well, sir, I…um, appreciate the thought but I really don't have any interest in being a celebrity."

Lockhart laughed, "But my dear boy, you already are one."

That was when Draco decided to stepped in. "Harry's famous because his parents sacrificed themselves for him. I don't think that's something he enjoys being recognized for."

Lockhart frowned, annoyed by the boy's interruption. Having the famous Harry Potter under his wing would do wonders for his career. He could pretend to teach the boy everything he knew about destroying dark creatures and in turn Harry would be all too happy to tell the world just how amazing his mentor truly was. Yes, a few memory charms may have to be used along the way, but that's wouldn't be a problem. But the boy was stubborn; he shunned him at every turn, and his friends were only making it all the more difficult to gain his trust. Why just the other day that Weasley boy placed a sticking charm on his chair, he was stuck to his office seat for nearly six hours, by which time he had soiled his trousers.

"Draco's right Professor," Harry said, "I'm only alive today because of them. I did nothing."

Gilderoy just grinned, "Be that as it may, the wizarding world sees you as a role model, a pillar against dark forces that plague our world and as such it is your responsibility to live up to your reputation."

"The only responsibility Harry has is to finish school." Hermione huffed indignantly.

"And to play Quidditch," Draco add with a smirk.

Harry just laughed. "That's right," he said pointing his quill at Draco, "and don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because we're friends."

Draco just snorted as he sat down at the table besides Harry, "Please, Potter, I'm going to mop the floor with you."

"Yes, well as fast as those Nimbus 2001's are, they're no match to my skill." He said puffing out his chest, "youngest Seeker in a century, remember?"

Draco broke out in laugher while Hermione just rolled her eyes. Boys and their sports, how annoying!

"Yes, well," Lockhart spoke up, "I'll leave you to your school work and perhaps we can chat another time, Harry."

Harry just shrugged and Lockhart walked off.

"What a ponce." Harry whispered just loud enough for Draco and Hermione to hear.

"No kidding," Draco added.

"I can believe he actually told Harry his fame was more important than his studies. Unbelievable! I have just lost all respect for that man."

"It's about time you saw him for what he is." Draco said, "I was getting rather tired of you continually going on about him."

Harry gave a small snicker, while Hermione said nothing but attempted to hide the embarrassed blush that had crept to her cheeks by dropping her gaze to the book that lay in front of her, her bushy hair dropping to cover the sides of her face.

XXX

A smirk pulled to Narcissa lips as she reached across the chess set, picked up her Knight and made her move. "I believe that is check mate, Severus."

The Potions Master let out a loud huff of air, "How the bloody hell did I not see that coming?"

"That's simple, you were concentrating too hard on capturing my Queen to recognize my strategy. Perhaps you are getting dodgy in your old age."

Severus laughed as he began to reset the pieces on the board. "I think you forget, Cissy, that you are three years older then I."

"Perhaps, but I do not look it."

Severus snorted, though he would admit she did look quite good for her age, much better them himself. Not that he cared much about his appearance; it wasn't as if there was anyone he had a desire to impress, no one that was available anyway. Beside he always felt one should be judged by their mind and character first before something as superficial as ones looks. Looks were fleeting after all.

"Another game?" Narcissa asked.

"How about Gobstones?"

"I didn't know you had a set here at the school." She had known his mother's old set was at his home in Spinner's End; she would sometimes visit him there with Draco during the summer months, but she was under the impression that he did not bring the game to school with him, normally having no reason or time to play it.

"That is true, but Draco brought his over a few nights ago and we played, he forgot to take it with him when he left and I haven't had the chance to return it to him."

"Oh, well, okay then."

Severus retreated to his bedroom where he had placed the game. He was considering retrieving his mother's old set from his family home, now that Narcissa was visiting him so often he would have a reason to play, and this way Draco wouldn't always have to bring his set over when he visited. Grabbing the wooden game board off his dresser, he headed back into the front room.

As he approached the couch by the fire where they had been playing, he suddenly stopped in his tracks as his eyes took in the view of his Godson's mother, she had taken off her outer robes and was wearing only a simple, yet form fitting lavender dress.

He swallowed—hard. Then taking a long cleansing breath he made his way over to the couch.

"Are you warm?" He asked eyes her robes which were now draped over the arm or a nearby chair.

"A little. Does seeing me like this make you uncomfortable?"

Uncomfortable wasn't exactly the word that had been thrust at the forefront of his mind. He hadn't ever recalled seeing her in so little clothing. Ever. Not that he was complaining.

"No," he said clearing his throat, "it's perfectly fine."

"Good." She smiled reaching down and opening up her son's game board. "So, would you like to be green of silver?"

"Green, please."

"Alright," And as she leaned over to take her pieces from box, Severus found himself getting a rather lovely view down the front of her dress.

It was a very good thing he was still wearing his teaching robes otherwise Narcissa may have just gotten a very good idea of just what exactly Severus thought of her with her robes off.

XXX

The first game of the season was coming up that Saturday, and although Draco wasn't nervous, he was curious of what the outcome would be. In his first life Gryffindor had won, but Draco was now much more skilled then he once was at the age of twelve, not to mention the fact that he had more of a mind for strategy then he once did, as well as a ton more patience. He did know that his parents would be there, watching him play his first game, and his father would expect a victory. He had been very disappointed when he lost, especially to a Gryffindor and more so to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Obviously Lucius did not know of his friendship with Harry, and he planned to keep it that way as long as possible. He did know, however that at some point that his relationship with both Hermione and Harry would come to light, and in truth, he feared what the consequences may be. His father, although it was infrequent, had used hexes to teach lessons, painful ones.

For now however he would just focus on playing the game and having fun.

XXX

**A/N: So there's chapter 15, hope you all enjoyed it, I do apologize for the delay, I'm in the middle of finishing up a class for my Masters Degree and on top of family and work I haven't had a whole lot of free time. Plus fan fiction was not allowing me to view my stories or add chapter for several days, which was seriously annoying. Please be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks **


	16. Chapter 16Guilty Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…too bad, really wish I did.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed my last chapter and special thanks to my BETA K**__**R1571AN.**_

_**Now…on with chapter sixteen.**_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Guilty Kiss_

Draco sat on a cool steel bench in the Slytherin's Quidditch locker room. He was already dressed and ready for the game, and had been for almost half an hour, his other teammates were only now getting ready. He was nervous, but not about his possible performance on the pitch, but the fact that his parents would be at the game watching, or more specifically his father. Lucius hated failure and he wasn't exactly shy about pointing out his feelings. During his first life, when he had lost to Potter, he had called him weak, and a disgrace. Draco begged his father for forgiveness and had promised to do better next time. He honestly didn't know if he would do the same thing this time around; this time things were different, he was different.

With a long exhale of breath Draco stood from the bench, picked up his broom and left the locker room. Making his way onto the field, he could see the Gryffindor team was already in the sky, practicing drills before the game. He couldn't help but laugh; the Slytherins were so sure that they would win based, not only on talent of the team, but the speed of the Nimbus 2001's. Overconfidence was rarely a good trait. They may win, yes, but they may not, and then what, they wouldn't even be able to say that they gave it their best. Not that they'd care either way, they would just grumble and complain, call Gryffindor cheaters, even though Slytherin were actually a hundred times more likely to play unfair.

His grey-blue eyes glance up at the Slytherin stands where he could just make out his parents and Severus, who was sitting next to his mother.

"Nervous?"

Draco snorted at the sound of Potter's voice. "Hardly, but I imagine you and the rest of the Gryffindorks are close to pissing yourselves."

Harry gave a loud burst of laughter at his friend's teasing. "Nah, we're okay," His eyes then moved to the Slytherin stands, "Your parents here?"

"Yep. They're sitting next to Professor Snape."

Harry could make out two figures, one male, one female, and both very blonde. "Must be nice…to have your family come all the way out here to watch you."

Draco just shrugged. "My father will be disappointed if I lose."

"Well then you best not." Harry's tone was teasing, but there was concern in his eyes. It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy was a blood purist and most believed him a Death Eater, though public record would indicate otherwise. Plus, Hermione had mentioned that although Draco had never outright admitted it, she thought his father might be abusive toward him, if not physically then most certainly emotionally.

"Well, looks like your team is making their way out," Harry glance over at the group of Slytherins, adorned in their green and silver Quidditch uniforms, "I'll take that as my cue to leave. Good luck Draco."

"Yeah, you too, and may the best man win."

"Oh don't worry," Harry smirked, "I intend to." And with that Harry mounted his broom and flew back over to his teammates on the other side of the pitch.

XXX

The two opposing teams were now parallel to each other, hovering in the center of the pitch. Harry caught a quick glimpse at Draco and smiled, the blonde however was too anxious to return pleasantries, his eyes fixed on the Golden Snitch - its wings fluttering, the small gold ball still in Madam Hooch's grasp. Raising the Snitch above her head, she released her grip and the small ball zoomed from her hand.

Bending down, she picked up the leather Quaffle and the latch that would release both of the iron Bludgers. "On the count of three, I will release the final three balls which will signal the start of the game." Madam Hootch announced. Both teams looked on in anticipation, eager to be the first ones to get their hands on the Quaffle and of course avoid the Bludgers.

"Ready…1… 2… 3…" The balls flew up in the air, the players dispersed and the game began.

An hour into the game, the score stood at 40 to 60—Gryffindor in the lead. Draco eyes scanned the sky desperately, he wanted to win; he had too. He didn't know why his competitive side was suddenly coming out, he hadn't cared just hours before, but his parents hadn't been there then. Not that he cared what Lucius thought, but his mother was there and Severus.

"And another 10 points to Gryffindor," Draco turned his eyes to Lee Jordan and then to the hoops. Angelina had scored a goal.

And then, suddenly, out of his peripheral vision, a glint of gold caught his attention. Spinning his broom left, he caught sight of the small golden ball zip towards the Ravenclaw stands, Draco wasted no time in zooming after it. Harry, of course, noticed and quickly followed after.

Despite the extra speed of Draco's Nimbus 2001, Harry was right behind him and quickly gaining momentum. The Snitch darted above the Ravenclaw stands and then whooshed around towards the left side of the field, and both boys were still hot on its trail.

"You can't have it Harry, it's mine."

Harry just laughed, probably thinking his friend was joking around. "Is that so?" Harry leaned forward on his broom pushing it to its max speed, he was now neck and neck with Draco.

"Damn it!" Draco hissed, Pushing his boom handle down Draco attempted to lower himself so instead of reaching out for the Snitch, he could reach up, hoping he would have an advantage over Harry that way, unfortunately Harry quickly realized what he was doing and blocked the move.

"God Damn it, Potter! Why do you have to be so fucking perfect at this? Can't you lose just once?" And for a second their eyes met. Harry's playful grin faded, the sparkle in his eyes dimmed…and then…his speed slowed. Not by much, or that anyone would really notice, but just enough for Draco to get ahead.

Seconds later…

"Malfoy caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins!"

Draco face pulled into a massive grin as he held the Golden Snitch high up in the air for all to see, but then…his eyes met Harry's. His friend's was still hovering close by, a look of hurt and confusion lingered in his emerald eyes. He simply shook his head, and without a single word, he slowly turned his broom and flew down to his teammates.

XXX

Draco was greeted by a tight hug from his mother, a pat on the back from Severus, and a nod from Lucius. "You did well." Was all he said, and Draco wanted to swell in pride, he wanted to be happy that his father had commented positively on his success but…he couldn't. Instead, he felt guilty. Harry should have won. Like he always did. Like he was supposed to.

The rest of his teammates cheered the victory as well, congratulating him on out flying Harry. Later, in the dungeons there would be more celebration, but Draco wouldn't stay. Instead, he would say he was tired, retire to his room, and spend half the night dwelling on how horrible he had acted towards his friend. It was okay to want to win, but he had gotten overly completive and his Slytherin 'do whatever you have to in order to win' side came out.

Suddenly, he wondered if Harry would tell Hermione how he acted.

Merlin he hoped not, he'd be in for one hell of a lecture if he did. Not that he wouldn't have deserved it.

XXX

It was late, and well past curfew, but Harry couldn't sleep; so now Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room gazing at the burning embers of the fire. He didn't really know why he didn't take the Snitch; well he did, but… Was it really a good reason? Lord only knew if the rest of the team found out what he had done and why he had done it, they'd skin him alive, or at least he would probably become victim to several of the twin's pranks. He had just never seen Draco look that…intense.

He could tell, by one look in his determined grey-blue eyes that the race for the small golden ball simply wasn't a game anymore; it was much, much more serious than that. And he remembered what Draco had said about his father, 'My father will be disappointed if I lose,' and he realized why it was suddenly so important to him. And so he sat back on his broomstick, just slightly and allowed his friend the chance to take the win. He didn't think Draco really cared about what his father thought; Harry was almost positive that had he lost, he would have been punished.

XXX

The next day Gryffindor and Slytherin had Potions together; Hermione, as usual, sat next to him. She didn't seem upset so he was guessing Harry hadn't said anything to her. He looked over at Harry a few seats over, who was sitting next to Ron, Harry looked at him only briefly before turning his eyes back to the ginger haired boy beside him.

"I think he's depressed." Hermione said.

"Huh?"

"About losing the game. It's the first game he's lost; he's been taking it pretty bad."

"Oh." Draco doubted the loss was the reason for his bad mood, or at least most of it.

"All of Gryffindor has been talking about it." She continued.

"I bet."

"Many people think you cheated." Draco snorted. Of course they did. In a way, he supposed he did cheat, he had been rude, which surprised Harry causing him to lose concentration for a minute and slow down, or at least that's what he figured.

"I told them they were just a bunch of sore losers, and even Harry backed me up."

"He did?" He was surprised Harry had defended him after the way he had acted.

"Yes. He said you won fair and square, and if you cheated he would have known because he was right next to you. Most backed down after that."

"Most?"

"Well, you know, some people like to live in denial." She simply shrugged, opening her book to the chapter that they would be studying that day.

"Let me guess, Ron was one of them?" Draco still didn't like Weasley, even if he had started to leave Hermione alone for the most part. He was still a jealous prat.

"No. Well he was at first, but then after Harry said you didn't, he backed down. It was Lee, and a couple of seventh years that just couldn't seem to let it go."

"Oh well, it's not like I care what they think anyway." The blonde shrugged.

Hermione gave a small giggle, "Well I think you did a fantastic job, and I'm very proud of you." And then Hermione did something that Draco would put in a Pensieve to show to her years later. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his cheek.

XXX

Severus had a very hard time not allowing the corners of his lips to turn upwards. The look of utter surprise on Draco's face, not to mention the fierce blush enveloping Hermione when she leaned in and kissed him was priceless. He pretended not to notice, though a couple of the other students in the class made several comments followed by kissing noises.

Immature whelps, the lot of them.

"Enough!" Snape snapped. Open up your books to chapter seven and read through the instructions of the tooth decay potion. Now!"

He would certainly have to tell Narcissa about this. She had plans to come over later that evening and play Gobstones.

XXX

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and always please feel free to leave me a review. Up next: Draco and Harry Talk.**


	17. Chapter 17 Blinded by Bitterness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA ****KR1571AN. Sorry it took so long to update, and the chapters a bit short but I'll make it up to you next time. **

**So enjoy chapter 17…**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Blinded by Bitterness_

Narcissa could not help but break out in a fit of giggles after Severus had told her. Her son had gotten his first kiss, and in front of the entire class, that was sure to add to his already quite full ego if anything else.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that it was the Granger girl, they do spend a lot of time together."

"Yes, they do." Severus agreed taking a sip of his tea.

"It does concern me though, if their…friendship…develops into something more…it could cause problems."

Severus nodded, though he refrained from commenting. Instead, he focused on the board contemplating his next move. She already had gained nearly half his stones; he was in serious danger of losing the game. To his defense, she was making it rather difficult to concentrate; she had taken off her outer robes again, and was wearing a rather thin dress underneath. She had been dressing like that a lot around him, and then she would ask if he liked what she was wearing. Really, how was he supposed to respond to that? She had been touching him more, he noticed, and kissing him on the cheek, often quite close to the corner of his mouth. It was like…she was flirting with him, but that was simply impossible. She was married, and he was a half-blood potions master, with bad teeth and oily hair.

Clearly he was delusional.

"So, I imagine Lucius is quite proud of Draco's performance at the Quidditch match."

"Yes, but he naturally expects him to do well, especially against a boy like Potter."

Severus sighed. He knew what she meant by that. It wasn't because the boy was raised by Muggles or that he somehow defeated the Dark Lord. "You mean a half-blood?"

The blonde's gaze drifted down to her hand as she rubbed one of Severus' captured stones between her fingers. "He never has given you enough credit. He believes you useful, for your skills in Potions and mind magic's, but he still…

"Thinks I am inferior to himself because my father was a Muggle."

She nodded sadly, her eyes move back to meet his. "You know that I do not believe that, don't you, Severus?"

"Of course, Cissy. You are…different, than most of your status."

A smile pulled to her lips as she leaned slowly across the table, "I find that you are a much more powerful wizard than my husband could ever be." She had this gleam in her eye, her perfect lips had parted just slightly.

Severus swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry he found himself at a loss for words. "I…"

And then without warning, and with complete surprise, her lips found contact with his own, and as much as his brain was telling him to pull away, that this was wrong, immoral, he found himself unable to do so, and instead, rounded the table, pulling her into his arms and deepening the kiss.

**XXX**

Draco had found him under a shade tree near the edge of the lake, closest to the Quidditch pitch. He was sitting cross legged in the grass skipping stones into calm surface of the water.

"Hey."

Harry didn't turn to look at his Slytherin friend, but gave a soft, 'hi', in return before tossing another stone into the lake.

"Can I, sit down?" Harry just shrugged. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, as he found a place on the grass beside his friend.

"You won fair and square; you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I was…unkind. In my desperation to win I said some things that I shouldn't have. I am truly sorry, Harry."

There was a rather long pause of silence, and Draco thought perhaps Harry wasn't going to forgive him so easily but then, the emerald eyed boy turned to the boy beside him, and gave him a small smile.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay?"

"Sure," he said skipping a final stone into the lake as he stood from the grass, Draco stood as well. "I get it, you just wanted to win, and while you were a bit of a prat, it wasn't like you played dirty or anything, so, all's forgiven."

Draco just laughed as he gave his friend a playful shove. "I thought you were still mad at me. You've been ignoring me for two days."

"Nah, just been thinking. First game I've lost since I started playing Quidditch, you took a chunk out of my ego there mate."

Draco threw his head back in laughter. "I bet Severus would love to hear that."

"Oh don't you dare. He's already been rubbing the loss in my face, though one comment he made about me not being able to control my broom handle had Ron in hysterics."

Draco gave another bust of laugher. "That bloke's mind in contently in the gutter, isn't it?"

"Comes from having five older brothers I think," Harry said as the two boys headed back toward the castle, it was starting to get dark and close to dinner time as well. "He'll probably out grow it as he gets older."

Draco snorted, "Don't count on it."

"Hey Draco, I wanted to ask you, what's up with you and Hermione snogging in Potions yesterday." Harry waggled his eyebrows, his mouth turned into a cheeky grin.

Draco's face suddenly flushed, "She kissed my cheek; I would hardly count that as a snog."

Harry just laughed. "I'm just messing with you; though rumors have already started to spread."

"I'm sure, but in a couple of days they'll have died out and some other bit of juicy gossip will take its place."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But hey, if you and Hermione do end up dating one day, promise not to go slobbering all over each other in front of me, 'kay."

Draco just shook his head, "Hermione's my friend Harry, my best-friend but that's all. Besides I'm pretty sure she sees me like more of a brother, rather than anything else."

Harry shrugged, "If you say so."

XXX

An instant scowl appeared on Severus' face as his dark eyes scanned the mountain of boxes and packages with the Falcons' name and logo printed on them that filled his office. Carefully navigating his way to his desk, he found a letter addressed to himself, S. Snape, Head of Slytherin House, which sat atop a medium sized box. With a deep sigh, he picked up the letter as he sat down behind his desk.

_Professor Snape,_

_Several weeks ago we received a letter from young Mr. Draco Malfoy requesting a few items for his friends. The Malfoys have been beyond generous in their gifts to our team and in such we found it not only fit to see to Draco's request but have decided to give each student currently in attendance at Hogwarts School each a hat, poster and jersey (self-adjusting in size). In that you are his Head of House we thought it prudent to have the items delivered to you so you could see that they were rightfully distributed._

_The package on your desk contains the specific items requested by young Mr. Malfoy, if you could please see that it is given to him it would be greatly appreciated._

_Best Regards,_

_Paul W. Richards._

_Owner and CEO of Falcon Enterprises_

Severus shook his head as he placed the letter back down on his desk, picking up the package in its place. He would be meeting with Draco later that evening for a game of Gobstones, he would give it to him then. He also grabbed his lesson plans, which was what he had come to his office for in the first place, and headed back to his rooms.

**XXX**

Draco was more than a little surprised when his godfather told him of the overflowing boxes of Quidditch items that was currently overtaking his office. He had never expected such a response to his request, not that he was complaining, not in the least. The generosity of the Falcons didn't stop there however, when Draco had open the package he not only found the items he had asked for, but also two set of tickets for all of the Falcon's summer games.

"Bloody hell, Crabbe and Goyle are going to have a coronary."

Severus just shook his head, ignoring his godson's use of foul language. "I am sure they will be quite pleased. They are very lucky to have a friend like you, Draco."

Draco simply nodded, though deep down he felt he was the lucky one, their loyalty to him would rival that of any Huffelpuff.

"Draco, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

The young-in-bodied Slytherin turned his eyes up to Severus, who expression was blank, but he could see concern swimming in his dark gaze.

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"Not per se, I simply…had a concern."

"Concern?"

Severus cleared his throat, folding his hands together and placing them atop the table where they sat. "Draco, what exactly is your relationship with Miss Granger?"

_Relationship?_ Draco wondered, "She's my friend, you know that. Or…do you suddenly have a problem with it?" Draco couldn't see why he would, at least not at this point. Now his friendship with Harry…well, quite honestly he had wondered why he hadn't brought it up yet.

"No, not exactly." Severus exhaled a long deep breath as he ran his index finger across the day-old stubble on his chin. "However with the…display you two gave during my class the other day I have begun to wonder if perhaps your feelings for her are perhaps becoming more…personal."

Draco couldn't hold back the blush that rushed to his pale cheeks. "It was just a kiss on the cheek, a friendly gesture, that's all."

Severus looking unbelieving. "Are you sure of that?"

"Of course. Really, why is everyone making such a big deal of this? First Harry, now you; I'm surprised my mother isn't involved."

"Actually it was your mother's idea that I talk to you about this, and what do you mean H-…why were you talking to Potter? Did he confront you about this, attempt to start a fight?"

Draco rolled his eyes. The man was in some serious denial.

"Severus, I know you don't want to hear this, but Harry is my friend."

"No." He stated his tone sharp.

"Severus-"

"No." His voice rose just slightly, which surprised Draco, causing him to jump slightly, Severus very rarely raised his voice to him, and when he did there was no doubt that he was indeed serious. "I will permit the friendship with Granger but I _refuse _to allow you to converse with that self-indulgent, attention seeking, dunderheaded, insolent little whelp!"

Draco took a long deep breath before slowly standing from his chair. "Harry," he said calmly, "is not James Potter. He was not raised pampered or spoiled, and despite what you think he does not enjoy the attention that gets thrust upon him on a daily basis." Severus snorted in disbelief. Draco sighed in frustration.

"Look, I'm not having this conversation with you. You're too blinded by bitterness and resentment to see the truth for what it is anyway."

And without another word Draco turned and left his Godfather's quarters.

_**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it a bit late and short but I plan to get the next chapter out by early next week. Up next: The schools as well as Crabbe and Goyles reaction to the Quidditch gifts. Also Draco ponders a bit about the future, specifically Harry's Godfather/his second cousin. Thanks for reading and…**_

_**Accio Reviews**_


	18. Chapter 18 Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I seriously wish I did.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA **_**KR1571AN.**_** Now on with chapter 18…**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Denial**_

As expected, the entire school was quite enthused by the Falcons gifts. As for Crabbe and Goyle, the larger-than-average Slytherins had actually stopped breathing when they laid eyes on the summer Quidditch tickets. When the oxygen once again reached their brains, Draco was instantly pulled into two bone-crushing hugs by his beefy friends.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco gasped, "Can't…breath."

Draco nearly slumped to the floor when they released him. "This is the best gift ever, Draco," Crabbe said. Goyle nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Well, for what you two went through for me, it's the least I could do." His words couldn't have been truer. Not only had his friends beat the crap out of each other just because he told them to, but they had also suffered through punishment from their parents for their behavior and without having a single clue as to why; Draco had simply told them he needed them to distract his father's attention and that had been good enough for them.

"You're going to come to the games with us, right?" Goyle asked.

"As many as I can, yes."

Draco honestly didn't know what he would be doing over the summer months; he hadn't recalled anything spectacular happening the first time, so if nothing came up he would most defiantly be joining his friends at the games.

Draco stayed up talking with his friends for hours, which was a good distraction from his argument with Severus. He really wished there was something he could do to make him see that Harry is not his father, though deep down he knew that any type of intervention he attempted would be utterly pointless. Severus wanted to hate Harry on the principle and nothing Draco could do or say was going to change that.

Besides, there were more pressing matters he needed to attend to than his godfather's psychological issues—he still hadn't figured out a way to destroy the horcruxes. The truth was that the more he thought about it, the more that he wondered if it was really his place to destroy them at all. Harry was the Chosen One for a reason after all. He could help him gather them, and possibly discreetly give him hints that would lead him in the right direction as far as dealing with things like the Tri-Wizard Tournament for example.

He still hadn't decided what to do with Tom Riddle's diary; he certainly didn't want to take it back to Malfoy Manor during the summer holidays. However, since his argument with Severus he didn't know if he was ready to confide in him just yet. If he gave the horcrux to his godfather, he would have to explain how he had gotten a hold of it in the first place and that would open up a whole can of worms that he just wasn't ready to deal with yet.

Draco also hadn't figured out what to do about Sirius Black, and he was actually leading more towards doing nothing at all. He honestly didn't see what he could do anyway. He had considered writing his cousin an anonymous letter stating that _Dementors don't notice animals_, and then hope that he got the hint, allowing him to free himself from Azkaban a bit early. But then he remembered that all prisoner mail is checked before given to them, so he had to scratch that idea. Trying to get him a trial was completely out of the question, he may be a Malfoy but he was still just a child, and it wasn't like his parents would support his quest to free a family blood-traitor.

The weeks turned into months and soon the holidays were quickly approaching, Draco had hardly said two words to Severus since their argument about Harry. He had tried, once, to approach the subject with his godfather, but unfortunately Severus instantly went on the defensive; Draco quickly ended the conversation not wanting to get into another debate. So he had decided, for the time being to just give him space and time, and perhaps during the holidays they could sit down and at least agree to disagree.

XXX

Severus glowered at the sight of Draco talking and laughing with Potter. He had gone out onto the grounds to ask Hagrid if he had gathered any unicorn hair as of late; actually he gained many of his ingredients through the assistance of the half-giant. Because of Hagrid's knowledge of and way with magical creatures, he was able to acquire him ingredients that would make any potions master give up their wand for, including acromantula venom which was normally sixty-seven galleons an ounce. He watched as Potter picked up a wad on snow, rolling it with his mitten covered hands into a ball before throwing it at the back of Fred Weasley's head, knocking off his knit hat.

Severus gave an annoyed huff as both his godson and Harry broke out in a fit of laughter.

The boy was fraternizing with Gryffindors, it was disgraceful. Yes, he still had his Slytherin friends, Crabbe, Goyle, as well as the Parkinson girl and Daphne Greengrass, but as time went on his friendship with the Granger girl become more and more…well publically displayed, and he knew it was only a matter of time before word got back to Lucius, which could only end badly.

Shifting his gaze from the frivolity, Severus continued to make his way to Hagrid's hut.

XXX

Draco sat in the common room, lounging in a chair near the fireplace, half listening to Pansy go on about how much she hated Transfiguration as he drew. He couldn't get the surprised look of Fred Weasley when Harry had knocked his hat off, out of his head, so he decided to draw it. Both Fred and George quickly got their revenge by charming a line of snow balls to fly through the air at high speeds, pelting both Draco and Harry until they took cover behind a large boulder.

It had been a fun day, he could certainly say that. He had spent his morning playing Gobstones with Crabbe and Goyle before meeting up with Hermione after lunch. They talked about their holiday plans, Hermione's grandmother was going to visit her, which she was quite looking forward to; normally she and her parents went to see her in France. Draco had planned to do some horseback riding and hopefully spend some quality time with his mother. There was also the annual ball his family hosted that he would be forced to attend; he was considering faking sick half way through. It was after lunch that Harry suggested they get some air, Hermione never much cared for the cold and passed. They chatted a bit, Harry mentioned he would be going to Ron's for Christmas, and that he was really looking forward to it.

"Mrs. Weasley can be a little overwhelming at times, but she's really nice, she always trying to get me to eat and she hugs me all the time," he gave a small smile before adding, "it's like having a real mum, even if it is for only a couple of weeks at a time."

The conversation quickly turned to Quidditch, Gryffindor had won their last game against Hufflepuff, and Slytherin didn't have another game until after the holidays. It was when Harry spotted Fred and George building a snow man—well, in that it had boobs it was actually a snow woman—that the Boy-Who-Lived picked up a wad of snow, mashed it together and pitched it in the twin's general direction, smacking Fred directly in the back of the head. A snowball war quickly broke out. An hour later, both Draco and Harry headed back to their dorms, freezing, soaking wet, and still laughing at getting their buts snow-kicked by the Weasley twins.

"So what do you think, Draco?"

"Huh?" Pansy's voice registered, but not her exact words, by the time he turned his gaze from his notebook to his friend, her curious expression had turned to a scowl.

"Did you hear a single word I just said?" She huffed, her hands now attached to her hips.

"Uh, you said something about not seeing the point of turning a box into a crate…right?"

She gave an exasperated sighed, her hands flaying into the air, "Merlin Draco, that was like ten minutes ago."

"Oh…sorry."

Pansy's eyes narrowed before snatching Draco's sketch book from his hand. "Hey!" Draco reaching out to take it back, but Pansy was quicker than he expected and pulled it out of his reach.

"You were drawing the Weasleys, what on earth for?" She said eyeing the picture in disgust.

"Harry had just hit Fred with a snowball, it was funny."

The young Slytherin continued to flip through his pages of drawings, Draco waited impatiently for her to give it back; he would have just Accio-ed it, but he had left his wand in his room.

"Christ Draco, half the pictures in here are of that mudblood Granger; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancy her." She laughed at the very thought, there was no way someone like Draco Malfoy could ever have a crush on the mousy Gryffindor, in fact she was pretty positive he had only befriended her out of pity.

"Don't call her that." Draco hissed, snatching his notebook away from the snooty Slytherin.

"Jesus Draco, why are you so defensive of her? She's nothing special."

He didn't reply, but turned and headed to his room. Of course Hermione was special, she was his best friend and he didn't like people insulting any of his friends. He knew Pansy would never except his and Hermione's friendship, she saw her as nothing more than a worthless mudblood. Throughout his life Pansy had remained a close friend; however, despite the fact that his views changed, hers never did and he seriously doubted anything would change that the second time around.

Sitting down in his bed, he began to look through his drawings himself; Pansy was right, most of them were of Hermione. Hermione reading, Hermione brewing a potion, Hermione laughing…his favorite was one he had drawn of the two of then shortly after he tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team and he had whisked her off on his broom. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her curly hair blowing behind her as the wind rushed through it. When they had finally landed Hermione had called him an ass and smacked him upside the head, she was smiling as she did it, then pulling him into a hug before telling him he was completely crazy.

Draco smiled at the memory.

Placing his notebook in his rucksack, Draco pulled his pajamas from his dresser and headed to the boys lavatory to get ready for bed.

XXX

Severus had been sitting on his couch, reading a copy of _Potions Quarterly_ when green flames suddenly erupted from his fireplace, looking up he saw Narcissa's head sticking out, he couldn't help but smile.

"Good Evening, Cissy."

"Hi, Severus, may I come through?"

"Of course," Severus placed his magazine on the table behind his couch before standing.

Narcissa stepped through the fire, wasting no time melting into Severus' arms. "I've missed you," She said softly in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"I've missed you as well," He kissed her lips softly, then taking her hand he led her back to the couch where they both sat.

"How was France?" He asked as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Okay, I suppose. Mother says hello."

"That was nice of her."

"Yes," She laughed, "She always liked you. Never would admit you're a half blood, believed you were to powerful."

Severus snorted. "Yes, well you mother never has believed anything she did not wish to."

"Yes, she's always been stubborn like that." Narcissa took a long deep breath, as she began to softly run her fingers up and down Severus arm. "I told her…about us."

"Did you?"

She nodded, her hand and her gaze moving to his face, "She asked me if we had…consummated out relationship," her fingers moved to trace along his jaw line.

"She doesn't have a discrete bone in her body, does she?" Severus laughed.

"Not that's I've ever noticed," her fingers ascended to his lips. "When I told her no, she asked why."

Severus just shook his head. The answer was more than obvious, if Narcissa was intimate with him her and Lucius' marriage bond would break and Lucius would know almost instantly. It was actually a very one sided bond, and incredibly old fashion one as well, but it was pureblood tradition; the man could have as many affairs as he liked, but the woman…she would have been divorced, shunned, and most likely disowned of all inheritances as well as any heir she had produced. If she slept with Severus she would no longer be allowed to call Draco her son.

"She should have known the answer to that question before she asked it." Severus stated plainly.

"She did, she said there were ways around it, and there are but they are all incredibly risky. It's just better that we wait until Draco of age."

Severus nodded slowly, "That is if you still want me."

The pureblood's hands dropped from into her lap, her mouth open in disbelief, her beautiful blue eyes filled with shock and…hurt.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you enjoy my company, but perhaps in a few years' time you will find something or someone else to fill your lonely hours."

Her eyes quickly filled with tear, his words tearing through her knife. She had cared a great deal for Severus, how could even think such a horrible thing.

"You…you don't mean that." A tear had escaped from her eyes dropping to her pale cheek.

"I…

He had quickly realized how wrong his words had been. He had said them without thinking; he had more insecurities than he wished to admit and he had forced himself to believe that he was simply being used…it was more of a defense mechanism than anything else. Deep down he knew that Narcissa deeply cared for him, she had told him so quite often.

"….no. I did not. I'm sorry, I…I don't feel as if I deserve you or that…that someone like you could truly want someone like me." Reaching up he gently wiped the tears that had fallen to her cheek. "Please, forgive my foolish words."

She nodded, she would forgive him, but that didn't mean that the words did not sting. "Severus, you know what you mean to me…don't you?" Her blue eyes were now pleading intensely with his black. There were so many unsaid words in that gaze, and Severus could read them all too well.

"I do, and…I feel the same way."

"You do?" She smiled, hopefully.

"Oh yes," He leaned in and kissed her, "you make me feel joy that I thought I lost long ago." Joy he had only ever found in a red headed Muggle-born Gryffindor named Lily Evans.

"I feel the same way, Severus and if I have to wait four years before I can call you my own, then I will gladly do so."

**A/N: Okay so hope you liked it, been super busy lately so my stories are not getting the attention I'd like to give them, but regardless I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

_**Draco says he'll take you for a ride on his Nimbus 2001 if you Review.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Unter the Mistletoe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…or Draco.**_

_**Thanks to all of you have read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Caught under the Mistletoe_

Lucius smirked, his cold eyes filled with pride as he watched his son read a book on Dark and Deadly curses in their library. He stood silently in the door way as he watched Draco flip through the pages looking truly interested in the contents. He had been concerned that his only son was beginning to turn from the pureblood beliefs and philosophies he had instilled on him since birth; thankfully his previous antics simply seemed to be a phase, one that he quickly outgrew. He had talked to some of his friends, Crabbe and Goyle Senior, as well as Nott, all three of whom said that he should not worry, that all children go through rebellious stages. It was Nott that reminded him of the time he had taken his father's collection of cursed quills and sold them to a muggle antique store. He had gotten quit a beating for that stunt, which quickly convinced him to never do something so foolish again.

He knew he was hard on his son, that he expected the absolute best from him and when he failed he was indeed punished, often harshly, but it was the way his own father had raised him, and he honestly believed that without his own fathers high standards of expectation, Lucius would not have turned out to be the powerful and feared wizard that he currently was.

He watched as Draco closed the book, placing it back on the shelf before pulling out another. Deciding not to interrupt, Lucius quietly turned and made his way back down the hall.

**XXX**

Draco had decided, in a desperate attempt to find a way to at least assist Harry in destroying the horcruxes, to take a second look at the books in his family's library, hoping that he had missed something the first time. Two hours and seventeen books on Dark and Black magic later, he came to the conclusion that he had not. He had found a brief mention of a horcrux in one of the books, but nothing of significant importance.

Starting to get a headache from reading so much, he gave up for the day, then deciding to get some fresh air and visit the stables. On his way out of the grounds he spotted his mother, who was sitting on a stone bench near the roses reading what looked to be a letter.

"Hi, mum."

Narcissa smiled up at her son, quickly folding up the letter and placing it in her robe pocket. "Hello, sweetheart, what are you up to this afternoon?"

Draco shrugged, "Not much."

"Your father said he saw you in the library."

Draco thought he saw his mother's eyes briefly dimmed.

"I was looking for some information but I couldn't find it."

"Oh."

"I was just about to go visit the horses, care to join me?"

Smiling she rose from the bench, "I'd love to."

And together mother and son headed off to the horse stable where they would eventually decide to go for a quick ride, despite the cold December weather.

**XXX**

Draco huffed as he straightened the collar of his dress robes; he was not looking forward to this evening. It was the night of their annual Christmas Ball, which was basically just an excuse for adults to gather together and spread rumors about each other and gloat about how rich and powerful they were. 'Tis the season to be a pompous wanker.

"Is Master Draco ready yet?"

Draco smiled at Dobby who suddenly appeared beside him.

"Almost."

"Your mother's says the guests should be arriving soon and she wishes you down to greet them."

Sighing Draco plopped himself down on the edge of his bed, "Do you think it's too late to fake ill?"

Dobby gave a small laugh and shook his head, "I do not think your mother would believe you, Master Draco."

"No probably not. Hey, Dobby," Draco grew a mischievous grin, as he made his way to his dresser drawer, "Will you do me a_ huge_ favor?"

"Anything for you, Master Draco," the elf grinned, always happy to assist his young Master.

Draco opened his top drawer, and under a pair of socks pulled out a small vial of cloudy blue liquid. "Will you put this in my dinner?"

Dobby raised a skeptical eyebrow as he took the small bottle from Draco. "What is it?"

"Flu inducer. I originally had other intentions for it, but I believe this will get me out of most of the evening's festivities."

"Master Draco wants Dobby to poison him?" The small elf look completely horrified at the idea.

Draco just laughed, "It's not poison, it will just give me a bit of a stomach ache and it will only last about an hour."

"Oh." Draco's explanation didn't seem to calm the poor house elf's nerves in the least. "Perhaps you can simply tell your mother you are feeling ill."

Draco shook his head, "You were right when you said she wouldn't believe me if I tried. This is a much better plan."

Dobby made a small squeaking sound, before suggesting, "Perhaps I can put it in Master Lucius food instead, and the party will be called off all together."

Draco instantly broke out in a fit of laugher, Dobby grinned at Draco reaction, though in truth he wasn't really joking.

"As tempting as that idea is, I'll have to pass, but… perhaps another day."

Dobby sighed, shaking his head he placed the bottle back in Draco's hand. "Dobby is sorry, but Dobby cannot do it. Dobby cannot knowingly make his favorite Master ill."

Draco sighed, as he once again picked up the vial, "You leave me no choice then, Dobby I order you to put this in my dinner." He then thrust the bottle into Dobby's hand.

The smaller then average house-elf turned his tennis ball sized eyes up to his young master, and with a deep, sad sigh, nodded. "As you wish." He whispered before popping out of the room.

Draco felt slightly remorseful for forcing Dobby, but…he was the elf's Master after all, it was his duty to do what he said, whether he liked it or not.

Just then there was a knock on his bedroom door, "Draco," his mother called out, "I sent Dobby to come get you."

"I know, he told me, I'm just about ready."

"Okay, but please do hurry, several guests have already arrived."

Sighing, Draco picked up his wand from his dresser and placing it in his inside pocket, "Okay, I'm coming."

**XXX**

Harry laughed as he read through a list of insults Fred and George had come up with. One of his favorites had to be, "His mind is like a steel trap—rusty and stuck closed", which he thought fit his cousin Dudley to a tee.

"So Harry, you know any good muggle jokes or tricks?" Ron asked before shoving one of his mum's homemade ginger bread cookies into his mouth.

"Um, a few, I guess."

"Okay, spill," He said shoving yet another cookie into his still full mouth.

"Alright, I heard Dudley say this one to one of his friend once and I thought it was pretty good, at least compared to most of the stuff that comes out of his fat mouth." Ron laughed through his nose, as his mouth was still stuffed with sweets, "Okay, there's this rich millionaire and he decides to throw a party. So during the party he grabs the microphone and announces to his guests that in his swimming pool are two great white sharks. 'I will give anything they desire of mine to the man who can swim across the pool.' At first, no one agrees but as the party continues there suddenly a great splash and all the guests run to the pool to see what has happened. In the pool is a man, swimming as fast as he can as the two sharks chase after him. Thankfully he makes it to the other side safely. When he gets out of the pool the host of the party comes up to him and says, 'I am a man of my word, anything you want, it's yours, just name it.' The other man says 'Why don't we start with the name of the bastard that pushed me in.'"

It didn't take long for Ron to break out in a fit of laughter, bits of cookie spit from his mouth as he did, "Oh, Harry, mate that's great. Come on, we've got to find Fred and George and tell them, they'll love it."

"Alright." It was moments like this that Harry truly felt like a part of the Weasley family, like Ron really was his brother but he knew…when the holiday was over, and they headed back to Hogwarts, he would once again be known as the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

**XXX**

Draco sighed as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, his eyes staring blankly into the beauty of the surrounding Malfoy grounds; his mind however, was somewhere completely different. Pansy had come to the party, not that this was unexpected, but apparently she was still annoyed with him, and apparently decided to be very vocal as to why. She had gone on and on about how all he ever did was spend his free time with mudbloods and blood-traitors. Crabbe and Goyle tried to defend him, but there really wasn't much they could say; it wasn't like Pansy was lying, he did spend a lot of his time with Harry and Hermione.

It was Daphne who eventually told Parkinson to 'shut her gob', and then grabbed Draco by the hand pulling him onto the dance floor. It was a nice distraction, but it was short lived. Dinner hadn't been nearly as eventful as he had hoped, Dobby had disobeyed him and then, punished himself because of it. When he had brought desert out Draco noticed he was suddenly sporting a black eye. The small house elf had given his favorite Master an apologetic look, but said nothing directly to him. Draco decided to just let it go, he should have just done it himself anyway.

"Draco."

He shuddered at the sound of her voice, the voice of a girl who would grow to be the woman who murdered their baby girl simply because a 2nd child wasn't part of their original marriage contract.

"Astoria." He said plainly.

"We're about to leave but, mother and father told me I should come and say good bye."

"Bye." He said evenly, not even turning to look at her. He had managed to avoid her the first half of the year, and planned to continue to do so until…well, for the rest of his life.

The eleven-year-old, however did not leave but slowly walked closer to the blonde boy, eventually placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Bye." She whispered in his ear before finally turning to leave.

Draco knew that by the end of his fifth year his parents would officially announce that they had agreed to a betrothal contact with the Greengrass family. This time however, he will refuse to sign it. Astoria Greengrass was simply not meant to be a wife and mother and he pitied whoever ended up getting saddled with her.

He didn't know how long he stayed out there…thinking, but the sky grew darker and darker as time passed, eventually he pulled his pocket watch from his pocket and looked at the time, it was near midnight.

"Time flies when you're contemplating your life…or lives."

Turning back into the house he spotted Dobby who was cleaning up a spot on the rug where someone had spilled a glass of wine. He looked up at Draco just briefly, before quickly going back to the task at hand.

"Dobby, where are my parents?"

"Your father went to bed, and your mother is in the parlor talking with Mr. Snape, sir."

"Thanks." And just as Draco moved to head towards the parlor, Dobby spoke.

"Dobby is sorry." He said simply.

Draco simply smiled, and nodded, "I know Dobby. No big deal."

The elf returned a small smile before going back to cleaning the burgundy stain in the pure white carpet.

**XXX**

As Lucius headed up to bed, complaining of a stomach ache, Severus made his way towards the parlor where Narcissa waited. The pureblood witch was happy to be done with the day, she never much cared for their annual balls, they were…tiring. She turned her eyes out the window as a light snow began to fall gracefully to ground below. She had always enjoyed the beauty of winter.

And suddenly, a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around her, his nose nuzzling into her hair.

"You smell divine." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled, turning in his arms to face him. "You shouldn't be doing this right now, Lucius-

"Went to bed." He said quickly moving a piece of stray curl behind her ear.

"What about Draco?"

"I haven't seen him; perhaps he went to bed as well."

"Hum, let's hope." Her eyes slowly drifted up, where a small green plant hung in the air magically above them, "Mistletoe."

"Hum," his eyes briefly glanced at the sprig of Mistletoe before moving back to the woman in his arms, "we shouldn't leave it to waste, then, don't you think?" Narcissa simply nodded as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**XXX**

Draco stood motionless in the doorway, too shocked to move or even utter a word. His mother and Godfather…kissing, no, snogging, his hands wandering all over her body and she, she was most certainly enjoying it, moaning his name as his lips moved slowly down her neck.

Quietly he backed up from the doorway before sprinting to his bedroom.

His mum and Severus. He honestly didn't know what to think about it. They obviously hadn't gone past kissing, or at least much past it, or father would have known, and he was pretty positive he didn't. Had this happened in Draco's first life and he had walked in on this…well, affair, he most likely would have gone straight to his father, but now, now things were different, much different.

He had always thought of Severus as a father, perhaps in time…he truly could be.

**A/N: Next up returning back to school after the holidays, Quidditch, and Draco has an epiphany. **

**Also, the insult and Joke were not of my own invention, I found them online.**


	20. Chapter 20Tis' theseason for riding gear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco…too bad, would be nice.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA ****KR1571AN.**

Chapter Twenty

'Tis The Season for…riding gear?

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, his mind swirling in cauldron of confusion. His mother and Severus, it was…well unbelievable. There had never been any sort of relationship between the two of his during his first life, at least none that he was aware of; so how in the word did this all come about? He knew his mother had been visiting Severus often, he had thought it was simply to keep each other company, to have a companion, a friend to talk to, apparently there was more to their relationship then playing chess and Gobstones all evening. The blonde was pulled from his thought at the sound of a knock on his door.

"Draco, are you awake yet?"

Exhaling a long deep breath, Draco rose from his bed and made his way to his door, opening it. "Oh good," she grinned. "Severus and I were just about to head to Diagon Alley for the after-holidays sale, and I'd thought I'd invite you along."

She was smiling so brightly, and it was a true, genuine smile, not a fake one she so often held.

Draco smiled as his mother face lit in joy, but the same time raised a curious eyebrow, "Severus offered to go shopping…and on one of the busiest days of the years?" Severus hated to shop and normally avoided it at all costs.

Narcissa's cheeks warmed, "Yes, well, he said he wanted to spend the day with us."

_Us. _Draco thought. _Doubtful. _"Where's father? Is he coming?"

The beautiful witches smile faded just slightly, "In bed, he's…not feeling well."

"He's ill?" He knew Lucius had gone to bed early feeling unwell, but Draco figured it was because he had too much wine, something that happened often at parties.

"Yes, he believes someone may have slipped a flu inducer into one of his drinks last night."

"Oh." _Dobby! _

The eccentric house elf had mentioned slipping the potion into Lucius' food rather than Draco's, he had thought him kidding at the time, but apparently he wasn't. Honestly that little creature had a serious death wish.

"Well, sure, I suppose, if Severus really wants me to come along."

Cocking her head she gave her son a curios gaze, "Why wouldn't he?"

Sighing, Draco shrugged his shoulders. "We had an argument…he doesn't care for one of my friends."

"Your friends?" She asked, still confused, "You mean Crabbe or Goyle? I know they're not the brightest shekels in the fountain but-"

"No, it's not Crabbe or Goyle," he quickly interrupted.

The pureblood witch didn't reply but continued to look at her son, waiting for him to give a complete explanation, which was the last thing Draco wanted to do at the moment. He knew his mother was aware of his friendship with Hermione, but what would she say when she found out he had befriended The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he stated plainly, his arms crossed over his chest in a gesture of defiance.

Narcissa did not take well to her son's sudden attitude, and she quickly made him aware of the fact. "Don't you take the tone with me, Draco Malfoy. I am your mother and if you are friends with someone who does not meet Severus' approval then I have the right to know full well who it is."

"Mother, please don't-"

"Tell me Draco. Now!" She had her hands planted firmly on her hips, her face pulled into an expression of utter annoyance, though he could see the concern lingering in them as well.

Draco groaned; he did not want to have this conversation. Actually he was half surprised Severus had already told her, especially considering their relationship is obviously not nearly as platonic as he had originally thought.

"You're not going to like it," he mumbled.

"It's not another mudblood, is it?"

Draco stiffened at the use of the bigoted term. "No, he's…he's a half-blood."

"Well, that's not so bad. Is he another Gryffindor?"

Draco nodded, hoping she would leave it at that and simply think Severus was so against the friendship for that reason alone. Unfortunately he's wasn't that lucky.

"Okay, so he's a Gryffindor, I can understand why Severus would disapprove, but…he's come to terms with your friendship with the Granger girl and her heritage, as have I, so…there has to be more to it than that."

Boy was there ever.

"Yes," He sighed, "there is."

"Well, who is it?"

With another deep sigh, Draco softly mumbled, "Harry Potter."

Narcissa closed her eyes, her shoulders slumped, as she let out a long sigh, "Oh Draco. Do you have any idea how foolish that is? If you father found out…" Shaking her head, her eyes turned back to her son, "I think Severus is right about this Draco, being friends with Harry Potter is simply too dangerous."

Draco expected this type of reaction from his mother, still he knew she would disapprove. The problem was, he didn't plan to give up his friendship with Harry, no matter what his parents or Severus said. He had to stay close to Potter in order to help him, plus…Harry was a good friend, a true friend, and aside from Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle he had very few of them.

He knew she would not accept his reasons for wanting Potter's friendship, just as Severus hadn't and so, acting much like the twelve years his body truly showed him to be, the blonde narrowed his eyes at his mother and told her exactly what he was thinking. "Harry's my friend, and nothing is going to change that. Not you or Severus or the Dark Lord himself." And with that Draco took a step back into his room before slamming his door shut.

**XXX**

Narcissa stared blankly into the dying embers in Severus' fire place. Draco's attitude had been hurtful, but it wasn't anything she couldn't get over. What was troubling was the fact that he seemed truly bent on keeping the Potter boy as a friend, regardless of her feelings or the dangers involved. She had asked Severus about the situation and he had admitted it was true; he and Draco had a falling out over his friendship with Potter. It was then Severus had decided to go on a half hour rant on how Potter was as arrogant and self-absorbed as his father, which really wasn't helping, but she allowed him to vent.

Eventually, Severus had pulled out a fifty year old bottle of elf-made wine to help drown their sorrows.

"Cissy."

Narcissa turned to Severus who was grinning, his cheeks red, partly from the warmth of the room, partly from the alcohol. "You're, so beautiful, you know that," He smiled as he attempted to scoot himself closer to her, unfortunately, his coordination was slightly impaired and he ended up slipping off the couch and onto the stone floor. While Narcissa had drunk just under three glasses of wine, Severus had had close to seven, as well as two bottles of firewhisky.

"Sev," Narcissa immediately put down her wine and rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

Sitting himself up, he sighed, "you called me Sev."

"I…I suppose I did. Does that bother you?"

She knew quite well there was only one other person that he ever allowed to call him that, and she had been dead for over eleven years.

Cupping her cheek, Severus leaned in and kissed her, "Not at all."

"I'm happy to hear that." And he kissed her again.

**XXX**

On Christmas Day approached Draco drug himself out of his room and down the stairs, finding his parents and Severus already gathered around the tree. It had been two days since his argument with his mother, and he had pretty much kept to himself since then. He had taken the time to write his friends, work on some homework, and basically mope. He knew he was being childish but hey, by all account he was only twelve years old.

"The dragon has emerged from his cave, I see." Severus quipped.

Draco gave a small laugh through his nose as he plopped himself down in a black, leather chair across from his mother.

"Why have you been locked up in your room these past few days?" Lucius asked, eyeing his son curiously.

Draco just shrugged, "Just didn't feel like doing anything." He then turned his gaze to Severus, who he found to be giving him an odd sort of scrutinizing look.

"Well," Narcissa said, "let's get started shall we?"

The presents quickly made their way around the room, as usual Draco was given more things then he knew what to do with. He had opened Harry and Hermione's gifts when they came by owl the day before, not wanting to chance his father asking who they were from. Harry had given him a book on the Muggle sport football, he thought this an odd gift, but then he read the note attached.

_Draco,_

_I had this dream that you, Ron and I were playing Quidditch, but then the Quaffles somehow disappeared so I suggested football and of course you and Ron didn't know what it was so I explained the details of the game and then suddenly a football appeared out of thin air and we started to play. Weird, I know, but I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I bought you this book and a football for myself. I've already started to show Ron and Fred and George and even Ginny how to play. I know it's probably not your thing, but you've just got to give it a try; it's great fun. Well, I'll wrap this up. Hope your enjoying your holidays. Happy Christmas._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

His gift from Hermione was a bit more personal, she had bought him a journal, so he could jot down his dreams, goals and ambitions, as well as if he had a bad day or was just generally frustrated and needed to vent. She had said she had been journaling since she was eight and that it was very therapeutic.

"Here Draco, this one's from your grandmother."

Draco turned to his mother who was handing him a large box wrapped his shinny gold with a large green bow atop it.

"Thanks." Taking the gift he first pulled off the bow before opening the lid and pushing aside the mounds of tissue paper inside, Draco reached in and felt fabric.

This of course didn't surprise him in the least; his grandmother almost always bought him a set of finely made robes. However when he pulled the clothing from the box he was surprised to see not a robe, but a pair of riding pants. Reaching back into the box he pulled out a matching shirt.

"Oh, how lovely." Narcissa smiled clapping her hands together in excitement. "You were already starting to outgrow the ones I purchased you."

This was true, though the ones his grandmother had gotten him had his initials sewn on the breast alongside embroidery of a Hungarian Horntail Dragon, all done in silver thread. The clothes were obviously of high quality, of course nothing his Grandmother was a Black, and Black's never settled for second best…at least when it came to material things.

Draco had glance up at his father, who suddenly cleared his throat. "That is nice," his eyes then quickly moved to his wife, "you don't suppose your mother purchased you something similar do you?"

Narcissa blushed slightly, though was sure to keep her composure, she knew all too well how much Lucius enjoyed her riding gear. "I'm not sure dear, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Draco turned his gaze to Severus who, although his expression was one of indifference, he could see the underlining anger swirling in his dark eyes.

Narcissa turned to Severus, giving him a sympathetic look. She could only imagine how difficult hearing such things was for him. It was then that the Potions Master excused himself from the room, not to return for nearly a half an hour later.

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter twenty, I don't know how I feel about it, but I'll let you decide for yourselves. Up next, Draco returns to Hogwarts, Severus throws a temper tantrum, and Draco remembers something from his previous life that could make his quest to help Harry destroy the horcruxes much, much easier.**


	21. Chapter 21 thats what best friends

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco…bummer!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA **__**KR1571AN**_

Chapter Twenty-One

That's what Best Friends are For

Hermione could tell something was bothering Draco; he had hardly said two words to her the entire train ride back to Hogwarts. When she asked him if he wanted to talk about it, he just shrugged and said there was nothing to talk about. So, for the meantime, Hermione decided to let it go, figuring he would either work through it on his own or that he would come to her eventually and she would do her best to help her best friend with whatever was bothering him.

**XXX**

Draco was still not talking to Severus, not that he was really angry with him anymore, but simply because he had no idea what to say to him. He had seen the man snogging his mother…his married mother…what do you say to a person after seeing something like that, even if they are your Godfather. For the meantime, Draco planned to continue to keep his distance from the Potions Master, at least until he could figure out how to approach him.

He needed to talk to Hermione too, she had been giving him off looks lately; not that this really surprised him; he had been a bit distant with her. He had a lot on his mind, and although part of him, a large part, wished he could confide his concerns and feelings with his best friend, he knew it impossible. What would he say to her, really? 'Hermione, I've somehow been pulled back into the past and have made the decision to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. Oh and by the way Harry has a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head and the only way for him to get rid of it is for him to temporarily die.' Yeah, that wasn't a conversation he was going to have.

"Draco, mate, you coming?" The young-in-bodied Slytherin was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Goyle's voice.

"Huh?"

"It's time for Potions."

"Oh, right, sorry." Draco gathered up his sketchbook and placed it in his bag before standing from the sofa he had been sitting on. He had gone down to the common room, which had been empty at the time, hoping that drawing would help clear his mind…it didn't.

He walked in silence to class, as his friends, who were standing on either side of him, chatted back and forth. When they reached the classroom, Crabbe and Goyle found a seat at the back of the room and Draco moved to his usual table and sat down besides Hermione who had already arrived.

She gave him a smile; he gave a half hearted one in return.

"Draco," Hermione placed her hand gently atop her friends, her brown eyes suddenly filled with concern, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said evenly, taking his hand and sliding it into his own lap.

"I really wish you would stop staying that because you and I both know it's a lie. Ever since we came back for the holidays you've been melancholy." After a long deep breath she added, "Did something happen at home…did your father…hurt you?"

Draco shook his head as his eyes moved to meet hers. "No, it doesn't really involve my father, at least not directly. I…its complicated."

"Okay," she nodded, "I can understand that, but I think that's all the more reason you should talk about it. It's obvious that whatever is going on is really bothering you, keeping all those emotions to yourself isn't healthy."

Draco nodded, he knew she was right, and if he was going to confront the problem with Severus and his mother with anyone Hermione would be the best choice. Crabbe and Goyle were great mates, but they weren't exactly the sharpest tack in the box and he couldn't a hundred percent count on them not let something accidently slip.

It was just seconds later that Professor Snape entered the classroom, his robes billowing behind him as he made his way to the front of the room. Spinning on the heel of his boots he turned to face the class; his dark eyes, narrowed slightly as he glared over the room of second years Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Today we will be preparing a hair re-growth potion, open your books to page 37 and get started. Now!"

**XXX**

When the bell rang and class had finally ended, the students wasted no time in heading for the exit. Draco, however, didn't make it to the exit before the deep voice of his Professor called for him.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could stay behind, please?"

Sighing, he nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Do you want me to wait?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't want to make you late for your next class. He'll probably write me a note if what he has to say makes me tardy."

"Okay," Hermione gave her friend a quick hug before heading off to Herbology.

Draco looked back towards his Godfather who motioned him into his office. Once inside the Professor closed the door and put up a silencing charm. Crossing his arms over his chest, he moved closer to his Godson.

"You are still angry with me over disagreeing with your friendship with Potter, I take it."

Draco just shrugged, he wasn't really, he knew why Severus didn't like Harry, and found little chance of changing the stubborn mans mind. He'd really rather just agree to disagree on the subject.

"I know that your mother expressed her concerns to you as well."

Draco gave a snorted laugh, _yeah, I bet she told you all about it, _he thought.

"I understand that your…reservations are mostly out of concern for my safety, but I'm not just going to kick Harry to the curb. He needs real friends, Severus, people he can trust and confide in.

Severus gave a snorted laugh as he moved to sit on the corner of his desk, "Draco, Potter has tons of friends, or should I say fans."

"That's exactly right; he has admirers, people who know him as nothing more than the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry James Potter, just another twelve year old kid with a burden no one his age should have to carry."

Severus forced himself not to roll his eyes, was his Godson truly this blind, he was a smart boy after all, how could he not see through this. Didn't he know Potter was just using him?

"Draco, you have to understand-"

"No!" He yelled, his fists clenching in anger, once again Severus was going to dismiss Harry as nothing more than a clone of his father. "You have to understand. Harry is not a spoiled brat who grew up have his every whim catered to, as you so often put it. His relatives are Muggles, Severus. They don't care about his status in the wizarding world, hell they don't care if the boy eats every day."

Severus face suddenly grew hard, "Is that what he's telling you," he hissed through gritted teeth, "is he feeding you some hard luck story, poor orphaned Potter, his family not truly understand how important he really is? Is that it? And you've bought into it! I must say Draco I thought better of you."

"Urg!" Draco screamed, pulling at his hair in frustration, "Why in the bloody hell do you have to be so god dammed hard-headed?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have half a mind to scourgify your mouth."

Draco closed his eyes, forcing himself to talk a long, deep, calming breath, "Harry didn't tell me anything," he said slowly opening his eyes. "Dobby paid him a visit over the summer, wanting to meet the Boy-Who-Lived," he stated, it wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either. "And when he came home, he started wailing about how Harry Potter was being locked in his room, that his relatives had put bars on his windows and that they only let him out twice a day to use the loo."

Severus was slightly taken aback by Draco's words, but that didn't mean he believed them. "Draco you can't possibly believe-"

"I went to see for myself. I had Dobby take me. Severus…his family…they were keeping his mail from him," another lie, but a necessary one. "It took some prying but he admitted that he had done some accidental magic and that his family was so angry that they had flat out refused to let him go back to Hogwarts. I know it's hard to believe, and I didn't want to believe it either, but I saw it with my own eyes. His family truly hates him. They hate him for the simple fact that he is a wizard and they are not."

There was a long pause of silence, Draco could tell by the look in Severus' eyes that he was contemplating, most likely trying to decide whether to truly believe the information he had just been given or not. After what seemed like minutes, he spoke, "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, "Positive."

Severus shook his head slightly, as he moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, Draco moved to sit beside him.

"Why did you not tell me before or, better yet, why didn't Potter mention anything?"

Draco shrugged, "I honestly don't know. He actually asked me not to tell anyone. I suppose he's embarrassed." Draco knew there was more to it than that, but as he didn't know what exactly and he wasn't going to make assumptions.

"If his relatives were attempting to keep him from Hogwarts," Severus began, "how did he…escape?"

Draco blushed slightly, "I sort of…helped him."

Severus sighed, running his thumb and forefinger down the bridge of his nose, "How?"

"I had Dobby apparate him out. As far as I know he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until he met up with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. Severus…please… don't say anything. I promised him I wouldn't."

Draco began to worry. He knew his Godfather could easily use this to ruin his friendship with Harry. He had made a promise, and he did have every intention of keeping it, but…he had felt backed into a corner. Plus he thought that perhaps if Severus learned the truth of Harry's home life he may more readily accept his friendship with him, or at least stop openly insulting him.

"Do not worry Draco I will not…reveal where I obtained this information." Draco took a deep sigh of relief.

"Do you plan to do something about it? Harry's home life, that is."

Severus sighed, "I don't know how much I can do, however…I will…think on what you have told me."

"Thank you."

Professor Snape simply nodded as he rose from the chair, making his way around to the other side of his desk; he pulled open a top drawer and took out a piece of paper. "I will write you a tardy slip, you are already later for your next class."

"Thank you, professor."

As Draco headed to Herbology, he still didn't know if he had done the right thing or not by revealing Harry's situation to Severus or not, but he hoped at least some good would come out of it. What he really wondered was why no one had done anything about his home life in his first life. There had been rumors of his hateful Muggles family, but most didn't believe them, thinking Harry was making it all up for attention, or at least that was the Slytherin consensus. But what about the Weasley's or Dumbledore, surely they would have known the truth, so why had nothing been done? There simply had to be a reason. But what was it? What could possibly make light-sided witches and wizards ignore the Boy-Who-Live being emotionally and most likely physically abused at the hands of spiteful Muggles?

**XXX**

It was later that evening and Draco was in the library working on an Essay for Transfiguration with Hermione, or at least he was trying to. His thoughts were still incredibly distracted.

"Draco," The blonde raised his eyes, which had been staring at a blank piece of parchment, slowly moved to meet his friend, "what's wrong?"

Draco could tell she was worried, not that he could blame her; he hadn't exactly been acting himself since returning from the Christmas Holidays.

"I just…have a lot on my mind."

She nodded in understanding, "Do you want to talk about it?"

With a long deep exhale of breath, Draco gave a soft, "Yes, but not here."

"Okay."

So they packed up their books and headed out of the library and in the directions of the greenhouses, eventually settling on a stone bench that sat at the edge of a gravel pathway between Greenhouse 2 and 3.

"So," She gave a small smile, as she reached over and patted her friend's hand which rested on his leg, "what happened during Christmas that has you bothered?" Hermione had her brow raised; a curious tint filled her brown eyes as she waited for an answer.

Draco rubbed his eyes then running then down the edge of his nose, "I saw something…I wasn't supposed to."

Hermione's eyes suddenly grew large, "What?" She asked in a whisper, her curiosity peaked. She wondered if perhaps he had stumbled upon something of his father's, something dark.

Draco groaned, part of him could hardly believe he was about to reveal this, but another part was relieved to have someone to confide in.

"It was late, past midnight; all of the guests from the ball had left. I knew my father had already gone to bed, but I wanted to say good night to my mother and Severus before I went up to my room. I ran into Dobby who was cleaning a spot on the rug, he told me they were in the parlor."

Draco took a long, deep calming breath before finally revealing witnessing his mother's infidelity. "When I walked into the room, I saw my mother and Severus…standing under a sprig of mistletoe…kissing."

Hermione's eyes doubled in size as a loud gasp escaped her, "No-way!"

"Oh yes."Draco shook his head, desperately trying to push away the vision that had just reentered the forefront of his mind. "It was…a disturbing sight to say the least."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. To not only find out your mother is having an affair, but to catch her in the act…I can only imagine how difficult that must have been for you to witness."

She had taken his hand squeezing it gently, he smiled at her touch, it was always so…warm.

"I'll admit I was more than a little shocked but…well, you know how I feel about my father and…I've always thought of Severus as a parental figure, so…"

"So…you don't have a problem with your mum seeing Professor Snape?" She asked carefully.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, they truly looked happy together, and I have always thought of Severus as a father-figure…maybe it's not such a bad thing."

Hermione gave her friend a small smile, "well no matter what, I'm here for you."

"I know, and I really appreciate all your support."

"That's what best friends are for, Draco." And then she leaned over, pulling him into a warm hug.


	22. Chapter 22 Epiphany

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but sometimes I dream I do.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA **__**KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Epiphany_

It was just past midnight on a chilly January evening. Privet Drive was shrouded in near darkness, only street and porch lights illuminated the row of nearly identical houses. Reaching number four, Severus Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock of the front door. With a whispered '_Alohamora_', the door clicked and slowly creaked open. Taking a step inside, and with a wave of his hand the door swung closed. With another flick of his wrist the tip of his wand lit up and he slowly began to make his way through the Muggle home.

The home was clean and orderly; in fact, he could not ever recall being in a home, Muggle or wizard that was so… sterile…and found quite disconcerting. He had always known Petunia to be a neat freak but this was taking it a bit too far. The couches had plastic on them for fear of depositing a stray hair on the hideous looking flower printed fabric. The mantel above the fireplace, which held a practical shine to a rather rotund blond boy, was shined so clearly you could see your reflection in it. What concerned Severus the most however was not the highly polished marble, but that there was not a single photograph of Harry anywhere within the sea of frames that displayed the Dursley family.

Moving away from the sitting room, he quietly headed up the carpeted stairs. When he reached the top he saw four doors, two to the left, one to the right, and one at the very end of the hall. It was the very first door to left that caught his attention; it in fact had three rather thick bolt locks attached to it, and he instantly wondered what in the world these Muggles would keep in that room that would require such drastic measures to keep it incased inside.

With another incantation of 'Alohamora' the locks clicked and the door pushed open. Stepping inside the smallest bedroom, Severus was shocked by what he saw. It was clearly Potter's room as a large Gryffindor poster was hung over a small, nearly dilapidated, child sized bed. The wooden headboard was chipped and cracked, the once dark blue paint faded to a sky blue with a yellowish tint. The mattress, which was covered with a single, thin blanket, rested not on a bed frame but a piece of plywood which was resting on four stacks of concrete blocks. The rest of the furniture, a wardrobe and desk, were in similar condition. In the far corner of the room was a stacked pile of obviously broken toys, some bagged or boxed up, others stacked on top. Severus briefly wondered why Potter would keep items which were obviously broken beyond any practical use, but then, as his eyes shifted, he noticed one of the smaller boxes had words written across it in bold, black lettering, **DUDLEY'S BROKEN TOYS. NOT RUBBISH!**

So they were Potter's cousin's things. But then why were they in Potter's room, and more curiously why had Petunia kept them if they were no longer in working order? Had she planned to repair them, or donate them to charity perhaps? Snape's dark eyes shifted back at the furniture, and as they did he suddenly took notice of a small window above the desk, and it was covered by thick, black metal bars, not unlike the kind you would find on a jail cell.

It was at this point Severus could no longer deny Draco's claim that Potter's relatives' had in fact been attempting to keep him prisoner in their home.

But why?

Surely a simple act of accidental magic couldn't possibly have invoked such drastic actions. There had to be more to this story than he was aware. He would, however have to wait for another day to dig further into Potter's dysfunctional home life. For now he would keep his findings to himself. He wanted to make sure he had all of his facts straight before going to Dumbledore.

**XXX**

Draco's mind, as it often did in recent months, was contemplating a way to help Harry destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes. He knew the diary was destroyed by Potter stabbing it with the sword of Gryffindor which had been impregnated with Basalisk venom, obviously this time around that wasn't going to happen, as of currently no one knew where the sword was, and had only reappeared when it presented itself to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. The blond still had absolutely no plans on battling the deadly, giant snake, or attempting to use the Fiendfyre spell.

Taking a long deep breath Draco sat up on the couch he had been lounging on in the common room, running his hands through his hair he stood, and just as he was to make his way towards his dorm room, the portrait door swung open and in walked Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Draco, I'm glad I caught you." Crabbe called out as he made his way over to Draco. "You wouldn't happen to have any extra toad saliva, would you?"

"Not extra, why?"

"Well, "The chubby boys face reddened slightly, his gaze moving to his feet, "I...um, well…dropped mine."

Goyle snickered, shaking his head, "He reached in his bag to pull out a stick bomb and toss it at Weasley, but grabbed his jar of toad saliva instead."

Draco couldn't help but laugh; that certainly sounded like something his friend would do.

"Damn it, Greg," Crabbe said punch his mate it the shoulder—hard, "why did you have to tell him that."

"Hey, that hurt." Goyle said rubbing the reddening spot on his arm.

"At least you hit Weasley with it." Goyle said with a laugh. "You should have seen it, Draco. Smacked him square in the center of his back, shattering the glass, the saliva soaked his robes, and the smell, Merlin it was nasty."

"Oh how I wish I had been there to see that." Draco said, smiling at a mental image of Weasley's face turning red with embarrassment as his friends running away from his horrid stench.

"As funny as this all is," Crabbe sighed, "I have no idea how I'm going to get more. My parents aren't giving me free access to my vaults right now, so I have to ask them when I want to order something, and if I tell them why I need more toad saliva…well, I don't think they'd be all that pleased."

Draco just shrugged, "Just tell them what you told me, that you dropped it."

Crabbe's eyes widened at the suggestion. "That's brilliant."

Draco gave his friends a small smile before giving a quick good bye and headed up to his room. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his friends he wasn't in the mood to socialize. Plopping down in his bed he lay on his back, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"If only destroying a horcrux was as simple as solving one of Crabbe or Goyle's issues."

Only a second had passed, his blue-grey eyes snapped opened in an amazing moment of revelation. "That's it!" It was an epiphany, an instantaneous moment of clarity; a 100 watt light bulb just went off in his brain. He had the answer; he knew how to destroy the fractured pieces of the Dark Lords soul. He had, in fact, just moments previous given one of his friends the same exact suggestion.

"I'll just order the bloody Basalisk venom."

He could afford it after all, it would take a large dent out of his trust fund vault, but he would still have more than enough to finish his education, and his parents never checked his personal assets, why would they, money wasn't an issue for a Malfoy after all, he could have spent every last dime in his vault and they would have most likely just shrugged it off and added more galleons to it.

"Why the bloody hell hadn't I thought of this before?"

He knew he would have to do it soon, he couldn't risk making the order from home, plus the sooner he made the order the sooner he could dispose of the diary and the diadem, which he needed to do before the summer holidays. The question was, where would he order it from, it wasn't something you could just pick up at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, or even Knockturn Alley for that matter. Maybe Severus would know. But how would he ask him without making the Potions Master suspicious?

_Maybe I should see if the library has something, they're bound to have at least one book on where to find rare potions ingredients. _Draco thought as he rose from his bed. Grabbing his rucksack off his desk, he slung it over his shoulder as he quickly dashed out of his room, and made his way towards the library.

**XXX**

Severus stood silently, as he waited for the Headmaster to return to his office, and although his body was as still statue, his mind was racing. The Death Eater spy was still trying to wrap his mind around what he had found out during his second visit to the Dursley's. He had never cared for Petunia, for several reasons, and although he had always known her to be jealous of Lily's magic, he never imagined her capable of taking out her bitterness on her nephew, her sister's son, the boy who lived, lived because Lily gave her life to save him. It was beyond distressing it was in fact utterly disturbing.

Needless to say the Dursley's were quite surprised to find him on their doorstep one sunny Saturday afternoon, especially Petunia. She had actually attempted to close the door in his face, a very foolish move. Severus simply vanished it completely. When he managed to get both Petunia and her husband to stop screeching long enough to ask them about what happened over the summer, he had been surprised, and slightly amused by what they told him. Apparently the boy hovered a cake and eventually dropping it over one of their dinner guests head. "That brat cost me my promotion!" Vernon had hollered, his triple chins flopping as his body shook in anger. "He blamed it on some elf or something," Petunia huffed, "but we knew it was him. It's always him!"

They then confessed, with a little 'prompting' on Severus' part, that they had locked the boy in his room, 'for his own good', planning to put a stop to his strangeness once and for all. They went on and on about how he's nothing but a burden, a waste of space, an abnormal, good for nothing freak, just like his mother, it was those last few words spoken by Petunia that set him over the edge. They could insult Potter all they wanted, but they did _not, _slander_ his _Lily. Without warning Severus pulled out his wand and dove into the Muggles' mind. First Petunia and then Vernon, and what he saw as he dove through years of their thoughts, feeling and memories sickened him.

For almost ten years the boy had called a spider infested cupboard under the stairs his room and had only been given his Dudley's second bedroom when he received his first Hogwarts letter, afraid they were being watched. Lily's son wore rags for clothes, ate scraps for meals and stayed friendless while his own cousin bullied him.

Closing his eyes, Severus took in a long deep breath, exhaling slowly. He didn't want to believe Albus knew what was going on at the Dursley's but he had promised he had someone looking out for the boy. An old friend of his had moved to their street and was supposedly keeping an eye on him, reporting into Dumbledore every few weeks. Had this 'friend' been negligent in their duties, or had Dumbledore simply ignored their concerns? They were questions he was afraid to find out the answers to.

At the sound of the door creaking open, Severus slowly opened his eyes.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." Albus smiled, greeting his Potions master.

Snape frowned, his arms crossing uncomfortably over his chest, "I'm afraid the topic I wish to address with you is anything but pleasant."

The Headmaster's pleasant expression quickly grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"What exactly do you know of Potter's home life?"

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had an incredibly busy week and was barely home long enough to eat and sleep, let alone write. But I did manage to get this out, though it did require me to stay up until 2 in the morning to get it done. Anyway, I hope you liked how the chapter turned out, I certainly did, it's been one of my favorites to write by far. Up next we find out what Dumbledore knows a bit more with Draco, Hermione Harry and even a bit of Ron.**_

_**Also, if you are reading either of my stories, Lily's son or Second Start, they should both have the next chapters up by the weekend, if not by mid next week. The next chapter of second start is done, I'm just waiting to get it back from my BETA and I'm about half way through writing the next chapter for Lily's son.**_

_**Draco says he'll give you a chocolate frog if you leave a nice review.**_


	23. Chapter 23 He doesn't Hate You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, too bad; I'd really enjoy a piece of Draco.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA**__**KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_He Doesn't Hate You_

_"What exactly do you know of Potter's home life?"_

Dumbledore's lips turned to a slight frown as he made his way behind his desk. It was a question the old wizard was reluctant to answer, he knew Harry was unhappy with his relatives, that Petunia had taken him in under duress and that his childhood was less than happy. Ms. Fig had reported that he was small for his age, that he wore clothes that should have been used as cleaning rags and that his Aunt and Uncle would belittle him with not an ounce of remorse as well as allow Harry's much larger cousin to frequently bully him. It was an unfortunate circumstance, but they were his only living relatives, and he needed Harry to reside in that home to maintain the blood wards which were one of the strongest forms of protection against dark magic known to wizard kind.

His old blue eyes slowly moved to meet those of his Potions Master, "Why do you ask?"

Severus took a few steps closer to the Headmasters desk, his arms still crossed firmly over his chest. "One of my students came to me concerned about the boy's home life. I was of course reluctant to believe him at first; however his plea prompted me to do some investigating."

"Investigating?" Albus grew concerned, Severus, although he was no longer the bigoted man he once was, still had no love for muggles, at least not most of them, and especially not Lily's sister who he had always disliked, even as a child. He hoped Severus didn't do something…regrettable.

"I found the claim accurate, so I decided to confront Potter's Aunt and Uncle."

Albus sighed as he ran his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and down the bridge of his crooked nose, "Please don't tell me you cursed them, Severus."

A small smirk pulled to the Potions master's lips as he shook his head, "no, though the idea was quite tempting, I stayed within the confines of simple hexes and jinxes."

"Severus, you shouldn't have-"

"Don't!" Severus snapped, "They deserve far worse then what I did to them. Besides, it was nothing lasting. I don't care for Potter, he blatantly breaks the rules and struts around the castle like he owns it, just like his father I might add, however…I can no longer hold to the belief that he is living a spoiled and pampered life, in fact, and believe me it pains me deeply to admit this, but the boy has been treated more like an abused house elf than a family member in that household."

"Surely it cannot be that bad."

Severus narrowed his eyes, his lips turned to a slight curl. "Get your pensieve," he hissed through gritted teeth, "I will show you how the Boy-Who-Lived spent the past eleven years of his life."

XXX

Draco sat by the edge of the lake along with Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione. The Gryffindor had been gracious enough to proof read the less then average Slytherins' Charm's essay's. Draco however, decided to enjoy the sunny afternoon by sketching the Black Lake and surrounding forest.

"This is good, Gregory, what you have written about wrist movement, but you need to reword it a little, I went ahead and made some edit marks which I think will help it read smoother."

"Thanks Hermione, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Vincent, I can look at yours now."

"Oh, right, okay." Goyle pulled his crumpled parchment from his book and handed it to Hermione.

Both Crabbe and Goyle had decided that despite her heritage, Hermione was a really smart, almost as smart as Draco in fact and although they still considered themselves above her in blood-status, they wouldn't hold it against her, at least not when it came to helping them with their school work.

Hermione didn't mind helping them; they were Draco's friends after all, besides it wasn't like they asked her to write the essay for then, like Ron had on several occasions. More than anything she just checked their spelling and grammar and would make a suggestion here and there, she did the same things with Harry, though not nearly as much.

"You know you really are spoiling them," Draco said as his two friends, having decided they were too hungry to wait the thirty minutes until lunch started, headed back into the castle and towards the kitchens. "All your work bumps their grades at least two marks, I'm sure of it."

Hermione just grinned, "Well it's good to know I'm making a difference in their magical education."

Draco just laughed as he reclined to lie against his rucksack, slowly closing his eyes, "If you say so."

"Draco."

"Hum."

"Do you know your summer plans, yet?"

"My father mentioned getting me into some exclusive Jr. Quidditch camp, but nothing's for sure yet.

"Oh, do you know when that will be."

"Mid-August, why?"

"Well, I thought…maybe you would like to come visit me for a few days." Hermione looked at her friend, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Draco's eyes popped open quickly turning to face Hermione. "Visit you?"

"Yeah," Hermione moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she moved to lay next to her best friend, "I know you've probably never been in the muggle world and I thought it might be a great opportunity for you. I mean, I know it may not be possible because of your father, but, I…I'd really like to see you over the summer, at least for a day or two."

Well, I 'd love to, but….what about Harry or Ron, do you think you might see either one of them."

Draco knew Hermione had spent many summers during her years at Hogwarts at the Weasley's home, but that was a life time ago and while the relationship between her and Ron is similar in some ways there were very obvious differences as well. They were not nearly as close to each other as he recalled them to be at that stage in their friendship, but of course that had to do mostly with Draco taking of the role as best friend. In truth Draco was starting to wonder if the only reason she was friends with Ron was because she didn't want to hurt Harry by rejecting him.

"I'd truly love to visit you Hermione," the young brunette's face lit up in excitement, "and I will certainly try, but with my father around it may be difficult."

Hermione's smile faltered but didn't fade, she knew Draco couldn't help how his father was, and in truth she was more hoping than expecting that he'd be able to visit, still it was a little disappointing.

"It's okay, I understand, and the summer holiday is only two and a half months anyway, plus we'll still be able to write to each other."

"That we will," Draco moved to sit; pulling his watch from his pocket he looked at the time. "Lunch starts in about five minutes, we should probably head back."

Standing, Hermione nodded in agreement, and so the two friends, picked up their bags, and side by side headed toward the castle.

XXX

It had been a long time since Albus Dumbledore had been ashamed of his actions. He had done many things that to some would have been seen as doing more harm than good, but he had done it for just that, for 'the greater good'; but as his mind recovered from the stream of sickening memories he was just forced to witness, he had to admit, he had made a mistake, a huge mistake. The way the Dursley's treated Harry, he was lucky Harry had turned out the way he had. He was shown no love, no compassion and in fact was told daily that he was worthless, a freak. How had a boy, so emotionally abused come out so kind hearted and good.

Slowly Albus made his way to the front of the desk where he sat down in one of the two chairs. "How could I have not seen this?"

Severus sighed, sitting himself across from the Headmaster, "It would seem no one else did either, Albus. Not any of his neighbors, his teachers, or even the person you had watching over him. I know all too well how easy it can be to hide the signs of abuse."

The old wizard nodded in understanding, his eyes slowly moving to meet Snape's, "We have to make this right."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Yes, but how?"

Albus stroked his beard after taking a long deep breath, "Potter Estate. There are blood wards already built into the surrounding grounds and buildings, it was where I had planned to take him if the Dursley's would not agree to take him in. Looking back…well, I suppose that doesn't do us any good now."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. So the blood wards around the Estate are strong enough to ward out the Dark Lord, should he return?"

"I believe so yes, as well as any Death Eaters or other sympathizers. It is possible to break them, but you would need someone else with Potter blood to counter it, and there is no one."

"So we know where he will stay, but who will be his keeper? The Weasleys, perhaps? They are fond of the boy."

"No, I do not think they would agree anyway, they would see staying in Potter Estate for the summer as charity and refuse I am sure of it. They would most likely suggest that Harry stay with them, and while that is possible at some point, it would be best, for his protection if he stay in the confines of Potter Estate as long as possible."

There was a brief pause, Albus continued to stroke his beard while his brilliant mind moved in thought, and then, a small grin pulled to his lips, "Remus."

Severus instantly rolled his eyes. Not that he disagree with Dumbledore's choice, in fact it seemed fitting considering he was friends with the boy's parents, but he simply didn't like the man. That was of course understandable considering Lupin nearly killed him.

"Now," Albus said pushing up from the chair, "we just need to find the right way to tell Harry."

XXX

Potions class had already begun when Harry walked into class, Snape gave him a hard look, but Harry just smiled as he pulled a pass from his pocket and handed it to his teacher. Professor Snape quickly glanced at it before simply nodding and telling Potter to find his seat. When class ended Harry rushed towards the exit, but didn't head to his next class like everyone else.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron, who was standing beside Seamus, asked.

"No, I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to ask Snape something, but I want to wait 'til everyone else has left."

Ron just looked at his friend like he was barmy but eventually shrugged his shoulder and started walking down the corridor with Seamus.

Harry waited patiently just outside the classroom doors, Draco and Hermione were usually one of the last ones to leave class, as they always sat at the front of the room.

"You're crazy, Draco," Harry heard Hermione say with a laugh, "that would never work."

"Sure it would, I'm sure Crabbe or Goyle would volunteer to help me in a heartbeat." He added smugly.

"Just because those two follow you around like a puppy doesn't mean their idiotic enough to do something that dangerous not to mention out right stupid."

Draco just laughed, _wanna bet, _he thought.

"Hey guys."

Draco and Hermione turned to see Harry standing a few feet outside the classroom, a big crooked smile on his face.

"Hey Harry, what up?" Draco asked.

"Well, I have some news, but…I was hoping I could have a private word." He glanced at Hermione who then looked at Draco.

"I'll catch up with you in a few."

"Okay, I'll save you a seat," and with a final wave to her two friends she continued her journey to her next class letting the boys talk privately.

"So what's up?" Draco asked.

"Well, Dumbledore called me into his office."

"Oh, is that why you were late for class?"

Harry nodded, "I got to meet an old friend of my parents."

Draco noticed Harry grin widen just a bit. "Yeah, who?"

"His name is Remus Lupin, he was one of my dad's best friends, and get this, he's teaching Defense next year."

"That's awesome." Suddenly Draco wondered if Harry had met Lupin before the start of their third year in his previous life, for some reason he didn't think he had, but he wasn't sure.

"It is, but it gets better."

Draco laughed, "How?"

"Dumbledore say's that I don't have to stay at the Dursley's anymore. He didn't say why exactly just that they won't be able to care for me anymore." Harry's eyes lit up in a way Draco could never remember seeing them, it was like for the first time in his life he had…hope.

"Harry, that's great." Draco was happy for his friend, truly happy.

"I know, at first I thought maybe he was going to have me stay at the Weasley's which I wouldn't have minded at all, but then he told me about Potter Estate. I pretended to sound surprised, like that was the first time I had ever heard about it, but I was pretty excited so I don't know...Remus was giving me an odd sort of look so…I don't know. Anyway, Remus is actually going to be the one to look after me for the summer, he's not my guardian or anything like that, Dumbledore says for technical reasons the Dursley's still have to, in the eyes of the Ministry remain my legal caretakers on paper, but that's fine, as long as I don't have to go back to Privet drive anymore I could care less."

"That's really great Harry and I'm glad you told me."

Harry nodded, still smiling, his eyes still bright and happy. "Draco, you told someone about what you saw at the Dursley's didn't you?"

Draco's own smile faded slightly, "I…I know you asked me not to but…Harry no one should have to live like that, hated by those who are supposed to love you."

Harry nodded, and doing something he rarely did he placed his hand on his friends shoulder and pulled him into a friendly hug. Harry liked hugs but he rarely initiated them. "Thank you."

"You're…you're welcome."

Draco was surprised, he thought Harry would have been mad at him for telling his secret or at least a little annoyed, but he was happy and…hugging him.

"So, who did you tell, McGonagall?" He asked releasing his friend and taking a step back.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Nope."

"Dumbledore?" Again Draco shook his head. "Then who?"

Draco turned back toward the classroom, his eyes moving to the tall dark figure whom was moving bottles around in his potions cupboard.

"Snape, seriously?"

"He's my Godfather, Harry. Who else would I have gone to?"

"But…he hates me."

Draco sighed as he shook his head, "He doesn't hate you, Harry. I'll admit he's not very friendly towards you and sometimes he can be…well a serious git, but he doesn't hate you and I think the fact that you are going to be spending the summer in your family home with your father's friend shows just how much he _doesn't_ hate you."

Harry nodded slowly, he could see Draco point, still if Snape didn't hate him why did he treat him so terrible, it just didn't make since.

"Come on Harry. We better get going we don't want to be late to class."

"Oh, sure, right."

And so the two boys turned and headed down the corridor towards the moving staircase.

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter it was seven word doc pages so a page or two longer than normal. As always I'd love to hear what you think, so don't be shy and go ahead and please leave a review.**_

_**Thanks**_


	24. Chapter 24 Blackmail

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter…damn it!**_

_**Thank you to all of my reader and reviewers**__** and special **__**thanks to my BETA KR1571AN.**_

_Twenty Four_

_Blackmail_

The rest of the year seemed to zoom by and as much as Draco was looking to the summer holidays, part of him wished to stay at the castle. At Hogwarts he had his friends and Severus and although he had a lot on his plate and his mind, school was comfortable and safe and away from his father, then again it was also away from his mother, who he truly did miss and he was excited about being able to spend time with her.

Draco had found an Apothecary reference book in the Potions section of the Library and he had written to several shops that had mentioned carrying rare and unique potion ingredients. So far, he had only heard back from one, which noted that only on rare occasions they did carry it but had been out of stock for nearly sixty years.

Harry had told both Ron and Hermione of his summer plans shortly after Draco; they were of course more than happy that he would no longer have to live with his nasty muggle relatives. Harry's two best Gryffindor friends knew little of had gone on at his Aunt and Uncle's house, they had their suspicions of course but Harry had never said much to them about it except that they weren't very friendly and that they pretty much hated magic and anything to do with it, including Harry himself.

At the end of the year feast it was announced that Slytherin had won the house cup, Severus was quite pleased and had no shame in gloating over the fact.

On the train ride home Draco shared a compartment with Hermione, as he usually did, as well as his mates Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, while he was officially in a compartment with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville, he visited Draco and Hermione for nearly half the ride. Once they pulled into Kings Cross, the young Slytherin noticed his father was standing on the platform alongside his mother, so he said his goodbyes to Hermione before leaving the train, promising to write her soon.

"It's good to have you home, Draco," Narcissa pulled her son into a tight hug, she knew Lucius disapproved of public displays of affection but she hadn't seen her son in four months. "I have so much planned for us for the next couple of months, including a riding competition."

"Really?" Draco's brow rose, intrigued but surprised, he hadn't thought his skills refined enough for the competitive level.

"Yes, it will be a wonderful experience for you," the Pureblood witch had been smiling brightly at her son, excited and happy to see him; it however soon faded at the sound of her husband clearing his throat.

"You can discuss such…activities at home."

Just because Lucius enjoyed seeing his wife in tight fitting riding gear didn't mean he appreciated the muggle sport anymore then he used to, and had no desire for any other proper wizards to hear what his wife had his only heir doing in his spare time.

"Of course, Lucius." She then took her son's hand and a second later they had vanished from the platform.

XXX

Remus smiled as Harry approached, he still hadn't gotten over how much he looked like James; aside from the eyes he looked almost identical to him at that age.

"Hello, Remus," Harry said, a wide excited grin spread across his young face.

"Hello, Harry. Are you all set? I don't see your trunk."

"Oh, it's in my pocket," he said, patting the front pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, you had someone shrink it for you, then?"

"Nope, I did it."

Remus cocked his head, a look of skepticism in his pale blue eyes, surely the boy was putting him on. "Harry, that's a fifth year spell."

Harry laughed and shrugged, "Hermione showed me how and…I did it."

"Hermione?"

"One of my best friends, she's in my year and in Gryffindor as well."

"Another second year showed you that spell?"

"Yep, but Hermione's super smart, though I think Draco was the one who showed her. He's showed us both some pretty cool spells."

"Draco, as in Malfoy?"

"Yep." Harry said, popping the P.

Remus shook his head in disbelief, James' son, friends with a Malfoy. That wasn't right, that wasn't right at all. The Malfoy's were from a known dark family, and sympathizers of You-Know-Who and he knew for a fact Lucius Malfoy was a branded Death Eater. Was it possible that Draco defected from his family's beliefs, had he gone against the grain and was sorted into Gryffindor. He suppose it was possible, Andromeda had done so, but then again they had thought the same of Sirius…a man he saw as a brother and believed he could trust with his very life, who James did trust…in the end he betrayed them all. Remus couldn't let the same thing happen to James and Lily's son.

"Harry, is Draco in Gryffindor with you?"

Harry shook his head, "He's in Slytherin, but I don't mind. I know a lot of people are hung up on the whole inner house thing, but Draco really is a great guy."

"Hum," Remus knew he would have to discuss the issue in greater detail with Harry later, perhaps he could talk to Dumbledore first and see what he thought of the situation.

"Hoot, hoot," Hedwig was not fond of being caged, she understood the need of having to be locked up for transport, but they had arrived and she wanted out of the bloody thing.

"Don't worry girl, just a little longer." Harry reassured his familiar.

"Well, I suppose we should be off. Harry if you would take my hand, I can apparate us just outside the grounds of Potter Estate."

Harry nodded as he reached over talking his new guardians hand in his.

XXX

It had been a little over two weeks into the holiday and Draco couldn't stop thinking of Hermione's offer to visit her during the summer. He knew it would be tricky, but the more he thought about it, with some Slytherin cunning, he might just be able to pull it off. His mother had signed him up for a junior league muggle riding competition that took place the following week, and then his father had in fact gotten him into Comet Quidditch Camp, which was owned and operated by the creator of the Comet Series brooms, it took place the second and third week of August, so if he wanted to visit Hermione it would have to be either during the last week of July or the first week of August.

He decided he would write his best-friend and see what days between that time worked best for Hermione and her family and then…he would talk to his mother.

XXX

Harry was almost in tears when he came across not only his father's old school trunk but his mother's as well. Inside, amongst the old school books, bits of parchment, broken quills was an old photo album, an old record player and several records, an knitted red blanket with a golden roaring lion embroidered in the center, a shoe box which he found to contain a bunch of old letters and pictures and funny enough, a Slytherin Scarf. Sitting cross legged on the Oriental rug that covered the wooden floor, Harry placed the photo album on his lap and opened it.

"What do you have there, Harry?"

Harry turned, giving Remus a small smile. "I found my parents old school trunks," he said motioning to the two open trunks just a few feet away, "I found this photo album in my mum's, I was just about to have look, care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

Remus found a spot next to Harry, his eyes lit up at the sight of the picture on the first page, James and Lily standing outside the Gryffindor common room, James arm around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on top her head, Lily's head resting on his shoulder, Remus remembered he had taken the picture.

"That was taken the day after we finished out N.E.W.T's," Remus explained, "and that one", he said pointing to the one below it which featured a chubby boy's body, his head that of a giant rat, "that's Peter, it was during the first stages of us learning Animagi," Remus laughed at the memory, "Remus had been the last of the group to make the full transformation in his animal form."

Harry looked up at wizard beside him, his brow crinkled in confusion, "I thought you had to be of age to train to become Animagi, the kid it the picture looks to be around fifteen or so."

Remus laughed, "You are an observant one, Harry. Technically we were doing it illegally, it was foolish really but…well we had are reasons."

"O-kay," Harry had a feeling there was more to the story then Remus was willing to share, but he wouldn't pry, if he wanted him to know he would tell him eventually. "What about this one," Harry asked pointing to a picture of James, a rather large, ginger cat clinging to his trousers as he desperately tried to shake him off.

"Oh, that was Copernicus, your mother's familiar. He never did care for James, none of us really ever could understand why. The only one that ball of fur seemed to hate more was Peter, but we always figured that was because of his Rat Animagus form.

"So my mum had a cat, did dad have any pets?" Harry questioned as he gingerly turned the page.

"He had an owl, named Griffin he used to deliver mail, but I don't believe they ever bonded as familiars."

"Oh, you mean like Hedwig and me."

Remus nodded, "Griffin was a good post owl, but he was never loyal to James like Hedwig is to you, you're lucky to have an Owl like her, familiars, especially Owls, will do anything for their owner, Harry; including sacrifice their own life in they felt it necessary to protect you."

Harry's young eyes widened in astonishment, "Really?"

Remus nodded, giving the boy a small smile; there was so much the boy didn't know about the wizarding world, something like the significance of a familiar would normally be taught to a wizarding child at a young age, way before their Hogwarts education began. The werewolf suddenly wondered if tutoring sessions in wizarding life and protocol may be in order. He had a few books he could give to Harry that could help. Normally they were given to Muggleborns when they received their letter, but he supposed…better he received such knowledge later then not at all.

XXX

_Draco,_

_I'm squealing with excitement I'm so excited. I talked to my parents and they said the first week of August would be best, and that any day but Monday or Friday would be fine, those are usually their busiest days at the office. I can't believe you're coming to my house, I had thought you said it would be impossible, oh I suppose it doesn't matter now, whatever you have figured out I'm sure is completely brilliant. Let me know what day your mum says she can bring you and I'll let my parents know. I already have some great ideas for what we can do. Well, I better go, mum's calling me down for dinner, see you soon._

_Your best-friend,_

_Hermione Granger._

Draco was still smiling as he folded up the letter and placed it in his top dresser drawer with the others she and Harry had sent him. Now that he had her parent's permission all Draco had to do was convince his mum. He was hoping she would simply allow it, knowing how much Hermione's friendship means to him, and leave it at that, but if she didn't, well…he hated to resort to blackmail, but sometimes a Slytherin has to do, what a Slytherin has to do.

He found her in the garden, sitting on a stone bench that over looked one of the smaller ponds on their property.

"Lost in thought?"

Narcissa turned around, smiling at her only son, "A little, what have you been up to, I think this is the first time I had seen you all day."

"Well," he began, taking a seat on the bench beside his mother, "I was drawing most of the morning, but I just got finished reading a letter from Hermione. She wanted to know if I could come visit her the first week of August?"

Narcissa sighed, shaking her head slightly, "I don't think that's wise. I can deal with you having a muggleborn friend, but if your father found out…the consequences would be unpleasant to say the least."

"You could make something up easily, tell him your taking me shopping in London, he'll trust you." Draco stated plainly as if it was really no big deal to try and pull the wool over his father's eyes.

"No, Draco, I'm not taking the chance. Honestly I don't know why you suddenly developed the predisposition to gain friends with whose association is precarious, and in the case of Potter could risk your very life."

Draco sighed as he ran his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and down the bridge of his nose. He understood his mother's reasoning and that his safety was paramount to her, but he was willing to risk a day away from his father's watchful eye to be with Hermione, she was worth it.

"Okay mother, you leave me no choice," Draco took along breath as he rose from the bench.

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't going to say anything because, well I can see that he makes you happy and you make him as well but…"

Draco could see the realization dawn on his mothers face, she knew what he was about to reveal, "Draco… it's not…what you think."

The fear set into her eyes, and Draco understood completely, if anyone found out about her relationship with Severus she would lose everything, including the right to call him son, at least until he was of age and could decide his allegiance for himself.

"I saw you kiss Severus under the mistletoe after the Christmas Ball, so I'm pretty sure it's exactly what I think."

"Draco," She said softly as she stood, "please," tears had begun to pool in her eyes, Lucius couldn't find out, at the very least he would divorce her, in the very worse kill her…and Severus, and with his political pull and wealth he could easily get away with it. "You don't understand the possible consequences…please…"

The guilt began to form an uneasy feeling in the pit of Draco's stomach, he didn't want to do this to his mother, or Severus but he had no choice.

"Let me see Hermione and no one has to know."

"You would endanger my and Severus life over spending a single day with your muggleborn friend; a friend that you are due to see in less than two months anyway?"

Draco's eyes closed, as he thought of what his mother had just said. He had never planned to risk their lives, he would have never gone to Lucius, to him it was an empty threat, but Narcissa didn't know that.

Shaking his head slightly he collapsed back down on the bench, "No," he whispered, "I wouldn't."

Narcissa sat down besides her son, pulling her into his arms. "You are a good boy, Draco, and you are turning into a fine and upright young man, please don't give into such deceitful temptations, please, please don't become like your father."

Draco sighed, shaking his head, "I won't, and I'm sorry. I just…I miss her mother, and it's just one day. Besides, it's not as if I was asking to visit Harry and invite along Rita Skeeter for an exclusive interview."

Narcissa gave a small laugh as she kissed the top of her son's head, "Now that would have been just plain idiotic, though why anyone would want to purposely keep her company is beyond me. The woman is vile and spins stories like a spider."

"She's certainly some type of bug," He said under his breath.

"Draco," Narcissa said, moving so she could look her son in the eyes, "if you want to see Hermione this badly, I suppose…we can arrange something."

Draco grinned, his eyes lighting up at the possibility, "Really?"

"Yes, but I swear to Merlin if you ever try and blackmail me again I will ground for the rest of your adolescence, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother and again, I am truly sorry, my behavior was inexcusable."

"Yes it was, but I'm glad that you see the wrong in your actions, not that my relationship with Severus is exactly a model example of proper behavior." The blond witch sighed as she folded her hands in her lap, her eyes moving back out to the surrounding grounds. "I care a great deal for him."

Of that Draco had no doubt. "Do you love him?"

Narcissa sighed, but nodded her head slowly, "I have found myself falling in love with him, yes."

"When I am of age, will you risk your inheritances and bond with him?"

A smile pulled to her lips as she turned to look back at her son, "I plan to, yes."

"Well, it's fine with me, not that you need my permission, but I think of Severus as a father-figure already, so I would be quite happy to see him become your husband."

Placing her hand on his shoulder she said, "Thank you, and you know, he sees you as a son, don't you?"

"I know, so," he said a smirk pulling to his lips, "if you end up ditching father for Severus, do you two plan on popping me out any siblings?"

Narcissa's face turned a bright red, "You shouldn't ask such questions, Draco."

"No, maybe not, but a little brother or sister would be nice. Anyway," he said kissing his mother on the cheek before standing, "I'm going to have some lunch, would you like me to have Dobby bring you something out here?"

"No, I've eaten."

"Okay." The young Slytherin gave his mother a final smile before turning to head back towards the house.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to tell Severus you know."

"That's fine."

"As well as the fact that you threatened to use that information against us."

Draco let out a low groan, Severus would be disappointed, and although he would not punish him the way Father did; he knew all too well his sharp words could cut deeper than any thrashing.

**A/N: A little bit of Draco's Slytherin side came out there, thankfully his conscious kicked his butt and he ended up doing the right thing. Despite his actions Narcissa is allowing him to see Hermione, I wonder, do you think it is because she can see how much he misses her or perhaps deep down she's still concerned that if she didn't he may still go to Lucius and tell him of the affair? **


	25. Chapter 25 The Muggle Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…wish I had thought of it first!**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and to my amazing BETA ****KR1571AN**

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_ **The Muggle Way**_

Draco stood proudly beside his horse, holding up a large, blue ribbon with a gold number 2 in the center as his mother snapped a picture. He had taken second in Show Jumping, which was a heck of a lot better than he had expected to. Narcissa was beaming with joy.

"Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you," she gushed pulling her thirteen year old son into her arms.

"Thanks, mum. I actually did a lot better than I was expecting, but I suppose that just goes to show how great I really am."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son's haughty comment, but said nothing knowing it was said mostly in jest. Unlike her husband, when Draco said such things you could see the glint of mirth in his grey-blue eyes.

"I suppose that's true," came a different female voice, a much younger and oh so familiar voice, "but then what does that make the _muggle girl_ who won 1st place?"

"Mione!" Draco instantly broke out into a huge grin before pulling his best-friend into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you just…surprised."

"Your mum called my parents two nights ago and asked us if we would be willing to make the trip to see you compete."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Hermione nodded, "it was amazing to see you on your horse, Draco, so gracefully yet so powerful. You were amazing, really."

"Thanks, Hermione, that's really nice of you to say."

"She's simply speaking the truth, dear," Narcissa spoke up, "you did do magnificently."

"Only because you taught me, mom."

Narcissa smiled down at her so, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before moving her gaze up to the muggle couple standing just behind Hermione."You must be Dr. and Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Draco could see the unease that suddenly filled his mother's eyes, his mother didn't loath muggles like his father but he supposed she was rather indifferent to them, mostly because she simply didn't understand them.

"Yes, we are, I must say it's nice to finally put a face with the name," Hermione's mother chimed in. "Hermione mentioned meeting you once or twice," she added glancing down at her daughter.

"Yes, at Kings Cross, though we didn't really have much of a chance to…chat." Narcissa spoke as she gazed down at the curly haired Gryffindor, "though I can honestly say I feel as if I know her quite well as Draco talks of almost nothing but her."

Hermione couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks, nor could Draco. "Thanks mum," he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, Draco, why don't you go shower and change, I'll put away Hercules, and then all of us can meet by the front gates?" Narcissa suggested.

"Okay," Draco agreed taking his horsed reigns and handing then to his mother, "but what are we doing next?"

"I'm not sure, but I do believe the Grangers have a lovely afternoon planned."

Draco's brow furrowed, it sounded as if they would be spending the rest of the day with the Grangers, but without knowing what the unfamiliar muggles had planned. That seemed a little too trusting on his mother's part.

"Indeed we do," Mr. Granger spoke up, "Hermione made a very thorough itinerary, didn't you sweetheart?"

"Oh course," Hermione said, "hopefully we won't go over on time, I really would like you both to see everything I have planned."

Narcissa held back a small laugh, Draco had said the girl was highly organized, but what thirteen year old child plans out a daily itinerary, and what parents would allow their child to do so in the first place? "Well, if by some chance we don't, you can finish up whatever is left on your itinerary when Draco visits next week," she quickly suggested.

"Yes, that's true, but you won't be with us next week, Mrs. Malfoy and I was really hoping to show you around muggle London. Draco said you'd never been."

Narcissa eyes turned to her son, who in turn let out a nervous chuckle, "I may have mentioned that I didn't believe you were very well acquainted with the city outside of Diagon Alley," He admitted.

"Well," she said looking back to Hermione, "I will admit I have not spent much time in London other then the small section of our community, but I'm sure our time today will be…interesting if nothing else," she said looking back at her son, "now go change, we wouldn't want to take time away from Hermione's itinerary, now would we?"

XXX

Harry had been listening to The Beetles on his mother's old record player for nearly an hour now. Although Potter Manor was not equipped with modern electricity, Remus had shown him a rather handy little Charm that enabled it to run without it. Apparently his mother had invented it for the sole purpose of being able to listen to her muggle music at Hogwarts. His mother truly was brilliant! She had only a handful of records in her trunk, half of which were by the Beetles, but a couple by The Rolling Stones, The Police and some group called the Sex Pistols, which the name of the band alone caused a slight blush to rise to his cheeks.

Remus had been more than happy to share the story of Lily and her music and had mentioned that she had once had a collection of over a hundred records. Harry had briefly wondered what had happened to the rest of them?

"Your mother loved music Harry, and she was quite talented in the area as well. Not only was she in the choir, but she played the piano and guitar. Lily was a truly magnificent woman."

Harry, of course loved to hear stories about his parents, it made him feel that much closer to them, but at the same time it hurt as well, because although it was great to known his mum could sing like an angel, he'd never actually get to hear her. Putting aside the old photo album, which he had looked through more times than he could count, Harry picked up the shoe box full of letters and pictures and started to sort through it.

XXX

Narcissa found herself surprisingly interested as she made her way alongside her son and the Grangers through the British Museum. She had never learned much about muggle history growing up and what she was told was far from positive, but as she listened to the guide and looked eagerly at the exhibits, she couldn't help but be interested by what she heard. It truly was ingenious the things these muggles came up with to compensate for lack of magic, she heard of a telephone but to see how exactly it came about and the concept behind it was incredibly fascinating. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone but herself.

"If any of you are visiting us for the first time," the guide spoke up suddenly, "you should note that we do not normally feature the exhibit on Alexander Gram Bell, however we currently have it on loan from the Smithsonian in Washington D.C, America."

As Draco, Hermione and the Grangers moved to the life sized figure of the American inventor, Narcissa's eyes moved a large poster that outlined his research and eventual creation of the original telephone transmitter.

"Considering installing a telephone at the Manor, Narcissa?" The blond witch smiled at the sound of Severus' soothing voice, she couldn't see him as he was under a disillusionment charm and had been since they arrived for the Riding Competition, but she could feel the soft, warm hum of his magic. She had asked, no pleaded for him to secretly come along, knowing that his presence alone would calm her in the unfamiliar situation.

"I do not believe Lucius would be receptive to the idea," she whispered, her eyes moving to her son.

Draco leaned in and whispered something in Hermione's ear, which caused the girl to blush and then playfully swat him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure it was wise to allow him to see her…here?"

"It's safer then risking someone seeing them together in our world."

"Perhaps, but truthfully I do not know why you are allowing him to see her at all after the stunt he tried to pull."

Narcissa sighed, "That's exactly why I'm allowing this, it will pacify him."

"So you believe he would attempt to threaten us with blackmail once again? I find that hard to believe especially after my little…chat with him."

"No, I don't, but…as …different as Draco is turning out to be from his father, I can still see Lucius in him from time to time, and…it frightens me."

Severus had been incredibly disappointed when Narcissa revealed what Draco had attempted to do; he had thought his Godson above such treacherous actions. Yes it was very cunning, very…Slytherin of him, and if his tactics had been used in a different circumstance, say against Lucius himself, then he may have even been proud of the boy, but that wasn't the case and so he had made the decision to deal with the issue swiftly and thoroughly.

She had brought Draco to Snape's home in Spinners End for a 'visit'. Severus wasted no time telling the boy exactly what he thought of his despicable actions, not shying away from the possible consequences that could have happened had he actually gone to Lucius.

"I'm, not excusing what we are doing," Severus had clarified, "but you had no right to use this against us, not in the way you did. She is your mother, Draco! Your Mother! You could have risked her very life, and for what, to see your Gryffindor know-it-all for a single day. A day! I thought better of you, I thought you were above such ruthlessness, but perhaps I was wrong, perhaps you are just like your father."

Draco had shaken his head adamantly, as he fought back the tears. "No, NO, I'll never be like him."

Draco knew Severus was right, it was beyond selfish and although he hadn't thought about it at the time it truly could put his mother's and Severus' life in danger. And while he hated being lectured like a child, that was exactly how he had acted, like a self absorbed, little monster who only thought of his own needs, his own wants. He had acted just like the old Draco Malfoy, the Draco he swore on his mother's grave that he would never again become.

After nearly an hour of berating the boy and his actions, Severus Snape did something he hadn't done to Draco since the child was six-years old…he spanked him.

He wasn't brutal like Lucius was when he disciplined, he would never cause the boy lasting physical pain, but he would make sure the Draco's bum stung long enough for the seriousness of his situation to sink in.

"Mum, you coming?"

Narcissa turned to her son who was waving her over, the rest of the tour group had already started to move on toward the next exhibit.

"Yes, I'm coming."

XXX

Harry was glad Remus had gone, because he didn't want to have to explain the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He had been more than a little surprised to find several pictures of his mother as a child and young teen alongside a thin black haired boy with a hooked nose ; it didn't take long for Harry to realize the boy was Severus Snape. He had known Snape had gone to school with his parents, Remus had mentioned it a couple of times, but he had no idea they had been friends.

The letters were all written after May of 1975, most of them were from Snape begging for Lily to be his friend once again. That he missed her, needed her, that life wasn't the same without her. He apologized over and over, pleading that he did not mean to call her that name. _That name_. He never said what the name was, but Harry had a pretty good guess of it.

MudBlood

He had written over three hundred letters, in many he simply begged for Lily to meet with him, to talk to him, some he lashed out in anger, in pain, as his once best-friend dated, married and had a child with the very man she had once hated as much as Snape himself. Harry had been shocked to read Snape's numerous recounts of his father and the "Marauders' had 'pranked' the Slytherin, often to the point that he ended up in the hospital wing. Harry's first response was to call Snape a liar, explain away his words were nothing but dribble from a desperate man, but then…he thought of Dudley, and how his cousin had been able to bully and beat him with absolutely no consequence.

Had James Potter been just like his cousin Dudley?

Why had no one told him any of this before? Well, Snape had, he was always going on about how arrogant and full of himself Harry's dad had been. Harry's hadn't believed him of course, why would he when everyone else all but made it sound like the sun shined out of his backside. But then again, who would want to speak ill of the dead, well except Snape.

It was the very last letter Snape had written that had Harry in tears; it was dated October, 15th, two weeks before her death.

_My Dearest Lily,_

_I have not given up hope that you will one day write me. In that you have not once returned my letters shows that there is, at least a glimmer of hope that we can one day be together. Lily, I must confess something to you, something I do not know if I would ever have the courage to tell you in person, if that were even possible._

_I love you. I am in love with you. Deeply in love with you._

_I always have been. Since we were children I had known that our souls belonged together. As a teenager I would dream of marrying you, moving to a small cottage by the beach, just like the one we used to go to as kids during summer holiday. It would have been the perfect place to raise our family. _

_I know you worked in the Department of Mysteries for a short time, but for some reason I always thought of you as a Healer. I would work in Potions of course, but from home so I could stay home with our children. We would have two, a boy and a girl, both as amazing and as beautiful as their mother._

_Of course my dream will never come true for you have chosen another. I will die young and alone and I will welcome it, if I cannot have you then there is no point in living. All I ask is that you forgive me for my sin my sweet Lily. I made a mistake, I went down the dark path, but I have turned to the light, and I will fight for you with every ounce of strength I possess for as long as I wander this earth._

_I love you Lily. Never forget that, above all else, I will always love you._

_Your best-friend,_

_Severus Tobias Snape._

**Please Review**


	26. Chapter 26 Neon Orange

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though I do occasionally dream that I do.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA ****KR1571AN**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

_Neon Orange_

Harry had been incredibly tempted to open them, desperately wanting to know what his mother had written, but they were not his letters to open. Dozens of sealed but never sent letters, every single one of them addressed from Lily Potter to Severus Snape. So instead he placed them in his school trunk having every intent of finally delivering them to their rightful owner.

Grabbing his Gryffindor school cloak from the back of his chair, he swung it over his shoulders, hooking the gold lion shaped clasp under his chin. The young teen then quickly rushed down the stairs to meet Remus; they were meeting up with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley to do their school shopping. He knew Hermione was going to be there as well, or so her last letter stated, though he wasn't sure what time exactly.

Remus looked up from the Daily Prophet as Harry entered the room; he forced a smile as he rose from his chair. The news of Sirius' escape was troubling, but he didn't want to ruin Harry's day with news of the Treacherous Dog.

"You ready, Buddy?"

"All set. Hey, Remus, do you think, maybe after shopping Ron could come over for a bit?"

Remus smiled and nodded, "As long as it's okay with Molly I don't see a reason as to why not."

Ron, the twins and even Ginny had already visited him a few times, including on his birthday; he had had quite a bash, and even Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid had come.

"Great, maybe I'll see Hermione and she can come too, that would be great!"

Remus chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, the kid got excited over the simplest things. "Alright, Pronglette, let go."

He had taken to calling him that in the last few weeks; James had called Harry that more than his actual first name or at least he did until Lily threatened to go around calling him Jamie in public. James had hated that name and the only person he had ever given permission to call him that was his mother.

**XXX**

Hermione had finished all her shopping save for school books; her parents, knowing how excitable their only daughter can get in a bookstore, gave Hermione the money she would need and told her to go ahead and get what she needed and then to meet them in the Leaky Cauldron in one hour. She happily agreed. As soon as she walked through the door, she caught sight of a group of redheaded children and one boy with messy black hair toward the back of the shop, next to the shelves marked 'Hogwarts Texts'.

Grinning, the curly haired muggleborn quickly made her way over to her friends, "Hi Harry, Ron."

"Hermione," Harry greeted her with a wide smile and a hug, while Ron gave a small wave before turning his attention back to the book shelves. "I was hoping to run into you."

"You were?"

"Yeah, hey, Ron, and Ginny are coming over to my place after we get our supplies, do you think your parents would let you?"

Hermione frowned, shaking her head, "I'd love to, but we're having company for dinner tonight."

"Oh. Oh well, maybe another time. Hey Hermione, I was going to ask you, what elective classes did you sign up for?" Harry asked as the two friends made their way closer to the section marked 'third year texts'.

"Oh, a fair few, you?"

"Well I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, but when I told Remus, he all but demanded I drop Divination."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes widened, "Personally I don't hold much stock in that sort of thing, but I thought I would at least give it a try."

Harry just shook his head, "Don't bother. He says the teacher, Professor Trelawny, does nothing but cause problems, though what he meant by that I'm not exactly sure." With a shrug, he said, "Anyway, he suggested that I take Ancient Ruins instead."

"Well, that's very wise. I've signed up for that class as well. Perhaps I should consider dropping Divination."

"You should. I tried to convince Ron to, but Fred and George swear it's a bird class so he refuses."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Figures." When it came to Ron and academics, his philosophy was do just enough to pass and focus the rest of his energy on Quidditch and eating.

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to share with your brothers, Ron." Molly's voice was sympathetic, and slightly embarrassed. The books this year were more than she had budgeted for, and she was going to have to cut corners, which was something that she was quite used to.

"But we aren't even in the same year!" Ron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, his freckled brow furrowing into a deep scowl.

Molly sighed, as she placed her hand gently on her youngest son's shoulder "Third through fifth years have the same book for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, so it'll be fine."

Ron continued to pout; Hermione just rolled her eyes at his immaturity, whereas Harry gave him a look of pity. He knew what it was like to go without, and it sucked, big time. He was half tempted to offer to buy the book for him, but he knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow Ron to accept the charity.

As Molly went off to help Ginny gather her books, Harry walked up to his friend. "You can share with me, instead of your brothers, if you'd like," he offered.

A small smile pulled to Ron's lips as he nodded, "Thanks mate, Fred and George don't share very well. They'd probably prank the book every time I had to use it."

Harry snickered, "No doubt. Hey, you know, when I was going through my dad's old school trunk I found a bunch of old pranking products. Not sure if any of them work anymore, but if you want we can go through them, maybe test a few, you know, just for a bit of fun."

"That sounds fantastic. Hey, maybe we can try them out of Fred and George," Ron suggested eagerly.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, but I want to make sure that they're safe first, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea. Don't want mum screaming down my throat if something happened."

Harry sighed, but simply nodded. It had sounded like Ron was more concerned about getting in trouble then about his brothers' safety. Then again, maybe he was reading too much into it, he had seen Mrs. Weasley when she was angry and it was never a pleasant sight. Still, Fred and George pranked a lot, but no one ever got hurt, embarrassed beyond belief, yes, but nothing harmful.

**XXX**

Several hours later Harry sat at the kitchen table trying his best to focus on his food and not his best mate who was now covered head to toe in neon orange, and glowing. It had been one of several pranks in his dad's trunk. Remus had gone through them with them, removing several before allowing the boys free reign of the rest.

"Remus," Ron said looking up at the werewolf across the table, "do you know when this will wear off?"

"A day or two, three on the outside," he answered with a slight chuckle, before placing a bite of chicken in his mouth. He had remembered that prank, it had actually been quite popular during his time at Hogwarts, and of course it came in a variety of colors.

"Just great," Ron moaned, pushing his vegetables to the side of his plate with his fork.

"Hey, at least it will wear off in time for school."

"Yeah, but can you imagine the grief the twins and Ginny will give me when I come home looking like this?" he huffed.

"Well," Harry said shrugging, "You can stay here until it wears off, I mean if your mum says that it's okay…and Remus."

Both boys turned to the adult figure in the room who simply nodded in approval, "Why don't you go ahead and floo call your mother, Ron?"

"Great!" The glowing boy sprung out of his seat, and then rushed out of the room toward the nearest floo in the sitting room.

**XXX**

Draco placed the last of his things in his school trunk before closing it shut and clasping the latches. Normally Dobby was assigned to do all the packing. However, since returning to the past, Draco had insisted upon doing it himself. In doing so he had unintentionally upset his loyal house elf, causing Dobby to think he had done something wrong and began to punish himself by banging his head against the stone wall. The crazy little elf ended up with a huge knot on his head and a minor concussion. It was only after Draco explained to Dobby that it was simply an issue of privacy that the house elf agreed to 'allow' his young master to do his own packing.

The young-in-bodied teen had an overall terrific summer. Aside from being spanked like a bloody two year old by his godfather, not that he didn't deserve it, the past two and a half months went by really well. He had placed second at the riding competition, was able to spend two amazing days with his best friend and he attended an exclusive Quidditch camp. Despite the enjoyable summer months, he was looking forward to heading back to Hogwarts. Summer had been a great holiday but as another year approached, he needed to consider what lay ahead, most specifically the situation of his second cousin, Sirius Black.

He knew he would be around Hogsmeade during the coming months in his Animagus form, and that he would at one point break into the castle in attempt to get Peter Pettigrew. The question he had been contemplating was how exactly should interfere with the situation. Should he befriend the 'stray dog' gradually earning his trust? Or perhaps just bring him the blasted rat. No, that wouldn't be wise; if Wormtail was dead, Sirius' innocence couldn't be proven. Then there was the continued issue of the Horcruxes, he hadn't thought much about them over them summer. He still had been unable to locate a shop within Great Britain that currently had Basalisk venom in stock, and was considering writing establishments outside of the country.

"Master Draco, your parents are waiting for you in the drawing room. May I take your trunk, now?"

"Yes, thanks, Dobby," the little elf nodded, grabbing the handle of the trunk and disappeared from the room with a pop. Draco then grabbed his rucksack, flung it over his shoulder and headed down the stairs.

**XXX**

Remus watched as Harry boarded the Hogwarts express with Ron, as well as a couple of his other housemates he had met up with on the platform. He would be boarding the train himself shortly. Dumbledore had thought it wise, with the escape of Black from Azkaban, if a teacher knowledgeable in defensive skills ride along. Remus quickly volunteered, and though he doubted Sirius would risk attempting to apprehend Harry directly from the train, he would be ready to defend his best-friend's son and if need be he would do it to the death.

Then there was that part of him, the part that still grieved for his lost friends, and the more feral part of him that ached for revenge.

**A/N: Yes I know not much going on here, it's more of a transition chapter, but it leads up to some very important things that will happen in the next chapter.**

**Review and you get a free ride on the Hogwarts Express!**


	27. Chapter 27 Class Canceled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and to my fabulous BETA **_**KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_Class Canceled_

Draco jumped from his seat, pulling out his wand, he moved himself directly in front of Hermione. He had never learned how to do the Patronus Charm-something he regretted and planned to rectify in the near future. He also knew he would be unable to defend himself or his friends from the dementor, for no other spells worked on the soul sucking monsters; but this time he would not run away like a coward as he had done in his first life. The black-cloaked figure however was not interested in the blond or in Hermione but turned his attention directly to Harry.

Draco watched helplessly as his friend collapsed into the seat as the creature hovered over the small teen like a vulture picking at his dead prey.

"_Expecto Patronum._ With a flash of light the dementor was expelled out of the compartment and when the glow of the spell had disappeared, there stood Remus Lupin, his wand still raised.

XXX

"So, I heard Potter passed out at the sight of the dementor," Pansy snickered, "How pathetic."

A few other Slytherins laughed along, including Crabbe and Goyle. Draco however just shrugged before adding in, "If something was attempting to sucked out my soul, I think I may have passed out as well."

Pansy's scowled at Draco's reaction. He was supposed to agree with her! But no, he defended Potter, that disgusting little half-blood. Why was he hanging out with that git anyway, or the know-it-all mudblood for that matter? It was infuriating at times. It was like…like he was turning into a blood-traitor. No, not her Draco, he was just going through some silly phase. She knew that sooner or later he would realize his mistake and come crawling back.

XXX

It was later the next morning, just after breakfast but before the start of his first class and Severus sat at his desk looking over some last minute changes he had decided to make to the day's lesson plan. His focus however was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a soft knock on his office door. He assumed it was most likely Draco as very few others visited him during this time.

"Come in."

The door slowly creaked open and the person on the other side took three small steps inside. "Good morning, Professor." Harry gave his Potions Professor a nervous grin, knowing the man most likely would not be amused to see him this early in the morning or…at all.

Severus scowled at the smaller then average third year, "What do you want, Potter?"

His tone wasn't harsh but it clearly indicated he was annoyed by the disruption. He was actually surprised that he didn't greet him with, "10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting me," or better yet, "Detention for making me have to deal with a Gryffindor at half past eight in the morning."

"Sir," Harry took a long deep breath, hitching his bag higher onto his shoulder as he made his way further into the room. "I'm sorry for bothering you but…well, I was going through some old things of my parents and…"

Harry then reached into his rucksack and pulled out an old shoe box, making his way to Snape's desk, he gently placed the box directly in front of his teacher. "I didn't read them…I just…I saw they were addressed to you, at least the ones my mum wrote and the writing on the envelopes of the other I recognized as yours." It was a lie, he had read them, at least the ones Snape had written but he wasn't stupid enough to tell him that. "I'd thought you might like to have them."

Severus' dark eyes gazed down at the box, and for quite some time words escaped him. Finally he managed, "Leave Potter."

"Yes, sir," Harry said nothing further but turned and quickly rushed out of the room.

XXX

Hermione and Draco arrived at the Potions classroom to find the large oak door closed shut, a piece of parchment hanging from it.

"Class Canceled," Hermione read, "I wonder why?"

"I don't know, I know he did his 6th year class this morning, a couple of the Slytherins were talking about how he seemed even testier then normal. They said that he took like a total of a hundred points in one period."

"Yikes," Hermione hissed. "Were they all from Gryffindor?" she jokingly asked as they turned to head back down the corridor.

Draco snickered, "don't know, didn't ask."

"Yes, well I bet you a Galleon not one was taken from Slytherin," she added with a laugh.

"Yah, I'm not stupid enough to take that bet, Mione."

"Hey, where you guys going?" The two friends looked up to see Harry rush down the stone corridor, Ron and Neville just behind them.

"Class is canceled," Draco explained.

"Thank, Merlin," Neville breathed, "I didn't want to face Snape's wrath for being late on the first day of a new term."

Ron snorted, nodding in agreement, "No kidding, So anyone know why? It's not like Snape to skip a day of torchering kids."

Draco just rolled his eyes at Weasley's comment, though he had to admit the ginger haired git brought up a good point. Unless there was an emergency or he was ill to the point he was bed-ridden, Severus never missed class. His curiosity having got the better of him, Draco decided he would go check up on his godfather, just in case. After a quick good bye to Harry and a promise to Hermione to meet her in the courtyard during their free period after lunch, he head towards Severus' quarters.

XXX

A pile of old letters lay spread over his bed, many yellowing on the edges from age; he had been reading through them one by one for the past hour and a half, since the end of his first and only class he would be attending that day. When he had opened that box, and saw the stack of sealed unsent letters, graced with Lily's beautiful script he found himself both curious and fearful of the possible words that lay on that parchment. He had prepared himself for the worst, but deep down he couldn't help but have at least a glimmer of hope that her writing was kind and gentle, just as she had always been.

Potter had said he didn't read them, but he knew better, it was obvious the boy was lying, and Potter was incapable of minding his own business.

The first letter he randomly pick from the pile was in fact one of the first he had written her after finishing Hogwarts and was dated November 2, 1978.

_Dear Severus,_

_I received your letter a few weeks ago, as soon as I saw it was from you I had been tempted to send it back straight away, but something stopped me. I found your words difficult to read as they contained the same opinions that we would constantly fight about when we were still friends. Are you still trying to convince me to embrace the Dark Arts? I think you're smart enough to know that that simply is not going to happen. At the end of your letter, you asked me if I still thought of you. Yes, you were my best friend for a very long time, you told me about my magic and introduced me to the wizarding world, and for that I will always be grateful._

_I wish things had turned out differently, but as I said to you once before, you have made your choice, and it's one that I cannot follow. If you ever choose to leave the darkness behind you, I will be waiting for you with open arms, but I cannot associate with a Dark Wizard, a supporter of You-Know-Who. I do not know if you are one of his followers yet, but I fear that you are, but even so, I live in hope._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

Her words stung like cutting curse, because they were true. She had been too pure, too good to ever follow him into the darkness. His eyes looked up at the date at the far right corner of the paper, November 2, 1978. He had taken the Mark on the 6th, just four days later. He couldn't help but wonder that perhaps if Lily had actually sent the letter, and if he had truly taken her words to heart, than maybe…maybe he would have chosen her over the Dark Lord.

Severus had only been eighteen at the time, so young and so full of hate. He had simply wanted to prove himself, to show those who had thought so little of him that he was strong, and powerful and he honestly thought embracing the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord would held him do just that.

It was only after Lily's death did he realize how horribly wrong he had been.

XXX

Draco had knocked several times on his Godfather's door with no answer before deciding to just go ahead and use the password. The door swung open and Draco stepped inside. The front room was nearly dark, only lit by a small desk lamp in the far corner of the room. "Severus," Draco called out, "Are you here?"

There was no verbal response but as he walked further into the room he caught sight that his Godfather's bedroom door was open and the light was on.

"Severus," he called out again, this time he got a response.

A low groan echoed against the stone followed by, "Go away" proceeded by a thumping sound.

Sighing, Draco made his way into Severus' room, "Are you ill, Severus?" But as his eyes caught sight of the tall, dour man, a bottle of firewhisky in hand, as he attempted poorly to raise himself from the floor. Draco instantly realized that Professor Snape wasn't sick, he was drunk, dead drunk.

"So this is why you canceled class, to get smashed?" Draco asked, unable to hold back the small snicker that followed.

"No!" he snapped, managing to get a good enough grip on the edge of his mattress to pull his inebriated body from off the ground. "I was reading," he huffed motioning to the letters scattered over his green duvet.

"O-kay. And what exactly is in those letters that would cause you to get rat-faced in the middle of the day?"

Severus sighed as he tipped the bottle to his lips gulping down the last of its contents. "She missed me," his dark eyes snapped shut as he shook his head, "she was scared and she wished I was there. He just kept telling her to be brave. The tosspot." Snape moaned, running his free hand down his face before throwing the now empty bottle in the direction of the nearest trashcan, he missed by nearly a foot, causing the bottle to smash against the stone wall. "Even Gryffindors can't be brave all the time. I told her that, you know, whenever she was scared. The first time was our first year when we had flying lessons for the first time. I had said it in jest at the time but…over the years…it became more…real."

Severus let out a chocking sob as he plopped his body back down in his bed, clutching a letter into his hand he began to cry. Draco wondered if Severus had forgotten he was in the room. Snape was not one to openly sprout his emotions in front of others, not even those closest to him. Not wanting to disturb his Godfather any further, he quietly showed himself out.

Although Severus did not mention the woman he was talking about by name, Draco had a pretty good guess as to who it was. There was only one person he could think of that was in his year, Gryffindor, and could cause the normally stoic man to breakdown like that.

Lily Potter.

The question he was desperately wanting to know was, what exactly was in those letters and how he got a hold of then in the first place.

**A/N: So what do you think, I really like the way this chapter turned out. Let me know and as always thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28 Naked Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco or any of JKR's amazing characters; I just like to have a little fun with them.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and a special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**_Naked Girls_**

Yes, Remus Lupin would admit he was nervous, if only to himself. He had never taught before, at least not in a classroom setting and large part of him was still wondering why Dumbledore had offered him the position in the first place. He had the skills, he supposed, but was it really worth the risk? He would have Wolfsbane this time, thanks to Snape, but still… When he was a student, every full moon he feared that he would escape the Shrieking Shack, or somehow his friends wouldn't be able to control him and he would end up hurting or worse killing someone. It had almost happened once. He refused to talk to Sirius for months after almost biting Snape.

Letting out a deep breath, his eyes slowly drifted to the Grindylow that floated in a small tank in the corner of his office. He sighed as he watched the water demon scratch at the side of the glass container, in a desperate yet fruitless attempt to escape its confinement. Like himself, the creature was classified as dark. Overall Grindylows were mostly harmless, but in certain circumstances they could be deadly.

"We have a lot in common, don't we," The creature's black eyes turned to the werewolf before narrowing. Remus just laughed as he rose from his seat, "don't worry I will return you home in due time, you have my word."

**XXX**

The first time Draco ever faced the shape shifting creature was in the attic of his family home when he was ten, he had gone exploring alone, even after his mother had told him not to go without Dobby. It had jumped out of an old trunk and transformed into an image of his father who called him his biggest mistake, an enormous disappointment and then disinherited him from the family. It stayed that way for several years, or at least until The Dark Lord returned, and then it became an image of Voldemort killing either one of his parents, Severus or himself.

Draco made his way into Defense classroom with Crabbe and Goyle, all three boys sat in the very last row. Pulling out his notebook and pencil he began to draw as he waited for class to begin, as he often did. Not a minute had passed when someone calling out his name distracting the blonde's attention.

Looking up, he found his roommate Blaise to be standing just to his right. "I hear you're pretty good at drawing," he said glancing down at Draco's notebook, a small smirk pulling to his lips.

"Yeah, so?"

"Ever draw any pictures of naked girls?"

Crabbe and Goyle let out a loud snicker, while Draco just shook his head, "No you pervert, I don't."

That wasn't exactly entirely true, he had, in his past life sketched a few nude drawings of girls he had been intimate with as well as a few of girls he _wished _he had gotten into bed, those however were mostly formed from his imagination.

"You sure? I bet you got a few of that Granger girl you're always around." The boy's smirk grew as he waggled his eyebrows.

"I would never objectify Hermione like that. Besides, she's just my friend, I don't think of her like that."

Okay, that wasn't entirely true either, he knew first hand that the sometimes awkward girl with puffy hair and a bossy personality would turn out to be an amazingly beautiful and incredibly powerful witch; currently, however she was still young and continuing to bloom into the amazing woman she would one day become.

"Of course you don't," Pansy Parkinson smiled as she slid into the empty seat beside him, "Why would he even look twice at that ugly mudblood when he has his choice of any girl in Slytherin."

Draco was about to open his mouth to tell her to bugger off when yet another Slytherin girl entered the conversation, "Speak for yourself," Daphne said with a laugh, "No man is choosing me, I will be choosing him," she stated adamantly. Draco grinned and nodded, knowing full well she would do just that. Unlike her sister, Daphne flat out refused to be part of a contracted marriage and waited until she found her Mr. Right.

"That's just not how it's done," Pansy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "All true and proper pureblood families have arranged marriages. It's been that way for centuries."

"I could care less how it's been done," Daphne stated, rolling her eyes, "I'm marrying for love. Period."

Pansy once again opened her mouth planning to argue the point further but closed it shut when Lupin's office door opened and the new professor walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted his class with a smile, "If you could all please have a seat we can go ahead and get started."

**XXX**

Severus sat at his desk, his eyes closed as he rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger, "this is precisely why I don't drink…often."

He rarely got drunk for the simple reason that he did not like having his judgment impaired, but after reading letter after letter from his sweet Lily confessing how much she wished she had dealt with things between them differently, he had needed something to ease the shock. She admitted she feared she wouldn't live through the war, and that the possibility scared her. She wasn't afraid of death itself, but of never really having a chance to live, to raise her son, to be safe and happy. Potter had been no help, telling her that they would be fine and that even if they did die that it was a cause worth dying for, and perhaps it was, but that wasn't what Lily needed to hear at the time. She had called his letters comforting and stated that she looked forward to each and every one of them.

She had confessed to missing their friendship and often reminisced of their childhood moments together. When they were young and innocent, before prejudice and hate and war had gotten in the mix and ruined everything.

In a way her words helped heal part of his heart that had been wounded for so long, he now knew that she did not go to her death despising him as he had been so sure she had, but rather thinking of him often and wishing for his company. But at the same time it pained him to know that he couldn't be there for her when she needed him the most.

If only she had sent those letters.

There was a soft knock at his office door, slowly opening his eyes, he sat himself up straighter in his chair and answered, "Enter."

The door pushed open and in walked the Headmaster, a smile graced his lips, a small bottle of blue liquid in his hand. "I thought you might need this, this morning."

Severus simply nodded, rising from his desk he met Albus half way, taking what he recognize as a head ach relief potion. Pulling off the cork he brought the liquid to his lips swallowing it in one gulp.

"Thank you," he murmured tossing the now empty bottle in the rubbish bin before going back to sit behind his desk.

"You're welcome," Dumbledore sighed as he moved to sit it one of the smaller chair in front of the Potion Masters desk. "I won't pry as to why you felt the need to drown your sorrows in Firewhisky, but know that if you want to talk about it, I am here for you."

Snape's dark eyes turned up to his mentor, Albus had been the closest thing to a real father figure the man had ever had, and even so he still didn't trust him like he knew he should. Then again, he didn't even trust himself half the time. "How did you even know…to bring the potion that is?"

Albus gave a small chuckle as he leaned back in the chair, "Misty the house elf came to me a couple of hours ago quite concerned. She had come to clean and change the bed linins as she usually does; apparently you have usually vacated your quarters by 7 in the morning. When she found you passed out on your bed, she came directly to me. When I made my way to your room soon after I found it empty, however I did notice the rubbish bin filled with empty firewhisky bottles. I knew you had canceled most of your classes yesterday, I assumed you were ill…apparently my assumption was incorrect."

Severus groaned as he ran his hand over his face, "I know it was inappropriate of me to leave my lessons, especially on the first day of the term but…oh, bloody hell, this is all Potter's fault."

Albus gave a small laugh and shook his head, "You are saying Harry made you drink yourself unconscious?"

"Indirectly, yes?"

"Indirectly?"

Severus took a long deep breath, closing his eyes once again. He could feel the potion kicking in, the pain in his head gradually fading. Part of him wanted to get this off his chest, and he knew he could trust Albus to be discreet, at least concerning his feelings for Lily, and so with another deep intake of breath he began to explain.

"Potter found a box of letters among his mother's things, many of the letters were ones I had written her, some she had written to me but…but never sent." At his confession his eyes slowly reopened, his eyes moving back to Dumbledore. "He thought I should have them."

"That was very thoughtful of him," Albus said carefully.

"I suppose."

"I take it the letters were…difficult to read?"

"In some ways yes, but in others they were…a relief."

"A relief?"

A small smile pulled to Severus lips and he nodded, "She forgave me. She missed me. She…she wished for me to be there with her."

Albus' smile widened, reaching over he patted Snape's hand that was resting atop his desk, "That must have been very comforting to find that out."

"It was, but…" he smile faded a bit, "I just wish I could have been there for her."

"I know, Severus. I know how much she meant to you, how much she will always mean to you," Albus gave the younger wizard's hand a final pat before standing from the chair, "Lily may no longer be with us, but her son is."

"Please don't start this again, Dumbledore," Severus groaned. The last thing he needed at the moment was another lecture of how Harry was not James.

He got one regardless.

"Harry may look like his father, but you know as well as I that James Potter never would have cared enough to have brought you those letters. Harry has his mother's heart, even your Godson can see that."

Severus didn't refrain from rolling his eyes. He still hated the idea of Draco being friends with the Brat-Who-Lived, and nothing was going to change that. He could deal with the situation, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Just think about it, Severus. Think about if Lily could write you a letter now, what would she say?"

"You mean about the boy?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "In part yes." He then turned to leave, but as he reached the door, he stopped, "Oh and next time you see her do tell Narcissa I said hello." And with that he took the final few steps out of Severus' office closing the door shut behind him.

**XXX**

**A/N: Up next Severus talks with Narcissa about their future, Draco confesses his Boggart to Hermione and vice versa and a letter arrive that will set some very important things in motion.**


	29. Chapter 29 The Beginning of an End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco or any of JKR's amazing characters; I just like to have a little fun with them.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and a special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_The Beginning of an End_

Severus had carefully bundled up all of her letters and tied them with a piece of string. He did not place them back into their original container but into a small, black-painted tin that had silver "S" painted onto the lid. Looking down at the small metal box in his hand, he smiled fondly at the memory it brought forth. It had been a birthday gift from Lily the year he turned eleven. She had saved up her allowance to buy it for him. It was small, only a little bigger than a shoebox; the paint was chipped and there were a few dents in it, but to Severus it was one of the most precious things he owned.

Placing the tin inside his top dresser drawer, he slowly made his way out to his front room, sitting himself down in a leather chair next to the fireplace. Narcissa would be coming over shortly, she had said she had an emotional day and simply wanted to be held by him, which he understood completely. He needed a hug as well. Narcissa knew Severus had once fancied Lily, she had heard it through her husband who had been there when Severus pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare her. She didn't know however that at some level his feelings remained.

Oh, he was still very much in love with Narcissa, but Lily, _his_ Lily, had been his solace, his refuge, his only true friend…his first love. She could never simply be, 'the girl that got away', Lily Evans had shaped Severus in a way no one but himself could ever really understand. She had taken him home, sometimes even sneaking him into her bedroom late at night, when his parents were fighting and he was too scared to be alone. He would never admit this of course, but looking into her soulful emerald eyes, he knew that she knew. But she never said a thing, and for that he loved her. He loved her for so many things. She fed him when he was hungry, comforted him when he was sad and simply listened when he was angry… At least, she did for some time. Eventually it just became too much for her, or at least that's what Severus had always assumed.

Green flames sprang from the grate and suddenly Narcissa's beautiful face appeared within them.

"Can I come through?"

Severus gave a small smile, and nodded as he stood from his chair, "Of course, no need to ask."

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Just thinking."

She then smiled as well before stepping through the flames, which then vanished behind her. Taking out her wand she cleaned the soot from her robes, and then moved to sit on the couch a few feet away, Severus quickly joined her.

"I went to see a Healer this morning," she sighed placing her head gently on his chest.

"Are you, ill?" he asked, concerned, and then moving to run his fingers through her hair.

"No, I…I thought…I hadn't had my monthly cycle in a little over two months, I thought I might be pregnant." Her voice softened at the last word as she buried her head further into her chest. "I'm not," she mumbled against his shirt.

Severus paused for a moment before asking, "Did you want to be?"

The blond sighed as she raised her head, to look her love in the eyes, "Part of me did. Lucius has no desire for more children. I gave him his male heir on the first try so…he is always so careful with contraception spells. I thought the possibility slight and in truth I think I was more enthralled with the idea of having _a_ baby, then having _his _baby."

"Do you think Lucius would have reacted…harshly, were you with child?"

"You know, I honestly have no idea how he would react. I don't think he would be upset, it would mean another heir for the Malfoy family line, then again…Lucius can be…unpredictable, at times."

Severus parted his lips slightly, before licking them, his dark eyes, still focused intently into her blue, "When the time is right and we can be together without fear of retribution, would you ever consider having a child with me?"

The question had surprised Narcissa, Severus was good with Draco, but most of the time when he talked about children, he was complaining. He would call them loud, obnoxious, frustrating…Dunderheads. Of course, the children in question were his students and anyone who knew him well knew that Severus did not enjoy teaching. He did it because he had to, or at least he mentioned something about being obligated to Dumbledore, but never went into specifics as to why.

"You…you would want children?"

Severus smiled softly as he reached up his hand and cupped her cheek, "With you, most certainly." And then, he kissed her.

Severus knew that a piece of his heart would always belong to Lily, but he also knew that Narcissa was his future, and that with her it would be a happy one. At least if everything worked out the way he hoped, it would.

XXX

Hermione was starting to get annoyed. She was in the Library, studying with Draco, or at least she was trying to. But every so often, she would glance up from her book and see her best-friend staring at her, and he was giving her weird looks. After the third time of catching him, she decided say something.

"Draco, will you stop looking at me like that?" she huffed, closing her Potions book, pushing it to the left of the table and then pulling a piece of parchment from her bag.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me and quite frankly it's starting to freak me out."

"Oh, sorry," the blond Slytherin sighed, reaching around and rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't realize it was that obvious."

Hermione's look of annoyance faltered and was replaced by one of concern, "Is something wrong?"

Draco shrugged, "Yes, but I can't figure out how to approach it without sounding…uh, well…stupid."

Hermione gave a small laugh and just shook her head. "Just say it, Draco. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It's not that it's bad, really," dropping his gaze to the table, "It's just…well, a little embarrassing," Draco admitted, softly.

It was more than embarrassing, actually; it was completely ridiculous. He may have matured greatly since his first childhood, but he was still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's did not grovel. Especially concerning the…affections of a girl.

"Mione, what was your Boggart?"

The Gryffindor gave a nervous chuckle, and then blushed slightly, "Professor McGonagall failing me in all my classes."

Draco gave a snorted laugh as he shook his head; obviously his friendship with Hermione hadn't changed anything about her when it came to her fear of failure.

"Yes, well, mine wasn't exactly that simple."

"That was not simple, Draco. I nearly had a panic attack. I'd rather have dealt with Ron's fifty foot spider."

Although his friend was still looking quite serious, Draco laughed, and in truth was glad to have the mood lightened a little, if only for a second. But then his mind quickly went back to his own dilemma, his Boggart, which no longer took the shape of his father or even Voldemort. In retrospect, he knew Hermione would never do or say what his Boggart version of her did, she was too kind of a person to speak to anyone like that let alone her best friend, still…seeing her standing there…saying those words…it stung, deeply. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get that image out of his head.

"Mine was of you," he said it in a whisper, and Hermione just barely caught his words.

"Me?"

His eyes lifted to meet hers and nodded, "Yes."

"Oh," Hermione's expression changed suddenly from curiosity to one of concern, "What about me?"

Draco took a long, shaky breath, before finally admitting to the form of his greatest fear. "You told me you hated me, that Ron was right and that I couldn't be trusted. That I was a liar and a fake and just another future Death Eater."

For a moment Hermione just sat there, her mouth open, staring silently at not only her best-friend but the first real friend she ever had. And then suddenly, to Draco's surprise, she jumped up from her chair, bolted around the table and pulled him into a hard, death-squeeze of a hug.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, think that way about me again, do you understand me Draco?"

Hermione was a passionate person, and he wondered if that was why people thought of her as bossy. She simply knew what was best and was serious about. "You are my friend, my best-friend. I trust you more than anyone, especially more than Ron bloody Weasley, and I would never, ever think any of those things about you."

With a deep, calming breath, she finally released him from her arms and took a step back, watching him to gage his reaction to her words. What he said next, however, was not at all what she had been expecting to hear.

"Hermione Jean Granger, did you just swear?" he asked, as an eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"And in the library too, I should write your mother."

"Oh shut up," she laughed, rolling her eyes, "besides it's your own fault."

"My fault? I didn't put those dirty words into your mouth, Miss Granger."

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "No, you just tell me you actually think I could reject you like that. You're lucky I didn't smack you upside the head for that crossing your mind at all, let alone it being your biggest fear. It's completely ludicrous."

Draco's lips pulled to a smile, as he reached out and gave her friend a hug of his own, "I just don't think I could handle losing you. You have no idea how much your friendship means to me." And then, he did just as Hermione had done months ago in Potions class, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

XXX

Several hours later, Draco returned to his room to find a letter had been placed on his bedside table. The return address was _Milo's Magical Obscurities_, _Redding, California, U.S.A, East Wizarding District. _It was one of the many shops Draco had written in a desperate attempt to find Basilisk venom. After dozens of rejections, he assumed this one would be as well.

Picking up the letter, he sat down on the edge of his bed. Opening the envelope, he pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I wish to inform you that we received your letter dated June 25__th__ of this year…_

**A/N: Okay bit of a cliffy. Hope you liked the chapter and please as always feel free to leave a review.**


	30. Chapter 30 Basilisk Venom

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or Draco or any part JKR amazing magical universe.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. I am sorry for the delay, but I had a bit of writer's block. **

_**Special thanks to my new BETA KR1571AN**_

**Chapter Thirty**

**Basilisk Venom**

Several hours later, Draco returned to his room to find a letter had been placed on his bedside table. The return address was _Milo's Magical Obscurities_, _Redding, California, U.S.A, East Wizarding District. _It was one of the many shops Draco had written in a desperate attempt to find Basilisk venom. After dozens of rejections, he assumed this one would be as well. Picking up the letter, he sat down on the edge of his bed. Opening the envelope, he pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I wish to inform you that we received your letter dated June 25th of this year and as luck would have it we recently received a large quantity of Basilisk parts, including venom, which was extracted before its death. As I am sure you are aware such a rare and highly toxic substance has severe restrictions when it comes to selling and purchases. In your homeland of Great Britain for example, it is in fact classified as XXXXX by your Ministry, and therefore cannot legally be brought into your country without permission for the Minister himself. Therefore, while we are more than happy to sell you the product, you will have to travel either here to the United States or another neutral country to retrieve it (if so a out of district transference fee will be charge). _

_Then, there is the matter of the price. We are currently selling it for 500 galleons a liter (smaller quantities not available)._

_If, after knowing the price and accepting the provisions, you are still interested please reply back letting us know, as well as the amount of the venom you require. _

_Again we thank you for your interest, and are looking forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Milo Mendelhimer II; Owner and Operator of Milo's Magical Obscurities since 1938_

A large grin pulled to Draco's lips, and had he not been raised to resist such impulses he would have began leaping around the room doing a 'happy dance'. As for going to the United States, he would travel to the Sahara Desert in mid-June during a sandstorm to get the venom if he had to. As for how much venom he would need, he honestly wasn't sure. He did, however, believe that a liter would be more than sufficient. Pulling out a quill and parchment, Draco began to compose a reply.

**XXX**

Hermione made her way down the stairs from her dorm room and into the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Harry and Ron off in the corner, which wasn't unusual; what was different was that instead of the two boys strategizing over a game of chess or Gobstones, they were actually doing their homework, and what was even stranger was that it wasn't last minute - they didn't have anything due for the next few days.

Harry, seeing his friend out of the corner of his eye, turned his gaze in her direction. He then smiled before waving her over. "Hey Hermione, headed to the library?" He asked noticing her very full rucksack pulled over her shoulder.

"As a matter of fact I am. Draco leant me a copy of one of his magical mystery books, and I wanted a quiet place to read it."

"You room's not quiet?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, "Not at the moment. Lavender and Pavarti are hosting some gossip session over the recent winner of Witch Weekly's Most Handsome Smile Award. I'd rather not have to listen to them giggle about some Quidditch player with dreamy eyes, while I try and concentrate."

Ron snorted as he bobbed his head, "Yah, I wouldn't want to listen to that either. Lavender never shuts and her laugh is way to high pitch. It's like hearing a screech owl during mating season."

Hermione was able to stifle the burst of laughter that erupted from her mouth. It really was a good way to describe her.

"You should hear her and Pavarti together," Hermione added, "It's like listening to a couple of Banshees. One night they kept going on about some Hufflepuff boy named Cedric. It was close to one in the morning when I finally told them if they didn't shut up and go to bed, that I'd permanently hex their lips shut."

"You lie," Ron said with a gasp, "You would never say something like that…or did Malfoy teach you some dark curses that you didn't tell us about?"

"Ron," Harry groaned, shaking his head, "did you really have to say that?"

"I'm just saying", the other boy said with a shrug, "where else would she have learned it?"

"It was an empty threat," Hermione huffed, "And if I recall correctly, you thought it was rather amusing when I used it on Percy during our first year."

"I remember that," Harry said with a grin, "It was nice not to have to hear him barking orders at us all the time, at least for a while."

Ron's eyes widened at his recollection. "Oh right…I'd almost forgotten about that, but it wasn't permanent. It wore off after a few hours, right?" he asked looking to Harry for clarification.

Harry just shrugged. He had no idea how long it lasted and frankly he could have cared less, Percy was a pain. He was just glad this was the last year he'd have to be in school with him.

"Try 24 hours, actually," Hermione added in. "Now if you will excuse me," she said sending a final glare in Ron's direction, "your stupidity is starting to give me a head ache."

Then, with a polite good-bye to Harry, she turned on her heals, walked away from Harry and Ron, and headed out of the common room.

**XXX**

Astoria Greengrass had been watching Draco closely, _very _closely. Her parents had already begun preliminary talks with Mr. Malfoy concerning a future betrothal contract. An alliance between the two old and powerful pureblood families would certainly be a wise one. They had wanted to offer Daphne as she was closer in age; the older Greengrass sister however, had absolutely no desire in an arranged marriage and flat out refused.

Every week Astoria would send a report to her mother telling her all about him. What he spent his free time doing, who his friends were, even his favorite food and what type of clothes he wore. She had mentioned in her letters that Draco spent much of his time around that Gryffindor mudblood, Granger. She had been concerned of course, but her mother had assured her it was nothing and not to be overly worried about it - that he was more than likely just using her for one reason or another and that he would never fall for someone so beneath him.

And really, the more Astoria thought about it, if at any point in the future the Granger girl did begin to pose any type of threat, she should be easy enough to take care of. Besides, who would miss a mousy, know-it-all, mudblood anyway?

**XXX**

Draco sat by the edge of the lake, his sketchbook in his lap, as he shaded in the shadows of the tress surrounding the far right side, near Hagrid's Hut. Hermione was sitting close beside him, writing a letter home to her parents. Drawing had always been a way to help Draco clear his mind. He found that, after sketching or painting, anything that may have been troubling his mind, suddenly seemed much easier to sort out.

He had responded back to Milo Mendelhimer, stating that he was still very much interested in purchasing the Basilisk Venom, but that he would be able to pick it up until at least the holidays, which was the soonest he would be away from school. What Draco still needed to figure out how exactly he was going to get to America, not to mention doing so without his parents noticing his absence. He thought briefly of having Dobby apparate him, but with the distance being so great, more than likely both he and the house-elf would end up getting splinched. He also thought of a Portkey, but those are tracked by the Ministry, and he knew all International Portkeys were specifically tracked and recorded, so that was out as well.

"Draco?"

The young-in-bodied Slytherin was pulled from his drawing at the sound of his best-friends voice.

"Yes, Hermione?" He said, turning to smile at the Gryffindor.

"Do you think I could send one of your drawings to my mum and dad? I meant to ask you when you visited over the summer, but I guess I was just so excited that you were there I forgot to ask, but, well, I've told then how talented you are, and I'd really like to show them some of your work."

Draco gave a small chuckle as he turned to flip through his sketchbook. Finally settling on a picture of the castle he had drawn his first year, he pulled it from his book and handed it to his friend, "Here you go."

"Oh, this is one of my favorites, it makes Hogwarts look almost alive, thank you so much, Draco."

"You're welcome, Mione."

The blond boy gave his friend a final smile before turning back to his drawing. Several minutes had passed. Hermione was now reading another book Draco lent her, and Draco was putting on the finishing touches of the Giant Squid's tentacle he had reaching out of the dark waters, when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Hi, Draco."

"Oh, hi, Pansy."

Draco still considered Pansy a friend, but they weren't nearly as close as they were during his first life, for more than one reason. Mainly, she couldn't see past her pure-blood blinders. Crabbe, Goyle, and most of the Slytherin house seemed to have accepted Hermione, or at least the fact that she was Draco's friend and that she was incredibly loyal to him. Pansy however, refused to acknowledge Hermione Granger as nothing more than an annoying, Gryffindor Mudblood.

"What are you doing?" She grinned as she sat down beside him, not even acknowledging Hermione's presence.

"Just drawing," he said, motioning to his sketchbook.

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "That's all you do anymore. At least, when you're not studying or hanging out with blood traitors and Mudbloods."

Draco's expression instantly hardened, his grey-blue eyes narrowed to slits. He was really starting to get sick and tired of Pansy constantly insulting his friends. He had just opened his mouth, fully prepared to tell the bigoted bint off, when Hermione interrupted him.

Hermione gave a long sigh before saying, "Maybe I should just go."

"Yes, you should, and while you're at it why don't you leave Hogwarts all together? We don't want your kind here," she spat like a viper, her words dripping with malice.

Hermione's eyes instantly teared up, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't run away crying, not like the last time Parkinson had publicly humiliated her. This time, she would stand up for herself, this time she would show her true Gryffindor courage.

"You know what, I think you're jealous," Hermione said, pulling herself to full height.

"What?" Pansy gasped.

"You heard me. You. Are. Jealous."

Pansy's arms crossed firmly over her chest, "You're crazy. Why in Merlin's name would I be jealous of you? You're nothing special, just some pathetic little know-it-all Mudblood that Draco befriended out of pity."

Draco's watched in surprise as Hermione's normally sweet, innocent face turned venomous. It was an expression she rarely held, but he knew it all to well; when she looked _that _angry she was not to be trifled with. That was the look she gave him right before she punched him square in the nose during their third year. And for being as small as she was, she packed quite a punch.

However, instead of pulling back her fist and letting it go, Hermione reached into her robe and pulled out her wand. "You are jealous!" She said pointing at the black-haired Slytherin girl, "Not only are you jealous of my friendship with Draco but also of the fact that I'm a better witch than you, despite my heritage."

Draco didn't hold back a wide grin as he watched Hermione continue to tear into Pansy.

"And let me tell you something else Parkinson: my parents may be Muggles, and I may not have generations of magical blood flowing through my veins, but I'm a hell of a lot more powerful than you!"

"You bitch! How dare you?" She screamed, as she too reached for her wand.

"Oh I dare alright. I have more magic in my little finger than you do in your entire body, Parkinson. So you can take your bigoted philosophies on blood purity and shove them up your fucking pure-blood ass."

Draco gasped, and then laughed. He had never heard Hermione swear before. Yes, she had called him a ferret and a vial cockroach, and Potter and Weasley have dished out their share of profanities, but he had never witnessed Hermione Granger talk like that, but there she was dishing out insults like a sailor.

"YOU BITCH!" Pansy screamed before raising her wand; however, before she could utter a syllable, Hermione disarmed her.

"Actually, Pansy, I believe you're the one most of my house refers to as 'Pug-faced'." And then with a flick of Hermione's wrist, Pansy Parkinson's entire face was transfigured into that of an actual dog.

Draco's jaw dropped in utter shock as he watch a wicked smirk pull to Hermione lips, though it was quickly followed by a burst of laughter when the transfigured Pansy attempted to talk but instead of words coming out, several loud barks did.

"Oh. My. God." Draco shook his head in disbelief, he watched briefly as Pansy ran off in the direction of the castle but then quickly settled back on Hermione. "That was brilliant, Mione."

Hermione gave a small laugh but then shrugged, "I probably went a little overboard."

"No way," He said shaking his head, "it was perfect. She completely deserved it, and that magic was incredible. If I could, I'd absolutely award you points."

Hermione giggled, "Thanks." Exhaling a long, deep breath, Hermione slowly sat herself back down on the grass. Draco wasted no time in moving to sit beside her. "Do you think I'll get in trouble?" She asked, only slightly worried about the possibility. Even if she did, it was totally worth it.

Draco shrugged, "Don't know. But hey, you know I'll back you up."

"I know," Hermione sighed as she placed her head gently on her friend's shoulder, "You're always there for me when I need you the most, Dragon."

"And I always will be," he said, then placed a soft kiss atop her head, "I promise."

** A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31Hippogriffs and Animagi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review my story and a special thanks to my BETA **__**KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Thirty-One_

_Hippogriff__s and Animagi_

Draco tried not to groan as Hagrid introduced Buckbeak to the class. He didn't exactly have fond memories of the animal. This time, he obviously wasn't going to provoke the stupid thing, but he wasn't going to volunteer to ride it either. Harry, once again, was given the privilege.

"What is the Headmaster thinking, letting that great oaf teach a class?" Pansy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And showing us a hippogriff, those things are dangerous animals! Someone could get hurt, or even killed. I swear, Dumbledore must be going senile in his old age."

A few surrounding Slytherins nodded in agreement, Draco just shrugged.

"There's a whole herd of them in the forest, you know," It was Blaise Zabini who said this. "One of the few left in Europe, they're actually considered an endangered magical species."

Draco had considered Blaise a friend, of sorts. They weren't close really, but they got along well enough. After the final battle, they didn't talk much, Draco had heard he moved to France and ended up marrying a veela, but he never could say for sure if the rumor was true or not.

"They're endangered? Really?" Crabbe asked, looking honestly interested, which sort of took Draco by surprise. To his knowledge, Crabbe didn't have any interest in magical creatures.

Blaise simply nodded before turning his attention to the sky where Harry was just about to come in for a landing.

"Well done, Harry. Well done," Hagrid cheered. "Now, who's next?"

Draco watched Crabbe as his eyes darted between the hippogriff and the rest of the Slytherins, most of who looked completely disgusted by the idea. Eventually, he let out a soft sigh and took a step backwards. Draco shook his head, disappointed that he never before noticed this about one of his best friends. Then, pulling out his wand he decided to give Crabbe a little encouragement…in the form of a zapping hex. It was kind of like a stinging hex, but not as powerful and it wore off quicker. So, pointing his wand at his friend's bum, Draco whispered the incantation, and a second later Vincent Crabbe reacted by letting out a rather high pitched screech and then jumping a good foot in the air.

"Professor, Crabbe's pretty excited over here. I think he wants a turn," he called out, prodding his pudgy friend forward.

Hagrid grinned, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "That's great. Now remember, bow first?"

"I…I-I don't know if I…uh…" Crabbe looked back to Draco and Goyle who both gave him an encouraging nod.

"Go on Vince," Harry called out, "It's great fun."

Hermione, who was standing beside Harry, gave Crabbe a smile and thumbs up. After a moment of hesitation, Crabbe eventually just shrugged and made his way over to Hagrid.

Draco watched in amazement as his friend took to the sky, Crabbe had been good enough on a broom, but as he rode so gracefully on that huge, ugly animal, he looked so...happy, and…free. It was a look Draco could never before remember seeing on his friend. When he finally landed, the whole class cheered, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. The grin of pride that spread across the boy's face didn't leave him the rest of the day.

XXX

It was a Hogsmeade weekend when Draco came across his estranged cousin in his animagus form. At first, he had mistaken the mangy mutt as a stray. It didn't take long however, to realize the filthy, undernourished dog, was actually Sirius Black. Draco and Hermione separated from their friends after leaving Honeydukes and decided to take a walk further down to the end of the street. Harry (who had his permission slip signed by Remus) had gone off with Ron to Zonko's Joke Shop, while Draco and Hermione decided to travel to the far end of the main road and turned onto a pathway which held several small cottage-style houses.

"It's so peaceful here," Hermione said with a soft smile, her eyes turning to the surrounding trees. "I think it would be quite lovely to grow up in a place like this, don't you?"

Draco simply nodded. He supposed it would be nice, but it was difficult for him to say really, he had never lived in anything but grand opulence.

"Oh, look at that," Draco turned to where his friend was pointing to some trees off in the distance, or more specifically a dark heap of something that lay underneath one.

"What is it?" he asked narrowing his eyes, attempting to identify whatever it was.

"It looks like an animal, the poor thing. I think it's hurt."

And before Draco could stop her, the kind hearted Gryffindor was making her way over to the strange animal.

"Hermione, wait, it could be diseased!" He hollered, trailing after her.

She ignored her friend's comments as she slowly grew closer to it. "Oh, it's a dog."

"Hermione, it's probably wild and dangerous."

"I don't think so," she said shaking her head, and then slowly reached out her hand to touch the animal's paw. "It's okay, don't be afraid."

The dog slowly lifted his head, and his gaze went from the girl to the blond boy standing beside her. He gave a small whimper before nudging her hand with his nose.

"You see Draco? It's just a hungry stray." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a fig bar she had brought with her. "Here you go," she crouched down, and opened up her hand, showing the dog the food, who it turn wasted no time in swallowing it whole.

She gave a small giggle as she stood back up. "Poor thing, you're as thin as a rail." She said taking to the emaciated animal.

"Not to mention completely filthy. It probably has fleas and worms, too."

That was when the seemingly ordinary dog, looked directly at Draco, narrowed his grey eyes, and let out a small growl.

Draco gasped, not because he was being growled at, but because when he saw those eyes, the same color eyes he had seen in the mad gaze of his Aunt Bellatrix and the same eyes he had seen in photographs and paintings of his Black family ancestors, he knew instantly that the disgustingly, filthy beast that was standing before him, was his second cousin, and current escapee of Azkaban prison, Sirius Black.

"Easy boy," Draco said calmly. Taking a deep breath, took a step closer and kneeled down, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Their gazes met, and after a moment the dog's look softened and he let out a soft whimper. "It's okay," Draco whispered, "I can help you."

The dog's brow creased, his head tilted slightly. He watched as the boy gave a small smile and a wink. Sirius thought the kid looked familiar, but at the moment he couldn't place from where.

"You know I always wanted a pet dog," Draco said standing to full height then turning to Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione shrieked in excitement. "You're going to take him?"

"Sure, that is if the old boy will come with me," the young-in-bodied blond then turned back to the dog, who was now standing on all fours. "What do you say? Do you want to come back to the castle with me?"

The animagus gave a loud bark and wagged his tail. The boy was offering to take him into the castle, right where he wanted to be, and what better way to infiltrate the castle then to be disguised as a child's pet.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sirius gave another bark then happily following the two children back through Hogsmeade and into Hogwarts.

XXX

Slytherin. The kid was a Slytherin, Slytherin! And what was worse, Snivellus was his head of house _and_ his Godfather. What the bloody hell had he gotten himself into? Then, there was the fact that Draco was a Malfoy. His father was a bloody Death Eater, but he was best friends was Gryffindor Muggle-born, which was beyond confusing

"Come on Iago, time to see Sev."

Sirius groaned at the sound of his new name, though as a dog it came out more as a snort. As much as he hated Snape, the man had been very attentive to helping his Godson's new pet recover his health. Apparently, not only was he undernourished but also severely dehydrated, had several sores and cuts that needed medication, and yes, he did have a bad case of fleas.

Draco watched Iago as he hopped off his bed and trotted over towards him. He had let Hermione pick the name; he was pretty sure Sirus wasn't very fond of it, and he could have sworn that the first time he was called by it, the animagus rolled his eyes. Leaving his dorm, Draco headed down the common room and out the portrait door, his 'pet' trailing loyally behind him.

Severus smiled as Draco made his way into his office, with the stray dog he had taken in a few weeks previous, following behind him. Iago was a strange dog, there was no questioning it, the way he looked at him at times…like he knew exactly what was going on around him and that he had his very own opinion about it all, Severus wondered if he may be part magical creature.

"So how's the mongrel doing today?"

Draco gave a small laugh while Sirius let out a huff of air. "Good, though I think he's getting a little antsy being confined inside."

"Antsy?" Severus asked, his eyes brows rising as turned to the dog, "How so?"

"Well," Draco could help but laugh at the recollection of what 'his pet' had done, it wasn't like he did any permanent damage, though he was pretty positive Sirius did it purely out of spite, "He sort of chewed up one Crabbe's pillows and he may have used a Goyle's bed as a toilet."

Sirius grinned, looking as smug as an animal possibly could.

"He looks proud of the fact," Severus commented turning back to Draco. "You know his aggression would probably stop if you had him fixed."

Sirius made a yelping noise and then a whimper.

Draco laughed but just shook his head, "Sorry, can't bring myself to take away his manhood. Honestly I think he just needs to get out."

Sirius snorted, his eyes darting back to Snape. He didn't like Snape, and he still thought of him as a scummy Death Eater, and at some point he'd like to piss on a few of his things as well, maybe get into his storage cabinet and 'accidently' knock over and break a few potions, but for now the greasy git was helping him heal and so he would suck it up and take out his frustrations on other Slytherins. Wormtail on the other hand, he planned to end that miserable little rat's existence as soon as humanly possible. He just needed to get out of the dungeons and somehow find his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Of course, he also knew, at least for now, he would have to avoid Remus; no doubt he would recognize him immediately, and if not by his looks, then by his scent.

"Very well," Taking out his wand Severus ran several diagnostics over the animal before pronouncing him in good health. "His wounds have healed so there's no longer concerns of his infecting them, so if you'd like to allow him lose you may. Though…you may want to get him a collar so if he does get lose, someone will know to return him to you."

"You know, that's a really good idea, Severus."

Sirius moaned. He remembered once James had given his a black leather collar with the name Padfoot engraved into it one year as a gag birthday gift. He still had the collar, or at least he did; he honestly didn't know what happened to his things once he was carted off to Azkaban.

"Come on, Iago, I was going to meet Hermione at the Library, maybe we can convince her to go for a walk with us around the Black Lake instead."

Sirius quickly followed behind the boy, eager to get away from Snape and out of the dungeons.

XXX

Draco watched as Sirius ate the steak that the house elves had cooked for him that evening out of his bowl. The little creatures had insisted on feeding him lavish meals after he managed to scare away several rats that had been sealing from the kitchens. Sirius had been attacking pretty much every rat in the castle that even closely resembled Pettigrew; so far however, he had yet to get the one he was looking for. The problem was, if he did managed to catch and kill him, he would be killing his proof of innocence as well.

As of yet Sirius had not attempted to break into Gryffindor Tower, which was something that Draco was incredibly worried about. If the fat lady saw Iago the dog transform into Sirius Black the man, his cover would be blow and once again, things could possibly go back to how they were in the original time line.

Draco had been contemplating for weeks on whether or not he should tell his cousin that he was aware of whom he really was. He wanted to help him, but he just didn't exactly know how to go about doing it. He couldn't very well say he was reliving his life, he'd think he'd gone mad. He thought briefly about considered saying he was a seer and that he had been having visions, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn't a lie he wanted to have to keep up.

Iago, as most of the school now knew Sirius as, finished his meal, and after licking his chops clean, he then jumped up on Draco's bed and curled into a ball, ready for a nice nap. Draco sat down on the edge of his bed, and reaching over he began to gently scratch his dog behind the ears and neck, every once in a while allowing his fingers to slip under his green collar. Draco moved to touch the tag that hung from the collar; it was circular, silver and had the dog's name engraved onto it.

"You could just say with me…until everything works itself out. No one has to know," He whispered, "I can take care of it for you…you deserve a happy life."

The dog's grey eyes slowly opened, his head rising from the bed as he turned to look at the boy beside him, his head cocked to the side, as he gave Draco a curious look. He had been half asleep, but Sirius had very clearly heard what Draco had said and… it sounded almost cryptic. Was it possible that he knew who he was? How could he? The only people who were still alive that knew his animagus form were Wormtail and Remus; even Moony, for some reason, hadn't realized who Sirius truly was. Of course he had only come across his old friend once, they had simply passed by each other in the hall, and Remus had walked by without even glancing in his direction. It was…strange… but at the same time a relief.

Draco sighed, and giving the dog a final pat on the head, he stood from his bed, grabbed his rucksack and headed out of his room.

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it.**_


	32. Chapter 32 Home for the holidays

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review my story and special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

_Home for the Holidays_

Draco decided that it would be best to take Iago home with him for Christmas. No, his parents had absolutely no clue that he had a dog. Well, at least, he hadn't told them. He assumed Severus had probably told his mother, but the topic hadn't come up, so he really didn't know. But he decided having his parents annoyed at him for getting a pet without permission was a far better alternative than leaving Sirius alone at Hogwarts where he could end up exposing himself. So the young-in-bodied Slytherin settled into a compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, and his 'faithful dog' lay on the floor by his feet. A few minutes later, Hermione joined them, and Crookshanks wasted no time in lying on the floor beside her own best-friend, Iago.

"So, are you guys as excited for the holiday as I am?" Hermione asked, settling into the space beside Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle both grinned and nodded excitedly, while Draco just shrugged. It would be the same as always, well aside from the fact that he would be sneaking out of the country to secure a large amount of an illegal substance and then smuggling it back into Great Britain, under both his parents' and the Ministry's noses.

"My grandmother's coming to see us this year, which is a real treat. She doesn't normally like to travel because of her bad arthritis," Hermione explained as she reached into her rucksack pulling out a handful of individually wrapped peppermint candies. "Want one?" she offered to all three boys.

"Yes!" Crabbe and Goyle said together, their eyes widening at the sight of any sweet treat. With a laugh at their excitement, she handed over the candies to the exuberant boys, and then she turned to Draco.

"Sure," Draco said, holding out his hand. Hermione placed the sweet in his palm, and as she did her fingers brushed against it ever so slightly.

It wasn't like Hermione had never touched her best friend before, they hugged all the time, but lately she had been finding herself having feelings for the handsome Slytherin that she hadn't expected. She suddenly found herself noticing things about him that she hadn't before. The dimple on his right cheek for example, which showed when he grinned very broadly, and his laugh - she found she enjoyed it more than ever before. In the back of her mind, she knew what this meant… She had a crush on her best friend. She tried to ignore it, say that it was silly, and ridiculous and that it didn't matter anyway because Draco would never see her as anything more than a friend. But still, it was there, and she honestly didn't know if her feelings would ever fade, or if she wanted them to.

When the train pulled into King's Cross several hours later, the friends said their good-byes, exited the train and went their separate ways.

**XXX**

Narcissa hadn't exactly been thrilled when her son got off the train with a large, black dog trailing happily behind him. She reluctantly agreed to allow him to keep it under the condition that it would not destroy the house. Draco quickly assured her that he was very well behaved. The dog itself did seem quite low key, though she could have sworn that it kept eyeing her and giving her looks of what almost seemed like pity, but that was of course impossible. Her son had told her that he had been a stray that he felt sorry for and took in and that Severus had been helping recover the animal's health. The fact that Severus failed to mention to her that her son had acquired a dog would certainly come up in their conversation the next time they talked.

Lucius wasn't particularly fond of the beast, especially since it growled every time that he was in the same room with it, but it wasn't something he would deny his son. As long as the mutt didn't outright attack him, he would simply ignore it. Plus, it seemed that Draco had bonded well with the animal, and it was considered very unwise, as well as unlucky, to take away a person's familiar.

**XXX**

Draco sat at the dinner table, his eyes focused solely on his plate while his parents chatted - well Lucius went on about politics and the ministry and Narcissa would simply add a 'yes, Lucius' and 'Of course, dear', when need be. Iago was currently enjoying his own dinner in the kitchen, courtesy of Dobby, who had taken an instant shine to him. While he picked through his pasta, Draco contemplated on how he was going to escape Malfoy Manor for a couple of days, unnoticed. He considered asking Crabbe and Goyle, but he didn't want to get them tangled in another one of his schemes, or at least he didn't want them getting punished again. He knew Hermione wouldn't lie for him. He supposed he could have Dobby help him, but as enthusiastic as the elf is he could accidently end up doing more harm than good, and this simply wasn't something he could risk screwing up.

"What do you say, Draco?" The young blond was suddenly pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I was thinking of ordering dress robes from that shop in France I visit when we go on holiday. I was going to make a weekend trip out of it, but your father's going to be out of town, so I was asking if you wanted to come?"

Draco held back a laugh and simply shook his head. '_Spending two days in France shopping for robes, with my shopping obsessed mother, let me think….uh, NO!'_

"I'd rather not if you don't mind. I'm sure I'd be okay at home. Dobby can keep an eye on me."

Lucius huffed, "That elf is psychotic. In truth I've been thinking about getting rid of him."

It was something Lucius had threatened to do more times than Draco could count, but for some reason he never did go through with it.

"Besides," The older Malfoy continued, "You're thirteen, I think you're more than capable to look after yourself for a couple of days."

Narcissa's eyes darted to her son, who was grinning and looking quite excited at the possibility of being home alone. She, however, was quite reluctant to agree to it.

"Are you sure that is wise? Perhaps he could stay with the Crabbes or Goyles."

Lucius shook his head, then dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "Those two have been acting very odd lately, even more so than normal. Did you know they attempted to tie garden gnomes to fireworks? Really! That sounds like something one of the Weasley children would do," He added before taking a bite of chicken.

Draco snickered under his breath. His father did make a good point; he could certainly see Fred or George trying to pull off something like that.

"I know their behavior can be… unconventional at times, but I really do think it best if Draco stayed with someone. Maybe the Greengrasses or the Parkinsons."

Draco groaned, shaking his head fiercely; Daphne was fine, but there was no way he was spending two days alone with Astoria or Pansy.

Lucius nodded, and then after swallowing his bite of chicken added, "Yes, I suppose that would work. Though, I think the Greengrasses would be the best choice."

"Father, please no. Astoria is an annoying brat. She's always eyeing me and I've even caught her following me a few times."

Narcissa chuckled, "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Draco sighed, shaking his head. Astoria was a greedy, selfish bint who caused him nothing but pain and heartache. The simple sight of her made him want to draw his wand and transfigure the bitch into the snake she truly was.

"It's just two days. Please, just let me stay home."

Of course, avoiding Astoria wasn't his sole reason to want to have the two days to himself; it would present the perfect opportunity to leave the house and the country entirely, without anyone noticing.

"Very well, Draco. If that is what you desire, then you may stay." Draco grinned at his father's response; Narcissa on the other hand was not at all convinced.

"Lucius, I don't think-"

Narcissa attempted to interject, but Lucius simply raised his hand to silence her.

"I believe that Draco has proven himself as responsible and mature enough to handle the situation."

Narcissa sighed but said nothing further. She knew better than to argue with her husband when he had made a decision.

**XXX**

Severus ran his hand slowly down her back, as their lips connected. Their private times together had been growing more intense with each visit and at times it became very difficult not to go further than a heated snog.

"Sev," she moaned, forcing herself to pull away, "I have to go, my Portkey leaves in just a few minutes."

"Stay here with me," he breathed, once again wrapping her in his embrace. "No one has to know. Just stay with me, in my quarters, all weekend," he pleaded, sending a trail of kisses down her neck.

She was beyond tempted, but she really did have to decide on robes for their annual Christmas Ball which was just four days away. Normally she didn't leave things like this to the last minute, but she had been quite busy lately… or at least that was the excuse. Truthfully she just hadn't been in the mood to deal with it. It wasn't something she looked forward to; at least it hadn't been for many years.

"I can't but… I'll try and come back early."

With a heavy sigh, Severus nodded. He was finding it harder and harder to be away from her.

With a final hug and quick kiss, the Portkey activated and Narcissa disappeared with a whirl.

**XXX**

Harry laughed as he read the letter he received from Draco. Apparently he was home alone for the weekend and wrote that he was thinking about throwing a party and apparently was even considering seeing if he could get the Weird Sisters to agree to play. Draco may have a lot of money, but Harry doubted he could get a band _that _big to play at an unsupervised teenage house party.

Not that Harry would have been able to go. He was pretty much confined to his home and the surrounding grounds, though he did have visitors—the Weasleys. Not that he didn't enjoy their company, it was just that sometimes he felt so… trapped. At least when he lived with the Dursleys he could take a walk down the street without a barrage of bodyguards trailing behind him. Well, okay maybe it was only Remus, but still, he wasn't a baby, and was quite capable of being by himself for five bloody minutes!

Sighing, Harry folded up the letter from Draco, then pulling out a quill and parchment he began to compose one of his own.

**XXX**

Draco sat at the foot of his bed. Aside from himself, Dobby and Sirius, the house was empty. He had managed to secure a Portkey, he owl-ordered it under his father's name. It was due to leave in fifteen minutes. He had sent letters to Harry, and jokingly wrote that he was thinking about throwing a party. Not that he ever really would, at least not at the Manor, if his father found out… well, he didn't even want to think of the consequences; still, it was fun to pretend. Or, maybe he could throw one at Hogwarts… perhaps in the Room of Requirement.

Draco's sense of daring was gradually becoming more pronounced; he wondered if it was from hanging out with Gryffindors all the time.

"Well, old boy, this is it." Iago cocked his head as he stared at the blond boy.

Draco knew he could trust Sirius to help him, or at least he had no doubt of his loyalties, the problem was, as much as he wanted to confide the truth to his second cousin, his story was…well unbelievable. Plus, it was safer, at least for the meantime, for Sirius to stay as his loyal pet.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, but don't worry Dobby will keep you company."

Sirius huffed as he jumped off the bed. He knew the Malfoy boy was up to something, he didn't think it was anything, well, sinister, but he was certainly being sneaky about it. Though he supposed that shouldn't surprise him, he was a Slytherin after all.

"I'll bring you something back, okay boy?"

Sirius just shrugged his furry shoulders before walking out of the room.

**XXX**

Draco was never under the illusion that anyone would sell a hazardous and dangerous substance to a thirteen year old child. So, he brewed an aging potion. If he did it correctly, and he prayed to God he did, he would become exactly forty years older. Deciding it best to take the potion before traveling, he pulled the small bottle with a cloudy green liquid from his pocket. "Well, here goes nothing," pulling off the cork, he downed it. It wasn't that he was really worried about his potion making skills, especially in a potion as relatively simple as an aging potion, but he hadn't brewed this particular potion since his first adolescence and he had done it as part of a class assignment and so it was turned directly over to Severus, and whether he tested it or not Draco wasn't sure.

Just moments after he swallowed down the last drop of the potion, his body started to shown the signs of age. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly a painless process. Growing just over two feet in a matter of seconds hurt like bugger! But when it was over, Draco was looking at the reflection of a man he had not seen in several years. A fifty-three year old Draco stared back at him. He had wrinkles on his face and crow's feet around his eyes. He looked like the man he was before he had contracted Dragon Pox.

"Not bad," he nodded running his hand over the stubble on chin. Changing into a set of his father's robes, Draco took the bottle-cork Portkey into his palm and waited.

**XXX**

He had made arrangements to meet with the distributor just outside of Gringotts in the wizarding district of Vernier, Switzerland, a country known for its neutrality both in the Muggle and wizarding world, which worked out perfectly for both parties. The man Draco was meeting went by the name Hans Kjellson, and he was an associate of Milo Mendelhimer and handled most out-of-country transactions.

This was, in fact, the first time Draco had ever been to this specific wizarding shopping district, though he had traveled to Switzerland with Astoria for their 3rd wedding anniversary, they had spent most of that time in an apartment he had purchased just for the occasion. It was pleasant enough, though quite modern in architecture, and he found many individuals wearing a combination of wizarding and Muggle clothing. For example many of the children would wear jeans and T-shirts, but would wear a cloak over it.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco quickly turned his attention at the sound of his name. A few feet away stood a tall blond man with a bad comb-over and a thick mustache, in a Muggle business suit.

"I am. Are you Mr. Kjellson?"

"I am. I have your order right here." With a snap of his fingers a house elf arrived, a large pouch, which appeared to be made of dragon scales, in hand. Kjellson motioned at the elf to hand the pouch to Draco, which he did, then disappeared with a 'pop'.

"The contents have been placed in fifteen individual bottles, and then shrunken down for convenience and placed in the pouch. Please feel free to examine its contents."

Draco simply nodded as he pulled out a single bottle and enlarged it. Not that he knew enough about Basilisk venom to know if it was the real thing or not, but he was purchasing it from a reliable dealer so he wasn't too worried. Plus they had signed a satisfaction agreement, so if Draco wasn't fully satisfied with his purchase he could get his money back.

"Looks good," He nodded re-shrinking the bottle and placing it back in the pouch. Reaching into his robe pocket he pulled out a pouch of his own, "The pouch is bottomless, the agreed upon amount is inside," he said handing it to the other wizard.

Kjellson pulled his wand, waving it over the bag he muttered a spell in a language Draco wasn't familiar with. Seconds later the exact monetary amount in the bag flashed above it in bright gold numbers.

"Excellent," Kjellson grinned as he placed the money in his pocket. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Malfoy."

"And you as well; and please send my thanks to Mendelhimer."

"I will be sure to do that. Have a pleasant day." And with a nod, the wizard disappeared on the spot.

Draco, having plans to stay the weekend, decided to do a little shopping, after all, who knew when the next time he'd be back there would be, if ever. He might as well see if he found anything interesting enough worth getting.

**XXX**

_**A/N: Draco now has the means to destroy the horcruxes, so one hurdle down. Up next, a rat is caught.**_


	33. Chapter 33 Grounded until further notice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review my story and special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

_Grounded until further notice_

Narcissa was worried sick, literally. After finishing her shopping in France quicker than expected, she decided to cut her trip short. Imagine her shock when she arrived to find an all but empty house save for the dog and Dobby. She questioned the house elf quite thoroughly, who swore up and down that "Master Draco said he had to go out, but he didn't tell Dobby's where. Just to take care of Iago until he got back," The little elf's eyes were wide with fear and he rung his long floppy ear with his hand.

Convinced the creature was being completely honest, she then flooed several of Draco's friends and classmates thinking that perhaps he grew bored and went to visit someone. But still no one had seen him. She thought there was a possibility, knowing how attached he was to her, that he may have gone to see Hermione, but she wanted to check one other possibility first.

"Severus, are you in there?" Narcissa called out through the floo.

"I'm here," he called back from his bedroom several feet away, "come on through, I'll be out in a second."

Stepping through the fireplace, she quickly dusted off the soot from her robes before sitting down on the sofa. Severus and Draco had always had a close relationship, she hoped, had her son gone anywhere out of the usual he would have mentioned it to his godfather.

"Crissy," Narcissa turned to see a wide smirk on his face as he rushed toward her. "You came home early," He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Although her mission in visiting Severus was to find the location of her son, her secret love's lips consuming hers momentarily caused her to lose focus.

"Sev," She moaned into his mouth.

"I've been thinking," His lips began to descend down her neck, covering it in peppered kisses as he spoke. "There are things that we can do that will not break your bond with Lucius," he explained, his hand moving to the clasps on her outer robes. "It's only through actual penetration that the marriage bond can be broken," he explained as he unfastened her buttons. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't satisfy you in other ways, with my mouth, for example."

"God Sev, you already are." She groaned as he began to not only kiss but suck on her creamy skin. Narcissa's mind was suddenly clouded with images of her bare body flush against his. His amazing mouth, exploring other more intimate parts of her body but then… the true reason for her visit sprung to her mind.

"Severus, we have to stop," she said weakly, not at all really wishing to.

"No we don't. The castle is all but vacant, it's just you and me and my very large, very comfortable four-poster."

Her robes had been pushed off her shoulder, his lips now descending her collarbone towards her breasts.

"Merlin, Severus you're not making this easy to resist."

"That's my plan, love."

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa forced herself to pull away from his embrace. "Severus, as much as I would love to… um, explore that suggestion, I came here for a different reason."

"Can't it wait," he breathed into her ear.

"Unfortunately no, it's rather important."

Severus sighed as he leaned back into the cushions on his couch. "Okay, what?"

"Do you have any idea where my son might be?"

XXX

Draco had been enjoying exploring both Muggle and magical communities throughout Switzerland. He had done little a shopping and pick up a few small trinkets, though he mostly spent his time sightseeing. When his visit, which had been both fun and productive, was finally over, he caught his port key directly back into his room. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for his very angry mother to come bursting through his door, demanding to know where he had been, and why he did not think to let anyone know his whereabouts.

He was busted!

He knew his mother could easily tract his port key, and most likely would if he didn't come up with a good enough excuse and fast!

_Damn it Draco, think of something! _His mind spun as he attempted to come up with some sort of believable excuse. His mother's eyes were narrowed, and he could clearly see the anger swirling in them, but he could see the worry as well. He could understand her feelings completely; had Scorpius disappeared for two days at the age of thirteen he would have nearly lost his mind with worry.

"Mum, I… uh, how long have you been home, exactly?"

It was a good question, last time he had spoken with her she said she wouldn't be home until much later that evening, possibly the next morning, if she chose to take a side trip and visit Grandmother. Apparently, she didn't.

"A day! An entire day, I have been pulling my hair out with worry. No one knew where you were, no one! Not even your mudblood friend. Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

She was wagging her index finger at him now.

"Wait, you told Hermione?"

"I thought maybe you had snuck out to see her."

"Merlin mum, she'll freak out!" Draco groaned as he pulled at his blond hair.

"Oh, I see. You care more for your friend's concerns for your wellbeing than your own mother? Is that it?" Her hands arms were crossed firmly over her chest, her left eyes brow rose as she waited for his answer.

Draco couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Severus at that moment.

"Of course not, mum. I just… She over reacts about things like this."

"Over reacts, hum. Well, just wait until your father gets home, and then you'll see someone overreact."

_Shit. _

Lucius would beat the ever loving hell out of him. If his father found out that he left the house for two days without permission, after he said he believed him responsible enough to be alone, a sore bum would be the last of his worries.

"You…you aren't really going to tell Father, are you?"

Narcissa's expression softened when she saw the sudden fear appear in her son's eyes, and she didn't blame him in the least. Lucius wouldn't take Draco's disobedience lightly.

"I don't know. That depends. Where were you?"

Well the ball dropped. He could lie, and come up with some fantastic story; of course he'd need more time, and he obviously didn't have that. So, given his lack of options he decided to go with the truth, or at least part of it.

With a deep sigh, Draco sat down on the edge of his bed. His gaze moved across the room at the sound of his door creaking further open. He gave a small smile as Iago walked into his room, then jumping up on his bed, laying down beside him .Draco reached over, rubbing the Animagus between the ears, his eyes moved back to his mother.

And then, with a single word, he spilled the beans. "Switzerland."

"Switzerland? What in Merlin's name would make you go to Switzerland?"

Draco just shrugged, "I was bored and it sounded fun."

Narcissa let out a long deep sigh; she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was so concerned about you. You don't even know. The thoughts that…"

"I'm sorry, mum. I didn't mean to worry you. I never intended for you to know."

Opening her eyes she rolled them, "Well, I do. Now I won't tell your father, but you are grounded until further notice, which means no visiting friends, no floo calls, no flying _and_ no horseback riding. You will stay in your room unless otherwise instructed to. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco dropped his head and nodded.

"Good. I also have a feeling Severus will wish to speak with you. He's been helping me look for you."

Draco groaned; he hated it when Severus was disappointed in him and there was no doubt he would be.

XXX

Hermione was beyond relieved when she got an owl from Draco letting her know he was fine. Apparently he got bored and left the house without telling anyone where he was going, not even his house elf. He'd been grounded for the remainder of the holiday, which he _completely_ deserved. Unfortunately that meant she wouldn't receive any more owls from him for the remainder of the holiday. She supposed it wasn't that big of a deal, after all they only had a week left before they were back at Hogwarts.

XXX

Harry broke out in a fit of laughter when he read through Draco's letter. He had snuck out of the house when his parents were gone for the weekend and took a port-key to Switzerland. _Switzerland! _ He mentioned that he wrote Hermione, because apparently his mother had contacted her when she was searching for him, though he left out his exact destination. Harry couldn't blame him; she tended to overact to things like that. He said that he couldn't send out any more letters, but wished Harry a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and said he would give him his gift when they returned to school.

Harry hadn't gotten anything for Draco and suddenly felt terribly guilty for not thinking to. He would have to see about getting him a little something before heading back to school.

XXX

Severus sighed and shook his head, honestly what was that boy thinking. He has been hanging around the Gryffindors too much, that's what this is. Why else would he actually think going off to a foreign country alone was a good idea? More than likely Potter suggested it. Bloody brat!

His mother had punished him accordingly and Severus had given him a stern talking to. He had been half tempted to swat the boy's backside, but Draco was no longer a child; in fact, much too quickly, he was growing into a young man.

XXX

Lucius wasn't aware of the exact details of what his son had done to deserve being grounded to his room, just that he had left the house without permission and that when his mother couldn't find him immediately she began to panic. She had even called Severus to help her look for the boy. The woman truly was neurotic at times; he was a teenage boy, his parents were gone, so he was probably off looking at dirty magazines or some other thing boys his age did behind their parents' back. Lucius did insist that his son be allowed to attend the Christmas Ball, despite his punishment, and his wife agreed, though Draco himself didn't looked too pleased about it.

He knew these events could be a little less then exciting, but the children always seemed to entertain themselves well enough. He was sure, in the end, that he would enjoy himself.

XXX

**A/N: I know the chapters a little short but it's more of a transition chapter than anything else. Next the rat is caught. I know I promised it this chapter, but I when I sat down to write this is what came out, but I promise, next chapter for sure.**


	34. Chapter 34 Dog Gone Dinner

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review my story and special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

_Chapter thirty-four_

_Dog gone Dinner_

Draco had desperately wished his mother had extended his grounding to include their annual Christmas Ball. He had absolutely no desire to spend an entire evening trying to ward off Astoria's bad flirting, not to mention having to pretend that he was actually enjoying himself. His friends would be there, Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne. Pansy would most likely be there as well, though he wasn't exactly speaking to her at the moment.

With a sigh, the young blond grabbed his comb from the bathroom counter and proceeded to part his hair. He thought of maybe disappearing every hour or so and then coming back for fifteen minutes to simply make appearances and then head off again; this way he would technically have attended the party or at least some of it.

Sirius walked into the bathroom where Draco was getting ready. It was obvious the kid had no desire whatsoever to attend the ball, and he couldn't say he blamed him. He remembered those bloody gatherings; it had more to do with making social appearances than celebrating the true meaning of Christmas.

"You're going to have to stay up here; some of the guests are allergic," Draco said patting the top of the dog's head. Sirius just huffed but then simply turned and headed back into Draco's bedroom. It wasn't like he wanted to mingle with a bunch of Death Eaters anyway.

XXX

Narcissa sipped on her wine as she listened to Helena Nott and Persephone Parkinson go on about the latest fundraiser for the social group Witches for Pureblood Society. She would nod and put in an occasional, "I agree completely," when of course she didn't at all. On occasion her eyes would drift across the room where her husband and Severus stood talking with several other wizards. Severus' expression was stoic, though she was pretty sure he was either bored or annoyed with whatever the current topic of conversation was.

"Dinner is ready."

Dobby announced, and then scurried back into the kitchen. The feast was magnificent as usual: Roasted turkey with all the trimmings including sprouts, roast potatoes, and carrots, chipolata sausages wrapped in bacon, chestnuts, and bread sauce and cranberry sauce. For dessert there was Christmas cake and Christmas pudding, flamed cognac served with cream and brandy butter. And then of course the traditional mince pie, sherry trifle and chocolate Yule log.

It was honestly, in her opinion, the best part about the Ball. After dinner would be dancing, and then exchanging of gifts, or in other words, bribery, at least among the adults. As they sat down to dinner, her gaze turned to her son, who had unfortunately been wedged between Astoria who was batting her eyelashes at him and Pansy who was glaring daggers. She couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. The poor boy looked beyond uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, Mistress."

Narcissa blue eyes turned down to a small house elf, he was new to the staff and as of yet had not learned his name.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is on the floo in your bedroom, she says it is urgent."

"Of course, if you all will excuse me for a moment," she said politely dismissing herself from the table and heading up the stairs.

Sirius raised his head at the sound of footsteps; he had been laying at the top of the stairs, just keeping a listen out. You never knew what kind of information he may overhear that may be beneficial to the cause.

Narcissa smiled at her son's dog, briefly reaching down at patting his head before making her way down the corridor and to her room.

"Are you sure about this Darius?"

At the sound of the unknown voice, Sirius' ears perked.

"If my tramp of a wife is going to keep shagging other wizards behind my back, I'm sure as hell going to make sure she doesn't pop out any more kids and try and claim them as mine." Darius spoke bitterly.

Sirius quietly moved from his spot, stealthily making his way down the stairs; he spotted the two men around the corner, by the back entrance to the kitchen.

"One drop of this into her water and her womb will shut up tighter than a locking jinx."

So some guy was pissed that his wife was doing another bloke and instead of divorcing her like someone with an ounce of brain matter would, the evil little dick was going to make her unable to conceive. What a sick, twisted, bastard.

Well, he may not have had access to a wand, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from doing something. For a moment he thought of simply taking a bite out of the guy's fat ass, but, if he did that, Draco would probably get in trouble and despite the fact that the kid was the son of a Death Eater, he was starting to grow on him. So instead he followed the two men into the kitchen, hid behind a small house-elf sized counter, and waited.

"If she broke the marriage bond, why don't you just disinherit her?" The other man asked.

"I can't prove it. I know she's doing something to get around the bond, I just can't figure out what it is."

The other man sighed and shook his head, "Maybe you're wrong about this. Linea seems like a respectable witch, I can't imagine she would do that to you, to your family."

"Either help me or shut the bloody hell up, Marius." Darius sneered.

Marius sighed, once again shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I can't be a part of this," And left the kitchen.

Sirius watched as the man made his way over to a tray of waters on a nearby table; taking the bottle of clear liquid, he pulled off the cork and carefully placed a single drop into a glass. Pocketing the bottle he then picked up the glass and headed back out into the dining room, and Sirius followed.

The man gave a small sinister smirk as he made his way to his wife; his eldest daughter was sitting to her right. Darius leaned down, kissed his wife on the cheek, whispered something in her ear and just as he was about to hand her the glass, Daphne took it from his hand.

"Thank you father." She had just eaten a soup that was a bit too spicy for her delicate palate; she had already gone through her own glass of water and had requested another from a house elf. She had assumed her father had heard and fetched it for her.

Darius' eyes widened as his daughter brought the drink closer to her lips, "Daphne, no!" He may have hated his wife, but he loved his daughter, she was his world, and although he would admit it only to himself, she was by far his favorite of his two girls. He had attempted to grab the glass from his daughter but a stupid little house elf had gotten in him way, and had nearly caused him to fall.

That was when Sirius took his cue. With a loud bark he hopped into the girl's lap causing her to drop the glass, spilling the contents of the glass onto the table.

Daphne screamed, even as the dog placed a sloppy wet kiss on her face. Sirius was quite proud of himself; he saved the day _and_ got to ruin dinner. Excellent!

"Iago!" Draco yelled as he jumped from his seat. "Get down. Now!"

But Sirius was having too much fun. Instead he jumped up on the table and started eating from the platters of food.

The chaos was instant. Adults yelled and screamed in fury while most of the kids were laughing their heads off. Draco however was not amused. Lucius was going to kill him!

"I'll stop the mutt," A gruff voice declared, pulling out his wand. Draco gasped as he watched Crabbe's father take aim. Not knowing if he had something simple as a stinging hex or as awful as an unforgivable, Draco, not having his wand on hand, did the only thing he could think of, and lunged for his friend's father, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off me Draco!" Crabbe Sr. huffed pushing the much smaller boy off him. "I was only going to stun him."

"Draco!" Lucius hollered over the pandemonium, "Get that bloody beast out of here. Now!"

"Yes, sir," Draco replied, pulling himself up from the ground. "Iago, come here!" he growled.

Sirius lifted his head from the mince meat pie he had just finished off, and looked at the young boy would had taken him in. Oh yes, he was definitely pissed off. Sirius instantly felt guilty. He had no doubt that poor Draco was going to get at least partially blamed for this mess; if only he could tell him why he did it. Show him that he was only trying to help… well, and have a little fun.

Deciding he didn't want to get the kid in any more trouble than he already had, he obeyed.

"Take him up to your room and stay there!" Lucius roared.

"Yes, father."

Just as Draco turned to head up the stairs he came face-to-face with his mother. "What in the world happened down here?" She asked, eyeing her nearly destroyed dining room.

"I'm afraid Iago is the cause."

She sighed and shook her head. "You better get him out of here."

"Yes, mother." And with one last look at the mess left behind, Draco headed upstairs and to his room.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he ran his hand through hair as he let out a long, deep, sigh, then closing his eyes. "You did that on purpose. You hate what they stand for so much you just had to make some sort of scene. Jesus, did you ever stop to think that this would come back on me, or maybe you did and you just don't care. Fuck. My father is going to bloody murder me."

"Of course I care."

With those four simple words, Draco's blue-gray eyes snapped open and for the first time in either of his lives he came face-to-face with Sirius Black.

Sirius stood at the end of his bed, his concerned gaze gazing down at his second-cousin. "You know who I am, don't you?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Draco simply nodded. Sirius had some idea that the boy at least suspected that he was more than a simple stray. The things he said, the way he related to him. "How?"

The young-in-bodied Slytherin snorted and shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I've been going back and forth on telling you for months."

"Mm, probably a good thing it came out now, cause I'm pretty sure Lucius is going to have me kicked to the curb." The animagus said with a snort.

"Oh I'm sure he will, that is if he doesn't attempt to hex you within an inch of your life first."

Sirius snored, and shrugged. "I won't give him the chance."

"Neither would I." Draco honestly stated. Sirius had survived Azkaban, and with his sanity in tacked, well most of it. He deserved better that the spell end of Lucius Malfoy's wand.

Sirius reached out, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You're a good kid, Draco. Very much like your mother."

Draco gave a small smile and nodded. That was a complement he very much appreciated.

"Maybe I should just leave," Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders, "it would be easier that way."

"Perhaps, but let's just wait and see how he reacts. I would really hate to throw you out on your tail." Draco said with a smirk.

Sirius laughed at the dog reference as he stood from the bed. "I'll admit, being pampered, even in my dog form, sure was a nice change from Azkaban."

"I bet," Draco laughed.

"Plus, I really need to stay around Hogwarts. Maybe I could just meet you at school and simply stay away during the summers." Sirius still hadn't gotten to Peter, if he wasn't in school as Draco's familiar, then getting his paws on the rat would be much more difficult.

"You know Sirius; there are more important things than revenge." Draco stated poignantly.

The former Gryffindor raised a curious eyebrow at Draco's words. "How much exactly do you know about my…situation, anyway?"

Draco opened his mouth, not really sure how he was going to explain everything to his cousin, but he did want him to know the truth, or at least some of it. He didn't get the chance at that moment however as there was a knock at the door, followed by, "Draco, your father wishes to speak to you in his study."

"Yes, mother." He sighed, standing from his bed. "Well, I suppose I should get this over with."

"If he hurts you, I will happily take a huge bite out of his pompous ass."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I appreciate that you would be willing to… well, defend me I guess. But you don't need to draw any more attention to yourself than you already have."

Sirius nodded, as he scratched the stubble on his chin, "Yes, but still…"

"I'll be fine. You revert back to your animagus form. You may be in hot water for ruining the Ball, but if one of my parents caught Sirius Black in my bedroom, you're as good as dead."

"Good point," A moment later Sirius was once again a wolfhound. Draco rubbed 'his' dog's head between his ears before leaving room and headed down stairs.

**A/N: Up next, Lucius' reaction and then they head back to school.**


	35. Chapter 35 The Cat Caught the Rat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review my story and special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

_**Note: Just a reminder since it's been a while since I updated. The gang is currently in their third year and returning home from Christmas break.**_

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

_That Cat Caught the Rat_

Draco swallowed hard as he reached up, bringing his fist to the door. "Don't be a coward," he whispered to himself before knocking softly.

"Come in," Lucius' deep voice carried from the other side of the door and before Draco could even reach for the knob, the door clicked and slowly swung open.

Taking in a deep breath, he walked into the room, the door automatically closing behind him. His father motioned for him to sit down in an arm chair a few feet away from where he stood. Without a word, Draco sat.

"I am incredibly disappointed Draco." His voice was hard, and his gaze unforgiving.

"I am sorry father. I did not know Iago would behave in such a way."

Lucius did not respond to his son's words, but grabbed his glass of brandy off of his desk and brought it to his lips. In a single gulp, he downed half of the glass.

"I asked you to keep that dog away from the guests." He finally spoke, the glass still in his hand. "I do not understand why that simple task was so difficult for you."

Draco sighed as he shook his head. "I told him to stay. He has always listened to me in the past, I… I did not think he would disobey me."

The elder Malfoy took a drink of his brandy, finishing off the glass. His cold, grey eyes then turned to his son. "Do you have any idea the damage that _mutt_ caused?" Lucius hissed, his lip curled and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes father," Draco whispered, his eyes diverting to his lap.

"What I don't understand is why, when Mr. Crabbe attempted to stop him, you tackled him… like a bloody Muggle."

"I forgot my wand," he said softly, "I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have tackled the dog instead!" He yelled.

Draco's gaze moved back up to his father's. He hated to admit it, but he had a point. But if he had done that, he could have ended up being the one hit by Crabbe's spell, not that he had the nerve to tell his father that. He wasn't a coward, but he wasn't an idiot either. If he talked back, he knew it would only make things worse.

So instead, he simply replied, "Yes, sir."

Lucius sighed, running his hand through his blond hair. He was angry, furious actually, but he knew that he couldn't blame his son completely for what had happened. However, he could blame that bloody animal. He had an array of curses that he could use on the mongrel to aid in getting out his frustration but… Iago wasn't just some pet, he was his son's familiar— still, punishment was required.

"I want that dog gone, Draco. When you're at school, I could care less what you do with him, but I never, _never_, want to see that animal in my house ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded, though his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Was that all, Sirius was banished from the house? That seemed a little tame for Lucius when it came to punishment.

"Also, and I have already talked to Severus, when you get back to Hogwarts, you will be helping him in his lab in any way that he sees fit for the following fortnight."

Draco just nodded, forcing himself not to grin. Lab work with Severus - definitely doable.

Lucius sighed as he sat down in his desk chair, "I have been concerned about you lately, Draco. Since you started Hogwarts you… you've changed." He cocked his head slightly; his eyes seemed to take on a tint of confusion. "Your mother says you're simply maturing but… that comment you made to me the day that you went off to Hogwarts and... well, I thought maybe it was some sort of rebellious phase you were going through."

Phase, no, not in the slightest. Draco was a completely different person than the boy that Lucius had raised those first eleven years.

"Draco, I heard from a friend of mine that his daughter mentioned you were spending a great deal of time with a Gryffindor… a Mudblood Gryffindor. Is this true?"

Draco groaned inwardly. He knew he would have to face such questions from his father eventually, but he had hoped for a little more time. It was more out of concern for Hermione than himself, he knew good and well that if Lucius found that Hermione was a threat, he could very easily find a way to get rid of her. And as much as he would do anything to protect her, that didn't mean he would, in reality, be able to save her from his father's wrath.

So in a desperate attempt to cast doubt on his father's suspicions, he lied.

"I think someone has their facts confused," Draco said, sitting himself up at his full height and he forced an even expression on his face as he looked directly into his father's gaze, "the only Gryffindor I spend time with is Granger and that's because she's incredibly brilliant, and we make good study buddies."

"You're studying with a Mudblood?" he asked, his brow rose.

Draco shrugged, "I never asked her about her blood status, but I doubt it. She's way too smart to be a Muggle-born."

Lucius stared at his son for quite some time before finally nodding. "Very well. You may go, but Draco… I want that dog out of this house by morning. Got it?"

"Yes, father."

XXX

Severus glared down at Iago, who once again seemed to be smirking. He had, very reluctantly, agreed to take in the blasted beast for the rest of the summer. In truth, he found the scene at dinner quite amusing, most especially when Draco decided to tackle Crabbe. It certainly broke up the monotonous evening.

"What?" He huffed at the large black dog.

Sirius wanted to laugh; he loved seeing Snape frustrated. If he wasn't the only thing keeping him at the castle, he would have lifted his leg then and there. Instead he walked over to the door and barked.

"Fine," Severus pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist the door opened.

Sirius trotted down the corridors; he had known Wormtail had gone missing before the break, but he hoped the little coward was still somewhere on the grounds. Because of this he spent most of his days searching the castle and surrounding areas. Crookshanks had taken to accompanying him at times. The part-Kneazle cat could get into places that he couldn't and would be quite helpful should the rat scurry into a small space.

It was the day before the students returned from Christmas break; Sirius had headed over to Hagrid's hut, he sometimes liked to chat with Fang.

"Well 'ello there Iago. Come to visit 'ol Fang?" Hagrid grinned down at the dog on his door step.

Iago barked and Hagrid opened the door wider allowing him in. Fang lifted his head from where he lay on a pile of old blankets and Sirius made his was over to the beast laying down beside him. One of the best parts of being an Animagus, Sirius thought, was being able to speak with animals, not just your own kind, but every kind of animal species.

_I saw the rat you were looking for. _Fangs words took Sirius by surprise. He blinked before letting out a huffed sigh, _"You're sure?"_

Fang barked, _"Yep. Hagrid recognized him as Ron's and I tried to get him, but he managed to slip under a loose floorboard. He's come back a few times since then but always stays high, usually crawling atop the cupboards and such, plus he always waits 'till Hagrid is gone. He usually manages to sneak away with a few crumbs of something."_

This was good news. In that Wormtail had been coming back repeatedly for food, so there was a good chance he would return again. Sirius would simply have to stake out Hagrid's hut, and he could have Crookshanks help as well.

"_You'll be sure to tell me immediately if he comes back, right?"_

"_Sure," _Fang let out a huff of air then licking his nose, leaving a string of slobber behind.

"_Thanks. Just make sure that you don't eat him. I want to be the one to end the backstabber's miserable existence."_

"_Why would I eat a dirty, nasty rat when Hagrid supplies me with fresh meat… without the fur?"_

Sirius smirked and shook his head. Before adding,_ "Good point."_

XXX

Draco sighed as he plopped himself down on the cushioned seat beside his best friend. "You have no idea how happy I am to be going back to school."

Hermione just laughed and shook her head, "You mean that you're happy you're no longer confined to your room."

Draco just shrugged. Actually, he had enjoyed the solitude; it gave him time to think.

Now that he had the Basilisk's venom, Draco had to decide when he would start destroying Horcruxes. Currently he only had two, the Diary and the Diadem. He thought it might be a good idea to get rid of them before the summer holiday, he didn't want to take the blasted things home with him; plus he knew with the tri-wizard tournament coming up the following year, there was going to be enough drama and danger in his life, and he really didn't need to add to the inevitable peril that was to come. When he did dispose of them he would need to make sure he was in a secure location when he destroyed them, where no one could accidently walk in on him. The Room of Requirement was on the top of his list at the moment.

Then there was the issue of Sirius and Pettigrew. If things went the way they did before, the rat would be captured and then escape sometime towards mid-March, but as things had already changed so dramatically this time around, there was possibility that the outcome could be completely different.

Which was worrisome. He liked having at least a basic idea of what was to come.

"There you two are." Draco and Hermione looked up to see a grinning Harry, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Draco said, moving his rucksack from the space beside him to the floor, so Harry could sit.

"Thanks," Harry sat, placing his own rucksack on his lap and opening it. "I got your Christmas present Draco," he said pulling out a rectangular shaped gift wrapped in gold paper, "Sorry it's late."

"Oh, that's okay. Thanks Harry." Draco gave his friend a smile and took the present.

"Well, go on, open it," Harry encouraged, looking down at the present that now sat in Draco's lap.

"Alright," Draco tore off the wrapping, then wadding it up into a ball and giving a cheeky grin he threw it at Hermione.

"Mature, Draco," She said tossing the paper on the seat across from her.

He just snickered as did Harry. The blond boy then looked down at his gift which was in a plain brown box. Lifting the lid he found, nestled in white tissue paper, a green leather bound book and in the right hand corner were his initials D.L.M. His mind briefly went to a different leather book, a journal that belonged to the Dark Lord, but he quickly shook off the thought.

"It's a magical sketch book," Harry said with a grin, "and automatically refills itself with a sheet of paper when you tear one out.

Sure enough, opening the book, he found it filled with dozens of blank white paper. "Harry… this… it's wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That was very thoughtful, Harry," Hermione added.

"Well, I just know how much my mate is addicted to drawing, especially pictures of you Hermione," Harry ginned and waggled his eyes brows.

Both Hermione and Draco's faces reddened.

"Shut up Harry," Draco said ducking his head.

"Alright. So," Harry continued, "you finally over being punished for skipping the country?" Harry asked with a laugh.

Draco laughed too, or he was until he saw the look on his best friend's face. "Skipping the country?" Hermione's face grew to an absolute horrified expression.

"Oops," Harry said hissing through his teeth. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't tell Hermione that part." Harry added apologetically.

"You left the country? Draco Lucius Malfoy, no wonder your mother was losing her mind with worry."

Draco groaned then sent Harry a death glare.

Harry just laughed and shrugged. "Maybe you should have thrown that party you talked about after all. It would have been a lot easier to cover up than a trip to Switzerland."

"Switzerland?" Hermione was on her feet now, looking down at her Slytherin friend in utter shock and disappointment. Her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes narrowed.

"Calm down Hermione," Draco hissed.

"Calm down? Do you have any idea how-how foolish that was?"

"I know it was a mistake and I was punished for it, by my mom and Severus, so I really don't want to listen to one of your irritating lectures for the entire ride back to Hogwarts! Okay!"

Draco watched his best friend's irritated expression turn surprised and then… hurt. Tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes before she snapped them shut.

"You think I'm irritating." She whispered, a tear dripping from her eyelash and falling to her cheek.

"Oh Hermione," Draco sighed as he stood from his seat, "I didn't mean it like that. I just… please don't cry."

Her eyes slowly reopened as she shook her head, her bushy hair bouncing. "You're right. I mean… I don't mean to be that way. I just… your mom sounded so scared when she called."

Opening his arms Draco pulled his friend into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and you're right about how my mum was feeling and believe me, I do feel bad about that."

Hermione gently pulled herself from her friend's arms and looked into his eyes. "When your mum told me you left the house without permission I thought that maybe you, Gregory and Vincent had gotten up to something but… to go to a completely different country, by yourself…what could have possibly been going through your head to think that was even remotely a good idea?"

A snort of laugher came from Harry who was still sitting, though when his friends turned to look at him, he decided that was his cue to leave. "I think I'll go get some fresh air," he said before quickly leaving the compartment.

Draco sighed, running his hand through his blond hair as he plopped back down in his seat. He wished so badly that he could tell her the truth and hopefully one day maybe he will be able to, but for the time being it was safest if he kept it to himself.

Draco's gaze moved to his friend, his blue-grey eyes pleading with her chocolate brown. "I made a mistake and I learned from it, can't we just leave it at that?"

Hermione simply nodded before sitting back down beside Draco. "Hey, I brought my Gobstones board. Do you want to play?" Draco asked smiling at her hopefully.

Hermione returned the grin and nodded, "Sure."

The two friends played Gobstones until Harry returned, and the three friends joined in a game of Exploding Snap. Hermione didn't bring up Draco's out-of-the-country trip again, and he was hopeful she never would again.

XXX

Crookshanks had the nasty little rat cornered. It had grabbed a crumb of cheese that had landed on the kitchen floor and tried to make a run for it. The part-Kneazle was too quick however and chased him into the pantry.

"Did kitty find a rat?"

Crookshanks' ears perked at the sound of one of the house elves. "Meow," he replied pawing at the cowering vermin.

The elf laughed and added, "Tinker will help you," and with a snap of his finger the rat was stunned and lying flat of the cold stone floor.

Crookshanks swatted Pettigrew out of the corner so he could get a good grip with his mouth, though he was careful not to bite too hard, he would save the kill for Iago.

The fuzzy cat then hurried out of the kitchen and headed towards the dungeons.

**A/N: So Wormtail is finally caught, the question is how will Sirius react when he sees the man who betrayed his best friends? **


	36. Chapter 36 A Rats Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, bummer, but maybe one day I will come up with something equally as successful.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and also thanks to my BETA **_**KR1571AN**_

Chapter Thirty-Six

A Rat's Confession

Crookshanks stopped outside of Professor Snape's door. Bringing up his foot she scratched at the door and gave a muffled meow. He couldn't wait to see how excited Iago would be when he saw what he had brought him.

XXX

"I really do appreciate you making this for me," Remus said fingering the bottle of cloudy blue liquid.

Severus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him. "You say that every time and frankly Lupin, its starting it get old."

The werewolf gave a small laugh and shrugged, "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it. To be able to think clearly, logically… you have no idea how much peace of mind it brings me."

Snape snickered as he leaned up against the arm of his couch, "If you recall correctly Lupin, I know exactly what it is like to face you as a transformed werewolf without Wolfsbane. Do you honestly think I agreed to make it for your benefit?" He asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "I do it simply for the safety of the students at this school."

The appreciative look on Remus' face faded, his mouth turned into a deep frown, "Yes, I suppose that's understandable." Remus never completely got over the guilt of almost killing Snape even if he wasn't aware of what he was doing at the time.

And Snape had never gotten over his resentment.

Sirius snorted at Snape's reminder to Remus about the little prank he pulled during their fourth year. He couldn't believe he was still upset about that. _The old bat really needed to light up,_ he thought. After all that was years ago.

The Animagus' ears suddenly perked at the sound of a soft scratching noise. He paused and waited and there it was again, this time followed by a soft _meow._ Standing from his comfy spot by the fire, Sirius quickly made his way over to the door and barked.

Snape rolled his eyes at his Godson's familiar, "You are unbelievably demanding," he complained as he whipped out his wand. With a flick of his wrist the door was open and in trotted a fluffy half-Kneazel with a dirty brown rat in his mouth.

Sirius' eyes widened as he realized what exactly was happening. This wasn't just some rat Crookshaks had come to share… The anamagious crouched and let out a feral growl, his teeth bared as he geared to attack his prey. He had him, he finally had him. One bite and he could snap the little rats neck and that would be that. He would finally have his revenge. For Lily and James. For Harry! But then, for some reason a voice popped into his head, a rather unwanted yet wise voice.

_There is more to life then revenge._

_If he dies the truth dies too._

Damn it!

Sirius huffed through his wet nose, bits of dog snot flying over and on the floor and Pettigrew.

"Aren't you going to kill it?" Crookshanks asked.

"No, not now. The humans need to deal with him first."

"Humans? Why?"

"He's not a real rat. He's an Animagus."

"Ohhhh, like you?"

"Yes, like me. He's… a wanted man."

The large fluffy cat licked his nose before looking back down at the unconscious rat, "I knew there was something weird about him. His smell was off to start but… well I just had this feeling…"

"Get that nasty thing out of my quarters," Snape barked suddenly pointing to the wand of fur slumped between the cat and dog, "You eat your little snack outside the castle."

Snape pulled out his wand and was about to magically fling the rat out into the corridor but was stopped as Remus grabbed his arm.

"Lupin, get you hand off of my person or you will be the one in the hall." Snape snarled, his eyes narrowed.

"Severus, wait, that's no ordinary rat."

Snape lowered his wand and Remus crouched down. He then picked up the rat by the tail to get a better look at it. "No, it can't be."

"What? What are you going on about?" Snape snapped, quickly becoming impatient.

"This isn't just a rat. This… this is Peter."

"Peter? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Remus gaze moved to Sirius, who then let out a low whimper as he stared into his old friend's blue eyes. Eyes that suddenly widened in recognized.

"Sirius?" He whispered his name so low he barely heard himself say it. "Oh my God."

"Lupin! What the hell is going on?" Snape's eyes narrowed in utter annoyance, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

Remus turned his gaze from Sirius back to Severus, his expression quickly changing from one of disbelief to determination. "We need to get the Headmaster, now!"

Sirius took that opportunity to quickly sneak out of the room, he needed to talk with Draco, and then… well he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he was hoping soon, the truth would be known and finally he would once again be a free man. Until that time however, he wasn't stupid enough to turn himself in. He would rather die than go back to Azkaban.

XXX

Entering the Great Hall shortly after arriving at school, Draco was more than a little surprised to notice that several teachers were missing at the Head Table as well as the Headmaster. Of course he wasn't the only one.

"I wonder if it has to do with Sirius Black," a younger boy sitting across from Draco said. "I heard someone spotted him around Duff Town, that's pretty close, maybe he's come this way."

Obviously Sirius hadn't been anywhere near Duff Town, though he couldn't help but wonder if he did have something to do with their absence; whatever it was, it had to be big.

When Draco headed up to his dorm after dinner, not only did Draco find his "familiar" laying on his bed waiting for him there was a note, placed on his pillow as well.

_Draco,_

_I have something urgent to tell you. We need to talk, but somewhere safe where we can't be over heard._

_-S.B._

Draco looked up from the note and to his cousin. "I know the perfect place, but let's wait until everyone's gone to bed."

XXX

Peter was more than a little shocked when he woke to find the Headmaster, Remus, Snape and a man whom he knew to be Mad Eye Moody, looking down at him, a mixture of confusion and anger swirling in their eyes. What was even more surprising was the fact that he was no longer in his Animagus form. His eyes frantically darted between the four wizards, desperately trying to think of some way he could weasel his way out of this situation. Apparating was out of the question, as he was still in Hogwarts castle, and simply running was out of the question as well in that he was currently tied to chair with thick ropes.

"We trusted you!" Remus shouted. "James and Lily trusted you and the whole time you were working for You-Know-Who."

Peter shook his head frantically, "It-it's not what it seems."

"That mark on your arm would prove otherwise," Moody said evenly, his eyes moving to the Dark Mark that was still engrained into Pettigrew's left forearm.

"I…I was forced, he said he would kill me. Y-you have no idea the weapons the Dark Lord possesses."

Dumbledore sighed as he turned to his Potions master, "Severus, if you would, please."

Snape simply nodded, pulled a potion vial from his robe pocket. Peter's eyes widened in recognition of what it was. It was clear, like water but he seriously doubted his captures were offering him a beverage. Before he could even protest, however, it was being forced into his mouth and down his throat.

"What is your name?" Moody asked suddenly.

The rat Animagus had no choice but to answer, "P-Peter Pettigrew."

"How old are you?" the Auror continued.

"Thirty-three."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

Peter bit his lip, snapped his eyes shut, desperately attempting to force himself not to answer… it did no good.

"N-N-Y-Ye-Yes."

"Did you take the Mark willingly?"

"Yes," Peter choked out.

"Why?" It was Remus who asked this. The werewolf's blue eyes bore into the man he once considered a friend, a man he thought he had lost the same night James and Lily were killed. A man he would have willingly died for.

"I was tired of being nothing, okay! The Dark Lord promised me power, respect. He said that one day you would be looking up to me, instead of the other way around. As a Marauder, I was nothing more than the bottom of the barrel; as a Death Eater I had the chance to become so much more. He-He was so proud of me when I told him I was the Secret Keeper. He said he was going to reward me as soon as he killed the boy. And he would have!"

"Oh Peter," Remus sighed, "How could you have been so naïve? He was using you to get to Harry, he didn't care about you."

"Yes he did! He said with James and the boy out of the way, he was on the way to rule the world." A sudden smirk appeared on his thin lips, "He even promised to give me the mudblood to use in whatever way I wanted."

"What?" Snape's eyes narrowed his fists clenched at his sides.

Peter laughed, and turned to look at Snape. He figured at this point he couldn't control what he was saying anyway so why not piss off Snape in the process. "The Dark Lord told me you asked him to save her, that you loved her. Of course all of us knew you had a thing for her when we were in school, but she would never have wanted you anyway, Snivillus. Why would she want a greasy half-blood when she could have a wealthy, attractive, Pureblood? Though what James ever saw in the mudblood, I'll never know. Not that it-"

Peter didn't get to finish his rant as someone's fist somehow suddenly collided with his mouth.

Pettigrew screamed out in pain. It was a powerful punch you could hear the crunching of bone followed by blood quickly spilling from his mouth and nose.

"Severus, that was… unwise."

Snape just growled, ignoring the throbbing in his hand.

"I say he fell," Moody said suddenly.

Snape smirked and nodded. "Yes, it seemed he did."

Dumbledore just shook his head. He didn't believe in such tactics, though he did understand Severus' anger.

Remus took a step closer to his once good friend, lowering himself so his gaze was even with Peter's, "Did Sirius really kill all of those Muggles on the night of James and Lily's death?"

Peter shook his head, "No," he cried out, the pain of his broken face was starting to get to him, "Ah, I need a healer."

"Later, now answer the question." Moody demanded.

"I killed them! I did it! Sirius came to confront me, then I loudly accused him, blew up the street and cut off my finger so people would think I was dead. I did it and I fooled everyone for twelve years!"

XXX

Draco waited until his dorm mates were sound asleep before casting a Disillusionment Charm, then carefully sneaking out of the Slytherin Dorms, Sirius was close behind. Draco knew the perfect place to talk, the Room of Requirement; it really was the only place in the castle that offered complete and total privacy. Once inside a comfortable couch appeared, but nothing else. Sirius shifted back into his human form and the two wizards sat.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

Sirius took a long deep breath before looking his second cousin in the eyes. "Pettigrew's been found."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but for some reason this chapter was really difficult to write. Anyway, Peter has been captured and taken to the Ministry. Please let me know what you think and I will try and get the next chapter out much quicker next time.**


	37. Chapter 37 Friends Reunited

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any pat of Harry Potter nor do I make any money from it.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and also thanks to my BETA **__**KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

_Friends Reunited_

Draco blinked and then blinked again. Moments passed before finally he spoke just one word. "How?"

Sirius sighed, as he leaned back in his chair, "Crookshanks captured him, cornered him in the kitchen and then brought him to me. I…" Sirius shook his head as he ran his hand through his wavy hair, "I came so close to killing him then and there but, oh bloody hell," he huffed rolling his eyes, "Your annoying little voice somehow popped into my head and I just couldn't."

Draco grinned, "I'm glad you listened to my advice." He had constantly worried about what Sirius reaction would be once he finally had Pettigrew. Had it not been for Harry's intervention, he would have killed him in his past life.

"Yes well, it was in that moment that Remus, who had come to get his Wolfsbane from Snape, suddenly seemed to recognize Peter. He finally seemed to notice me as well, though why it took him so bloody long I have no idea. I thought he would have recognized my scent if anything else. Anyway, he told Snape to get Dumbledore and that's when I left."

"Well that certainly explains why Severus and the Headmaster weren't at dinner. Do you know anything else? Did they take Pettigrew to the Ministry yet?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know. Draco… I've been thinking, it would probably be best if I make myself scarce for a bit. Until this whole thing with Wormtail is sorted out I don't want to take the chance of getting myself chucked in Azkaban."

Draco frowned, he understood his cousin's reasoning, at least to a point, but with Pettigrew captured, he didn't see the urgency in him leaving. As long as he maintained his cover until his name was cleared everything should be fine.

"I honestly think you'll be fine. Besides don't you want to see Remus again and what about Harry?"

Sirius' brow rose at the mention of his godson. He really did want to get to know the boy better. He wanted to be able to actually talk to him, in person, maybe tell some of the tales during his old Hogwarts days with James, but…

"Draco, I'm pretty sure Harry still believes that I'm the one who betrayed his parents. It really would be best to wait until my name is cleared."

The young-in-body Slytherin's brow scrunched in annoyance. Harry had learned of his godfather's innocence during his first life, and from what Draco understood accepted it with little question. He doubted it would be any different this time around.

"I don't think you're giving Harry enough credit," Draco said evenly crossing, his arms, "If he was presented with the truth I'm sure he would believe it."

Sirius' response hadn't been at all what Draco had expected. He laughed. "I'm still amazed how the son of Lucius Malfoy could befriend the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry truly does have your confidence, doesn't he?"

Draco nodded, firmly. "He's one of my best friends. Of course he does."

Exhaling a deep breath Sirius rose from his seat. "Alright, Draco, I'll speak with Harry, though I still wish to keep my identity secret from most everyone else, at least for the time being."

Draco grinned and nodded. "I will speak with Harry in the morning. But for now, do stay in the castle, and out of trouble, if at all possible?"

Sirius smirked, "Well, I'll try my best but no promises."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Just don't jump up on the head table and start eating from McGonagall's plate."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter, "You sure? That would be pretty hilarious. I can picture her face now… oh Merlin, I wish I would have thought up that one while I was in school."

Draco groaned and shook his head and suddenly regretted his teasing suggestion.

"Don't worry, Draco," Sirius said with a reassuring smile, "I have always behaved myself while at the castle, and I promise that won't change now."

Draco nodded but then laughed, "So, taking a shit on Flint's Quidditch uniform a half an hour before the last Quidditch game was well behaved?"

Sirius gave a quite laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You heard about that, did you?"

"I did."

"I didn't think anyone saw me do it."

"No one did, I just suspected and now you confirmed it."

Sirius shook his head at the arrogant look plastered across his cousin's face. "Damn sneaky Slytherin snakes."

"No Sirius, not sneaky, cunning. And I can honestly say that having gotten to know you these past few months I can say the Sorting Hat was spot on, you don't have a cunning bone in your body. You are in fact the essence of all that is Gryffindor."

Sirius grinned as he puffed out his chest, "I know you mean that as an insult, but I'm taking it as a complement."

Draco just shook his head as Sirius transformed back into Iago. "Come on you stupid mutt, we better get back to the dorm, I'd like to get at least a few hours of sleep before I have to get up for class."

With a quick bark, the animagus trotted toward the door, his tail up and wagging happily.

XXX

Remus looked down at Draco from the Head Table as he picked at his breakfast. Pettigrew was in custody; he had been arrested and charged and was in a holding cell at the ministry awaiting trial. With Peter's confession, Remus now knew Sirius was innocent. His conscious yelled at him as the guilt pushed its way into to the forefront of his mind. He hadn't even attempted to hear his old friend's explanation of the events that faithful night. He had been so full of anger and hurt that he whole heartedly agreed that he be sent to Azkaban without a trial.

He just hoped his old friend would forgive him, even if he didn't deserve it.

Obviously there was a connection between Sirius and the boy, having been masquerading as Draco's familiar. Remus wondered if the young Slytherin had any idea about Sirius' true form, but he doubted it. He had spent half the night wondering the halls looking for him in his dog form; it was close to three in the morning when he finally gave up. He decided he would simply ask Draco if he could see his dog. Yes, he might give him an odd look, and would probably ask why, but it was the quickest and simplest way to find him, and hopefully, somehow earn his friend's forgiveness.

After breakfast the werewolf made his way to his classroom, he had the third years that morning, his plan was simply to wait until class was over and ask Mr. Malfoy to stay after momentarily.

XXX

Sirius lay in his animagus form on a patch of warm grass near the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, his eyes scanning the three gold hoops in the distance. He missed playing the game. He missed the feel of the air rushing through his hair as he raced through the air on his broom. The thrill of capturing the Quaffle and then throwing it through the air in anxious hope that he would score.

_One day, hopefully soon, I'll find my way on a broom again, maybe even on a pitch. _Sirius thought to himself. He had once had hopes of playing professional quidditch, but with the war going on he felt it his duty to become an Auror, just as his best friend had.

"Hey there boy."

Sirius lifted the head at the sound of Draco's voice. He was more than a little surprised to see the boy was accompanied by Remus. His old friend looked down at him, his pale blue eyes seemed sad and tired.

"Professor Lupin said he wish to meet you," Draco said with a smirk. He then leaned down and whispered in his cousin's furry ear, though Draco was smiling slightly so he figured it was nothing to worry about. "I suggest the Shrieking Shack." He then patted the dog on the head before turned back to his professor. "He's all yours," he gave a final look back at animagus before heading back toward the castle.

Remus sighed then shaking his head. "That boy knows about you doesn't?"

Sirius nodded his head before standing from the grass and heading over in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

Minutes later the two friends stood in the very room they had spent countless full moons. Sirius stayed standing in his dog form as Remus sat down on a nearby chair. The werewolf sighed as he ran his hand through his graying hair. Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes meeting his best friend's.

"I am so sorry, Sirius. Can you ever forgive me for thinking you could ever betray us?"

Sirius sighed, a breath of hot air escaping through his wet, black nose.

A second later, two grown wizards stood side by side.

Remus swallowed as he faced his friend for the first time in twelve years. A man he considered family, a brother. He had expected him to rebuke him, to call him weak and a coward because that was what he had felt like. Because of his pain he had not only abandoned his friend, but Harry as well and because of this one spent years in a soul-sucking prison, the other was emotionally and physically abused by the very people who are supposed to love him the most.

He deserved his wrath.

Instead, the pureblooded wizard opened up his arms and pulled his old friend into a tight hug.

XXX

Draco had received an owl that evening at dinner. It was from "Iago", he said that he had some things to take care of but that he would be back on Hogwarts grounds by the weekend. He also mentioned that when he did return he wished to meet with Harry. Draco was happy to hear this, the problem was he didn't want to his friend going into this meeting still thinking his Godfather was a murderer. With his Gryffindor brashness there was no telling what his reaction may have been.

The question was how could he tell Harry he knew Sirius was innocent without revealing how he knew himself? Perhaps it would be better if Remus explained it to him. Then again maybe he should just come clean with Harry, at least about some things. Sirius already knew he was aware of some of his past… perhaps he could clue Harry into some of it as well. Then again if he told Harry perhaps he should tell Hermione as well.

But how to go about it? Would his words alone be enough, would they believe him? He wanted to think they would but did he really want to take the chance. He did want two of his best friend to think he had gone around the twist.

But then he thought, if he wasn't sure they would believe his story… perhaps they would believe his memories.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, busy summer. Hope the wait was worth it. Up next Draco tells Harry and Hermione an edited version of some facts and events that have and will take place and Harry meets his Godfather.**


	38. Chapter 38 Pensieve

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any pat of Harry Potter nor do I make any money from it.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and also thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

_Penseive_

It had been easy enough for Draco to acquire a penseive - he simply mail-ordered one. The hard part came when he was deciding what memories he should share with his two friends and which ones he shouldn't. He did know if he was ready to tell the whole truth, or even if he should. He wanted Harry to know the truth about his godfather, but at some point he also needed him to know that Draco had the knowledge and ability to help him defeat Voldemort. The question was, was Harry ready to hear about it? At this point Harry knew Voldemort was still out there and very much a threat, but he had no idea about the cursed diary or any of the other Horcruxes, including the one lodged inside his cursed scar.

In truth Draco wasn't sure at all what his next move would be concerning the pieces of his former master's soul. He currently had one in his possession (the diary), another (the diadem of Ravenclaw) which he knew where to locate in the Room of Hidden things and would take it when the time was right. The others, however, were tricky. He knew there was a ring as well as a locket and a cup but he wasn't exactly sure what they looked like or where they were. After the war, bits and pieces of the truth came out concerning what exactly the Golden Trio had been up that final year, but the entire story was never fully revealed.

During Draco's conversations with Hermione, on a rare occasion she would briefly mention something that she, Potter and Weasley had done during that final, fateful year. Like the time Potter dove nearly naked into a frozen pond to get the Sword of Gryffindor. Not the brightest thing he'd ever done, but Harry, being a typical Gryffindor, has a serious problem about doing dangerous things without thinking about the possible consequences beforehand. Draco had known about the Sword of Gryffindor, Neville had used it to kill off Nagini, but how it had come into his position had been a mystery. When Draco asked, Hermione said that Snape had hidden it in the pond for Harry to find, and they had later given it to Nevile. The sword, had been impregnated with Basilisk venom, and in so would work to destroy the Horcruxes. Draco had known the Diary was, in fact, a piece of the Dark Lord's soul but he hadn't known until Hermione told him that he had, in fact, split his soul not once, but seven times.

Draco also knew that Pettigrew had been the one to help the Dark Lord return to power and gain a new body using Harry's blood. The question was, now that the rat was no longer in the equation, would Voldemort still rise again? He knew that Barty was at his family's home under his father's Imperius Curse - a curse he would soon break and escape sometime that summer. The problem was he didn't have an exact date or time and even if he did, he didn't think there was anything he could do to stop him - at least not in his current position as a thirteen year old Hogwarts student. The unfortunate truth was that there was still a large possibility that Voldemort could return without Pettigrew's help.

In the end Draco decided, for the time being he would show Harry and Hermione bits and pieces of his conversations with Sirius and be truthful with them about knowing who he was all along. He knew this would bring out all kinds of questions from his friends, probably starting with, "how did you know what he was?" As of yet he wasn't sure how he was going to answer them.

XXX

Peter Pettigrew was frightened, utterly petrified in fact. His court date had been set for that Tuesday, and he had no doubt as to what was going to happen to him. He had confessed everything under veritaserum, and while anything said under the truth serum is not admissible in court, the testimonies and memories of the three witnesses in the room at the time, was. He would be found guilty and shipped off to Azkaban. He would spend the rest of his life in a soul sucking prison, most likely going mad within the first year. That was if they didn't order his soul to be sucked out first. In a desperate attempt to flee, he had tried to transform back into his rat form, but it would seem a spell had been placed on him that hinders any sort of wandless magic, including transfiguration. His only hope was that the spell would wear off at some point, though he honestly didn't know if or when it would.

"Pettigrew, your breakfast," A gruff voice from outside his cell called out. A slot suddenly appeared in the large metal door, it was big enough to slide a small tray of food and a cup of water through, which then levitated to the floor.

Peter sighed as he stood from his cot and scuttled over to his food. He groaned at the sight of burnt toast, and lumpy porridge.

"I ate better as a rat," He huffed picking up the tray and making his way back to his bed.

XXX

Snape really didn't want to believe in Black's innocence. He hated the bloody mutt, almost as much as he hated James Potter. However… Pettigrew was alive, the truth was revealed and it was only a matter of time before Sirius Black was publicly declared innocent of all charges. He still had no idea his former childhood rival had been masquerading as his godson's familiar; though chances were he wouldn't be thrilled when he found out. As for Pettigrew, as much as he had enjoyed punching the S.O.B., he later found out that he broke his hand in the process. Madam Pomfrey had healed the bones easily enough, however she advised him to limit its use for the next few days; so basically limited spell casting and no chopping up ingredients or stirring potions.

"Looks like my classes will be writing a lot of essays for the next few days," he said with a smirk as he plopped down on his comfortable leather couch. He wasn't looking forward to all that grading, but it would be a few days without someone not following directions and destroying a cauldron.

XXX

Right after breakfast, Draco took Harry and Hermione aside and explained that he had something important to tell them but that it needed to be done in private and that no one else could know about it. Both Gryffindors recognized the seriousness in their friend's request and quickly agreed.

"Okay, where and when?" Harry asked, pulling his rucksack further onto his shoulder as he leaned against the cool stone wall just outside the Great Hall.

"Leave the tower around eleven, but bring your cloak, Harry." Draco requested.

"Sure thing," Harry said with a nod.

"That's after curfew, Draco," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

Harry rolled his eyes while Draco smirked, "That's why I asked Harry to bring the cloak. Besides," he added as his brow rose in a knowing look, "it's not like you haven't broken school rules before."

Hermione opened her mouth but quickly closed it, ducking her head. Okay, so maybe she had broken a few rules, but they were all for good reasons.

"Where are we meeting you, mate?" Harry asked.

"Seventh floor, opposite the painting of Barnabas the Barmy," Draco answered."

"You mean the one where he's trying to teach a group of smelly trolls ballet?" Harry asked with a snicker.

"That's the one."

"Why there?" Hermione's face was scrunched up in confusion, yet Draco could tell she was curious as well.

"I'll tell you tonight. Trust me, Hermione; it's big and I simply can't risk someone else over-hearing."

A part of Hermione wanted to say no, that this was ridiculous, that whatever he had to say could be done during day light hours but then… she thought back to their first year, and all the sneaking around she had done behind his back. She had felt so guilty for not confiding in him, for ignoring him to help Harry and Ron, and now he was offering to do exactly what she had not, to confide in her his secret. Or at least she was assuming it was a secret, why else would he want to meet in an isolated corridor in the middle of the night.

"All right," she relented, "I trust you."

Draco smiled, "Great, but remember, no one can know, and that includes Weasley," he said, looking more at Harry then Hermione.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm not going to say anything to Ron. It would just end up in an argument if I did anyway," Harry said with a sigh. His ginger-haired friend still didn't trust Draco and Harry still had absolutely no understanding as to why.

With that the three friends left the corridor and headed toward their first class of the day.

XXX

Draco stood silently outside the invisible entrance to the Room of Requirement, his penseive tucked away in his rucksack that rested over his shoulder. He had selected three specific memories to show Harry and Hermione, all pertaining directly to Sirius. The first was when the former Marauder destroyed Christmas dinner in his animagus form, as well as revealing himself to Draco afterwards, second was Sirius telling Draco about Pettigrew being captured, and finally the letter he wrote to Draco telling him he would be back at Hogwarts that weekend and wished to speak directly with Harry to tell him his side of the story, before it hit the papers, specifically the Daily Prophet.

Draco was positive that once the memories were viewed there wouldn't be any doubt in Harry or even Hermione's mind that Sirius Black was innocent of all claims against him, but it would also undoubtedly raise dozens of difficult questions.

At the growing echo of two pairs of shoes reverberating off the stone floor, Draco stepped away from the wall and into the center of the corridor.

"It's okay guys," Draco said, "the coast is clear." With that the invisibility cloak was pulled away revealing his two Gryffindor friends. Draco then made his way to the opposite wall, before pacing back and forth three times as he thought of what he needed, '_a safe place to tell Hermione and Harry about Sirius'._

Seconds later a large door appeared where blank stones had once been.

"Woah," Harry said in utter surprise then adding, "wicked."

Hermione response, however, wasn't as simple, "Draco, what… how…where did this door come from and does it lead?" Hermione's curious eyes scanned the opening in detail before finally turning to her blond friend.

"Come on, let's go in and I'll show you." With a smile, Draco reached out and opened the large wooden door. The three friends stepped inside, the door automatically closing behind them.

Inside was circular room, with a comfy brown couch in the center, a small table in front of it and a plain wooden chair with a green cushion on the other side of the table. "Let's have a seat then, shall we?"

His two friends nodded and followed him to the middle of the room. Draco sat in the chair, while his friends sat on the couch.

"So," Harry gave his friend a small smile as he asked, "what is so important that you had to have us come to a secret room in the dead of night to tell us?"

"Yes, Draco, what is going on?" Hermione added crossing her legs and her arms.

Draco tried not to laugh at how frustrated his friend looked; she truly hated not knowing something.

"Do you guys know what a penseive is?" he asked, carefully unhooking his bag and taking out the silver, shallow-looking stone basin.

Harry shook his head, "No idea," he said quickly.

Hermione on the other hand, gave a simple nod before saying, "It is an object to review memories, though this is the first time I have seen one outside of a book," she stated, looking at the basin with keen interest.

"As always, Hermione you are correct," Draco exclaimed. "In this case it will be my memories that you two will be viewing."

"What do you mean viewing? How can anyone see someone else's memories?" Harry looked completely confused. There was so much he still didn't know about the magical world.

"Well, I use my wand to take specific memories from my mind and I place them in the penseive," He explained looking down at it. "There is something I want the both of you two know, but I don't believe any words I could say could possibly do it justice so…so, I decided the best way was to simply show you my memories.

"Cool," Harry grinned. He wondered how it worked, would it play like a movie, or would it just be pictures, like a slide show or something.

Hermione was more curious than ever, but she was also starting to get a little anxious. What could possibly be so…serious, that Draco didn't feel he had the proper words to express it?

"The memories are already inside, so all you have to do is basically place your face into the liquid."

Harry laughed but did what Draco said, Hermione then followed.

Draco leaned back in the chair, and closed his eyes as his two friends watched several life-altering moments of the past year of his life, play out before them.

_**A/N: I Know, I know I left you with a cliffy. Sorry, but it's necessary, trust me. I'm also sorry the update took so long, busy life and all that. Anyway, I already have a complete outline of the next chapter done so hopefully it won't take as long to write. Next up, Harry and Hermione's reactions to Draco's memories, Harry meets Sirius and Peter's trial.**_


	39. Chapter 39 The Godfather

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any pat of Harry Potter nor do I make any money from it.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and also thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

Chapter Thirty-Nine

The Godfather

Out of all the things Harry had expected to see in Draco's memories, Sirius Black was not one of them. He had known the man as nothing more than a liar, a murderer, and a betrayer but now… Now, he found him to be absolutely nothing that he had been led to believe and at the moment he honestly did not know how to react to that. Without making eye contact with either of his friends, Harry slowly sat back down on the couch, his elbows dropped to his knees, his head resting in his hands.

He couldn't help but let out a small snort at the fact that his Godfather had been parading around as Draco's pet. Even if he ever mastered an Animagus form, Harry didn't believe he could ever handle eating out of a dog dish or receiving a flea bath given by Professor Snape. Harry shuddered at the very thought. Knowing the truth was a relief, a huge one; unfortunately it raised more questions than it answered. Starting with…

"How did you know who he was?"

This came from Hermione, not Harry.

Harry finally looked up, first to Hermione who was still standing, and then to Draco. That was a good question, how did he figure out Sirius was who he was, and more importantly, how did he know to trust him?

Draco sighed as he stood from his seat, "I don't know how exactly to explain that to you… it's complicated."

Complicated, yea, that was understating it a bit. Even from a magical stand point it seemed impossible, even illogical. He didn't think he was ready to tell Hermione and Harry everything, but he thought perhaps a condensed version of the truth would be okay.

"I… know things… things that will happen… in the future."

Harry's brow rose immediately. Although he didn't take Divination and while most people who took it simply did because it was a bird class and you could fly right through it, he figured it had to have at least some truth behind it otherwise Hogwarts wouldn't offer it in the first place, right?

"So, what… you're like a Seer?" Harry asked.

That was when Hermione snorted and shook her head, "Please Harry. Divination is a wooly subject with no proven factual basis in it what-so-ever. I'm sure that's not what Draco means at all."

They were both now looking at Draco with expectant expressions. The blond Slytherin gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, well…

Draco cleared his throat while he thought. He didn't want his friends thinking of him as something he wasn't, but at the same time he supposed it was a good cover, at least for the mean time. If they thought he was getting visions of the future then they would be less likely to doubt him when he suggest something that might ordinarily come across as odd or unconventional, like taking a weekend trip to Switzerland for example.

"Sort of," He finally said, "they come in dreams."

He imagined odd dreams would be easier to fake than having a so-called vision at random moments.

Harry gave an understanding nod while Hermione face scrunched up in an expression Draco was having a difficult time reading. He thought it looked like a cross between confused, disbelief and annoyance. Eventually she let out a long, deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know how much I can buy into that kind of philosophy, but I do trust you Draco so I'm going to believe you."

Draco grinned before pulling his bushy haired friend into a tight hug. "Thanks, Mione."

"I'll always believe you Dragon, always."

"So…" Harry piped in, "How long exactly have you known Sirius was innocent and… not a dog?"

Draco gave a small laugh as he released Hermione from his embrace and sat back down in his chair, his friends returning to their seats as well. "Since before I met him," He stated honestly. "At least, I had knowledge of his Animagus form beforehand. I didn't immediately put together that the stray dog we found," he said looking to Hermione, "was actually Sirius Black." That too, was true, at least partially. At first glance Draco thought he was just a filthy stray, it wasn't until he took notice of his eyes that he realized who exactly he was.

"By the time I realized who he was, I knew I had to do something to help him. Knowing he was innocent, I couldn't risk the possibility of him being recaptured or worse having his soul sucked out." Draco took a long deep breath as he looked between his two friends, his gaze settling on Harry. "Despite knowing the truth, I didn't have any way to prove it, so I just chose to take him in as a pet and just… well keep him safe, I suppose."

Harry nodded in understanding while Hermione's brow rose.

"If you're having these… prophetic dreams, why don't you just tell someone? I mean, you could show them your memories of your dreams, right?" She asked motioning to the Pensieve.

She had a point, of course, but obviously it was a lot more complicated than that.

"If it had been that simple, I would have told someone a long time ago, but honestly Hermione, even with viewing my memories, half of the wizarding population, the half that thinks Divination is bollocks, still wouldn't believe me. They'd probably think that I altered them."

There had been a lot of charlatans over the years claiming to have 'The Sight' and ended up being nothing more than con-artists after fame and fortune. So people were usually very reluctant to believe a true possible Seer without a monumental amount of extremely convincing evidence. Which was why everyone, aside from Dumbledore, thought that Sybill Trelawney was a complete fraud.

"I suppose that's true," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I know most of the Weasley's think it's a crock." Harry added in with a shrug.

"It's true," Draco continued, "not to mention that my father is included in that lot. Plus, how do you think he would have reacted if I gave away information that freed a disowned member of my family, one that was a key player in the move against the Dark Lord during the war?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Not well, I'd wager," he replied.

"To put it lightly."

"Yes, I would imagine that's true," Hermione sighed in understanding. She had never actually met Lucius Malfoy, but from what she had heard about the man, she hoped she never had to.

"I figured I could take Sirius in until his name was cleared or… he decided to leave," Draco concluded.

"Well, I'm glad you did what you did, mate," Harry said with a small smile. "You took care of him and kept him safe and now… Well the truth should come out soon and he'll be freed, right?"

Draco nodded, surprised at how well Harry was taking all of this. Just minutes ago he would have been all too happy to see Sirius Black's head on a spike and now, with one simple memory, he was excited about the possibility of him being free. But he supposed this shouldn't be too surprising, Hermione had always been adamant that Harry, despite his typical Gryffindor flaw of running head first into danger without thinking, had one of the kindest and most forgiving hearts she had ever known.

"I'm sure he will, Harry. Pettigrew is caught so it's only a matter of time before the whole truth comes out."

Harry's smile widened into a broad grin, one which made Draco's pride swell. Harry would have his Godfather back in his life, he would never have to mourn over his loss or live with regrets and Draco had helped in that. Harry Potter was the Chosen One. He would defeat the Dark Lord when the time came, but Draco would be right beside him the entire way, lightening his burden and being the true friend that he should have been to him the first time.

XXX

Sirius paced nervously back and forth, the old floorboards in the Shrieking Shack creaking under his boots. He was due to meet Harry in a matter of moments and was understandably anxious for it. In the last letter he received from Draco, he was aware that his Godson knew and was accepting of the truth, but still he couldn't help but worry. At the sound of the door creaking open, Sirius' head snapped up. His breath caught as he caught sight of Remus first and then…

"Harry." He breathed his name in a near whisper, but the young Gryffindor seemed to have heard it anyway.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said, a small, yet tentative smile pulling to his lips.

"Hey Harry."

There was a pause of silence as Harry slowly stepped towards his Godfather. "It's nice to see you on two legs instead of four," He teased with a grin.

Sirius' response was to throw back his head and let out a loud bark of laughter. "Good one Pronglet. You know your dad used to often suggest that I make the change permanent."

Harry gave a small laugh, and while his words had humor, he felt bad that his Godfather had to spend nearly half a year as a dog in order to stay a free man.

"What don't we have a seat," Sirius suggested motioning to a nearby sofa.

"Okay."

"I'm going to step outside for some air," Remus cut in. He had his chance to get to know Harry, now it was Sirius'.

Sirius simply nodded, before turning his attention back to Harry.

"So, I know a little bit about you through Draco and, of course, the times I've seen you as Iago, but I'd really like to hear more about you," Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged, "Not really that much to tell."

Sirius snorted, "Yes, your shyness is certainly not something you inherited from you father… or your mother for that matter. Anyway… let's see, you play Quidditch, and quite amazingly I might add."

Harry just nodded a slight pink tinge filled his pale cheeks. It wasn't that Harry had never been complemented about his Quidditch Skills before, but he still wasn't completely used to getting praised for something, especially by family. While Sirius Black wasn't technically blood related, from what Remus had told him, he and his dad were as close as brothers which sort of made him like an honorary uncle. Plus he was his Godfather.

"I know you play Seeker. Did you know your dad was a Chaser?"

Harry nodded, "I did. I saw his name in the trophy case."

Sirius grinned at the memory of the record breaking game that earned his best mate's name engraved onto that golden cup. He had scored 36 goals in a single game. It was a Hogwarts record.

"Yes, he was quite proud of that… anyway. You know your mom played a bit to, she wasn't on the team but she would play Keeper or Seeker when we would have scrimmages for fun."

Harry's eyes instantly lit up. That wasn't something he had known. "Really?"

"Oh yes. We all tried to convince her to try-out for Seeker our senior year, the team was in horrible need of a decent one, but she refused. She went on about not wanting her duties as Head Girl to suffer." He said with a shrug. "I never really bought it. James did both and did just fine. Well, I'm sure she had her reasons. So… what other hobbies to you have?"

"Um, well… I've kind of gotten into music a bit. Muggle classic rock, mostly."

"Oh yes, Remus mentioned you found your mum's old record collection. I never really got into them, but she had your dad hooked." He gave a snorted laugh before adding, "I remember going up to our room one afternoon to grab a magazine, only to hear The Rolling Stones blaring and your parents sn-… um, you know what never mind."

Harry groaned and shook his head, "Yes, please don't finish that."

"Sorry. So you like rock music. What else catches your interest? Play any Muggle sports before starting Hogwarts?"

"No, no… sports." Harry sighed and shook his head. It wasn't that he wouldn't have liked to but the Dursley's never would have let him. Extracurricular activities weren't allowed, at least not for him.

Harry really didn't want to talk about himself anymore; he didn't want Sirius to know what his life with his Aunt and Uncle was like and the questions he was asking were leading down that path. Draco knew what his home life had been like, and he was pretty sure Hermione has some idea. As did Snape, which in itself was unnerving and he told Dumbledore. He was also guessing Remus knew in that he was the one caring for him, but he never said anything about it. Whether that was out of politeness or ignorance he wasn't sure.

"What about you?" Harry asked, "What kinds of things do you like?"

Sirius grinned, than answered. "Quidditch, pranks, muggle motorcycles and pretty birds."

Harry snickered but then quieted as he let his Godfather go on about what he enjoyed most in life. Harry thought it great that Sirius wanted to play Professional Quidditch and that it had been his dream since he was a kid. Harry thought he would quite like that as well, but then again he was only thirteen, so he had a bit of time to decide. Sirius talked about his flying motorcycle and that he'd really like to see about getting it back, or if it wasn't around anymore working on a new one.

Earlier that day Remus had described Sirius as a fun loving type of guy, and while he was serious when he needed to be; over all he had a tendency to act like a big kid. After spending nearly an hour talking to him, Harry would have to say he agreed completely and absolutely love it!

As much as Harry enjoyed Remus' company, he thought it would be pretty cool to live with Sirius. And while he didn't say it aloud, he hoped that when his Godfather was officially a free man that he would come to live with him at Potter Manor.

XXX

**A/N: Hope you like it. Next up Peter's trial and some HG/DM.**


	40. Chapter 40 Truth and Consequences

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any pat of Harry Potter nor do I make any money from it.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and also thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

Chapter Forty

The Truth and Consequences

Peter couldn't stop shaking. Any moment the Aurors would be there to escort him to the Dungeons for his trial. He knew that he had no hope of getting out of this. Either he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban or he would have his soul sucked out by a Dementor. Either way, he was doomed.

"Maybe I should just end it now. Death is better than having no soul," he whimpered but then shook his head, quickly deciding against it. He knew he couldn't do it anyway; he had considered it a couple times in school but always chickened out.

Peter knew he wasn't anything special. He hadn't preformed a bit of accidental magic until just before he turned eleven, and up until that point his family had thought him a squib. They had even considered sending him to live in the muggle world with his elderly squib Great-Aunt. He sometimes wondered if he would have been better off if they had. He certainly wouldn't be in the position he was now, nor would he have been forced to spend the past decade pretending to be a pet rat.

"Pettigrew. It's time."

Peter closed his watery blue eyes attempting to fight back the tears. "I won't survive there," he whimpered. "I… I can't go to Azkaban."

"If you do not come soon I will be forced to bind you Pettigrew."

Slowly the prisoner opened his eyes as he stood with shaky legs and shuffled toward the door of his cell. The murderer gave a slight whimper as the guard shackled his wrists and led him away.

XXX

Draco sat on the grass by the edge of the Black Lake, Hermione just a couple feet away, reading one of the Magical Mystery books he had let her borrow. At the moment his mind was too preoccupied with worry to do much of anything useful. At that very moment Peter Pettigrew's trial was underway, and while he was almost positive the rat would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for his crimes, a small part of his couldn't help but panic as the small chance that he could get off, or… escape. He had done it before, after all.

"Draco."

The blond turned toward his friend, giving her a small smile, "Yes?"

"These premonitions that you have, have you… well, have you ever had any dreams… about me?"

She was biting her bottom lip; she always did when she was nervous or curious. Draco had always thought it was… well, cute. Actually, as she had gotten older, and her lips fuller, Draco had found it was quite sexy. Obviously he never would have told her that at the time, she was married and they were more acquaintances then friends. Plus, he figured, had he mentioned it she probably would have slapped him.

Draco cocked his head as he studied his friend's curious look. Well, he supposed he could answer that question honestly, he had dreamt about her; both in his past life, and in this one as well, but obviously that wasn't what she was referring to.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned her, scooting closer to the Gryffindor.

She shrugged, "I was just wondering if you might have any idea what I might become when I finish Hogwarts."

"Ah, I see."

So she wanted a heads up on her future career.

"I thought you didn't believe in premonitions?" He asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes but then shrugged, "Maybe I don't fully… understand that particular branch of magic, but I trust you and I know you would never lie to me; so if you say you are having visions about the future, I believe you."

Draco gave a small laugh at her reasoning though it was reassuring to hear. He wasn't going to give Hermione any pre-warning about her future occupation; for all he knew, revealing anything like that could alter her choice in career completely. Instead of simply saying no, however, he decided to have a little fun.

"I did have one," he said, forcing himself not to smirk.

"Really?" her eyes widened as he scooted closer to him, they were now only inches apart.

"Yep. We were older, probably in our thirties; we were sitting at a patio table at this diner in muggle London. We were just chatting, mostly about our friends and family but you did bring up your job briefly."

The Gryffindor gasped in excitement. "Was I a Healer… or maybe working in the Department of Mysteries?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. She had once admitted to him that she had never originally considered going into the Department of Magical Law but that when the position opened up for some reason she felt drawn to it. Before that she had worked for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, where she fought for the rights of people like Remus Lupin the Werewolf and Hagrid the half-giant.

That aside, he didn't think she needed to know that just yet.

"I believe your exact words were, "I can't believe Tom suggested I 'show a little cleavage' if I wanted better tips."

Hermione gasped, clearly horrified at the thought of being a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron in her thirties. "I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered, and yes she did suddenly look quite pale.

It was only when Draco burst out laughing did she realize he had been putting her on.

"Oh my God! Draco Lucius Malfoy, you…urg…you bloody prat." She growled then punching him on the shoulder, and not at all playfully. "I can't believe you did that to me."

"Hey," Draco whined now rubbing the now sore spot on his arm, "that hurt."

"Yes, well you deserved it," she huffed.

Draco laughed as he reclined into the cool grass. She was right, he did deserve it, but he wouldn't take it back for anything. The look on her face was absolutely priceless.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Hermione sighed as she lay down beside him. "As wonderful as you are, you can be an utter git at times."

Draco shrugged, "Sorry, I think it's ingrained into my DNA."

Hermione snorted, "No kidding."

Now as kind as Hermione Granger was, there was a mischievous, playful part to this Gryffindor, a part she let few see. Draco had closed his eyes, his lips tuned into a smile as a cool breeze swept across his face. Unbeknownst to him at the moment, his best friend slowly sat herself back up and was now hovering over him, her hands out and her fingers ready for torture.

Draco gasped at the feel of small fingers wiggling, digging into his ribs. Draco had always been extremely ticklish, when he was little and he did something bad, all his mum had to do was threaten to tickle the truth out of him and he would spill the beans every time.

"H-h…Hermione…n-no stop." Draco begged attempting to wiggle free from her grasp.

Hermione laughed, but refused to stop. "What, Draco, can't handle a little tickle torture?" she teased as her fingers slipped from his ribs to his arm pit.

"Ahhh...Mione, stop." He pleaded through a stream of giggles.

"What's the magic word?" She asked, her hands moving back to his ribs.

Draco didn't reply but attempted to roll free from his best friend's grasp. Unfortunately he hadn't been expecting her to roll along with him, and then on top him.

Hermione suddenly found herself in a very awkward position. Her stomach and chest flat against Draco's, legs dangled over either side of his own and her face… her mouth only inches from that of her best friend. A mouth she had unwillingly dreamed about pressing her own lips to on more than one occasion.

"Uh… Hermione, you're kind of squishing me."

"What? Oh, sorry." A magnificent blush rushed across her face. Beyond embarrassed she sprung off Draco like a jack rabbit, nearly tumbling to the ground in the process. She managed to maintain her dignity somewhat by falling on her bum instead of her face.

Draco gave a nervous laugh as he ran his hand through his hair, "It seems you have found my one weakness."

Hermione laughed but shook her head, "Looks like I have. I'll have to keep that in mind next time your head is so inflated you start floating away. It may manage to keep you somewhat grounded."

Draco shrugged and laughed, "Possibly, or maybe I'll just have to find your one weakness to make things even."

Hermione groaned, shaking her head. She was quite aware of her_ many_ weaknesses. Unlike Draco she was far from perfect, or at least that's how she saw herself. Her hair was like tumbleweed, her face was plain, and her brown eyes were ordinary. She sincerely doubted, despite her feelings for him, that Draco would ever see her as anything more than a friend.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore's normally sparkling blue eyes were especially dim that day. In fact, they seemed a shade darker than usual as he scanned the faintly lit, circular courtroom. It hadn't been used since the original Death Eater trials shortly after the fall of Voldemort; he supposed it was fitting considering the circumstances. He knew what the outcome would be - the current Chief Warlock, Tiberius Terrens was almost at ruthless as Crouch had been in his day. He hated Death Eaters with much the same passion, perhaps even more, as he lost his wife and one of his sons to them. It was Fudge's reaction he had been concerned about; when the Minister had originally been informed of the truth - that Pettigrew had confessed to the crimes that Sirius had spent twelve years of his life imprisoned for - he had refused to believe it. It was only after witnessing both Dumbledore's and Moody's memories of his confession as well as several extremely lengthy and, at the time, volatile conversations with Tiberius and several other high ranking members of the magistrate that he finally relented, though extremely reluctantly.

Fudge had become Minister just months before the downfall of Voldemort. He had been more than happy to accept the public's admiration of his leadership skills as the Ministry started to round up and began sentencing Death Eaters to Azkaban following his downfall. In his haste to win over the people that had elected him, Sirius hadn't been the only one sentenced to prison without a trial. Once Peter was officially found guilty of his crimes, Sirius would be cleared. Dumbledore was almost positive Fudge was concerned that the fact that Sirius never received an official trial would come to light, and that he would be blamed severely for the oversight and that it may even spark an investigation into his past actions during that time.

"All rise for the honorable Tiberius Terrens."

Albus along with everyone else in the courtroom rose to their feet.

Terrens stood at a daunting 6'6", with broad shoulders and short dark wavy hair. He was an intimidating figure as he strode though the room. Reaching his place at the bench he sat and motioned for everyone to sit.

"Bring in the prisoner," His voice was deep and commanding. It had sent a shiver down many accused's spine.

Severus Snape's expression did not change when Pettigrew was brought into the courtroom, though inside he felt his heart start to pound inside his chest. That man was the reason the Dark Lord found Lily; he was part of the reason she was gone. He wanted so badly to pull his wand out then and there and end the rat's miserable existence. He had wanted to do it in Headmaster's office the day they interrogated him as well, but with Moody and Dumbledore there he knew one or the other would have stopped him before the curse finished leaving his lips. Well, perhaps not Moody.

He knew Pettigrew would get what was coming to him, the evidence was overwhelming. Still, it would have been nice to have participated in the actual vengeance being served. He glanced briefly to Lupin who was sitting a few spaces away, his eyes were narrowed in anger and resentment but he could also see the hurt and pain of Peter's betrayal lingering there as well.

They had both been called as witness, and could possibly testify if called upon.

Pettigrew was placed in a large wooden chair, in the center of the room; he wasn't bound, but there was really no reason. There was no escape.

Chief Warlock Terrens eyed the accused; he had seen witches and wizards literally wet themselves in front of him. He had a feeling this nervous looking vermin could possibly fall in that category. The judge inwardly smirked as he turned to a court official on his right. A younger man, no more than thirty, holding a thick yellow folder, pulled out his wand, and with a swish of his wrist sent it over to Terrens. With a soft flutter it landed on the bench in front of him. The judge opened the folder, scanned it briefly before looked back to Pettigrew.

"Peter Pettigrew, you stand accused of twelve counts of murder, two counts of accessory to murder and one count of accessory to attempted murder. How do you plead?"

Pettigrew squeaked a response so hushed no one but himself had heard him.

"Louder Pettigrew," Judge Terrens demanded.

The chubby, small wizard began to shake, and after a long pause he finally replied, "N-not G-guilty."

Several members of the Wizengamot laughed, Terrens did not even attempt to repress a smirk of amusement.

"Very well, and what is your defense Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I-I… he threatened to kill me. I didn't have a choice."

Murmurs broke out across the courtroom as several heads, members of the Wizengamot and the audience alike shook in disbelief.

"I see. Well, your confession under Veritaserum says otherwise Mr. Pettigrew."

"B-but, you ca-can't use that in my trial."

The intimidating Judge seemed to suddenly sit ever taller in his seat, his dark eyes bearing down on the accused. "This is true," he admitted, "while Veritaserum forces one to tell the truth, one can build up immunity to it after a time which is why it is not allowed to be used to elicit testimony during an actual trial. However, in that it is not being given to you at this specific time during this specific trial, anything said under its influence can be brought into evidence," the Chief Warlock explained. "Plus it was given to you by a very reliable Potion's Master and witnessed by a highly esteemed member of our court and a renown ex-Auror; so I am going to allow the statements you gave under its effect to be admissible in court. Now…"

The judge paused as he looked up to the members of the Wizengamot. "You all were shown the memories of both Auror Moody and Albus Dumbledore just moments before entering this courtroom, correct?"

They all nodded in the affirmative before answering in unison, "We have."

"Very good."

"Mr. Pettigrew, aside from your claim to be forced into You-Know-Who's service by threat do you have any other defense?"

Knowing there was no hope, Peter simply shook his head.

"Very well, you have been given a solicitor for your defense. Mr. Snotgrass, if you could, approach your client please."

Snotgrass, who had been sitting at the far end of the bottom row, stood. Running a finger inside the collar of his robe, he slowly made his way to his client. He had talked to the prisoner only once before: a few days previous, in his cell just for a couple of hours. His anxious, almost fearful, expression clearly showed he had no desire to be defending a Death Eater, but then again, unless you were one yourself or a sympathizer, few would.

The tall, thin, balding defense solicitor sat in the chair that had been placed beside Pettigrew, and placed a thin stack of papers on the table that suddenly appeared before him.

"Good, now we can begin," Judge Terrens stated. "I believe we have four witnesses to hear, but first, I would like to take a moment to just confirm something. Guard," he motioned to the man in black robes standing just behind Pettigrew, "If you would, please lift up Mr. Pettigrew's left sleeve."

Peter whimpered as he helplessly watched the guard lift up his sleeve revealing his very visible Dark Mark. The accused man snapped his eyes shut as the sounds of whispers and gasps filled the courtroom.

"It has been confirmed," Terrens spoke, "he has You-Know-Who's mark." As the guard pushed back down Pettigrew's sleeve and returned to his position behind him, the audience's whispers began fade.

"Now," The judge continued, "we can begin hearing witness testimony. Professor Albus Dumbledore, if you would, please rise."

Albus stood, his eyes drifting to Peter for several moments before turning back to the Chief Warlock. He had always felt bad for Peter. He knew the boy had potential, but for some reason he lacked confidence. When he was in school he would often do well on written Essays and Exams, but when it came to practical spell work it was often hit or miss. He had been accused of cheating by several professors, believing his friends, mainly Remus or James, had been doing his work for him. In truth, at first he thought that as well, but Peter was easy to read, a quick scan of his thoughts and he easily found out the truth. He had thought boys like James and the others would be good friends for the lad; they were, after all, confident beings themselves. Unfortunately, it only seemed to push Peter further into the shadows, and ultimately down a dark and dangerous path.

The Headmaster was asked to explain in detail what he had witnessed, both in the memory he had provided as well as anything he thought relevant or important to the situation, which he gladly did. When he finished, the solicitor for the defense was asked if he had any questions for him. He did not.

Nor did he have any for Alastor Moody.

When Remus was called to witness, however, he did.

"Mr. Lupin," Mr. Snotgrass began, "What is your current occupation?"

"I'm the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School," he responded.

"And you have had this position only this one year, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what did you do before that?"

Remus sighed deeply; he knew where this was going. Damn Peter! Few knew of his condition, the school Board of Governors obviously hadn't, otherwise they never would have agreed to hire him.

"Oh, I did a bit of everything, I suppose."

"And by that do you mean that you didn't have a steady job?"

"No, not really," he replied, doing his best to stay calm and collected, despite the fact that he knew any moment now his secret would be blown.

"And the reason that you haven't had a steady job is because you are a Werewolf and cannot commit to full time work, isn't that correct?"

Not reacting to the sudden rush of murmurs, he nodded, "Yes, it can be difficult."

"So you admit that you are a Werewolf, then?"

"I believe I just said that, yes. I'm sorry but what has that got to do with this case?" Remus asked, trying very hard not to lose his patience.

"Just clarifying your status, Mr. Lupin." Remus noticed a tiny smile pull to the solicitor's thin lips. He badly wanted to hex it off him. Slimy little snake. "I have no more questions."

Remus was dismissed before Severus Snape was called to the stand.

Severus had no delusions that he was going to walk away from this without everyone in the court room finding out things about him that he'd rather not be made public. However, if it put Pettigrew in Azkaban, or, better yet, have his soul sucked out, then it would be worth it.

For Lily, it would be worth it.

"Professor Snape, is it true that you are a branded Death Eater?"

Without missing a beat Severus replied, "Yes."

"And is it true that the only reason you avoided being convicted was because of Professor Dumbledore's word that you had reformed?"

"Yes."

It was a true statement, but Severus wasn't ashamed to admit it; most knew it already anyway. No one doubted Albus' word. Or at least very few did.

"And what exactly was it that made you decide to become a turn coat, Professor?"

Mr. Snotgrass seemed to be gaining some of his confidence back; apparently he got a kick out of parading other people weaknesses out for all out to see. Severus knew that Dumbledore didn't want the general public to know about the prophecy; though at this point he didn't see how it could be avoided. Pettigrew knew it and if he told his slimy solicitor there really was no getting around it.

"I found out the Dark Lord was targeting a friend of mine as well as her family. I wanted her… them, to be safe."

"And when you say friend, do you mean Lily Potter?"

Severus gave a small shuttering breath before replying, "Yes."

"But you and Mrs. Potter weren't even speaking at the time, and hadn't since the end of your fifth year of school. Why all of a sudden start caring about her wellbeing?"

Severus wondered what the point of this was. Had the defense solicitor thought Severus would suddenly decide to publically proclaim his feelings for Lily and even so, what, if any effect would that have on Pettigrew's fate? If Severus was good at anything, aside from potions, it was talking his way around a conversation. So, he quickly put his skill to work.

"Lily and I grew apart for a while, though we still corresponded via mail after Hogwarts." It was true, well kind of. "When I found out that she was being targeted, I went to the Headmaster and asked him to help."

"Why not tell her directly? Also, if you were so concerned for their safety, why not tell Mr. and Mrs. Potter they were goods friends with a follower of You-Know-Who. Being a fellow Death Eater you must have been acquainted with Mr. Pettigrew, after all. Did your purposely leave out that detail Professor Snape, perhaps because your Master asked you to?"

Now he saw what the little bastard was doing - he was trying to shift the blame. Sneaky little weasel. He briefly wondered if he had been in Slytherin. Despite Snotgrass's underhanded tactics, Severus remained calm.

"Contrary to what you may believe Mr. Snot," he replied, intentionally shortening his name, "Not every member of the Dark Lord's forces knew each other. We were not a friendly group who invited each other over for tea and Quidditch scrimmages. We were associates more than anything, united for a cause. As for Pettigrew, I was unaware that he was a part of his ranks; otherwise I would have most certainly informed Dumbledore. As for why I did not inform Lily that she was being targeted… I did. I wrote her. When I did not receive a reply in a timely manner, I approached Professor Dumbledore."

Again, it was the truth. A half-truth but still it wasn't a lie.

Snotgrass paused for some time, while he consulted his notes.

Finally looking back up at Severus, he asked, "Is it true that you punched my client while he was being interrogated in Dumbledore's office?"

That time, Severus did lie.

"No, he fell after he was forced into his human form."

"That is not true Mr. Snape. Mr. Pettigrew confronted you about your love for Mrs. Potter, and in response you hit him with your fist like a dirty muggle."

"Enough!" Judge Terrens demanded. "Unless your questioning is related directly to this case and not Mr. Snape's supposed loved life, you will keep your mouth shut. Do I make myself clear Mr. Snotgrass?" His intimidating tone echoed through the room. The solicitor could do nothing more than nod.

"Good. Now, do you have any more relevant questions?" The man shook his head and quietly sat himself down in his seat. "Very well. Do you wish to present any witnesses for the defense?" Again he shook his head. The only witness Pettigrew had was himself and Snotgrass knew that if he let him speak in his defense he would only dig himself into a bigger hole.

"Then we will break to deliberate and return tomorrow at eight am for the verdict reading."

**A/N: Okay, I know you all probably hate me right now, but this chapter was already running really long plus I had to leave you with at least a little cliffy. Please review and let me know what you think. Up next the verdict, sentencing and a little something else you just have to wait to find out about.**


	41. Chapter 41 Righting the Wongs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe nor do I make any money from it.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and a special thanks to my BETA ****KR1571AN.**

**Warning: Character Death, mention of suicide so if that bothers you in any way you may want to skip over that part.**

Chapter Forty-One

Righting the Wrongs

The room was dead silent as Judge Terrens walked across the courtroom. The only sound to be heard was the echo of his boots off the cold, stone floor and the slight flutter of his robes that whisked behind him with each step. Reaching his pulpit, the intimidating Warlock turned his gaze directly to the defendant giving him a cold, hard glare. Peter let out a squeak of fright, his body, already shaking slightly, began to tremble in fear.

"I believe we have reached a verdict," The judge said his gaze turning to the members of the Wizengamot, they all nodded in affirmation. A tall man at the end of the row stood and handed the Judge a folded piece of parchment.

A wicked grin pulled to his lips as he read their decision. Refolding the paper, he placed it gently on his pulpit. His eyes then turned back to the accused. "Peter Pettigrew, rise."

On shaky legs and with the help of his solicitor, Pettigrew managed to stand from his seat. He closed his eyes tightly, to afraid to watch. He knew what the verdict would be, and deep down, he knew he deserved it. While Peter was scared to die, and absolutely terrified of the possibility of having his soul sucked, part of him just wanted it to be over with.

"A verdict has been reached," Judge Terrens announced, "Given facts now known as well as witness testimony, the Wizengamot has found you guilty on all counts and sentenced to 100 years in the High Security Wing of Azkaban Prison."

Gasps and quiet cheers carried across the courtroom, while Peter could do nothing more than cry.

Severus smirked wickedly at the announcement. Even if Pettigrew was still alive in 100 years, which he highly doubted, he knew there was no way he would come out sane after spending a century guarded by soul-sucking demons.

Remus attempted to force back tears with a long, deep, shaky breath. He felt so many emotions at that moment, he honestly couldn't think clearly. He was relieved and thankful that justice was being served, but at the same time the situation also brought out the grief he still carried over the loss of two of his best friends. Then there was the guilt of having believed the worse of Sirius. He knew his friend would be comforted to hear the news of Peter's sentence, but it wouldn't take away the eleven years he spent incarcerated for a crime he didn't commit.

Dumbledore was thankful that justice had been served but at the same time he felt pity for his former student. Even though he knew the boy was past the point of redemption and that he fully deserves the punishment he has been given, he wished he could have seen sooner the dark path that the boy was headed down and intervened, as he had with Severus.

With a wave of his hand, Judge Terrens motioned for the guards to take Pettigrew away. As the prisoner was placed in shackles his eyes drifted up to a man he used to call friend. Remus had always been the kindest out of all the Marauders. As their eyes met Peter mouthed 'I'm sorry', before dropping his gaze the floor. Once safely secured in restraints he was led out of the courtroom back to his temporary holding cell where he would be given a meal and then sedated before being taken to Azkaban. Knowing his Animagus form, the ministry decided it was best if the accused was not coherent for the transport; once in his permanent cell in Azkaban, wards would be placed around the entire floor to further prevent any possible escape by animal form.

"Now that that is settled," the Judge said clearing his throat as he sat himself a little straighter in his chair, "We have another matter to attend to. Sirius Black, while a current escapee, was wrongfully accused and sent to Azkaban, and without his proper due process I am sorry to say. Therefore I am offering him a full pardon as well as on official apology on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. All funds and titles that were seized at the time of his arrest will be restored as well as a 100,000 galleon compensation for his eleven years of wrongful incarceration."

Remus almost fell out of his seat that the news. While he knew after Peter was convicted that Sirius would be acquitted, he just didn't think it would all happen this quickly.

"Also," he continued, "I am calling together an investigation of all prisoners convicted of being Death Eaters or sympathizers of You-Know-Who, to make sure they were in fact given proper trials. I loathe any witch or wizard who follows evil as much as any up-standing magical citizen would, but that does not mean that we have the right to take the law into our own hands. Every magical citizen, no matter what age, gender or blood-status deserves equal treatment under the law."

He then banged his gavel with a loud thwack and the session was called to an end. He then stood, and ignoring the gasps and whispers that echoed across the circular room, Judge Terrens left in the same dramatic fashion in which he entered.

XXX

Draco smiled in satisfaction as he read through the front page of the Daily Prophet. The rat was in Azkaban and Sirius was cleared of all charges. It was exciting news to say the least. As expected, everyone was talking about it, as well as any future investigations surrounding other possibly illegal and wrongful arrests that happened during that time. Draco was pretty sure that most individuals who had been accused of being Death Eaters were most likely guilty; however, knowing firsthand how underhanded certain members of the Ministry could be, especially some of the higher up ones, he had no doubt that some level of corruption was taking place around that time and that Sirius may not have been the only one incarcerated unfairly.

His concern, however, was that while these investigations may free a few innocent people, it may also free a few guilty ones as well.

XXX

Harry had received a letter from Sirius telling him the good news. Of course he had already read about it in the paper; still it was nice to see it in his Godfather's own handwriting. He could almost feel the joy through the words on the parchment.

_Harry,_

_I'm sure you've heard the news by now, but I am now officially cleared of all charges and have been reinstated back into the wizarding world. I can't tell you how good it feels to be free! It's like I can breathe again. I've already made plans to move into Potter Manor with you over the summer; right now I'm staying at my old family home, not that I'm exactly thrilled to be here, but I need to clean out the old dump anyway. I'll also be taking over your guardianship soon, just a bit of paperwork but you should be officially in my care by the time you finish the year. _

_I've spoken with Remus and convinced him to stay at Potter Manor with you and me. He put up a bit of a fight at first, going on about how because of his 'furry little problem' I was better suited to take care of him and he was only supposed to be there 'temporarily'. Thankfully we reached a compromise and he agreed to stay, but only through the summer. Don't worry pup, I'll hold him off as long as I can. We'll have a great time this summer, I've got tons of stories even Remus doesn't know about your folks, and maybe we can ever play some Quidditch scrimmages. Take care and I'll see you soon._

_Your Godfather,_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

Harry smiled as he folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. He was happy Sirius was getting his life back, and he certainly sounded a lot more cheerful then the last time he had heard from him. He was really looking forward to getting to know him better over the summer.

Harry hadn't missed Sirius' reference to Remus 'furry little problem' and while Remus never outright admitted it to Harry, he was almost positive that the quiet DADA professor was a werewolf. He started to take notice at the possibility over the summer; once a month he would leave for a few days on 'business' and Mrs. Weasley would come over and watch him.

It was after a game of late night broom tag with Ron, Fred and George that the possibility sort of clicked. Mrs. Weasley had told them to come in because she didn't want them flying in the dark. Fred had made a comment about using the Lumos spell and then George had added in "plus the moon is full, bright and low in the sky tonight so we should be fine." Obviously the excuses didn't work with the ever-stern Molly, but Harry had looked up at the large moon that hung deep in the night sky and it just hit him. Remus was never around during full moons. Ever.

When school started up again, he noticed that once again Remus would take a two or three day absence, and again it was always around the time of a full moon. He had never confronted Remus about it, he was assuming that he was keeping it a secret for a reason, though it did hurt a little that he hadn't confided the truth in him. He supposed that Sirius hadn't known Remus was trying to keep Harry in the dark about everything, which was why he mentioned it in the letter. Though honestly, it didn't really matter to Harry either way. Remus was still an amazing wizard and a great man, and he looked up to him, admired him, and was sure he always would.

XXX

Derek had been a guard at Azkaban for going on fifteen years and had seen his fair share of suicides, but none just two days after arriving. "I knew he wouldn't last long, but dang…!" He gave a final glance at the dangling form of Peter Pettigrew before exiting the cell, closing the iron door with an ominous clank, behind him.

Peter had torn apart his bed sheets, tied them into a noose, and then hung himself from a light fixture that was hanging in the center of the cell.

Flicking his wand, a silver raccoon emerged from the tip, and the two Dementors gliding down the corridor floated away to the opposite side as Derek walked back to the guards' station.

"You owe me a pint, Mick," he said with a laugh, plopping down in the chair opposite the other guard.

"Aw, hell," Mick huffed, tossing an empty butterbeer bottle into a metal rubbish bin with a loud clank. "I thought he'd last at least a month."

Derek snorted, "Are you kidding? I've never seen such a sniveling little whelp come through here. I mean he pissed himself at the first sight of a Dementor."

"True," Mick said with a shrug, "You better send an owl to the Ministry quickly, we don't want his rotting corpse stinking up this bed of roses."

Derek let out a burst of laughter, "That's right, mate; nothing smells better then a row of crazed murderers who only get to shower once a month."

"Maybe we should just toss his body in the sea and save the Ministry the trip," Mick joked as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"No kidding. Help feed the local aquatic life."

Both men continued to laugh, having no pity for the sad, pathetic lost soul. A soul that would no longer suffer the fate of a hundred years in Azkaban, but one of an eternity, behind the veil where he would face his family, his friends, and everyone else that he had wrong during his short, miserable life.

**A/N: I know, I know, I took way too long to update, but life is life and at the moemnt it's leaving little room for free or fun time. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out quicker. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	42. Chapter 42 The Lost Diadem

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP… bummer, wish I did!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and also thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**_

_Chapter Forty-Two_

_The Lost Diadem_

Draco had left his bed in the middle of the night and journeyed to the scarcely known Room of Requirement. As he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet, he turned to walk past it three times, all while thinking of what he desperately needed to find: the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Suddenly a door appeared on the wall opposite of the tapestry, and the old-in-spirit Slytherin let out a sigh of relief as he opened it and walked inside. He didn't recall exactly where Harry had located the Diadem, he only remembered him having it and desperately wanting to take it from him and hand it over to the Dark Lord. He shook his head at the awful memory. He had been terrified of his master. He had known what he was capable of; he had been punished for his mistakes several times, though he knew if it hadn't been for Severus, it would have been a lot worse. He probably would have been killed, slowly and painfully.

"Okay, Draco, keep a keen eyes out," he told himself as he slowly began to walk through the piles of items, attempting to push away his past and focus on the task at hand.

As he rounded an assortment of old rusting cauldrons, out of the corner of his eye, a sudden shot of blue light reflecting off of a cracked mirror caught his attention. Hoping it was the jewels of the diadem, he turned fully to it. However, it wasn't the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw that glittered, but a small blue diamond. Getting a better look he could see that the diamond was centered in a silver band. Carefully he picked up the ring to examine it closer.

"What's this?" he asked himself, squinting at some small blue etching in the band. At first he thought it was ruins, but the longer he looked at it, he realized he didn't recognize any of the characters. "I wonder if Severus would know, or at least know how to find out."

Pulling out his wand he decided to run an identification spell. Often, witches and wizards would place an identification spell on objects of importance, so that if they were lost anyone who found them would know who to return them to. It would seem however, whoever owed this diamond had failed to do so, or it had been so long since they had done it that it had worn off. Either way, finders keepers. Draco smirked as he placed the ring in his robe pocket then heading back through the maze of junk searching for a piece of the Dark Lord's soul.

XXX

An hour later Draco sat on the edge of his bed, two pieces of the Dark Lord's soul lay on a cloth on his lap. He had located the diadem shortly after finding the blue diamond; it truly was a beautiful piece, beautiful but deadly, in more ways than one. With a sigh, he folded the diary and the diadem up in the cloth, and then placed it in his school trunk. He had the means to destroy them but was holding off, hoping to wait until he had the others and just get it done all at once.

However, there were issues concerning gaining the other pieces. He knew the ring was in the run down shack of a home that the Dark Lord's mother had once lived in, but it wasn't as simple as Apparating there and grabbing it. More than likely there were spells, enchantments and maybe even curses protecting it. As powerful of a wizard as he was, he had no delusions that he could compete with the Dark Lord's powerful, dark magic. Hermione had once mentioned that Dumbledore had managed to acquire it, but at the eventual cost of his life, though she never went into specifics as to what exactly happened. Then there was the locket and the cup. He knew with Sirius' help he could easily gain access to both. As reinstated Head of the Black family he would legally have access to all titles and properties, including Grimmuald place and all family vaults. In that Bellatrix was currently incarcerated as was her husband and brother-in-law, Sirius would be entitled to maintain said vaults.

The issue was, if he asked his cousin for help he would have to explain why he wanted access to both places, and that was where it got tricky. He supposed he could use the "I know the future" bit that he was using with Hermione and Harry, but at the same time he thought it would be nice to confide the truth with someone.

Draco had considered telling either Sirius or Severus the truth on several occasions, Severus more so, but it didn't feel like the right time, at least not yet.

XXX

Severus sat quietly on his couch, running his fingers through Narcissa's hair. Despite Pettigrew's capture, arrest and ultimate death, an odd sort of dread had suddenly come over him. The beautiful woman who lay on his lap helped calm his worries, but only just. After the Dark Lord's sudden return two years ago, however brief, Severus had been hyper aware that he was far from forever vanquished, as most of the wizarding world believes. In fact, he felt that his former Master's return would be sooner rather than later.

Severus moved his hand from her hair as Narcissa shifted her body so that her crystal blue eyes were focused into his deep, dark, orbs.

"I had a dream last night," she confessed.

"Oh?"

"Lucius was dead," she deadpanned.

Severus' brow rose at her blunt statement, but said nothing and allowed her to continue.

"While I would never wish him dead," she went on, "I didn't seem to care that he was."

"Hmm," Severus let out a breath of air through his nose as he ran his thumb softly across her bottom lip. "You're not asking me to do it your husband, are you Narcissa?" He asked a small smirk played to his lips, mirth played in his eyes.

She laughed and shook her head, "Of course not. I just thought it odd. I do not normally dream of such things. It frightened me."

"Dreams are often difficult to understand, and rarely have the actual meaning they express. Perhaps it was simply your mind manifesting your worries over recent events."

"You mean the whole thing with Pettigrew?"

"In part, yes, but…"

Narcissa moved to a sitting position, while Severus paused in his explanation. "The Dark Lord," he continued, "He returned once, he can return again and most likely he will… soon."

Narcissa visually flinched at the thought. She had met the feared wizard only twice, and in her mind that was two times too many.

"I pray it does not come to that," she all but whispered.

"As do I," Severus replied though he knew in the end it was only wishful thinking. Instead of voicing his fears, he cupped the face of the woman he loved with his hand, gently bringing her lips to meet his own.

XXX

There once was a man so arrogant that he believed himself above death and in so meddled in the blackest of magic's, desperate to find a way to cheat his mortality. Now, decades later, his body was long gone, destroyed by his own spell, but a piece of his soul somehow still remained, wandering the earth searching for a way to once again come to power. He came close once, two years ago, but was spoiled by the very child who took his body from him ten years before. At one time, he had many followers, followers that would kill for him, that would die for him, but that was years ago; many had publically rebuked him when he disappeared and the ones who stayed loyal were in Azkaban so they were of no use to him at the present time.

But first he needed to find help, he needed a new body, and in his present state it would be impossible for him to perform any type of ritual that would allow him to gain one by himself. He knew several of his followers had escaped Azkaban by claiming that they had been under the influence of the Imperious Curse, including one Lucius Malfoy. He would have to punish him for his disloyalty but first he would call upon his hospitality and his assistance.

He knew that his son was at Hogwarts, so that would be helpful in gaining access to the school when the time came. If all went according to his plan, Harry Potter would be dead by the end of the year and Voldemort would once again be on his way to ruling over the wizarding world.

**A/N: Okay so I know it's a bit short and I'm sorry for that but I promise next chapter will be twice as long. Next up, summer, the Quidditch World Cup and a little kissy, kissy but I won't tell you from who just yet.**


	43. Chapter 43 Loophole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN**

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

_Loophole_

The end of the school year came with relative quiet. There was some mention in The Prophet about the upcoming retrials of convicted Death Eaters and sympathizers and of course the Quidditch World Cup; however, for the most part the year came to a close in a typical and rather uneventful manner. End of the year exams were complete, the Quidditch Cup and House Cup were distributed and it was finally time to head back home for the summer.

Most students were in good spirits, thankful for the break from school and looking forward to spending time with their families; this of course included Draco who was currently pulling his trunk down the narrow corridor of the Hogwarts Express, his good friends Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

"This one's empty," the blond informed his friends, pulling open the sliding door and walking inside. Sliding his trunk underneath the seat, Draco plopped himself down on the cushioned seat; his friends then did the same only on the opposite side of the small compartment.

As his beefy friends pulled out comic books and a bag of sweets from their rucksacks, Draco took out his sketch book, the very one Harry had gotten him for Christmas. He glanced briefly at his drawings as he flipped through the dozens of pages in search of a clean sheet, as he reached the last one before the next blank page, his lips pulled into a soft smile at the image of Hermione, laying on her side in the grass near the east side of the lake. The sun dancing across her smiling face, the necklace he had given her lay against her chest. She had once confided that she only took it off to sleep and shower; it pleased Draco to know how much she treasured his gift.

Draco was already fully aware that Hermione Granger would one day grow from an awkward young girl into an amazingly beautiful woman, what he somehow never realized in his previous life was how, at the age of 14, she had already began that amazing transformation. Her normally bushy hair had started to tame itself, she had grown several inches, making her taller even than a few of the boys in their year, and then there were the more intimate details. When she wore muggle jeans, they hugged her hips in a way they never used to and then there was her breasts, perky and perfect and her friendship necklace was always resting in the valley between them.

Shaking his head at his inappropriate thoughts he flipped to the next page. Yes Hermione was attractive but she was only 14 and finding himself physically attracted to her made Draco feel like a sleazy old man. He was her friend, her best-friend, but that was all he would ever be. Besides, even if she didn't end up falling for Weasley he felt that she deserved far better than the likes of him.

XXXXX

Hermione had boarded the train with Harry and Ron but as soon as they entered the compartment they started talking Quidditch stats and so she quickly decided to find more interesting company. It didn't take her long to find Draco towards the back of the train where a lot of Slytherins usually sat. He looked up from his sketchbook when the door slid open, smiling at his Gryffindor friend as she stepped inside.

"Hey guys, can I join you?" She asked glancing first at Draco, then Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Hermione," Goyle said with a grin, "Sure, come on in."

"Thanks," she said quickly sliding into the space beside Draco. "So you boys excited about heading home for the summer?"

Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded excitedly while Draco just shrugged.

He knew he would be going to the Quidditch World Cup, and he also knew what could possibly happen at the event. Yes, things have changed and Pettigrew was no longer in the picture, but that didn't necessarily mean that the raid by Death Eaters on the campsite after the game wouldn't happen. He knew from the last letter his mother had sent him that Lucius hadn't been home much lately and when he was he seemed nervous and distant. He wondered highly if he was up to something.

"I guess," he finally replied with a shrug, "it will be nice to see my mum, and of course the Quidditch World Cup is this summer."

"I know," Crabbe said excitedly, "my dad said if I didn't get any Troll scores on my exams and didn't do anything stupid between now and then he'd actually think about taking me."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure you did just fine on your exams, Vincent."

"I think I did okay, thanks to you Hermione. You explain things in a way that makes it easy to understand."

Hermione had done as she had done the two previous years and helped Draco's friends study for their end of the year exams, and of course she was all too happy to help the two boys succeed. "Well thank you, Vincent."

The four friends chatted throughout the day, mostly about their summer plans and a bit about their exams. Hermione talked about visiting her grandmother in France like she did every summer and in so Draco thought about how much he would miss hearing his best friend's voice over the next few months and while he knew they could write he didn't know if they would be able to see each other like they did the previous summer.

When the train arrived at the station, the four friends said their goodbyes; however Hermione found herself unable to refrain from pulling Draco into a tight hug then whispering, "have a good summer Dragon" before placing a small, quick kiss on his cheek.

Hermione walked down the corridor trying to ignore the blood rushing to her cheeks, while Draco just stood in the doorway with a crooked smile as he watched his best friend walk away.

XXXXXX

Narcissa sat herself on one of the wooden benches at platform 9 3/4 as she waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. She was quite a bit early and the station was all but empty but it was better than being at home. Lucius had been unpleasant lately to say the least. During the past several months she had seen a side to her husband that she had not seen in a very long time. At first he had just seemed distant, and she thought that perhaps he simply had a lot on his mind, which, with everything that was happening in the Ministry at the moment, was completely understandable. His behavior however began to waver even more: he had been drinking more and sleeping less and the few times she had attempted to engage him in conversation, he would end the subject and leave the room, that was if he didn't snap at her first.

She had mentioned her concerns to Severus who suggested that it may be wise for her to take Draco and spend the summer in France visiting her mother. She quickly agreed, in that whatever her husband was getting involved with she didn't want her son anywhere near it. They would spend that evening at Severus' home, then would be taking a port key to her mother's early the next morning. She had yet to tell Draco as she had only just made the decision the night before, though she honestly didn't think he would be too bothered by the idea.

Her eyes drifted left at the sound of someone coming through the barrier. She recognize the man and wife as the Diggorys, and knew they had a son at Hogwarts. The Diggorys came from an old blood line, and mostly pure, they usually stayed clear of siding politically when it came to blood status. Very typical of a Hufflepuff she supposed.

At the sound of the train slowly tugging up the track off in the distance Narcissa stood and made her way further on the platform where a small crowd had gathered, the platform was filled with witches and wizards eager to see the children they had missed so terribly over the past several months.

XXXXX

Severus knew something unsavory was going on with Lucius, and he was almost positive it somehow involved the Dark Lord. When Narcissa had told him of his strange behavior it made him curious enough to check up on his "old friend"; his visit certainly confirmed Narcissa's suspicions. He visited Malfoy Manor early one evening only to find Lucius passed out in his library, a bottle of fire whiskey lay on the floor beside him. Several books laid out on a small table, all of which, Severus noted, focused on dark and black magics, one book in fact he knew off hand was technically illegal to own.

When he managed to wake Lucius using a powerful blast of a freezing cold water from the tip of his wand, he quickly inquired as to his current state and his choice of reading material.

"It's none of your business Severus," Lucius spat slamming the books shut and sending all but one of them back to their rightful places on the bookshelf with a swish of his wand."

"You wife is concerned about you," Severus stated, "and I can see why, you look like an Inferi."

Lucius gave a short laugh as he ran his hand over the unshaven stubble on his chin. "I am in the midst of a rather important... Project. I do not have time to indulge her at the moment."

The pure blood took a long deep breath as he glanced at his reflection in an ornament mirror hanging beside him. His face was even paler than usual, dark circles hung under his blood shot eyes. His hair was unwashed and in disarray, pieces sticking out in several directions. This was very unlike the refined Pureblood who was normally quite meticulous when it came to his grooming.

"I really should shower," he mumbled to himself.

"A fresh change of clothes might help as well, the ones you are currently wearing smell as if they have been left in the horses' stables for several days." Severus teased.

Lucius did not react to the joke but sat himself straighter in comfy arm chair he was sitting in, his gaze then slowly meeting Severus. "My wife saw fit to come to you with concerns of me, I wonder why that is."

Severus expression remained even although his mind wandered to the possibility that Lucius may not be as ignorant of his relationship with his wife as he thought.

"We are friends, Lucius," Severus replied simple.

The blond raised an eyebrow, giving the other wizard a curious look. "Who are friends, Severus, you and I or you and Narcissa?"

"Both." He responded carefully.

"Both, hum…perhaps, once, however recently it would seem you find my wife's company more pleasing than my own."

Severus placed his hand in his pocket gripping his wand.

"We are friends, Lucius, that is all," He lied easily. "I don't understand why you would think any different, I have nothing to offer her."

His own words, while made up to perpetuate the lie, were in part true. As much as he loved Narcissa he could never give her the things Lucius could, possessions or status, though she had made it quite clear that she did not care about either and simply wanted him.

Lucius rubbed his eyes and with a loud yawn, nodded. "Yes, that's true. I apologize Severus," he said standing, "I think my lack of sleep has gone to my head."

"It's quite alright. Lucius, I won't pry into what you doing, but I suggest you take better care of yourself in the process. You wouldn't want your son to see you like this after all, and he is due home in a short time."

"True, though... As good as it will be to see him I do wish... maybe it would be better if… Never mind, " he finished shaking his head and running his hand over his tired face.

It was at that comment Severus decided it might be best to suggest Narcissa take Draco out of the country for a while.

XXXXX

Hermione giggled as she folded the letter she had just read, placing it back in the envelope. Draco had written her at least once a week since the summer began, sometimes he would include one of his drawings. This time however he couldn't help but share a bit of gossip with her. Apparently both his mum and grandmother had gotten quite drunk, turned on the wireless and started rocking out to the Weird Sisters. Draco planned to show Professor Snape in his pensieve when he visited the following week.

Part of Hermione was glad that Draco was out of England and away from his father for the summer, but at the same time she knew that with him so far away the chances of them being able to see each other were slim to none. Yes she would be in France too, in just a few days to visit her own grandmother, but her Grandmere Amie and Draco's grandmother lived on opposite sides of the country. Plus there was the fact that her very muggle and very religious Grandmother thought that Hermione attended a school for the gifted not one for witches and wizards, which made things a bit more complicated. Hermione's parents suggested, considering the circumstances it be best if she not attempt to meet up with Draco while in Frace.

"Hermione, darling, tea is ready."

"Coming," Hermione placed the letter in her desk draw along with the others he had sent her and headed downstairs to join her parents for tea.

XXXXX

Severus liked Quidditch well enough, though he was never obsessed with it like some. He enjoyed attending the school games especially when Slytherin team was playing and even more so when they won, but he rarely attended professional games, and in fact had no desire whatsoever to make an appearance of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup even if it was being held in England that year. That changed however when his Godson all but begged him to attend. His mother would not let him go alone and while Lucius would have required all three of them attend the momentous event, they had not heard from him in weeks; they had come to the conclusion that Lucius would not be attending. Draco however was quite adamant that he had to be there.

So, because it was so important to Draco and because Narcissa promised she would reward him for his generosity, Severus agreed to accompany him.

"There you are," Severus turned from the window he had been gazing out of to the voice of Druella Black, Nacissa's mother. "Narcissa was looking for you, I believe she's out in the garden."

Severus clearly noticed the smirk that pulled to the older woman's lips before she drifted back out of the room. He had been staying in Narcissa's mother's home in France the last several weeks. Druella had been quite hospital, so much so she would often take her Grandson out for house so the two 'friends' could chat. Mrs. Black was quite aware of her daughter's indiscretion as Narcissa had been honest with her about her feelings for Severus, and despite the wrongness of the situation she couldn't help but be happy for her youngest daughter. She smiled when she spoke of him, her eyes lit up when she looked upon him, she was quite sure that for the first time in her life Narcissa was truly and deeply in love.

Severus made his way out to the garden, and quickly found his beloved sitting on the grass near a row of Orchids.

"You were looking for me," He said sitting down beside her.

She nodded then sliding her hand into his. "I was thinking of something my mother mentioned."

"What's that," he asked bringing her hand to his mouth placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Do you remember me telling you that there are ways around the marriage bond?"

"Yes," He replied slowly, "but you also said they were too risky to attempt, to which I agreed."

She gave a small nod, "I did, and they were but… well my mother mentioned another way that has possibilities."

As much as Severus loved Narcissa and would very much like to be physically intimate with her, he would rather be safe than sorry. It was easier to wait until Draco was of age, this way there was no fear of her losing her rights to raise her son. That way she could then divorce him without fear of repercussion and then, after an appropriate amount of time she and Severus could announce their relationship.

"I don't see what could possibly be worth risking your son, not to mention your life if Lucius found out about us. To be honest I think he might already suspect something."

Narcissa exhaled a long deep breath moving her hand to cup his face then leaning in and kissing him soundly. "I love you so much Severus."

"I love you too, but I still think we should wait."

She gave a small laugh, dropping her hands to her lap, "You don't even want to hear the option?"

Severus snorted but then shrugged, "Sure why not."

"Okay, well, basically I file for divorce behind Lucius' back."

Severus gave her a look like she had lost her mind, there absolutely no way that could happen. You can't just walk into the Ministry of Magic and file for divorce, not when you're tied to a magically bound marriage bond.

Narcissa laughed, as she scooted closer to Severus, "I know it sounds crazy but let me explain. You see while I could never _magically_ separate myself from Lucius without his permission, at least at this point, I could still divorce him legally, at least on paper, which would end our marriage but it would not interrupt the bond so he would never suspect a thing."

Severus would admit the idea had promise, still there were flaws. "Cissy, I still don't see how this would work. The moment the papers were filed the bond would break and Lucius would know". Aside from adultery the only other way the bond could break was if one of the bonded died or they both agreed verbally and on written form, and even then its not really a divorce, more like a legal separation.

"You are most certainly correct, it would, that's why we won't go though the Ministry, we go through the muggle legal system."

"What?" How was that even possible?

"Lucius and I married here in Paris, the French Ministry, unlike our own, always sends a copy of marriage certificates to be put on file with the muggle government. So it would actually be very simple for me to file for the actual divorce. Once it is final it will magically be submitted to the French Magical Government; however it does not pass through any department or individual but is instead filed away magically. So Lucius and I would technically no longer be married and so the infidelity clause to our bond would no longer apply."

For a near full minute Severus was completely speechless. "You mother thought of this." He finally managed to say.

Narcissa giggled as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved, "I know, I was surprised as well, but apparently she has made some very interesting friends since moving back to France after my father's passing."

"Well," he said placing a soft kiss on her brow, "if you think it will truly work then I trust you."

"Thank you," she replied leaning up for a kiss. "If all goes according to plan, in just a few short months I will no longer be a Malfoy."

Severus ginned at the idea, with her no longer tied to Lucius he would be able to do what he had wanted to do since the day he realized how much he truly loved her.

Ask for her hand in marriage.

**A/N: Okay super long chapter just as I promised, up next the Quidditch World Cup and much more Draco/Hermione!**


	44. Chapter 44 Quidditch World Cup

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.

Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and special thanks to my BETA KR1571AN

Chapter Thirty-Five

Quidditch World Cup

As Draco flew around his grandmother's property on his Nimbus 2001, his mind was focused on one single upcoming event. As the Quidditch World Cup approached, he was, of course, excited to be going, but also concerned that history, or rather his history, would repeat itself and Death Eaters would attack the camp site after the game. He worried about his friends and their safety, though he honestly didn't know if Hermione would be attending or not. He had written her, asking if she would be going and she had responded that she didn't have any plans to. In his past life, Hermione had been a lot closer with Ron and Draco knew that it was the Weasley's father who had gotten the tickets. He supposed that the red-headed git didn't think enough of her to invite her. Actually, Draco was somewhat relieved to hear that she wouldn't be attending; this way even if Death Eaters did attack, he didn't have to worry about Hermione getting hurt.

For a short time, Draco was actually worried that he may not be able to attend himself; no one had heard from Lucius in weeks and he knew that his mother, while proud of his son for being so accomplished at the game, was never a huge fan of the sport and had no desire to attend. He had thought of going with Crabbe, but apparently his friend didn't live up to his father's deal and did something stupid enough to get him grounded for the remainder of the summer. Draco didn't ask for the details, but Crabbe said he would tell him more about it when they headed back to school in the fall.

Thankfully, Severus had been staying as his grandmother's guest for quite some time now, which had been convenient when the topic came up. Going with Severus would also allow Draco the opportunity to say 'hi' to Harry, if he happens to see them. While he knew Severus still wasn't fond of his relationship with Harry, he was, at this point, at least putting up with it, albeit grudgingly.

After a final lap around the property, Draco decided that he was hungry and getting a little tired as well, so after landing his broom he decided to head inside. As he entered the kitchen, he found his mother sitting at the table sipping on a cup of tea.

"Hello mum," he smiled, grabbing a cookie from a plate on the counter, then sitting down at the table next to Narcissa.

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you enjoying your flight?"

Draco nodded, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie. "Where's grand-mere and Severus?" he asked after swallowing his first bite.

"I'm not sure where you grandmother is, but Severus is running an errand for me."

"Hum, okay," he replied, taking another bite of his cookie.

Narcissa took a final sip of tea then letting out a long sigh, "Draco," She began placing her cup delicately on its saucer, "I heard from your father this morning, by floo."

Draco's gaze shot back to his mother's, her expression was difficult to read, but it was obvious that whatever she had to say was distressing her.

"What did he want?" he asked, nervously.

"That he wants you home after the World Cup, he… he wishes to spend some time with you before you head back to Hogwarts."

The young pureblood nodded and shrugged; he didn't really want to see his father, but it was only a week before the next term started so he could deal with it.

"Draco, I… I can't go home with you. I have some things that I need to attend to here."

_Well that explains why she looked upset, _he thought.

"Severus, however, will be heading back with you, so if you need anything, you can contact him, okay?"

"Sure Mom. Father probably will just take me to buy my school supplies, I'm sure it will be fine."

She gave her son a weak smile and nodded. More than likely nothing would happen and Draco will be perfectly safe; still with the way Lucius has been acting lately, without her being there to shield her son from it, she couldn't help but worry.

XXX

Harry grinned excitedly as he rushed up the steep hill towards the Portkey; Ron and Sirius following close behind. He was beyond excited to be going, he had never been to any sort of professional sport before muggle or wizard, so this was a first for him.

"Hold up Pronglet," Sirius wheezed, as he trudged up the embankment. He wasn't exactly in the prime of his life anymore, and spending over a decade in Azkaban certainly hadn't helped his stamina.

"Yea, Harry, it's not a race, mate," Ron added, trying to catch his breath as he caught up with his best friend.

Harry laughed and shrugged, "Sorry, I'm just excited. Outside of school, I've never been to a Quidditch game."

"It will be the first of many, Harry," Sirius said, finally reaching his godson, "I can promise you that."

"Come on you three," Mr. Weasley called out. "Grab a hold," he said pointing to a mangy old boot sitting in the grass.

Harry, Sirius, and Ron quickly took hold of the boot and just moments later they were whisked away in a whirl wind.

XXX

Severus had done a lot for the woman he loved over the past several months, including allowing her to cut his hair - though only because she had threaten to shave it all off while he slept if he didn't allow her to. As the day of the Quidditch World Cup emerged, he found himself once again giving into her whims, this time Severus had forgone his usual black teaching robes and dawned something a bit more casual. Still wizarding robes of course, and still black, but far more casual than his usual attire. When Draco had seen his godfather come out in the robes his mother had picked out for him he just couldn't help himself, he wolf-whistled. He just couldn't help himself.

Severus had scowled but then simply rolled his eyes before walking past him and into the kitchen where their Portkey was waiting. Moments later the two wizards landed gracefully just outside the main gates of the stadium. Unlike many visitors, Draco and Severus would not be camping overnight but would be apparating to a local wizarding hotel after the game where they would stay the night, and then take another portkey back to France in the morning.

It was as he remembered it: witches and wizards from all over the world, congregated to watch the most important wizarding sports event of the year. They made their way into the stadium, and toward the upper levels. The first time Draco and his father had been invited to attend the event they had been invited to sit in the Minister's box, but this time Draco chose seats at the very top level knowing that Harry would be there. He knew Severus would be more than a little annoyed when realizing they would be sitting near Harry not to mention, the Weasleys and Sirius Black. Yes, he had come to terms with the fact that the man was innocent, but that didn't mean that he liked him any more than he ever did.

"Tell me again why you decided to get nosebleed seats, Draco."

Draco snickered and shook his head as they continued to climb the hundreds of stairs leading to the top most level.

"Well, Severus, if you agreed to take me right when I asked you and didn't wait another two weeks for Mom to wear you down, I may have been able to get better seats."

The older wizard grumbled under his breath but said nothing further. In truth Draco probably could have gotten better seats; even if they were sold out, he was sure he could have found someone to sell him tickets for the right price, but that wasn't what he had in mind. He wouldn't have been able to see Harry if he was sitting in the Top Box seats.

As they reached the very top row and began to walk down the narrow walkway towards their seats, Draco instantly noticed a group of ginger heads with one dark mop of hair in between them.

"Is that… oh bloody hell." Severus groaned, stopping in the middle of the walk way and turning to his godson, "You did this on purpose."

Draco's adorable face transformed into a look of pure innocence, "Did what?" he asked truly sounding like he had no idea what Severus was talking about.

"That," he said, extending his arm pointing a long, pale finger at the group of redheads.

Draco craned his neck as if to get a better look at what Severus was talking about. "Oh look! It's the Weasleys and Harry. Let's go say hi, shall we?"

Draco scooted past Severus making his way over to Harry and the Weasleys.

"Hey guys," Draco said with a grin.

Harry, of course, grinned back, extending his hand to his Slytherin friend, "Draco, good to see you mate."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, "Shouldn't you be sitting with the Minister?" He honestly looked confused and while Lucius had been invited to sit with the Minister in his previous life, he hadn't this time, or if he had, his father for some reason had declined the invitation and he certainly hadn't told Draco about it.

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked, curious as to how he knew that.

The redhead shrugged and then replied, "My dad heard about it."

"You can trust Ministry gossip for reliable information," Sirius spoke up with a laugh. "They're almost as bad as the Daily Prophet."

Draco let out a hearty laugh, causing his older cousin to turn his gaze to the boy who cared for him for months while he was an escapee. "Hey there squirt, good to see you, present company excluded," He mumbled the last part, glancing over at Snape who was talking with a tall African wizard a few feet away.

"Hey there Iago," Draco said with a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted. "I still don't understand why you named me that."

"I didn't, Hermione did." Draco defended himself with a laugh.

"Yes, well, from what Harry says I'm sure you let Hermione do pretty much anything she wants to," He added waggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius," Harry grumbled, "you promised not to say anything."

Sirius just let out a hearty laugh, while Draco ducked his head to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Actually, I believe Miss. Granger made an excellent choice in choosing that name." All eyes suddenly rose to Severus who was now standing just behind Draco, his thin lips turned into a menacing smirk, his arms crossed over his chest. "Shakespeare's Iago was a devious character who purposely wreaked havoc on the others lives with no ulterior purpose other than his own enjoyment. Personally I think it fits Black quite nicely."

While Sirius did nothing more than roll his eyes, Harry gave his Godfather a curious look. "Sirius, why would Professor Snape say that?" He knew Sirius was a bit of a free spirit and a prankster, along with the rest of the Marauders, but Snape made it sound like he had been mean just because he thought it was funny, but Sirius wouldn't have done that; his godfather hadn't really been a bully, had he?

Sirius glared at Snape, annoyed at him for provoking such questions from Harry; besides, it wasn't like Snape hadn't deserved what he got. At the time he was a slimy Slytherin, a future Death Eater, and despite the fact that he had taken care of him when he was in his Animagus form, for all he knew he was still just as evil, if not more so.

Harry continued to stare at his godfather, waiting, hoping for him to explain that Snape was lying, or at least exaggerating. Sirius however, had a temporary reprieve from trying to explain his past behavior as the sound of the voice of Ludo Bagman rang suddenly through the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. Welcome to the final of the Four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

It was just as Draco remembered, they started by introducing the mascots for each International team, next the players and referees. A moment later the whistle was blown and the game began. Of course Draco already knew how it ended: Bulgaria catches the snitch but Ireland wins leading 170 to 160.

As the game ended he noticed the Weasley twins were standing in front of Bagman with large grins on their faces. A story Hermione once told him in his past life suddenly sprang to mind. Bagman had paid Fred and George the money he owed them for losing the bet on the outcome of the game, but he had paid them with fake gold.

"Um, you might want to check that," Draco said to the boys. As much as Severus couldn't stand them, he had always thought of them as funny, and that they had come up with some amazing pranks and joke products. Though after the war he never purchased anything from their joke shop personally, he had done a lot of mail ordering under a false name and then had one of his house elves pick it up. "I've heard that he pays off his loses with Leprechaun gold."

The twins looked momentarily confused, but as they took his Bagman's shocked expression they knew Draco was onto something. "Mr. Bagman, you wouldn't," George gasped clutching his hand to his chest.

"Oh by the look on his face," Fred added in, "I think he would, dear brother."

The former Quidditch player stuttered, shaking his head before finally spitting out. "I-I, you two are too young to be gambling anyway, either leave me alone or I will report you."

"I don't think so Bagman," a deep voice spoke up from behind.

"Professor Snape." George said, though it sounded more like a question.

"You had better not be trying to take advantage of children, not only by placing a bet with them in the first place, which is bad enough but then attempt to escape payment by such devious methods. I think perhaps you're the one that should be reported."

Bagman started to stutter again, but then, and without a word, reached into his money pouch, pulled out real gold and handed it to the boys. He then hastily left. Fred and George turned to their dreaded Potions Professor, a look of utter awe in their eyes.

"Don't!" Snape snapped. "And if you tell a single soul I helped you, you will be spending every Saturday for the rest of your educational careers cleaning off my dungeon floors with your toothbrushes." And then in a very Snape like manner, he turned on his heel, and whooshed away, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him.

Draco had only been able to give a quick wave goodbye to Harry before his godfather called after him. They rather quickly ascended the stadium stairs, and once reaching outside its grounds, apparated to their hotel.

XXX

It was the next morning, as Draco read through the Daily Prophet, that he found out what happened out after the game. It read much like he remembered, but with two major differences: one, a muggle had been killed, and two, they caught the wizard who had done it. That wizard was Lucius Malfoy.


	45. Chapter 45 Arrested Development

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter_**

**_Thanks to my amazing BETA KR1571AN and all of you who continue to support this story. Now on with the show…_**

_Chapter forty-five_

_Arrested Development_

Draco closed his eyes, let out a long, deep breath and then slowly reopened them. He was sure it had been a dream, that he was still in bed, dreaming, and not sitting at the table, reading the headline that his father had not only murdered a muggle but had also been caught and was awaiting trial. But there it was, in black bold letters, LUCIUS MALFOY ARRESTED. Below it was a picture of his father being led away by Aurors: his long, blond hair draped over his drooped head like a curtain, his hands shackled in front of him, as a stream of eager reporters asked questions and snapped pictures.

Draco knew full well that his father had taken lives, wizard and muggle alike, but because he was a powerful, wealthy Pureblood, Lucius felt that he could not only get away with it, but that he simply should be allowed to rid the earth of whomever he desired. Draco remembered his father had once compared the Malfoy family line with that of royalty, and that was exactly how Lucius saw himself, as a king, but sometimes even kings have to be held accountable for the sins.

Draco was understandably curious as to what exactly transpired after the Quidditch World Cup and what happened that was so different from his original time-line, that it had caused someone to die. The Prophet didn't have all the details apparently, only that hundreds of witches and wizards ran rampant as Death Eaters surrounded the camp grounds, and began to attack. While there was only one death, dozens were injured: one man, they said, had even lost a leg, and another was blinded by an unknown curse. Nothing like that had happened the first time, people had been scared, the camps burned, but no one had been seriously injured or died.

It was reported that a witness had seen a Death Eater torturing a muggle and went for help; it just so happened that the authorities arrived the moment a masked Death Eater (later revealed to be Lucius Malfoy) administered the killing curse. The Aurors were unable to stop the killing, but they were quick enough to stun Malfoy before he could apparate away.

"Draco," The solemn voice of his godfather caused Draco to look up from the paper. "You've read the paper, I see," he said softly, moving to sit in the chair beside Draco.

"Yes," he said folding it and placing it back down on the table. "I knew Father was up to something this summer. I suppose this was it." Deep down he had a feeling that whatever had been keeping his father occupied lately was more than simply burning down campgrounds and killing muggles, but it wasn't the right time to bring it up.

Severus simply nodded, "I… I assumed you would be upset about the situation, about what Lucius did and…perhaps wondering why?"

Draco gave Severus a small smile, appreciative of his concern. "My father is a dark and troubled man, I can't say that it surprised me to know he was out killing muggles. More than anything, I'm surprised he was caught."

Severus couldn't help but give a small laugh; in truth he was wondering the same thing as well. If Lucius was an expert at anything, it was worming his way out of trouble. This time, however, considering the circumstances and the evidence against him, he sincerely doubted his old friend would be able to get out of Azkaban so easily this time.

"There was a time," Draco said with a sigh, "I worshiped my father, but… I was young and foolish. I now see the man he truly is, and I want nothing to do with him. I hope they lock him in Azkaban for the rest of his life and throw away the key." Draco then stood from the table, announcing he was going to finish getting ready, and left the room.

Severus was left alone and confused. He knew Draco did not agree with his father's philosophies, but he had no idea how callous his feelings for his father had become. He honestly didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

**XXX**

Harry sat contemplatively as he stared out the front room window. The past couple of days had stirred up a whirlwind of emotions in the thirteen year old, some of which he was having trouble working through. His trip to the Quidditch World Cup had started out so amazing. The game was fantastic, he got to hang out with his best friends and he even got to see Draco a bit, but then, as it often does in Harry's life, something had to go wrong. Sirius had left their tent to go talk to some girl he had met after the game, so Harry had been left alone. He had changed into his night clothes and was laying in his sleeping bag reading a book, David Copperfield - it had been his mom's and Sirius had mentioned it was one of her favorites, so he decided he would give it a try. He had only gotten about halfway through chapter one when a series of loud bangs echoed through the air, followed by ear-piercing screams.

Grabbing his wand, Harry rushed outside his tent. It didn't take long for him to see what was going on: a group of men dressed in black robes, and wearing white masks had out their wands and were firing spells left and right. He heard several screams of "Death Eaters" and "run for your lives."

Deciding that was a good idea, he quickly went back in the tent to grab his shoes and rucksack. Unfortunately before he could leave, the tent suddenly collapsed on top of him. Desperately and unsuccessfully trying to find his way out of the cascade of fabric in the dark, he started to panic. He thought of using a ripping spell to cut his way free, but his brain suddenly went to the Restriction of Underage Wizardy - would he get in trouble for using such a simple spell considering the life or death circumstances? He had decided to go for it and damned the consequences. He had raised his wand and was about to utter the spell when…it hit him.

It was like someone had taken a brick and thrown it at his back, and yes, thanks to Dudley he did know what that felt like. The pain however didn't fade or go away but began to grow, spreading down his legs, and up through his shoulder and into his head. Unable to move or help himself, Harry screamed out in pain, but no one came. There were so many others screaming that he wondered if anyone could hear him at all. He didn't know how long he laid there in agonizing pain - if it was seconds or minutes - but at some point it was just too much for his body to handle and he passed out.

When he finally came to, his body still ached but the pain had diminished enough that he could at least control his body. He was still covered by the fallen tent, and feeling too drained to perform magic, Harry suddenly remembered the Swiss Army Knife hooked to his belt and used it to cut a slit in the tent fabric and finally freed himself. Looking around he saw nothing but the burned remains of an empty campground. He supposed that meant everyone got out okay. He wondered where Sirius was and if he and the Weasley's were okay.

Pulling his rucksack over his shoulder, he moved towards the surrounding woods hoping to find someone who could help him. Suddenly an earth-shattering female scream reverberated across the desolate grounds. Turning, Harry saw a woman screaming as she writhed in pain on the cold ground. "No, stop, I beg you," she pleaded to her attacker. The Death Eater just laughed, flicking his wrist so the woman was raised into the air about ten feet and then thrown back down on the ground with a loud 'thump' and 'crack'.

Harry wanted to do something, to help, but he was barely able to move under his own power let alone rescue someone. Praying the Death Eater wouldn't see him, he rushed off towards the surrounding woods as fast as his pain-riddled body could take him. When he reached the trees he began to call out, "help, anyone, please!" He kept yelling and calling out as he ran through the woods. Finally, someone called back.

"Harry, is that you?" Harry sighed in relief at the sight of Mr. Weasley running towards him. "It is you, thank God, we were worried to death."

Ignoring his own pain, Harry grasped onto Arthur's shirt, looking desperately into the wizard's blue eyes, he pleaded, "Mr. Weasley, please you have to help. Back on the camp ground someone's being tortured by a Death Eater, please help them."

Harry didn't really remembered what happened after that, just Arthur reassuring him everything would be okay and then waking up in a bed at St. Mungo's, Sirius sitting by his side. It wasn't much later when he was finally allowed to go home that he found out the rest of the story: the woman being tortured had been a muggle, that she had been not only tortured but raped as well, and finally killed. They had captured the Death Eater responsible, which was a relief, but he still felt guilty for not being able to save the woman in time. It wasn't Sirius or any of the other adults that had told him the details - they had tried to glass over the events, telling him to focus on recovering. It was Fred and George who had snuck into his room when the adults were distracted and told him what they knew. They had said that with everything he had gone through that he deserved to know the truth. They also pointed out that he would have found out eventually anyway and that it was better he found out from someone close to him rather than The Prophet or the kids at school.

One of the most shocking things they had told him was the name of the captured Death Eater responsible for the murder: Lucius Malfoy. Harry had known from Draco that Lucius was not a good man, that he hated muggles and muggleborns and thought himself superior to most all others. He supposed it shouldn't have surprised him that he was, in fact, an actual Death Eater. He wondered how Draco was feeling about everything. Was he upset about his father's capture? Harry didn't think he would be, he was pretty sure Draco loathed everything about the man, but he still was his dad.

"Hey Pronglet, you should be in bed."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the sound of his godfather's voice. He wasn't very happy with him at the moment. If he hadn't been out flirting with some girl when the attack had happened, he could have helped him escape sooner, or maybe with his help they could have saved that muggle woman. He was also angry that he had been keeping things from him, that it was Fred and George that had revealed the truth to him and not his own godfather. Not to mention the flimsy reason he gave that he thought it best to wait until Harry recovered before finding out everything that happened. Sirius said he had been worried the added stress would slow his recovery, which, considering Sirius had assured him he was perfectly fine, made no bloody sense.

Harry said nothing to his godfather but stood from the window seat he had been sitting and began to make his way out of the room. "Harry, please stop ignoring me," Sirius sighed. "I know you're upset but-"

Harry spun on his heel, his eyes still narrowed, his fists clenched, "Stop! Just Stop!"

"Harry-" Sirius began taking a step towards his godson, but Harry took another step back.

"NO! You lied to me. You're still lying to me, I know it. You could have just told me. You _should _have!" Harry was yelling, and as much as he hated doing it, he was just so bloody angry and emotionally overwhelmed that he didn't know what else to do but yell.

Sirius sighed but nodded at what Harry had said, "I know, buddy, I wanted to but Molly thought it would be best if-"

"I don't give a damn about what Mrs. Weasley thought Sirius. I like her and all, but you're my godfather. You know I don't like secrets, I've told you that."

"I know, it's just… the situation is complicated."

"No it's not! I was hit by a dark curse, but I'm better. Death Eaters attacked the camp, people were hurt, a woman was murdered and by Draco's father no less! Why is that so bloody complicated?"

Sirius sighed deeply, running his hand through his wavy hair and he sat himself down in a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly raising his eyes to meet Harry's. "I should have told you, I should have told you everything. Merlin Harry, you have no idea how…how guilty I've felt for leaving you alone. I'm so sorry Harry, so incredibly sorry."

Harry could see the tears welling up in Sirius' eyes and suddenly the anger and frustration he was feeling melted away. Making his way over to him, Harry placed his hand on his shoulder and then said, "I forgive you, but please, promise me that if something like this ever happens again that you'll be honest with me, no matter what."

"You have my honor as a wizard," he then pulled his godson into a fierce hug and just as if a dam broke, Sirius began sobbing. "I was so scared Harry," Harry could feel tears hit his neck and drip down his shoulders, but he didn't move - he just let him cry. There were times when he was young and all he wanted was a shoulder to cry on; he had that now, and he thought, so should Sirius. "They said they didn't know if you would ever wake up," he went on, "They-they thought you were hit with a curse that puts you into a sort of coma. Most people never come out of it, and the ones that do, they're never the same. I couldn't lose you Harry - you're all I have left of him, my best friend. I couldn't lose you."

He was talking about his dad, James. Harry knew how close they had been, like brothers, and as much as he respected that relationship, he wasn't his dad - although for some reason much of the wizard world seemed to think he was, or that he should be exactly like him.

"It wasn't until after you woke up and seemed to be fine," he went on, his sobs starting to subside, as he sat himself upright, finally releasing Harry from his arms, "that they realized they were wrong about their diagnosis. They think now you were hit with an illegal high-intensity pain curse that caused your body to temporarily shut down. They still don't know if there will be any lasting side effects as each case seems to be different. Harry, I just…" he let out low, whimpering sigh, then adding, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and Molly said that the added stress of knowing what happened might slow your recovery and, and I just couldn't take that chance. I was going to tell you before you went back to school. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first. I am truly sorry I kept things from you Harry, but I really did think I was doing the right thing."

His explanation certainly put things in a different perspective for Harry and part of him felt guilty for being so mad with him over it, knowing now why he did what he did. At the same time, while knowing the truth was a lot to take in and did honestly feel overwhelming at times, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Harry grew up being disappointed, hurt and just plain abused by his own flesh and blood, bad and difficult news wasn't something he wasn't used to; in fact he was a right expert at dealing with it.

"I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe, and believe me that really does mean a lot, but I'd rather you just be honest with me."

Sirius smiled, wiping away the tears still resting on his cheeks, "I promise Pronglet, from now on, no secrets, no half truths."

"Thanks, Sirius. And I promise I'll always be honest with you too."

"I know you will kiddo. Now," he said standing, "how about some grub?"

"Sounds great," Harry said, and so ,with the situation settled, the two wizards gave each other a quick hug before heading into the kitchen for some leftovers of Molly Weasley's homemade mincemeat pies.

**XXX**

Hermione had been trying to write a letter to Draco for the past half hour, wanting desperately to comfort him in some way, but what do you say to someone whose father has been arrested for murder? What she really wanted to do was give him a big hug and tell him that she would be there for him no matter what but that really wasn't something you could just jot down in a friendly letter. Deciding simply staring at the paper wasn't accomplishing anything, she put pen to paper and started to write.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you are probably dealing with a lot at the moment, considering the circumstances, but I wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you. You're my best friend Draco, and friends are there for each other in good times and bad, so if you need anything at all, even if it's just to talk, just ask and I'll be there. _

_Your friend forever,_

_Hermione Granger._

Satisfied with her letter, she folded it, placed it in the envelope and addressed it. She looked up at Hedwig who was standing on her window ledge. She had brought a letter from Harry earlier that morning but had yet to leave so she suspected she had been told to wait for a response.

"Hedwig, would you please take this to Draco?" She asked holding out the letter, "I promise when you return I'll have one for Harry."

The beautiful snowy white owl opened its beak, and happily took her letter before turning on the ledge and flying off into the night sky.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, sorry about the wait, life's crazy. Anyway, up next they finally head back to school, Hermione comforts Draco and Harry has a long talk with Draco as well.**


	46. Chapter 46 House Arrest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter**_

_**Thanks to my amazing BETA KR1571AN and all of you who continue to support this story. Now on with the show…**_

_Chapter forty-six_

_House Arrest_

Narcissa sat silently as she waited to be called, her eyes drifting around the small, stone room. Her eyes focused momentarily on a picture of ancient looking wizard in 17th century judicial Wizengamot robes, then back at the desk that was several feet in front of her; a young clerical woman sat there, looking through a stack of parchment, occasionally picking up a quill and jotting something down. She sighed as she shifted uneasily in the hard wooden seat; she wished they would call for her already so she could get this over with and head back to France. She had received an owl from the Ministry a few days before sequestering her presence in regards to Lucius' arrest; she couldn't say that she was surprised, just a little annoyed. She didn't have time for the Ministry's semantics.

When she had originally read in the paper about Lucius' arrest, she couldn't help the tears that inevitably came. Tears that were shed not because she believed her husband innocent or felt saddened for his capture, but from relief. At one time she had cared deeply for her husband and had hoped for a long and happy life together, but those dreams faded as quickly as they came. Once Lucius joined the Dark Lord, the light that was once in her husband slowly began to diminish and soon she was left with nothing more than a dark, vacant hole; a hole she thankfully filled with the birth of her son. Draco was her hope and peace and while, for a time, she was afraid he would become quite like his father, she could now see that his heart and soul were more pure then Lucius' ever were.

She had flooed Draco immediately after finding out the news; it would seem, however, that he had already read the Prophet that morning and knew of his father's arrest and much like Narcissa was not saddened by it, but relieved that he was locked away where he could no longer harm another. She had gone home that same day as with the news she wanted to be close to both Draco and Severus but had planned to return to France once things settled down. She still had business there that she had to take care of. She had filed for a divorce through the French Muggle legal system and was waiting for the papers to come by Muggle post so that she could sign them, send them off and once and for all be done with him. His being arrested certainly helped the situation. Being locked up in Azkaban, he couldn't try and retaliate once he found out about the divorce.

"Narcissa Malfoy." The pureblooded witch looked up at the sound of her name. A thin, extremely tall woman with a long nose and jet back hair that was up in a high bun stood several feet away from her. "Come with me, please," the woman said, turning and heading past the front desk and down a small corridor. Narcissa followed.

"In here," with a flick of the woman's wand the door opened. Narcissa gave a quick "thank you" and slipped inside, the door shutting automatically behind her.

"Please have a seat Mrs. Malfoy," said a husky man behind a small, wooden desk as he motioned to a nearby chair.

Narcissa took a quick glance at the name plate on the man's desk: Herbert Wilson. She knew that name, her husband had complained about him on more than one occasion. He was a pureblood but a fervent advocator for Muggles' rights, and by the way that he was looking at her, he most likely knew exactly how her husband felt about him and most likely assumed she felt the same.

"Of course you know why you are here, correct?" he asked, his eyes seeming to narrow just slightly as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes. Though I do not know what you want from me, I wasn't even in the country when the act was committed."

She was curious of his motives. She didn't think he would accuse her of knowing that he had planned to rape and kill that poor woman, that would have been ludicrous but perhaps he did believe she had knowledge of the raid on the campgrounds.

Mr. Wilson let out a grunt then saying, "No, you were not. You were in France, correct?"

"Yes, my son and I were visiting my mother for the summer."

"Hmm, and do you normally spend time with your mother during the summer holiday Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Sometimes, yes. Do you not ever visit your mother Mr. Wilson?" She responded trying to be witty.

The wizard across from her gave out a snorted laugh, his lip curled, a hateful glint filled his blue eyes. "My mother is dead, killed by Death Eaters over fourteen years ago along with her father."

Narcissa let out a long sigh, shaking her head slightly; now she knew what this was, a vendetta. He had lost loved ones in the war and this was his chance to 'get even', so to speak. He was most likely assuming she knew something about what her husband had been up to and planned to weasel whatever he could out of her to use against him. Well, little did Mr. Wilson know at that moment but Narcissa was going to become his biggest ally in the case against her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Wilson, a lot of people lost love ones during that time. Now let me start by telling you that I know what my husband is; he was branded as a Death Eater shortly after we were married. At the time I was too young and scared to do or say anything about it but… times have changed."

Mr. Wilson's eyes shot up in surprise. He had been expecting hostility or at least resistance from the pureblood, but was it possible she loathed what her husband was and what he stood for as much as he did?

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you saying that you are willing to help in the case _against_ your husband?"

Narcissa smiled before leaning forward slightly, looking the man across from her directly in the eyes. "You leave my name out of it and I will tell you everything I know."

A wicked grin pulled to his lips. "I believe we can accommodate that request," he said folding his hands together and resting them on his desk.

"Excellent, what would you like to know?"

"Let us start with the raid of the camp site during the Quidditch World Cup. Do you know anything of it?"

"I had known my husband was up to something for months, which was why I chose to take my son out of the country once school had ended for the term. I had no idea what he was meddling in exactly nor did I care to. I learned long ago not to get involved in my husband's affairs. However, I can give you a list of people he has been in contact with recently, as well as access to our home, specifically his study; it is where he spent much of his time and where he conducted any personal business."

Mr. Wilson's grin stretched ear to ear, "That would be very helpful, thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh believe me Mr. Wilson, the pleasure is all mine."

XXX

Draco was beyond annoyed. His mother was afraid, and Severus had agreed, that it wasn't exactly safe for Draco to be out of the house, at all. He hadn't even been allowed to fly his broom. He was basically under house arrest and all because some lunatic sent an owl threatening to "make the Malfoy family pay for Lucius' crimes". While he understood his mother's concern, he thought she was over reacting. The wards around the Malfoy Estate, like Potter's home, had bloods wards surrounding them and in so were nearly impenetrable. No one was going to be able to attack them in their own home so he should at least be able to fly his broom and ride the horses!

The real question was what to do when he returned to Hogwarts. He was pretty sure he would have any problems with his own house mates, but he couldn't say what the rest of the school would do. Not to mention the visiting schools that were coming in mid-October for the Tri-Wizard tournament. He supposed he would just have to keep his guard up. He knew Hermione wouldn't think any less of him; she had already sent him a letter telling him just that. As for the others, he would just have to wait and see.

Leaning back into his bed pillows, he propped the book he had just grabbed from his nightstand on his lap and opened it. It was a book on powerful Charms that his mum had gotten it for him after he had received the 'best Charms score ever for a first year' note on his end of the year marks. Chapter one was on the Patronus charm. It was a spell that he desperately wanted to learn, that along with Legilimency. While he was a skilled at blocking his mind from intruders, he wasn't very skilled at entering and reading another person's mind. Severus was by far the best person to ask for advice on this form of mind magic, but he wanted to have a little better foundation before he did. He couldn't have his Godfather knowing all his secrets, at least not yet.

XXX

Hermione turned away from Ron and his family in a huff and marched toward the Hogwarts Express. She could believe them! The indignity! They actually had the nerve to tell her that Draco was a danger because of what his father had done. Mrs. Weasley had attempted to be sympathetic in her words stating, "I know he is your friend dear, but it really would be safer for you to keep your distance from him." Hermione knew she meant well but they really were being too biased. Draco was not his father!

Quickly making her way toward the back of the train where Draco usually sat, she scanned the compartments until finally she found him in the second to last one, but he wasn't alone. Sliding open the door, she was surprised to see Professor Snape sitting across from her best friend.

"Hi Mione," Draco said with a grin.

"Hi, Draco, h-hello Professor Snape," she said, glancing over at her intimidating potions professor.

"Miss Granger," he said with a nod.

Draco could easily see how nervous Hermione was with Severus just a couple of feet away. Usually the only time she spoke to him was in class and that was always to answer a question. So what was she supposed to say to Hogwarts' most-feared Professor?

"Sorry, Mione," Draco spoke up, "but my mum kind of insisted he ride along. Since the… um well, the incident my family has been receiving threats and she just wants to make sure I'm safe."

Hermione gasped in shock, then quickly made her way completely into the compartment and sat down next to her friend. "That's awful! Are you okay? No one's tried to hurt you, have they?" she said placing her hand onto Draco's.

Severus couldn't help but snicker under his breath. As much as Narcissa desired that their friendship would not become more, he was pretty sure that in due time the young friends would soon become a young couple. Granger certainly wouldn't have been his first choice for his Godson, but despite how annoying she could be, she was intelligent and it was quite obvious that she truly cared for Draco.

"Oh I'm fine," Draco reassured her. "It's just precautionary."

Perhaps it was a bit more then precautionary; they had actually received dozens of letters since the first. Mostly they were just hate mail but there had been a few that talked of more sinister plans. As of yet, however no one has actually tried to attack Draco or his mother; then again this was the first day that he had been out of his house since he had returned back to England.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom," Severus said, standing, "I will ward the door so that no one can enter while I am away."

Draco thanked his Godfather, who 'used the bath room' for almost a half an hour before returning. He had made an excuse of the loo being broken and had to wait for it to be fixed. It wasn't a lot of time but it allowed him a short time to talk to his best friend without intrusion. When he returned, they mostly talked about school and what books they had read over the summer, both of which were easy and safe subjects to talk about in front of your dreaded Potions Professor.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I know it took forever but life s crazy hopefully it won't take as long next time. Next up announcement of the Tri-Wizard tournament and a little twist with the contestants. Any guesses as to how?**


	47. Chapter 47 A bit of advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, I do apologize for the delay in posting but my life is significantly busy at the moment.**

_Forty-Seven_

_A Bit of Advice_

Draco had no appetite and picked at his food throughout the arrival feast; unlike his classmates, he found little enthusiasm concerning the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. He wished momentarily that he was one of them, ignorant of the true danger the upcoming year presented. Draco did his best to sound annoyed at the announcement of no Quidditch for the year as well as to appear excited about the upcoming Tri-wizard Tournament; but his mind was a million different places so he doubted he came across very convincing. Even Crabbe and Goyle noticed that something was off; of course, they contributed his off mood to something completely different.

After the feast, everyone began to head to their dorms. Draco tried to ignore the stares and whispers that seemed to follow him. It had started when he got off the Hogwarts Express and had continued throughout dinner; even some of the other Slytherins seemed leery to approach him.

"It's alright, mate," Crabbe said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder just as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, "No matter what anyone thinks about what your dad did, we're still your friends." Goyle nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate that, really."

He never thought for even a moment that Crabbe and Goyle would abandon him; he had Hermione too and for that, he was beyond grateful. He just wondered how Harry was going to react.

Draco now knew without a doubt that he would play a major role in the downfall of the Dark Lord. He had once considered letting Harry fulfill his duty in much the same way that he had before but he would help where need be, hopefully bringing down the evil wizard sooner as well as saving countless lives. Things, however, seemed to have change so dramatically from his first life – Pettigrew's death and his father's capture – that he didn't know if that was even possible at this point. Both incidents were because of his influence and therefore he felt that it was his responsibility, his duty even, to play a much bigger part in the downfall of his former master.

XXX

It was well past midnight and Draco lay on his bed wide awake, his worries drowning out his friends' king-sized snores. Draco knew that he had to make some serious decisions that year, and think very carefully about how his influence will affect the future. This was the year that the Dark Lord would rise again, the year that a darkness would begin to plague the wizarding world for the first time in thirteen years; it was the beginning of a war. There was one thing that he realized he had to do, and quickly - there was no point in delaying it any longer. Sliding out of bed, he bent down and pulled his trunk out from under his bed. Carefully he withdrew three items: a Diadem, a diary and a vile of Basilisk venom. Grabbing his rucksack off his bedside table, he took out the two books and pieces of parchment that were inside and replaced it with the items that he had retrieved from his trunk. Quickly putting on a jumper over his t-shirt and slipping on a pair of pants, he placed his rucksack over his shoulder and silently left his room.

XXX

Hermione was worried when she didn't see Draco at breakfast; Harry said he probably just didn't want to face everyone staring at him like they had done at dinner. While she knew that he was probably right, she still couldn't help but worry. Thankfully, just as she was getting ready to leave for class, her best friend made his way into the Great Hall.

"Draco!" she hollered across the room, and shot up from her seat. She raced over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I was really worried about you."

Draco let out a small laugh at her dramatics as he slowly pulled himself from Hermione's grip. "I'm fine, Hermione. I just had a hard time falling asleep and then I ended up sleeping through my alarm, that's all."

Getting a closer look at Draco, Hermione could now see the dark circles under his drooping eyes. He looked exhausted. "How late did you get to sleep?" she asked, concerned.

"Not sure," he replied with a shrug. He knew it was around 2:00 AM or so, at least that was when he managed to drag himself back his room. It turned out that killing Horcruxes wasn't quite as simple as pouring a couple of capfuls of Basilisk venom over them and watching them sizzle and melt into nothingness like he had imagined. It would seem that even pieces of the Dark Lord's soul enjoying causing pain and misery. It was like the cursed Boggart again, only a hundred times worse.

As Draco had moved to pour the venom over the Diadem, the last thing he had expected to see was an image of his best friend hovering over him, hate filling her normally beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her brow knitted together in an angry scowl. "Ron was right," her image spat, "you're nothing more than a foul, evil, future dark wizard just like your father. I hope you end up in Azkaban for the rest of your life, and if the wizarding world is lucky a Dementor will suck out you disgusting soul."

The words cut so deep he could almost feel his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. He knew they weren't real or true, but still they stung like a dagger; and then… it only got worse.

Suddenly an image of Ron appeared beside her, taking Hermione in his arms and kissing her brow softly. "Don't worry Hermione, I will protect you." Ron had pledged. It was when Hermione had lifted her head up, her lips reaching those of the Weasley, that Draco closed his eyes, gripped the Diadem tighter in his small adolescent hands and forced himself to be steady as he poured half the vile onto the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It let out an ear-piercing high-pitched squeal and then… nothing. The image was gone, the squealing faded away. The venom seemed to act like a blaze, melting the golden edges of the crown, the jewels popped and cracked one by one until all that was left was a palm sized wad of disfigured gold. The Horcrux was gone, a piece of Voldemort's soul forever destroyed.

When it was over a small smile of success pulled to his lips, despite the fact that he felt like all of his energy had been drained from his body. But he couldn't give up while he still had one more to destroy.

The diary was equally spiteful, showing an image of his mother: she was older and extremely frail, a ghost of the woman that she once was. She looked as she had just before the cancer took her. "This is your entire fault, Draco. You were supposed to save me. You failed! You always fail, just like your father!"

Choking down the emotions welling up inside and gathering his courage, he stood up straight and looked the image of his dying mother straight in the yes and shouted, "I WILL NOT FAIL!" then opening the book, he drenched its pages in venom. Like the other Horcrux, it screeched in pain as its existence was ended.

Draco somehow managed to drag himself back to his room, falling into a deep slumber the moment his fatigued body hit the mattress.

"Hey mate, you doing okay?" A small smile pulled to Draco's lips as Harry approached him. His friend looked concerned but he certainly didn't seem upset or angry. "You don't look so well."

"Just tired," Draco assured him.

"You know," Harry said a sly smile pulling to his limps, "If you tell Madam Pomfrey you're not feeling well she'll let you spend the day in the hospital wing resting and you won't get in trouble for ditching."

Draco laughed and shook his head, "What a very Slytherin suggestion, Harry."

Harry just shrugged. "I can be sneaky when I want to be," he said with a wink.

Draco snorted in disbelief, "Harry you have as much stealth as Hagrid in a china shop."

Harry laughed and to his surprise, so did Hermione. "He's right Harry. You are sort of an 'act first, think second' kind of guy."

Harry laughed, then pulled a muffin from his pocket, "Here Draco. If you stay to eat, you might be late for class."

"Thanks," Draco said taking the muffin, "I hadn't planned to stay anyway, just grab a bite and leave. I'd like to avoid as many stares and whispers behind my back as possible." Not that he cared what anyone else thought of him, he just didn't want to have to deal with it.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," Hermione said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you," she said, glancing over at Harry and then back at Draco.

Draco let out a deep breath, his gaze turning to Harry. "You're still my mate, right?" he asked, giving a small unsure smile.

"Of course I am Draco. I don't blame you for what your dad did. You are not him, not by a long shot."

With everything that had happened with Lucius, the images that he was forced to see the night before, combined with still feeling utterly drained, he just couldn't hold back the tears that suddenly welled up in his blue grey eyes. He was an emotional wreck.

He found himself being enveloped in a warm hug by Hermione. Feeling safe and secure in her arms, he buried his head in her dark curls and just cried. He didn't care that he was in the Great Hall or that dozens of students and teachers were watching him. He just needed to cry. His father had always told him crying showed weakness, while his mother had said that crying could be cleansing for the body and mind. At one time he had thought that everything his father said was right and no one could have proven otherwise, but he had been beyond foolish in his youth, to the point that it had completely blinded him to the truth. Things were different now, far different, and so with a shaky breath he let out a chocking sob, burying his head further into Hermione's soft, brown hair.

"I think Harry's right," Hermione spoke up, "Maybe we should take you to see Madam Pomfrey, you need to rest."

Draco simply nodded knowing he didn't have the strength, mentally or physically, to get through the school day without passing out and so his two friends walked him out of the Great Hall and over to the Hospital Wing.

XXX

Severus watched silently as Draco slept. Madam Pomfrey said he was suffering from exhaustion, which really didn't surprise him. While he put up a good front, Severus knew the boy couldn't be taking everything that was going on in his young life so easily. His father being sent to Azkaban for rape and murder, the threats he and his mother had been receiving, the stares and whispers of his classmates - it was just too much for a boy his age to deal with on his own. Severus had assumed that, as any true Slytherin would do, Draco simply did not wish to show his weakness and was putting up an impressive front; unfortunately, holding in all that emotional baggage was just too much for him.

He had told Narcissa, who was now back in France. She had wanted to make the trip to Hogwarts straight away but Severus assured her that he would be okay and that he simply needed rest. She needed to stay in France to finalize the divorce through the Muggle legal system; once that was finished then she could come back to England.

"How is he?"

Severus turned at the sound of the Headmaster's voice. The concerned aged wizard looked down at the sleeping boy. "He's fine. Madam Pomfrey said that he's suffering from exhaustion and that he needs rest."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head slightly. The boy, despite being Slytherin, was the polar opposite of his father. Oh, he was clever and ambitious, but he was also kind and compassionate, and Albus truly believed that he would do anything to protect those that he cares for the most. There was, however more to the child than simply that. He couldn't quite place it exactly, but when Albus looked into Draco's eyes, it was as if he was seeing a soul much older than that of a fourteen year old boy.

Dumbledore stayed for only another moment before asking Severus to let him know when Draco awakens and then took his leave.

XXX

Draco hadn't been sure what to expect when he walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts for the first time. Considering how things had gone a little differently this time around, he honestly wasn't sure if Professor Moody was actually himself or, as in the previous time line, he was Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. At the moment though, he was leaning toward the latter. The man had entered the Great Hall in the same dramatic fashion as on the night of the Sorting Feast as he had in Draco's first life and, from what he had heard from student that had him so far, he was behaving much the same as Crouch had in his original time line. Then again, for all he knew, Barty could have simply been really good at impersonating the ex-Auror; after all, Dumbledore was fooled and he was supposedly an old friend of Moody's.

Throughout the class, Draco noticed that Moody's gaze would often drift between him and Harry, even though he never called on either of them directly. When the class ended, he wasn't entirely caught off guard when Moody asked him to stay after for a moment.

"Do you want me to wait?" Hermione asked, looking skeptically over at Moody.

"No, that's okay. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" she asked, glancing over at Harry who was standing in the door way, Crabbe and Goyle also lingering nearby, "We really don't mind waiting."

"Really it's fine. I don't want you guys to be late for Transfiguration."

Hermione gave her friend a reluctant look, but eventually nodded and left the classroom. However she didn't go far and decided to wait just a few feet away, out of Draco's vision but close enough that she could still hear what was going on inside the classroom.

Draco slowly approached the wizard known as Professor Alastor Moody, and not knowing what the possible imposter was up to, he was careful to keep a safe distance from him.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

The supposed former Auror let out a low grunt as he sat down on the edge of one of the desks.

"I did. Considering your… situation, I thought I might offer you a bit of advice."

Draco raised a blond eyebrow, "Oh."

"I would suggest perhaps a bit of extra defensive training."

This certainly peaked Draco's interest; whether he was Moody or Barty, this wasn't something he was ever expecting.

"Why do you even care?" Draco asked, skeptical. Even if he really was Moody, it didn't make much sense as to why an ex-Auror would be giving such advice to the son of an accused rapist and murderer, especially one from a known Dark Family and follower of the Dark Lord. Then again, if he was Barty Crouch, it would actually stand to reason that he offered the son of a fellow Death Eater such guidance.

Moody sighed, and shifted slightly on the desk. "You aren't your father, boy. Even I can see that and I've only been here a few days. But because you're a Malfoy, people are going to associate you with what he did, so it be best for you to be prepared if someone tries to take some misguided act of revenge out on you."

Draco would admit, he had a valid point.

"You're a good lad," He went on, "I'd hate to see you suffer for your father's mistakes. Just… take it under consideration."

Draco paused for a moment then nodded slowly. Considering that in reality he had the skills of a middle aged wizard that had been through a war and had received some advanced training at that point (though most of it revolved around spells of a darker nature), he wasn't overly concerned about not being able to defend himself if the need arises; but perhaps it was a good idea. Besides it wasn't like a little extra training in defensive magic could hurt.

"I'll take that under advisement, sir," Draco replied politely.

A tiny smile pulled the grizzly wizard's lips, "Good. Now off you go," he said, motioning him out of the class, "Can't have you being late to your next class."

**A/N: Alright there you have it. Up next The Goblet of Fire.**


	48. Chapter 48 Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter**

**Note: This chapter is not yet BETA edited. Correction: Has now been BETA'd.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and I am sorry for the delay.**

_Chapter Forty-eight_

_Goblet of Fire_

Draco sat silently at the breakfast table, moving his eggs around on his plate with his fork, not having much of an appetite to enjoy them. His mind was far too occupied with other things, including the upcoming tournament. He didn't have a lot of time left. He knew that he had to make a decision soon. He had several options, each as crazy as the next, but he knew that he had to do something to try and stop the return of the Dark Lord. He supposed he could try and remove the age line from the Goblet of Fire, though since it was put there by Dumbledore himself he wasn't sure he would be able to; if he was successful he could put his name in the Goblet at the last minute after Barty Jr. had added Harry under the guise of a fourth school, and hope that his name was pulled instead of the Boy-Who Lived, keeping his friend out of harm's way.

Draco also supposed he could just try and stop Moody/Crouch from adding a fourth school and Harry's name to the Tournament, but he realized straight off that probably wasn't the best idea. If Moody really was Barty Jr., he was positive that the ever-loyal Death Eater wouldn't hesitate to attempt and kill him if he thought that it was necessary and Draco wasn't stupid enough to take that chance. There was also the idea of simply letting things play out and then doing his best to steer Harry in the right direction during the tasks.

"Draco, we better get going," the voice of his good friend Crabbe pulled him from his weary thoughts, "We're going to be late to Charms."

"Oh, right." Shoving his uneaten plate of eggs aside, Draco picked up his rucksack and left the Great Hall with his friends.

Xxx

Hermione could tell that something was bothering her best friend. He was having a hard time focusing in class, he was oddly quiet and had a distant look in his normally vibrant blue-grey eyes. When classes ended for the day, she took her friend by the hand and suggested that they go for a walk. Draco agreed with a nod and the two friends made their way out of the castle and towards the surrounding grounds.

Hermione wrapped her cloak around her as a cold wind suddenly blew past. "Maybe we should have found a warm place inside to talk," she said with a shiver.

Draco just smiled as he took off his Slytherin scarf and draped it over her shoulders. "We can go in if you want," he offered.

Hermione shook her head and continued walking, "No, it's fine, besides this is more private."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He said a smirk pulling to his lips, "and what exactly is it you wanted to have a private conversation about?"

Hermione felt her cheeks warm and ducked her head, "I was just… Well, you seemed sort of distracted today," she spoke softly, her head rising, her eyes meeting his, "I just wondered if everything was okay."

Draco's smirk slipped into a small smile and nodded, "Just a lot on my mind."

Hermione stopped walking, causing Draco to stop as well. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, and softly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He did want to talk about it; it would be a great relief to be able to tell someone, and who better than his best friend, but how could he? He couldn't come right out and tell her the truth. She was aware that he had 'dreams' about the future. It would be in fact quite easy to use his so called premonitions as a way to get the information across to her without her getting suspicious.

"Yes, but, well it would have to stay between us," Draco said.

"Of course," Hermione replied, "you know I can keep a secret."

Of course he knew that, but hearing her say it just made him want to tell her the truth, the whole truth but… no, not yet.

"Okay," he began, "I had a dream, a premonition, about the Tournament and… Harry."

Hermione's eyes widen in surprise and curiosity, "What did you dream about exactly?"

As her best friend told her a tale of Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, of him being forced to fight Dragons, evade armed mermaids and make his way through a deadly maze, Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider.

"They were all quick flashes but very clear," Draco lied easily. "I'm worried, Mione. I don't want Harry to get hurt but I don't know what to do about it?" That part was completely true.

The young Gryffindor suddenly looked very thoughtful and after several moment of reflection she asked, "Draco, do you think if Harry's name was put in the Goblet, that maybe you would be able to remove it?"

Draco shook his head sadly, "I don't think anyone could; once it's in, it only comes out if the Goblet chooses it."

Hermione sighed, and then adding, "Now you said Harry's name came out after Cedric's, right?" He nodded in affirmation. "But Harry's not even close to seventeen, so why would the Goblet pick him at all?"

Draco knew the answer: Barty, Jr. had added a fourth school to the Tournament - but that wasn't something that was known until after the competition was over. He didn't think that it would be a good idea to suddenly say, "And another thing I saw was in my premonition was…", so he played dumb.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged.

"Maybe," Hermione said her brow shooting up, "whoever put his name in the cup took away the age line just long enough to put in his name and then put it back on."

Draco had to admit - the idea had merit. Even when Barty, Jr. added a fourth school, Dumbledore's age line should have still worked and rejected Harry's entry, so she just might have been right about that.

"That's a good possibility, but I don't see how knowing that's going to help Harry."

Hermione let out a long breath of air and nodded, "Maybe not, but the way I see it, Draco, there's really only two things you could do: you could either tell a teacher, who probably won't believe you, or you tell Harry."

He had thought about telling Harry, but he didn't want to put that type of burden on him if he could help it. While he knew it wasn't possible, he just wished that he could just destroy the bloody Goblet all together!

XXX

It was midnight and a lone figure stood in the Great Hall, a slip of parchment in hand. Taking a shaky breath, he took a step forward, passing the age line. Letting out a small laugh of surprise, he then reached out his arm, letting the piece of parchment fall from his fingertips and watched as it was consumed by the blue flames of the Goblet.

XXX

Draco sat next to Hermione, who kept giving him worried glances. He hadn't told his best friend what he had ultimately decided to do about Harry and the Tournament, and he was thankful that she hadn't asked. He hadn't gone to a teacher - he knew that wasn't something he could or should do at this point. Instead, he had done something incredibly stupid and, in truth, he had no idea if it would even work. If it did, then Harry would have a much less stressful year and Draco would have a much more dangerous one. If it didn't, then he would at least be there to support Harry throughout the Tournament.

"Draco," he turned toward her at the sound of her soft, sweet voice, "It will be okay," she reassured him, taking his hand into hers and squeezing it gently.

Draco simply nodded and turned his attention back to the Goblet, still holding his best friend's hand.

"Looks like the whole school showed up," Harry said sitting down beside Draco. Ron and Neville, who had come in with Harry, squeezed into a spot behind them.

"Yep, looks like."

"Any guesses on who'll get chosen for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Draco just sighed and shook his head, but under his breath added, "Yeah, I've got a pretty good guess."

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore announced suddenly. Draco eyes bolted over to the Headmaster, who was looking quite cheerful. He then gave instructions on where to go for whomever was called from the Goblet.

The flames inside the Goblet turned red, sparks began to shoot from it and then, whoosh, a charred piece of parchment flew from the Goblet and into the Headmaster's open hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang is, Viktor Krum!"

Draco's gaze shot over to the Bulgarian who had made his way through a crowd of cheers and handshakes.

A second piece of parchment quickly fluttered out of the Goblet, "The Champion for Beauxbatons Is Amiee Ardee."

There was a smattering of applause mixes with whispers and confused glances, Draco among them, "What had happened to Fleur?" He whispered.

"She is not seventeen until December!" An older girl from Beauxbatons announced in a huff.

The girl in question looked somewhat surprised herself but not at all deterred. She said something in French as she walked toward the area where the Champions were to gather. Hermione giggled and that was when Draco remembered she spoke French. Giving her a curious glance, Hermione then said, "She said the other girl was jealous and to quit whining."

Oh.

The Headmaster and Mistress along with Crouch gathered together near the Goblet, the entire room was silent as they spoke. After sometime they came to a decision and disbursed from their huddle. "It would seem," Dumbledore's clean, white beard pulling down with his deep frown, "that someone has tampered with the age line. Despite the… situation, the Goblet's choice cannot be undone; since Miss Ardee will be seventeen before the end of the Tournament, we have decided to allow her to compete. Now… let's resume where we left off, shall we?"

With the raise of Dumbledore's hand another piece of parchment flew from the Goblet.

The Headmaster let out a long sigh as he read the Hogwarts champion's name, and it wasn't Cedric Diggory… "Draco Malfoy!"

A small smirk pulled to the young Slytherin's lips as he moved to stand, only a small hand caught his arm. Hermione's eyes were wide as she whispered, "You entered?"

Draco nodded, "I didn't know if it would work," he whispered back then adding, "I'll tell you more later." Hermione nodded and released her best friend.

"Do you think Draco's the one who messed with the age line?" Hermione turned to Harry whose unsure eyes were following Draco as he walked through the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," she sighed, shaking her head, "And if he did I'm going to hex the daylights out of him!"

XXX

Draco rolled his eyes at French girl who laughed as he walked into the room, joining the other two selected champions. "You have got to be kidding," she spoke, still giggling.

"Oh shut it, you little twit," Draco shot back, "I may be young but I'm brilliant and powerful. I have just as much chance to win this as anyone else."

She just laughed and shrugged, "If you say so, little boy."

Krum said nothing but gave Draco a dumbfounded look. But that didn't surprise Draco, Krum may have been a great wizard but he was as dumb as a rock.

As the doors to the room once again pushed open, Draco was expecting to see the Head of the School and Crouch; instead, in walked a smaller-than-average forth year with a mop of black hair holding a piece of burnt parchment in his hand.

This hadn't gone how he'd expected. Draco hadn't known exactly how Barty, Jr. had gotten Harry's name past the age line the first time; he only had theories, so he'd decided the best way to go about getting himself in was to remove the age line altogether. It hadn't been as difficult as he had expected to find a way to reverse it. He had found it in a parenting book, which showed how to create and remove wards to stop their underage children from getting into things that they weren't supposed to. In truth, he was surprised that it had worked - it seemed far too easy, but sometimes the simplest answer is the easiest one. He then placed a very difficult and not so friendly hex on the Goblet, if anyone else had attempted to enter the tournament they would have been blasted across the room. He had assumed that he had placed his name in the Goblet before Barty, Jr. had created the fourth school and put in Harry's name. Apparently Draco's timing had been a tad off. Somehow Barty, Jr. had gotten around his hex.

"Well, shit!" Draco cursed, and not at all quietly.

"You can say that again," Harry said, "and as usual I'm in it deep."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Up next, Dragons.**


	49. Chapter 49 Dragons!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…though I certainly wish I did!**

**Thank you to all of you who have continued to support my story, once again sorry for the long absence. Thank you to my amazing BETA**** KR1571AN**

_Chapter Forty-Nine_

_Dragons_

"Severus, please, you have to do something!" Narcissa grasped her lover's robes, pleading. Her blue eyes were filled with desperation.

Severus sighed, taking her delicate hands gently into his own, "I wish I could, but there's nothing that I can do. Once a name is chosen by the Goblet, the individual is magically bound to compete."

Narcissa shook her head in disbelief, never would she have thought that Draco would do something so foolish. People have _died_ in this Tournament. She wondered if he had done it as a joke, believing he never actually had a chance or perhaps someone had dared him, maybe the Potter boy. Then again, her son had also decided on a whim to go to Switzerland one weekend for no other reason than that he was bored and it sounded like fun.

The pureblooded witch let out a chocking sob, at the realization that there was no way to get her son out of this. Severus pulled her into his arms, soothing her the best that he could. "He will be okay, Crissa," he whispered into her hair, his large hand slowly rubbing soft circles against her back. "Draco is clever and resourceful - everything that makes up a true Slytherin. He will do fine."

"You'll watch after him, wont you?" She asked with a shaky breath.

"Of course darling. I will do everything in my power to protect him, I promise you."

Severus meant every word of his promise. He didn't care if he had to lie, cheat or even use dark magic; he would protect Draco at all costs. He could care less if he won the bloody thing; he just wanted him to make it out alive. Yes, he would watch after the Potter boy as well, just as he always had. After all, he had promised on Lily's grave, but Draco would always be his number one priority.

**XXX**

Draco found it somewhat ironic that the front page of the Daily Prophet declared, in large, bold, print, that four Champions had been chosen to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, while the announcement that re-trials and, in some cases, first trials for convicted Death Eaters and sympathizers of the Dark Lord would begin the following Monday. He supposed that he shouldn't have been too surprised; the Prophet, by all accounts, was more of a tabloid than an actual newspaper. Folding it closed, he set it aside and instead decided to concentrate on his breakfast.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, he spotted Hermione talking softly to Harry. He also noticed Ron was glaring daggers at Harry, which Draco wasn't at all surprised to see. He knew Harry being entered in the Tournament had temporarily caused a rift in their friendship, but Weasley would get over it eventually. He hadn't spoken to Hermione since he was named a Champion the previous evening and as of yet, he wasn't exactly sure what her reaction would be, although he doubted that she would be exactly thrilled. She was worried enough about the possibility of Harry being in it; he could only imagine her concerns now that he was entered as well. As much as he hated to cause her grief, he had gone into it for the right reasons.

Glancing down the rest of the Gryffindor table, he noticed several stares and whispers while looking and pointing in his direction. In general, outside of his own house, much of the school still seemed to see him as some sort of demon spawn, like he was going suddenly go insane and start spouting Unforgivables left and right. He had no doubt being entered into the Tournament had only added to their suspicions.

Taking a final bite of his breakfast, Draco grabbed his rucksack and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, guys," Draco greeted his friends with a smile.

Harry gave a small smile in return while Hermione sighed and, without a word, got up from the table and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

Draco gave Harry a curious look, to which the boy-who-lived just shrugged. With an annoyed grunt, Draco started after his best friend. "Hermione! Hey, Mione, wait up."

At first the Gryffindor ignored his pleas, but when he continued to follow her towards her first class she finally relented. "What Draco!"

Draco brow rose, surprised by her hostile tone. "Uh… I just wanted to talk."

Her eyes narrowed, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "About what exactly? About how you stupidly entered a contest that you are completely under qualified to compete in, or the fact that you dragged not only Harry but another under aged girl along with you!"

She was upset and he understood why, but she was, in his mind, completely over reacting. He had confided in her the situation and that he had wanted to find a way to help Harry and he had done it, even if it hadn't turned out exactly the way that he had expected.

"Hey now!" Draco began, defensively, "I was trying to take Harry's place, not enter in alongside him. Not to mention the fact that when I entered the competition, I did it at the last possible moment, or close to it; so when I removed the age line I didn't expect anyone to put in their name afterwards. I expected Fleur's name to come out of the Goblet just like I told you!"

Hermione's angered expression slowly melted away, her bushy hair fell as her head drooped, her eyes suddenly focused on the stone floor in front of her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't…. I shouldn't have presumed." Letting out a deep sigh, her head slowly rose, her eyes meeting those of her best friend. "I'm just scared. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Oh, Mione," Draco didn't hesitated to open his arms, Hermione quickly melted into them. "It will be okay. I already know what lies ahead, and how to handle it. Harry and I will be fine, really." He then placed a soft kiss atop her head.

"What are you going to tell Harry?" She asked.

"The truth," Draco replied slowly releasing Hermione from his embrace. "Tonight, after dinner, in the Room of Requirement."

"You'll tell him about the dragon and show him a way to defeat it, wont you?"

"Of course I will. We will get through this Hermione. Together, we can overcome anything."

**XXX**

"I just find it peculiar, Albus," Moody said as he shifted in his seat before slowly rising from it. "The Potter boy is chosen as a Champion, even though he swears that he didn't enter it. And I'm telling you, I have no doubt that the boy is being truthful - you could see the panic in his eyes when he was told there was no way out of it." Albus hummed as he stroked his long, silver beard. "Then there's also the fact that the age line was tampered with. I thought you said that the security measures you set up were above any student's ability?" he grumbled.

"They were."

Moody sighed, his magical eye shifting towards the door while his normal one went back to the Headmaster. "You and I both know that the attack at the Quidditch World Cup is only the beginning. Whoever is behind tampering with the Goblet is not expecting the Potter boy to survive."

Albus sighed but nodded in agreement, "That is my fear."

"Then there's the issue with the Malfoy boy. I know you said that he was nothing like his father, and I'm inclined to agree, which makes the situation all the more grave for him."

"Grave? I don't see why, the boy has inclined himself to the light."

"He has indeed. However, most of the wizarding population still sees him as nothing more than a clone of his father. Then there is the fact that any followers of You-Know-Who will automatically expect Draco to follow in his father's footsteps. What do you think their reaction will be when they find out that he does not agree with their ideals?"

"Oh, I see your point."

"Good. I have already offered my services to him."

"Services?" Albus asked.

"I mentioned to him that, considering the majority of the school's attitude toward him and his family at the moment, it might be wise for him to be adequately prepared to defend himself."

"I see."

"I would, of course, be willing to extend that offer to Potter as well."

"Hmm," Albus Dumbledore sighed, running his thumb and forefinger over his old, tired, eyes. "The Champions are not supposed to have any outside help, Alastor."

Moody gave a snorted laugh, "I'm not going to be giving them any clues Albus, just brushing them up on defensive skills. You know as well as I do that none of your students are up to par in the subject of defense due to the mostly abysmal individuals that you have been hiring to teach the subject."

Albus chuckled as he rose from his seat. "Very well Alastor, just mind what you teach them, will you, nothing too advanced. We don't want them draining their core trying to do spells that they can't yet handle."

"You don't have to worry about that, Albus. My goal is to make sure they can adequately defend themselves. I'm not trying to train them to be Aurors."

**XXX**

Draco had pulled Harry aside just before Charms and said that he had something really important to tell him and to meet him near the Room of Requirement after dinner. Once there, alongside Hermione, Harry had been completely flabbergasted with what his Slytherin friend confided in him: that he had a vision about the Tournament, that he had seen his name drawn from the cup and that he had attempted, unsuccessfully, to take Harry's place. Then there was the fact that he knew exactly what each of the tasks entailed, which he explained to him in detail, (leaving out the part about Voldemort returning). At first, this knowledge gave Harry a slight glimmer of hope in the cursed situation; that was until Draco told him exactly what it was they had to face.

"Dragons!" Harry groaned as he ran his hand through his messy mop of black hair.

"I know it sounds scary, but we'll get through it Harry, I promise," Draco said, doing his best to reassure his good friend.

Harry shook his head, her face scrunching in frustration "You should have told me before hand," he hissed. "You shouldn't have had to get involved it this. You could have… damn it Draco!" Harry yelled running his hands down his tired face.

Draco sighed, taking a step closer to his friend, "I'm sorry, Harry. Maybe you're right and perhaps I should have told you before, but I didn't want to make you worry."

"No, you thought you'd just go ahead and put yourself in danger instead. Well bloody hell. I may not have parents to worry about me, but I sure as hell bet your mum's freaking out, not to mention Snape."

Draco agreed with a small nod, knowing he had a point; still, he felt that he could handle the situation better than an emotionally abused fourteen year old who was already facing a difficult and uncertain future fraught with peril.

"You _do _have people that care about you, Harry," Hermione spoke up. "Your parents may be gone but Sirius and Remus are like Uncles to you, and then there's the Weasley's, and of course Draco and I. So don't you dare think otherwise. Yes. Draco was an idiot for not thinking his decision through properly and I have already had words with him about that, but you have to understand that he did what he did because he wanted to help you."

Harry sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione said reassuringly placing a gently hand on the panicked teen's shoulder. "Draco has a plan."

Harry looked up to his Slytherin friend, who gave him kind smile in return. "There are a few different tactics we can use. One of which I saw in my visions and a few I came up with on my own, but ultimately you can decide which one you wish to use."

As Harry agreed to listen to what Draco had to say, a large, soft, cushioned chair suddenly appeared behind him and he quickly found himself sinking into it.

"Okay, what?"

"Well, one idea is that we can transfigure some sort of landscape, a bolder for example into an animal, which will divert the dragon long enough to retrieve the egg," Draco explained as he sat down in a loveseat that had suddenly appeared as well. Hermione instantly sat beside him.

It had been what Cedric Diggory had originally done in the first task; since he wasn't going to be competing this time around, it wasn't really like he was stealing his idea. Fleur had tried to use her Veela abilities to Charm the dragon which only somewhat worked; obviously he or Harry wouldn't be able to do that. Krum would be using Conjunctivitis Curse and he wasn't about to steal that idea - not that it was a good one to begin with.

"Okay, that's not bad," Harry said, "What else?"

"Well, there's a powerful sleeping charm, but it can be difficult to master on a beast as large as a dragon. Dragon tamers know it of course, so I suppose it could be done, with enough practice."

Draco had used the charm before - a few times on himself when he was having difficulties sleeping and several times on Astoria when he simply didn't want to deal with her. Astoria, however, was nothing like a dragon, at least not in size.

"We could also try a tripping jinx. It would cause the dragon to fall, hopefully giving us enough time to retrieve the golden egg. Then there's a freezing charm, it will render the Dragon motionless for a brief time."

Hermione listened with rapt attention as Draco went on for another fifteen minutes listing possible spells, jinxes and hexes that might work. Some seemed more probable than others, but she was sure that Harry truly appreciated the input. When he had finally finished, Draco apologized once again to Harry for keeping it from him, but he also promised to do everything that he could to get them both through the Tournament.

Harry would admit that he was still a little annoyed with Draco; he didn't like it when people kept things from him. However, he did understand that he had good motives and so he really couldn't stay mad with him. Besides, with Ron pissed at him, Draco and Hermione were all he had. Then again, as Hermione pointed out, he did have Sirius and Remus. Perhaps he should write them; he was sure that they probably already knew about his name being pulled from the Goblet. Perhaps they could offer some helpful advice as well.

**XXX**

Ron glared at Harry from across the room. He said something to Hermione who gave him a quick hug, before he left the Common Room. _Where was he going at eight at night anyway?_ Ron wondered. He was still angry with his so-called best friend for entering the Tournament and not telling him. He wouldn't have snitched! Besides, if Harry had told Ron how he did it then Ron would have been able to enter as well. He could just imagine what he would do with all that gold! He'd buy some decent robes to start, and then maybe a new broom, top-of-the-line of course. But, there was no hope of that now. The already-famous Harry Potter would win and add the prize money to his already-overflowing pile of gold. Bloody jerk!

**XXX**

Hermione sighed at the sight of Ron's hateful stare towards Harry. Draco had said he was jealous and Hermione agreed that he was probably right. He also said that he would get over it eventually, and while she hoped Draco was correct in his assumption, she couldn't really count on it. Ron, while a good friend to Harry most of the time, still had a quick temper and the boy knew how to hold a grudge like no one's business! For Harry's sake, she hoped that he pulled his head out of his ass sooner rather than later.

Hermione headed up to her dorm room to get ready for bed. She had planned to come back down around 9:30 when Harry was due back. He and Draco were being given extra defense lessons by Professor Moody, which she thought was quite nice of the ex-Auror to offer, especially given their current situations. Professor Moody may have been a bit eccentric, but he certainly knew what he was doing and she had no doubt that he would be of great help to Harry and Draco.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay so I know its been forever and I'm super sorry about that. Life has been an uphill battle lately. Anyway. I already have half of the next chapter written and I hope to have it completed and posted by the end of the week. Also if you are wondering about my other story Second Start, I am working on that one as well and I also hope to have a chapter out by this weekend.**

**Next up Moody 'teaches', Narcissa talks to her son, a bit from Sirius and Remus and of course the first task.**


End file.
